Toy Maker's Daughter Book One: Stone of Philosophers
by BloodyKitsune1997
Summary: Jason the Toy-Maker left England almost several years ago and never went back. By chance, a certain computer glitch came across a certain magical child. What if the magical child wasn't a boy? What if the magical child wasn't exactly a Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

* * *

A chance encounter

* * *

BEN felt bored as he wandered through cyber space. He didn't have anything to do save for getting rid of video and audio evidence of any careless Creep. He came across one of the ways he usually used to travel between countries and decided to take a trip to Britain. Maybe a trip to the land of castles and Arthurian legends will do something to alleviate his boredom. A few hours passed as he floated among the computers. While he had found some amusing idiots that thought they could make other peoples days hell, he hadn't come across anything really interesting. It was as he was passing through the Surrey school system computers that he came across something interesting. For some reason, the school was only now putting their records onto cyberspace which left them completely unprotected. Humming as he floated towards them, he decided to take a look if only to see if any of the brats had the potential to become a Creep or one of their targets. Looking through the ones already added, BEN rolled his eyes at how boring these kids were. The only one that seemed interesting was Dudley Dursley, but that was only because he was more than likely going to end up one of their targets. BEN was about to leave when they uploaded another record and he found himself unable to breath at the site of the picture. He felt a tug on the connection Slenderman set up. The tug was incessant prompting BEN to make a decision. If he was wrong, it wouldn't mean anything other than them having a new target. He made a copy of both Dursley's file and the newest one before heading back to the mansion.

* * *

Slenderman finished explaining that they'd have to move the mansion again and asked for suggestions on where. BEN spoke up, "I suggest England even if it's for only a little while."

"England?" Jeff scowled at BEN, "Why the fuck would we go somewhere it rains constantly?"

"Because it's one of the only places we haven't been recently," BEN snapped feeling irritated with the carved smile killer, "Or do I have to remind you that you're the one that keeps getting into trouble that causes us to have to move?"

Before a fight could break out, Slenderman spoke, " _I believe that England would be a perfect choice for the moment. We will leave in two weeks. BEN, come to my office immediately."_

BEN headed to the faceless entity's office while mentally swearing. He hoped to the Creator that he hadn't pissed off the entity since the results of his last punishment were still healing. He opened the door and walked inside. The faceless entity eyed him silently and BEN asked, "So what do you want, Slender?"

" _What interesting things did you find in England?"_ Slenderman asked and BEN immediately relaxed.

BEN pulled the copy of the files he'd made out of his tunic as he walked over to the desk and set them down. Slenderman picked up Dudley Dursley's file and BEN explained, "That one is likely going to be a new victim, but it's the girl that's been bothering me."

Slenderman picked up the girl's file and opened it, " _I am unsure as to why you're interested in her."_

"Doesn't she look a lot like Jason?" BEN asked earning a slight hum from the entity, "I looked through her file a bit more carefully after you called me back and found a few interesting things. Based on the file, it seems like she's interesting in fixing toys kind of like Jason," BEN shifted slightly as the faceless entity flicked through the file, "I'm planning on looking into her a bit more further when I have a chance since I noticed some oddities in her file,"

" _I see,"_ Slenderman put down the file, " _The date of her birth is around the time period that Jason was last in England. As she is an orphan, I would like you to look into when she became one,"_

BEN nodded not minding the request, but he had to ask, "Does that mean that Jason might have a kid running around?"

 _"If everything lines up with what I'm thinking, yes,"_ BEN felt a shiver go down his spine and knew that the faceless entity was pinning him with a glare, " _Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone of her. Is that clear?"_

BEN gulped and nodded, "Crystal."

 _"Prepare for the move, we will continue speaking on this topic once we get more information,"_ Slenderman dismissed him and BEN couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

He raced up to his room and dived into cyber space without stopping to talk with anyone. Once he had reached the area he usually used as a home base, BEN flopped onto the virtual ground and closed his eyes. BEN's mind drifted back to seven years ago around October and jolted slightly when he realized that was around the time Jason had started to targets adults more often than he usually did. In fact, the toy-maker had become even more brutal in his methods especially if any of the dolls he made were damaged. He wondered over what could have happened especially if the kid was actually Jason's daughter. He wondered aloud, "Who are you exactly Calla Potter?"

* * *

Calla Dorea Potter was an odd little girl with bright forest green eyes and dark crimson curls that fell to the middle of her back. She looked much like a doll with her porcelain pale skin and short stature. She wore rather ratty clothes and was rather quiet. She was always fixing things whether they were toys, clothing, or even the odd electronic. Many times, you could find her tinkering with some broken doll in a corner or reading a book on fixing things. At the current moment, she was fixing one of the marionette that the local theater often used during it's puppet shows. During a recent play, one of the actors had broken one of the arms in multiple places due to attempting to move it out of the way without checking to see if it was caught on something. Calla was angry with the careless woman for harming the marionette and planned on making her life difficult though she wasn't sure what she would do.

With careful and quick hands, Calla put the marionette's arm back together making sure to keep the glue she was using from coating too thickly or thinly. Calla closed her eyes as she finished and willed the arm to be fixed. Warmth flowed through her body to her hands where it sank into the wood and Calla visualized each individual grain. She visualized the broken parts knitting together until the marionette's arm was fixed. When she opened her eyes, it looked like the arm hadn't been broken at all. Smiling wildly, Calla picked up the marionette and hugged it, "You're all fixed up. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get to you, Pips."

The marionette that often played the minstrel in the puppet shows seemed like it was smiling at her as Calla let it go. Calla heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Mrs. Easton. Mrs. Easton was the owner of the theater and often allowed Calla to watch the various shows after fixing things. Mrs. Easton was an old woman of around fifty with salt and pepper hair that was usually held in a bun. She had kind chocolate brown eyes and a sweet voice made for singing. Mrs. Easton smiled down at the seven year old, "Calla, I see you've fixed up Pips."

"Mhmm," Calla smiled as she put Pips own on the work table she usually used and got off of the chair she'd been sitting in, "It took a little while longer than usual. I can't believe Isabelle was so careless,"

"It can't be helped," Mrs. Easton shook her head before asking, "Do you want to come see them rehearse beauty and the beast?"

"Of course!" Calla loved Beauty and the Beast, "Just give me a few moments to put Pips back in his place,"

"I'll be waiting in the first row," Mrs. Easton told her before leaving the child.

Calla picked up Pips and carried him to his cubby hole. She spoke as she gently put him down, "I wish Isabelle would understand being careless with you guys is a bad idea. I hate that she isn't even going to get into trouble for doing it. If only you and the others were alive, you could show her just how bad of an idea it was," Shaking her head, Calla kissed the marionette on the cheek, "See you later, Pips. I hope I don't have to fix any of you when I come around tomorrow."

* * *

The marionette sat watching his favorite human walk out of the room and spoke as the other marionette's rose up. He spoke as his painted eyes flashed bright greenish gold, "My friends, it would seem our favorite human has given us a new task unknowing as it was."

"And what shall we do, Pips?" A marionette dressed much like a princess complete with tiara inquired in a soft voice, "We cannot do something too bad. It would probably scare the poor child,"

"Terrifying the woman should be enough," A marionette dressed like a priest muttered from his place on the shelf above the princess, "Make her fear us and perhaps leave this place before she causes anymore damage,"

"That sounds like the best plan," A marionette dressed like a prince inclined his head, "Let us move out and begin,"

* * *

After the rather fantastic rehearsal, Calla picked up her bag and the twenty dollars Mrs. Easton paid her for ensuring the marionette's were in good condition. She buried 10 of it in the bottom of her bag to keep her relatives from finding it. Petunia always took the money she got paid since Mrs. Easton started paying her for the odd jobs she did around the theater, so Calla had started splitting it in half once Mrs. Easton increased the amount. Calla walked slowly back the Dursley house wanting to take as long as possible. She reached up and grabbed the necklace that sat around her neck with a frown. Sometimes, she wondered what it would be like if her parents hadn't died in that car accident. Calla shook herself from that thought as she turned to walk down an alleyway. Halfway through it, Calla heard a series of panicked squeaks and the sound of yowls. Curious about what was going on and not wanting to hurry back to her relatives, Calla followed the sounds and found a rather surprising scene.

A group of cats that looked a lot like the ones Mrs. Figg. Actually, Calla recognized most of them as her crazy baby sitter's cats. The odd tuft of fur on their tails signaled that. Calla spotted what looked like a small black mouse with red eyes cowering from them against the wall. Calla's mind flashed back to the times Dudley and his gang had cornered her along with the times Vernon had attempted to beat her within an inch of her life. Feeling angry, Calla forced the cats to scatter by swinging her bag at them. They raced off with hisses and growls while attempting to swipe at her. Calla bent down as she realized the mouse was a wind-up one only it seemed like it was actually alive. Calla held out her hand, "Come here, Little one. I can take you somewhere those mean old cats won't get to you."

Calla felt a little stupid for talking to a wind-up mouse when it didn't move. Eventually it moved forward and climbed onto Calla's hand, Calla stood up and walked towards the park. The cats didn't like it for whatever reason, so the wind-up mouse wouldn't get hurt. Calla passed by a few older kids that often performed at the theater, "Hey, Calla!"

Calla greeted them with a wave and a smile before heading off earning shrug from the kids. Calla didn't normally talk much less greet anyone unless she had to, so they weren't bothered. Reaching the park after a few minutes of walking, Calla carefully set the mouse down, "Here, you'll probably be safer here since those cats don't like this place. Just try to avoid alleyways and you'll be fine."

Calla gently ran her fingers against the mouse's head and earn a soft squeak from it. She smiled softly before turning to walk towards the Dursley house. She paused when she heard squeaking and looked back to find the mouse following her. Frowning, Calla bent down to shoo it off only to hear some other older kids coming towards her. A glance towards them told Calla that they were the ones that often had fun destroying toys and stuff that were laying around. Looking down at the wind-up mouse, Calla knew they would probably try to blow it up with fire crackers or something. Calla heard one of them say, "Hey, Kid!"

Calla held out a hand to the mouse, "If you want to come with me, you should get onto my hand."

The mouse scurried onto her hand and Calla placed into her pocket as she stood up. She turned to the older kids as they surrounded her. One of them, a beefy looking boy, said, "I was talking to you, Kid."

"Oh, I was busy looking at the butterflies," Calla pointed to where a few of the insects were flying around, "Did you need something?"

"Are you the kid that fixes stuff?" The boy asked earning a nod, "Can you fix this?"

The boy held out a rather beaten looking stuffed bear and Calla took it from the boy. She looked it over carefully and noted the jagged rip along it's stomach, "How'd this happen?"

"It's my little sister's favorite," The boy flushed slightly, "I tripped over it and some other stuff happened,"

"Ah," Calla fingered the rip and nodded, "I can fix it. Do you want me to fix the other things?"

The boy thought about it before nodding, "Sure. What do you want in return?"

"Pay to replace the thread that I need to fix it and a few snacks," Calla replied making the boy sigh in relief, "When do you need it back?"

"In an hour, My sister has to go stay in the hospital for a while," The boy replied with a sigh.

Calla made a few calculations before nodding, "I can get it done."

The boy took out a piece of paper as Calla took off her bag and pulled out her sowing kit along with her thread organizer. Calla matched the brown thread of the bear's fur and informed the boy about what thread he'd need to buy. She pulled out some ribbons to make a bow and let the boy pick a color before she started to fix the bear while the boy took off to go get what she'd asked for. Calla started relaxing as she fixed the bear up under the watchful eyes of the boy's friends at one of the picnic tables. The boy returned as she did the bow up and handed over a plastic bag. Checking it, Calla handed the bear back to the boy and he left with a thankful smile.

* * *

Liquorice stayed in the human child's pocket listening to her fix that toy bear and the murmur of the teenagers around her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have been found by the child rather than by some hooligan. The fact that she'd saved him from those cats before he'd been forced to transform into his killer form had been majorly surprising. Many would have left him to them especially if they were magical like the child since they would have recognized the kneazles and realized something was wrong with him if they were willing to attack him despite the fact he was a toy. Something about this child was diffrent, Liquorice thought that the child was familiar though the toy mouse wasn't too sure.

Liquorice wondered why that was especially since he hadn't been in England since his maker had left almost seven years ago after that damn Halloween night. Mentally shaking his thoughts clear when the child move, Liquorice decided to stay with the child either until he figure out why she was familiar or his maker found him. Whichever came first, Liquorice mentally nodded to himself. It couldn't hurt especially since she would probably keep him from being damaged which would only make his maker depressed for not only losing him, but also not being their to protect him. Since his maker hasn't been truly happy since that night, Liquorice didn't want to make his maker's depression even worse.

Liquorice was jolted from those thoughts when he heard, "Girl! Where the hell have you been?!"

Liquorice wondered when parents had started calling their children things that that or curse in front of them as the child seemed to be around five years old if maybe a year older. The child spoke and Liquorice jolted slightly hearing the name that the child spoke, "I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia. One of the marionette's needed extra work."

"Where's the money?" The woman's shrill voice was starting to hurt his ears and her words pissed him off.

The child reached into the pocket holding him and pulled out the ten dollars that had been sitting in there when she'd place him inside of it, "Here you go."

"Is this all she's paying you?" The woman demanded before scoffing, "Honestly, she should have increased it to fifteen dollars a week by now,"

"The theater isn't doing as well as last month, Aunt Petunia," The child replied.

"Go to the sowing room, I need you to finish my dinner party dress before tomorrow night's dinner party," The woman ordered.

The child started walking and he heard foot steps heading upstairs. Soon enough, a door shut and he felt the girl's hand surround him. When he could see again, he found himself in what looked like his maker's sowing room only smaller. The child set him down on a desk and told him, "If you're going to stick around me, you should try not to be seen by my relatives. Aunt Petunia would probably give you to Dudley. Dudley would break you and so would Vernon," The child gained a sardonic smile, "I must be going mad if I'm talking to a wind-up mouse. Though given the people I'm stuck having as relatives, I wouldn't be surprised."

She sighed deeply and gently rubbed his head before moving to unpack sowing supplies from her bag. She opened it up and Liquorice took the time to take a better look around the room. The room looked like a bedroom/work room. He noted the uncomfortable looking cot in the corner shoved between two shelving units filled to the brim with fabrics. Liquorice mentally frowned as he noted the slight brownish red flecks that could only be dried blood. Liquorice looked towards the child and was startled when she rolled up her sleeves to have a better range of motion. Large hand shaped bruises that could only come from an adult with beefy hands were settled above her elbows, Liquorice was reminded of his maker's abused victims. Liquorice's decision to stay was solidified.

* * *

Calla finished the dress by Midnight and sighed deeply in relief. Thankfully, it was a Friday which meant tomorrow would be Saturday and she wouldn't have to go to school feeling exaughsted. Calla heard a soft squeak and looked at her desk where she'd placed the wind-up mouse. She smiled slightly as she got up and stretched. Letting out a yawn, Calla walked over to the mouse and gently ran her fingers over it's head. She spoke as she began putting away her left over materials, "Just got to clean this up and then get some rest," Calla glanced down at the mouse, "The best times to wander are after midnight. No one save for me is ever awake past then, so you'll be fine. Just if someone gets up, you should hide yourself away."

Calla finished putting everything away and walked over to her cot. She pulled back the thin blanket and laid down with a yawn. Closing her eyes, Calla's fingers curled around the locket around her neck. She ran her fingers along the lily etched into the locket's surface and began to hum. It was a lullaby that she dimly recalled from when she was very young though she couldn't quite figure out who was singing or the words.

 **A bit short compared to some first chapters, but I just wanted to write something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter and I hope you guys like this one!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Glad that you enjoyed it. I hope you like this one as well.**

 **: ****I'm glad to hear it and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.**

 **TheMarphasChappers:** **Nice to see that you enjoyed the chapter. Here's the next one. He's an interesting Pasta and I enjoyed his story.**

 **Zekedavis:** **Thank you for the recommendation, but I think I'll stick with the stuff I know. It sounds like an interesting idea and I hope someone uses it, but I doubted that I'd ever be able to do it. Sorry.**

* * *

Of attics and glitches

* * *

 _(Two weeks later)_

Liquorice sat comfortably on Calla's shoulder inwardly cringing along with Calla as the person on stage horribly butchered Romeo lines. He turned his thoughts inward rather than listen to the absolute garbage that was the man's audition. Liquorice's thoughts settled on the child he was currently using as a perch. He was more than sure that she was Jason's daughter after spending two weeks in her presence. She was much like his maker when it came to her work especially with how thorough she was and wore the locket that his maker had made for his daughter. It hadn't been until he'd gone into the attic the night before that he was absolutely sure the child was his maker's daughter.

&&&Flash back Flash Back Flash Back&&

Liquorice slowly made his way into the attic once Calla had fallen asleep while inwardly seething. Calla had once more been forced to make another beautiful dress for her undeserving horse face bitch of an aunt. The part that really pissed him off was that the bitch had not only taken the credit for making the dress, but also punished Calla for apparently not making it pretty enough. Liquorice forced himself to relax before he changed into his killer form and left Calla an orphan once more. While he was mostly sure she was his maker's daughter, Liquorice couldn't be sure until he had proof of who her mother was. Not to mention, Liquorice didn't want to be responsible for leaving Calla all alone in the world.

Liquorice managed to get into the attic via a hole in the roof of Calla's closet. Moving through the dust ridden place was annoying, he was sure that he'd sneezed far more in this dusty place than he ever had before. He felt the tip of his ears and tail tingle as he reached the middle of the attic which always happened when he came across magic. He felt it every time he went through the wards around the house. He moved carefully in an attempt to find the source and soon came across a trunk that he vaguely recognized as belonging to his maker's Flower-Girl. He looked up at the lock for a few moments in an attempt to judge how far up it was before beginning to climb. He sighed deeply when he realized that it would take him a few minutes.

Once he'd managed to climb up it after falling a few times, Liquorice looked at the lock of the trunk carefully before inserting his tail inside of it. It took him a little while before he was able to unlock it. He was glad that his maker had taken the time to add that specific feature to him on the advice of his Flower-Girl. Liquorice then began the rather arduous task of opening it. He mentally sighed as he prayed that it would all be worth it in the end and Calla was his maker's daughter.

Liquorice finally managed to open it and slipped inside. He immediately found himself on top of a jewelry box that had once belonged to Lily. He moved off of it and headed deeper into the trunk. It wasn't until he was near the bottom that he'd found something that told him that Calla was definitely Lily's daughter. As a courting gift when Lily turned seventeen, Jason had made a beautiful music box much like the one he kept inside his chest. It had Lily's favorite flower printed which was ironically a type of lily, calla lilies. Liquorice inwardly smiled before carefully levering the box up to check the bottom. Upon seeing his maker's symbol etched into the wood, Liquorice cheered softly. The symbol of a mouse inside of a doll's hands was clearly printed against the warm reddish brown wood his maker had used to make the music box. Liquorice carefully lowered the box down and stared at it for a few moments. Calla deserved to see the music box. Liquorice shook his head slightly. No, Calla needed to see everything inside the trunk. Liquorice just had to figure out a way to get Calla up into the attic without alerting her relatives. Based on the amount of dust up here, Liquorice doubted anyone had been in the attic for a long time.

&&&&End of Flash Back End of Flash Back&&&&&&&&&

Liquorice inwardly shook his head to clear away that memory. As of yet, he hadn't figured out a way to get Calla into the attic without anyone knowing. Despite that fact, he was over joyed to the point his artificial heart was fit to burst. To know that the child that not only his maker and all the other toys had thought dead was alive, Liquorice's current joy could only be matched by when Calla had been born. Liquorice thought it was odd that his maker hadn't come for him, but given the fact his maker didn't know Calla was alive made him think some kind of magic was involved. Perhaps it had something to do with the wards around the property, Liquorice would need to find the ward stone and take a look at it to get any answers. Liquorice was shaken from his thoughts when a blood curdling scream of fear rang through the air silencing the current person auditioning for the part of Romeo. He gripped Calla's shoulder a bit tighter as she stood up along with the casting director. The casting director was frowning, "Where did that come from?"

"It sounded like it came from the storage area," Calla answered sounding a little shaken.

"Stay here," The casting director looked down at Calla with a frown, "I'll go check it out,"

"Yes, Sir," Calla frowned, "Can you check on the marionettes?"

"Of course," The man headed off and Calla took a seat.

Calla pulled him off her shoulder and rubbed his head with a worried expression. Liquorice stared up at her as she murmured, "Oh, I hope Pips and the others are alright. They've been put through enough by Isabelle and her carelessness. I've had to fix Harriett twice last week because of her."

Liquorice didn't think that Calla should be too worried about the marionettes. After all, they were alive in almost the same way as Liquorice and his siblings. Liquorice had seen the way they looked at him and felt an intense amount of amusement at how jealous they seemed to be. It reminded him of how the newer toys looked at him. It was the way of children to be jealous of others especially when they weren't the ones that got what they wanted. Liquorice wondered over Calla's developing powers as he thought about those marionettes. While Calla inheriting her wizarding magical gift, they had never been certain if she'd inherit anything from Jason.

* * *

Calla watched along with the others as Isabelle was taken out of the theater by men dressed in white outfits. Isabelle was far more unkempt than she had ever seen the actress look and that was counting the number of performances that called for the actress to look as disheveled as possible. She was ranting and raving about evil puppets as she struggled against the bulky men in white. Calla recalled Vernon threatening to send her to the crazy house a few times along with his many threats to send her to an orphanage. Seeing those men taking Isabelle away, Calla wondered why Vernon would threaten to send her to the crazy house since she wasn't crazy. Of course, she would admit that she talked to inanimate objects, but that didn't mean she was crazy. She only talked to them since she did have any actual friends.

Calla put those thoughts from her mind as Mrs. Easton called for everyone's attention as the large van that the men in white had drove off, "Everyone, if I may have your attention," Everyone fell silent as they looked towards the stage where Mrs. Easton stood, "I am sorry to inform you that Miss Isabelle Krane will be leaving us for a time. It would seem that the stress she has been feeling lately has hit her hard, so she is going away to rest. Let us take a moment to pray for her health," Silence fell over the theater for about five minutes, "Now, I am sure many of you are wondering about who will take over for her as Juliet in our newest play. As we have yet to pick an understudy for Isabelle, we will be once again be searching for our new Juliet. We will begin auditions for Juliet tomorrow."

Everyone began whispering and Mrs. Easton dismissed them. Calla got up and walked over to where Mrs. Easton was talking with the casting director. Calla reached them as the casting director was saying, "...I don't understand how we're going to cover this up-"

"We'll talk about this later, Carl," Mrs. Easton waved him off before turning to Calla, "Yes, Calla?"

"Are you going to get rid of Pips and the others?" Calla asked with a slight frown.

Mrs. Easton sighed softly, "Calla, we aren't going to get rid of the marionettes, so don't worry."

Calla sighed in relief, "Good, I was worried."

Mrs. Easton's smile slipped off her face and she gained a strange look in her eye, "Calla, could you answer a question for me?" Calla nodded wondering what was wrong with Mrs. Easton, "Did you play some kind of prank on Isabelle? I know that you were angry about her hurting the marionettes..."

Calla shook her head in shock at the fact that Mrs. Easton would suggest such a thing. No matter how angry she was at someone, she wouldn't pull a prank like that, "No, Mrs. Easton. I would never pull a prank that would cause that to happen. I might have been angry at her, but that doesn't mean I wanted to hurt her in any way."

Between Isabelle and her relatives, Calla would be more likely to target them not an air headed actress. While she loved the marionettes, she would hurt someone for harming them. Calla felt hurt that Mrs. Easton would suggest that she would do such a thing. Calla felt the sting of tears and closed her eyes in an attempt to keep them at bay. Mrs. Easton shook her head, "Sorry, Calla. I just had to be sure."

"I'm going to go home," Calla gripped the straps of her back pack.

"Of course," Mrs. Easton didn't look surprised, "I will see you tomorrow, Calla,"

Calla nodded her head and left the theater.

* * *

Instead of heading the Dursley house, Calla headed to the park and headed to one of the more secluded groves that people seemed to avoid. As soon as she reached it, Calla took off her bag and placed it under one of the trees along with the wind-up mouse before laid down on the ground. She closed her eyes as tears began leaking from her eyes. She had long since learned that verbalizing how she felt wouldn't help her especially if she was around her relatives. If anything, Vernon and Dudley enjoyed hearing her scream.

Calla heard the wind-up mouse squeak and looked at it. She hadn't figured out a name for it yes which seemed insulting somehow especially since it was alive. She just couldn't come up with a name that felt right for the little thing. Calla held out a hand for it and watched it climb up from her hand to her arm. She let out a slightly watery giggle at the ticklish feeling of it scurrying up her arm. It settled on her chest and stared down at her. Calla looked into it's crimson colored eyes, "I really need to find a name for you, Little one. It seems insulting to not name you though finding one is difficult. None of the ones I've thought of fit."

Calla sighed deeply and reached up to rub away her tears. She really shouldn't be crying about what had happened. Even if she had never done anything to prove her relatives right, everyone in Surrey had heard the rumors her family spread which left an impression on them despite there being no physical evidence. Not to mention, Petunia was viewed as the perfect house wife and Vernon as the perfect husband. No one would believe them to be liars. Mrs. Easton was yet another adult under their spell and Calla should have never thought differently. Calla scowled slightly before jolting as she heard someone say, "You shouldn't scowl. It looks wrong."

Calla jerked towards the direction the voice had come from and found a blonde boy standing at the edge of the grove. He couldn't have been older than eight nor younger than five. He had bright sunshine yellow hair and dark reddish brown eyes. He wore a dark green jacket with a yellow t-shirt underneath with some kind of triangular symbol that Calla vaguely recognized from the cover of some kind of game one of the older theater kids played. He had a pair of cream colored cargo pants and some brown boots on. Calla frowned at him, "I'm allowed to scowl if I want."

The boy shrugged and leaned back against the tree he was standing beside, "I suppose so. My names Ben. What's yours?"

"Calla," Calla eyed him, "Where did you come from?"

"My guardian is looking at neighborhoods in the area and took me along," Ben answered as Calla carefully sat up and the wind-up mouse slid into her lap, "I got bored and decided to wander around. What about you?"

"I live in the nearby neighborhood," Something was off about this kid.

Calla was both wary of him and comfortable with him. She could somehow tell he was dangerous and didn't want to get close. And yet, she felt like she should trust him and that he would understand her. Calla decided that now was a good time to leave especially since she didn't know what to do at the moment. Calla stood up after grabbing the wind-up mouse and grabbed her bag. The boy spoke before she could leave, "Where are you going?"

"To my relatives place," Calla glanced back at him and found that he hadn't moved, "My aunt will be wondering where I am,"

"Oh," The boy tilted his head, "Before you go, could you tell me something?" He didn't wait for a reply, "Where'd you get that wind-up mouse?"

Calla froze and held the mouse closer to her chest, "Why do you ask?"

"One of my guardian's acquaintances has one that looks a lot like it," The boy answered and Calla relaxed slightly, "He makes toys,"

"I found it and no one's come to claim it," Calla started walking, "I need to go,"

"See you around, Calla!" The boy replied and Calla hurried up.

Calla really didn't like how confused she felt about the boy.

* * *

BEN watched the girl rush off clutching the wind-up mouse he was sure belonged to Jason to her chest. He wondered how she'd gotten it from Jason since the toy-maker never let it out of his possession for long. In fact, BEN had never heard of the toy-maker giving it to any of his victims. Hell, Jason wasn't even close to this area. As far as the game glitch was aware, the toy-maker was in Paris or somewhere near there. The fact that the mouse was allowing the girl to touch it let alone hold it like that was shocking. None of the toy-maker's creations liked being touched by anyone save for Jason. Which only made the his suspicions about the kid being Jason's child even more likely.

BEN headed to one of the nearby security cameras that didn't have anyone near it nor any other camera's facing it and began traveling back to the newest location of the mansion. BEN was left wondering a few things as he traveled through cyber space. Why did the kid look like she had raided a second-hand clothing bin? Why was the kid look like she was barely six when she was actually eight years old? Did Jason know his daughter was being abused? Hell, did Jason even know about the kid?

BEN mentally groaned and decided to think about it later. He needed to tell Slenderman about what he'd seen and his thoughts on the matter. More than likely, he was going to be forced into getting blood from the kid for a blood test. He wondered over how he would get the blood since he didn't really do needles. Maybe Slenderman would send someone with him to get the kid's blood, he wondered who his partner for that particular adventure would be. He doubted that Slenderman would send Laughing Jack since the clown was more likely to kill the kid than anything. Maybe Eyeless Jack? The guy would probably steal the kidneys of the adults. He wouldn't even be tempted by the kids since the demon had a policy against hurting those under the age of eleven. BEN supposed he'd have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TheMarphasChappers:** **I am so glad you liked the last chapter. You'll see who comes with BEN in this chapter. Jason finding out about Calla and meeting the Dursleys comes in another. Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Of Creeps and conflict

* * *

BEN looked at Eyeless Jack as the blue mask wearing demon eyed the information they had on Calla. Eyeless Jack looked up at BEN, "And I suppose we're keeping this silent?"

"As silent as possible," BEN clarified as he didn't want Slenderman on his ass, "Slender doesn't want anyone to know about the kid unless they absolutely need to know," Why did he have to be the one to talk with the cannibal? "I only know since I'm the one that found the kid. Slender because of who she's possibly related to,"

"And me because I'm the only Pasta currently in residence with medical experience that won't kill her," Eyeless Jack droned out sounding bored.

"Pretty much," BEN tried not to fidget as the black pits inside the blue mask focused on him.

BEN really regretted not having Slenderman find someone else. Hell, the faceless entity did have medical experience since he was the one to keep the various Creeps alive before Eyeless Jack joined up with them. BEN wasn't too sure how much that accounted for since Creeps healed a lot quicker than any mortal, but the entity did have experience. Eyeless Jack let out a gravely sigh, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I am getting fairly annoyed at having to patch up Toby and Jeff for one reason or another. A small break would be nice," BEN gave a mental sigh of relief only to feel a mild amount of disgust when Eyeless Jack asked, "Slender is allowing me to take the adults kidneys, right?"

"Yes though he advises that you only take one each until we can prove that the kid's Jason's daughter," BEN paused for a moment before he added, "Though even if she isn't, she has to be related to one of us somehow,"

The kid had to be since he'd felt the energy that made Creeps what they were coming from her. It wasn't as much as if she was a full blown Creep or even enough to be a proxy. It was just below the level that Toby, Masky, and Hoodie had which meant she had to have at least one Creep parent. It would be a lot easier to figure out if they had another Creep's kid sitting around, but they didn't. As far as BEN was aware, the only Creep to have a confirmed kid was one of the Brother's and said kid was adopted which meant they wouldn't have as much energy as Calla did. BEN pushed those thoughts back when Eyeless Jack commented, "More than likely, she might be Jeff's kid if she doesn't turn out to be Jason's. It wouldn't surprise me with how much the idiot sleeps around."

BEN snorted since Jeff was a certified man-whore even if he was an ugly asshole, "Yeah," BEN smiled slightly, "So, will you do it?"

Eyeless Jack nodded, "Sure. When should we do it?"

"Tonight night after midnight since she'll definitely be asleep by then," BEN stated earning a nod.

"Right," Eyeless Jack turned back to the file, "Am I to assume that I should burn this after I'm finished it?"

"Or give it to Slender," BEN stood up from the chair he'd been sitting on and headed to the doors, "I'm going to go play some Mario kart in the mean time,"

* * *

Liquorice was inwardly panicking as he watched Calla pace in her room. He wanted to comfort her, but he had more to worry about. He would recognize the game glitch, BEN Drowned, anywhere. The glamour he wore was meant to fool those not in the know, so despite Calla being Jason's daughter, she wouldn't be able to see past it. The fact that the glitch had not only seen Calla, but also talked to her was worrying. With how close he was, BEN would have felt the energy she was giving off. More than likely, BEN would tell Slenderman and there was no telling what the faceless entity would do to his maker's daughter.

Jason was fairly neutral when it came to other Creeps. Occasionally, he would do a job for Zalgo though that was only if he was bored and Slenderman didn't have any jobs for him. Jason's only real allies were Candy Pop and Candy Cane since he made their weapons. If it had been either of them, Liquorice wouldn't be too worried especially since they would probably alert Jason to where he was. It was unfortunate that his maker hadn't included any ways to contact anyone in Liquorice's design or a tracking device for that matter.

Liquorice forced his mind back to the matter at hand in order to plan something. The faceless entity would more than likely approach Jason's daughter in an attempt to figure out who she was. When that happened, Liquorice would need to make it clear that harming Calla was a bad idea. Liquorice heaved a mental sigh as he realized any attempt to fight the faceless entity would end in failure unless he was extremely lucky. Liquorice could kill regular humans with ease and harm proxies without much trouble. Creeps would be a bit more difficult, but a faceless entity that had been around since a little after the world began? Liquorice would more than likely end up had to hope that the faceless entity would be more interested in the fact that Calla was Jason's daughter than killing the child. The faceless entity was known for taking an interest in anything new and as far as he was aware, Calla was the only child of a Creep and witch. Well, a witch with a natural magical core.

* * *

Calla forced herself to relax as she began working on Petunia's newest dress once more. She was probably never going to see that odd boy again and even if she did, why should she panic? So what if her instincts were confusing her? She needed to be rational about this which meant panicking wouldn't help her. If there was one thing she'd learned while living with her relatives, it was that being calm in any situation would keep her from getting hurt. Taking a deep breath, she felt her body relax.

Okay, the odd boy, Ben, said his guardian was looking at the nearby neighborhoods which meant he was moving. Ben was an orphan or his parents weren't around since he'd said guardian rather than anything Dudley called his parents. By his accent, the boy was American though from where she didn't know. She didn't know much about him other than that. She needed to figure out why her instincts, which had never been wrong or confusing before, reacted the way they did. Looking back at when she met him, she supposed that it could be caused by him giving off some sort of energy.

While it wasn't very often, Calla had noticed that some people gave off some sort of energy. So did some animals and objects, the wind-up mouse being one of them. Mrs. Figg gave off some energy, but it wasn't a lot. A majority of the cats that belonged to the woman gave off energy as well, but in a higher amount than the old woman. Calla remembered being stopped in the middle of shopping with Petunia and a man with energy stopping her to shake hands. He had more energy than Mrs. Figg like Ben; however, the energy coming from him felt weaker than the boy's and diffrent. If Calla had to describe it, the weird man's energy felt like a light bulb that wasn't the brightest while Ben's felt like the air during a lightning storm.

Calla was torn from her thoughts as her door was thrown open, "Girl!"

"Uncle Vernon," Calla turned towards the door while glancing to her desk and finding the wind-up mouse gone, "Is something wrong?"

The walrus-like man's skin was a rather ugly shade of purplish red as he growled, "Mrs. Easton called."

Calla realized that Vernon had heard about what happened with Isabelle and was likely going to blame her, "Oh."

"Oh?!" The walrus-like man entered the room with a snarl, "Is that all you have to say?! A perfectly normal woman was taken away screaming by the men in white and all you can say is 'Oh'?!"

"What am I supposed to say?" Calla tried to stay calm.

"You," Vernon had spittle flying out of his mouth, "Did something with your freakishness to her,"

"No, I didn't," The anger she'd felt towards Mrs. Easton bubbled up, "I didn't do anything. I hadn't even seen her since a week ago,"

Vernon let out a rough bark of laughter as he took a step towards her, "Oh, but you don't need to see someone to work your freakishness. You did something to drive her mad and I know it. You don't even have to say a word, but I know exactly what you did."

"I didn't do anything!" Calla anger was boiling higher, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I didn't do it! All I've done was take care of the marionettes like I was told to by Mrs. Easton. I didn't do anything!"

Calla let out a gasp of pain as a meaty hand back handed her across the mouth and sent her flying into one of her shelves of supplies. White flashed across her vision as her back and head slammed into the wood. She crumbled to the ground like a puppet with it's strings cut while her ears rang and the taste of copper filled her mouth. She could vaguely hear Vernon shouting and the feeling of someone grabbing her by the arms. She was being shaken by the walrus, but somehow, her mind couldn't comprehend what was happening to her. There was more shouting followed by someone screaming before she was flung to the ground, she stared at the ceiling unable to process what had just happened.

* * *

A red haze filled Liquorice's mind the moment that the walrus bastard back handed Calla and only got worse from there. Seeing him shake Calla caused the thin strings keeping back his killer side snap, Liquorice lept towards Vernon as his body transformed. He bit and scratched the bastard until the walrus had run out of the room screaming. Liquorice panted as he forced himself to calm down enough to move over to Calla. Looking over the little witch, Liquorice felt the fear rise up as he noticed the blood leaking from her mouth. He tried to remember what his maker had done when one of his would-be victims hurt themselves.

First, he needed to be as calm as possible as panicking in this situation wasn't going to help.

Two, he needed to make sure Calla slamming into the book case hadn't hurt her head or neck.

Mentally nodding, Liquorice forced himself to calm down and moved towards Calla's head. With his Killer form came enhanced strength, Liquorice carefully moved Calla's head up and looked to see if there was any blood. Liquorice didn't see any, but that didn't mean anything. He felt along the back of her head and heard Calla whimper softly making him wince. Liquorice checked her neck and was thankful to find nothing out of place as far as he could tell. He carefully turned her head to the side and moved to open her mouth. He noted that she'd bitten her tongue as soon as he opened her mouth, but couldn't see any other damage. Liquorice quickly grabbed one of the loose pieces of cloth and pressed down on her tongue. He glared at the doorway when the horse appeared and watched her eyes widen in horror. She let out a scream and Liquorice hissed at her making the bitch back-peddle. If it weren't for the fact Calla was injured, Liquorice would have attacked the bitch.

Liquorice looked down at Calla and hoped that the advanced healing her bloodlines offered would make an appearance. From what he remembered of Lily's lecturing Jason about magicals, they healed faster than normal humans though it was dependent on the strength of the magical's magic and their will to be healed. Depending on how old they were, Creeps healed far more quickly than any other beings in existence save for demons and angels. Even if Calla wasn't a full Creep, she was at least half which had to make up for something. Liquorice just hoped it was enough to help her or at least, keep her alive until he could find some way to help her.

* * *

Night had long since fallen and the horse bitch had left the house with her husband. Liquorice remembered the horse bitch sending her spawn off to stay with some friend of his without bothering to mention Calla's condition. Thinking about it made Liquorice inwardly growl, the bitch didn't deserve to be related to Calla or Lily for that matter. Liquorice looked down at Calla and found himself glad that her tongue had stopped bleeding half an hour after he'd started putting pressure on it. Liquorice knew that her losing blood for that long was a bad thing, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was just glad it had stopped.

He jolted when the window opened and snarled the duo that entered. He had stayed in his Killer form since there was no telling what would happen to Calla if he didn't. Considering the fact it was BEN Drowned and Eyeless Jack, Liquorice didn't think he should be too worried. Eyeless had a policy against killing those under the age of eleven. BEN didn't have such a policy, but generally left those less technologically inclined alone. The duo froze immediately at his snarl and BEN muttered, "Well fuck."

"I thought you said Liquorice didn't seem inclined to attack her?" Eyeless Jack asked earning a bone rattling growl from Liquorice.

Liquorice would never harm his maker's child. BEN let out a laugh, "I guess he doesn't like that insinuation. Besides, I don't think he's the one that did that."

Eyeless Jack eyed Calla and Liquorice bared his fangs earning a snort, "I won't harm her, Mouse. You know my policy besides I do have medical experience. Would you rather leave the one you seem so attached to hurt when I can help her?"

Liquorice hesitated before moving aside and allowing the demon closer. He watched carefully as the demon began checking over Calla before snarling at BEN when the glitch tried to approach. BEN raised his hands up, "Sorry, I was just curious. How did you end up with her? As far as I'm aware, Jason doesn't let you out of his sight for long."

Liquorice gave him a deadpan look and Eyeless Jack commented, "Jason's the only one able to understand him, remember?"

"Oh, right," BEN rubbed the back of his neck before bending down, "Do you know how to work a keyboard?"

Liquorice thought about it before nodding. He tensed when the game glitch reached behind him before relaxing when the blonde only pulled out a backpack. The glitch pulled out a laptop and fiddled with it before setting it on the ground facing him. Liquorice eyed the letters before carefully typing out his story. When he was finished writing, BEN turned the laptop to him as Eyeless Jack said, "Well, she's alive. What did he say?"

"'My maker gave me leave to wander while he visited Calla's mother's grave and I ended up getting lost before being kidnapped by some kids'," BEN snickered earning a glare from Liquorice, "Sorry, but that's funny. Aren't you like a killing machine?" Liquorice swiped his claws at the glitches hands earning a yelp of pain, "Right. 'Calla discovered me when I ended up being cornered by some rather rude kneazles and cats. She saved me from having to kill them',"

"So Jason knew her mother?" Eyeless Jack asked prompting BEN to place the computer back down.

Liquorice typed out an answer and BEN read it, "'Yes, my maker knew her since she was but a young child. She was to be one of his victims, but somehow managed to capture his heart. My maker courted her and they created a child together. Calla.' Seriously? How did she manage to make him fall for her?"

Eyeless Jack snorted as he carefully checked Calla's tongue, "Love is odd. BEN, get me the med-kit. I need to take care of her tongue since she seems to have bitten it. How did this happen?"

Liquorice typed out his answer while BEN pulled out a white suitcase-like box that he handed to the demon. BEN read out, "'Calla lives with abusive relatives that hate magic. The marionette's at the local theater she works part-time at drove a woman to insanity. More than likely, they were responding to the fact that Calla didn't like the woman for constantly harming them.' Wait, how are they alive?" Liquorice typed out an answer, "'Calla's innate magic and Creep power responded to her need for friends as far as I can figure it out. The walrus bastard-' The uncle really does look like a walrus, nice one," BEN sniggered before continuing, "'Didn't take the fact the woman was driven insane at the place Calla frequents lightly and attempted to get her to admit it. He backhanded her which sent her flying into the shelving unit before picking her up to shake her. I got involved before he could do more.' Fuck. She's just like most of us only they haven't been pushed to the point they'll kill her yet."

"Where did she hit the shelving unit?" Eyeless Jack asked before BEN could comment further.

"'As far as I know, her back and her head.' Which doesn't sound good," BEN shot a concerned look to the downed child, "'She hasn't gone to sleep since I've been trying to keep that from happening. I wasn't sure if she would have a concussion or not.' Good move. With her head getting hit, you can't be too careful,"

Eyeless Jack took out a flashlight and checked her pupils, "Thankfully, it seems that she doesn't have a concussion. Whether she never got one or her abilities healed it, we can't be sure. BEN, I need your help to move her. I need to take a look at her back."

"Right," BEN looked at Liquorice and the mouse inclined his head.

If they were willing to make sure she was alright, Liquorice wasn't going to stand in their way. The two carefully placed Calla on her stomach with a few cloths under her neck to keep her face from touching the ground. Eyeless Jack pulled up Calla's shirt and BEN hissed softly. Eyeless Jack carefully felt along Calla's back causing the witchling to whine or moan in pain. Eyeless Jack spoke as he felt along her spine, "If she doesn't scream in pain, I think an ice-pack and some pain-meds should be enough. As far as I can tell, she doesn't have any broken bones. I do have to ask," Eyeless Jack looked towards Liquorice, "Are you absolutely sure that she's Jason's daughter?"

Liquorice typed out his answer and BEN read, "'Everything I've found points to yes.'"

"Will you allow me to do a blood test?" Eyeless Jack asked, "It will just confirm it not to mention offer her some protection. Once we confirm it, I will not only tell Slenderman, but I will inform Jason personally,"

Liquorice thought about it carefully before typing out his reply, "'Yes, but so long as you promise to help me get her out of this house as soon as possible. I fear she will die even with my assistance.' Well, I can call Slenderman and tell him about the situation."

"Do it," Eyeless Jack told BEN before asking Liquorice, "Is there anything of Calla's that we need to bring?"

Liquorice typed out the list of things he didn't want to leave here. BEN left to call Slenderman and Eyeless Jack continued to work on Calla. Liquorice sat by her head and rubbed her cheek carefully. Whether they left this place tonight or not, his maker would come for Calla soon. Liquorice knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Another day. Another chapter. The next chapter might take a bit longer before it gets put up since my grandmother is coming to stay with me for a little bit. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **god of all:** **I'm glad you like the story. Don't worry, I'm not about to quit writing so soon after starting.**

 **TheMarphasChappers: You'll see in this chapter if she's okay. I very much agree. You'll get your answer in this chapter, but yeah he'll know soon enough. I'm glad you enjoyed the last one and can't wait to see what you think of this one. **

* * *

Guarding the kid

* * *

BEN made his way into the kitchen before pulling out his cellphone and calling Slenderman. The faceless entity answered after the second ring, " _BEN."_

Wincing at the tone the faceless entity used, BEN wondered who pissed him off, "We got a small problem."

" _Explain,"_ Slenderman replied.

Swallowing, BEN explained the situation, "Eyeless and I got here a bit after midnight like we planned. We got in through the kid's window without drawing any attention just fine, but then things get a bit problematic," BEN really hoped Slenderman didn't decided to take his anger out on him, "The kid has magic and lives with relatives that hate it. The uncle seems to be the most against it."

 _"I assume the child was hurt and killed her uncle?"_ Slenderman asked in a tired sounding voice.

BEN wondered if that would have been better, "No. As far as I'm aware, the uncle was attacked the Jason's wind-up mouse for hurting the kid and ended up being taken to the hospital. The mouse apparently did a number on the bastard."

 _"I see,"_ Slenderman was silent after that.

BEN knew he was waiting for more information, "The kid was backhanded and sent into a shelving unit. As far as Eyeless can figure out, she doesn't have any serious injuries or they've already healed. Well, she did bite her tongue, but the bleeding stopped. She doesn't have a concussion anymore if she did have one," BEN shifted his weight and moved to lean back against the wall, "The mouse is sure she's Jason's kid, but is willing to allow a blood test."

Slenderman spoke softly, " _And I am assuming he wishes for the removal of the child in order for that to happen?"_

"Yeah," BEN didn't bother questioning how the faceless entity guessed why he was being called, "So what should we do?"

 _"I will make up a room for the child and ensure it is safe for her to reside in,"_ Slenderman answered after a few moments, " _Until then, you are to stay with the child. Eyeless Jack is to return as soon as the child isn't in danger of dying with the blood sample. I will call you to inform you when you may bring her here,"_

"Right," BEN was surprised by the order, "Do you want me to do anything else?"

" _Protect the child as best as you can and ensure any items coming with her from that house are prepared,"_ Slenderman replied and BEN began making a mental list of what he needed to do, " _I will ensure that Jason comes to the mansion within the week as well as send out any Pasta that would harm the child are out until she is claimed,"_

"So this shouldn't take more than a day or so," BEN commented after doing a mental calculation.

 _"Indeed,"_ Slenderman surprisingly sounded like he was in a better mood, " _Good luck, BEN,"_

BEN inwardly cursed as he asked, "If she somehow ends up hurt, you're going to punish me, aren't you?"

The laugh he heard in return didn't promote any warm and fuzzy feelings inside his heart. BEN put his phone away once the faceless entity hung up and headed back upstairs. Well, he wouldn't be bored for a little while after this.

* * *

Liquorice looked up at BEN when the glitch entered and felt a little wary at how pale the blonde looked. Eyeless Jack had just finished his examinations of Calla when the glitch came through the door. The glitch asked, "How's the kid?"

"Nothing broken as far as I can tell," Eyeless Jack informed him, "She's going to need some ice packs against her back and head. I doubt she'll be moving at all tomorrow even with her advanced healing. All she needs now is rest,"

"That's good," The glitch sighed deeply, "Slenderman said she's coming to the mansion. He just needs to prepare a room for her and make sure it's safe for her to live in," Liquorice felt relief flow through him, "He's going to get Jason to come to the mansion within the week and make sure the Creeps like LJ that would hurt her are out of the mansion. It'll be a day or so before she can be taken there,"

While he was grateful the faceless entity was ensuring Calla's safety when she got to the mansion, Liquorice was panicking over what would happen before then. Liquorice quickly typed out his question and BEN read it, "'What about before she is taken to the mansion? Even if I ensured the walrus-bastard will be absent until then, the horse bitch and their spawn will still be here. The horse bitch might try something and there is no telling what the spawn would do.' Don't worry about that, Slender wants me to stick around to keep her safe until pick up."

"And what about me?" Eyeless Jack asked as he packed away the med-kit.

"He wants you to get enough blood for the paternity test then head back," BEN answered earning a nod from the demon who proceeded to take out a needle and two vials, "Wait, why two vials?"

"One for the test and one to keep on file," Eyeless Jack began taking blood from Calla.

Liquorice wanted to protest the second vial, but understood that it would be a good thing to have especially if Calla needed a blood transfusion. As soon as the demon was done, Eyeless Jack packed away his equipment. The two vials of blood were placed in one of the unbreakable containers Slenderman often gifted to those working under him. BEN questioned Eyeless Jack, "What do we do about the kid's tongue?"

Eyeless Jack grabbed one of the pieces of paper Calla had lying on her desk and wrote some stuff down, "I wrote down some instructions. If something goes wrong, you can reach me on my cell. I need to get back."

"Right," BEN took the paper.

Eyeless Jack looked down at Liquorice, "I would advise you to take BEN to get that thing in the attic and maybe check to see if there is anything else that belongs to Calla up there."

Liquorice typed his reply and BEN read it, "'Thank you for helping Calla. I will do as you suggest.' No problem, the kid doesn't seem bad and Jason's fairly decent."

Eyeless Jack inclined his head before disappearing through the window.

* * *

Liquorice led BEN up into the attic after ensuring BEN moved Calla to lay on the cot. The glitch had offered it a glare before they left. BEN coughed as he opened the attic door, "Damn, they could stand to clean this place up a bit. The attic back at the mansion can get bad, but not this bad."

Liquorice used the computer BEN was carrying to write, 'Calla is the one that cleans the place unless the horse-bitch needs her to make a dress. They do not allow her up here in fear that she might discover Lily's trunk and thus, physical evidence of her magical heritage.'

"Well, I suppose one thing you could say about them is that they're determined," BEN muttered earning a glare from Liquorice, "I'm not saying it's a good thing, so calm down. Anyway, where is the trunk?"

It took Liquorice a few moments to figure out where it was since the hole he'd used wasn't close to the door. Once they found it, BEN grabbed it and put it by the door before they went looking for other things. They ended up finding a second trunk and a chest with a padlock on it. Considering the fact it was the toy chest that Jason had made for his daughter, Liquorice knew that it likely contained the toys that they couldn't find when they'd searched the cottage after learning about what happened. BEN dragged the two items to the door and began getting them out of the attic carefully. Once they were done, BEN went to take a shower to get the dust off leaving Liquorice to check the second check. Liquorice found a mixture of books and other items that he recognized from the cottage. Liquorice checked the padlock which rattled dully and he mentally smiled. With a few flicks of his tail, Liquorice unlocked the padlock. He jumped off of the chest and watched as the lid was flung open. A stuffed dark red bunny rabbit with a softer red heart stitched into it's stomach popped up and Liquorice heard a slightly deep voice say, 'I thought we'd never get out of that stupid chest.'

'Floppy,' Liquorice called the rabbit's attention causing it's fluffy ears twitch in his direction and two black pearl-like eyes turned to him, 'I apologize for leaving in that chest for so long, but I did not know that you were still in existence until now,'

'Liquorice?' The rabbit gasped and pulled itself from within the chest, 'It's been so long! Is Maker here? Our mistress is-'

'Maker is not here, Floppy,' Liquorice cut the rabbit off, 'We need to talk. Get everyone out of the chest so that way we can talk and I can tell you about what has happened,'

* * *

In the end, the five stuffed animals that Jason had made for his daughter were still intact and mostly sane. Leo, the large cream colored lion with it's golden mane and golden button eyes. Star, the dark brown stag with it's four point rack and brown button eyes. Snow, the grayish white colored wolf with pale brown pearl-like eyes. Grimm, the black hound with crimson pearl-like eyes that glared at everything. As soon as they'd gotten free of the chest, they'd immediately went to Calla to check on her before turning to Liquorice. Floppy, Calla had been the one to name him, was settled next Calla's head, was the first to speak after Liquorice finished telling them about what had happened, 'And the faceless one will ensure she is safe?'

'At the very least, we can protect her now,' Leo growled from his place on Calla's right side.

'Slenderman is unlikely to allow her to get hurt since he doesn't wish for our maker to become his enemies,' Liquorice answered Floppy's question, 'I really must apologize for not finding you earlier. Hell, if we'd known Calla was alive...'

'It is no use apologizing,' Star stamped a hoof, 'The past has gone past leaving us only the present and future to change,'

'How is it that you didn't find our Mistress before now?' Snow asked curiously.

Liquorice sighed softly, 'Our maker hasn't been in England since that horrid day almost several years ago until a little over three weeks ago. By the time we reached the cottage, the nursery's roof had fully collapsed. We attempted to sift through the rubble, but those wizarding police arrived forcing us to get away. Our maker didn't have the heart to go back and only Lily was subscribed to the Profit.'

'Our maker?' Grimm's voice was deadly softly from his place by Calla's feet.

Liquorice winced at the sound, 'Depression hit him harshly and even now, he isn't the same as before. He's far more brutal and less likely to show mercy to anyone. The only one he is kind to are our kin. I believe that once he knows that Calla is alive and it isn't a trick, he will regain some of his kindness. Though, I doubt he will ever see the English magical world in a good light again.'

Silence fell over them, Liquorice couldn't even begin to guess what they were thinking.

* * *

BEN stiffened when he walked into the kid's room and found more toys in it than when he'd left. Liquorice typed something out on the computer, 'My kin were made for Calla.'

"Ah and they were locked in that chest," BEN realized before eyeing the five toys, "I'm BEN Drowned. Until a rooms ready back at the mansion for the kid, we need to make sure she doesn't get hurt,"

Damn did it feel weird talking toys like they were people, he felt like Sally. Liquorice typed out, 'We will watch over her. It is our duty.'

BEN yawned softly, "I'm going to catch some z's. Watch her and wake me if something happens."

Once he received a reply, BEN made himself a bed and laid down to take a nap. At the very least, he had a reason not to watch out for idiots like Jeff at the moment.

* * *

BEN jerked awake when he heard the front door slam closed and got up from his make-shift bed. As static gathered in his hand, BEN listened as footsteps thundered up the stairs and relaxed a bit as he heard, "Mummy! I'm home!"

BEN relaxed slightly knowing that it was the other child. The boy continued to call out for his mother only to not receive an answer. BEN heard two doors slam open and muttered, "Does he not know how to be quiet?"

A glance at the clock told him that it was barely after eight. Considering the fact that it was a Sunday, BEN was surprised that the kid got up so early. From what he'd seen so far, the brat was rarely up before noon on weekends. He guessed it had something to do with whoever the boy had stayed with the night before. When the door to Calla's bedroom open and began heading towards the wall, BEN caught it with a hand to keep it from slamming into the plaster hard enough to wake up Calla. The pig-like boy didn't even notice him as he called out, "Freak! Whe-" The boy paused as he noticed the stuffed animals, "Hey! What are you doing with those? Did Mummy have you make them for me? Give them to m-"

BEN covered the brat's mouth before he could make another sound making the boy's eyes widen, "I would advise that you keep your voice down. Can't you see she's sleeping?" The boy struggled against him and for a kid his age, he had surprising strength, "Now, now, I would advise against struggling like that. It won't help you," The boy didn't listen and BEN was reminded of why he didn't usually deal with kids outside of Sally, "Of course, you won't listen," BEN adjusted his hold on the boy and raised a static filled hand in front of his face, "If you don't stop struggling, I'll have to shock you," The boy didn't stop struggling and BEN gave the boy a shock like what you would get if you licked 9-volt battery making the boy squeal, "See, I told you. Now, we're going out into the hall and going to have a talk,"

BEN maneuvered the boy out of Calla's room with Liquorice following after them. He dragged the boy into what he assumed was the kid's bedroom and tossed him onto the bed before closing the door. Leaning back against it, BEN watched the boy shiver in fear for a few moments. Liquorice surprised him by climbing up onto his shoulder, but he pushed that out of his mind as the boy whispered, "W-what do you want with me?"

"Information," BEN answered eyeing the pig in disdain, "Specifically about your cousin,"

"Why do you want to know about the freak?" The boy blinked at him in confusion and BEN barely refrained from snarling.

The boy had been conditioned to think of his cousin as a freak and not think she was being abused by his parents. It was still hard to keep himself from hurting the boy and keeping Liquorice from doing the same. It was clear the wind-up mouse wasn't far from killing the kid right then and there. Taking a deep breath, BEN told the boy, "Your cousin is gifted not a freak. I would advise you against calling her that again."

BEN held up a hand filled with static and the boy flinched back, "A-alright, what do you want to know?"

* * *

By the time BEN was finished questioning the boy, he was very tempted to go after the Dursley family as a whole and not giving a crap about being seen. BEN ended up settling for shocking the boy into unconsciousness and heading back to Calla's room. BEN grabbed his computer and began writing down what Dudley had told him with the intention of giving it to Jason as soon as possible:

1) It wasn't odd for Calla to be locked up in either her room or the shoe cupboard under the stairs for a few days without food.  
2) Calla had only gotten her own room and was able to bath once a day last year when she started working at the theater.  
3) Calla was blamed for every bad thing that happened to the family.  
4) She was not allowed to do better than Dudley in school and had to do the boy's homework before even starting her own.  
5) Petunia has hit Calla in the head with a frying pan fresh from the stove at least once.  
6) Calla wasn't allowed to have friends, so Dudley scared everyone off.  
7) Calla wasn't allowed to ask questions.  
8) Calla was to be blamed any time Dudley did something wrong.  
9) Vernon often hit Calla where it wouldn't be seen when he was angry.  
10) Petunia forced Calla to make her dresses.  
11) Petunia didn't allow Calla to dress like a girl.  
12) Petunia only allowed Calla to wear worn out clothes that belonged to Dudley.  
13) Petunia hated Calla's mother and resented Calla for taking after her.  
14) Vernon is violent towards Calla after drinking.

The list went on and on. By the time BEN was done writing, it was after noon and Petunia had arrived back. Dudley had woken up not long before, but seemed to have decided that it had been a rather bad nightmare. BEN listened as the horse-faced bitch left with her son only to return thirty minutes later. Petunia left Calla's room alone which BEN was somewhat thankful for. Petunia ended up leaving again around five allowing BEN to head to the bathroom and get something to eat. He made a small can of soup for the kid and grabbed a cup of water for her as per Eyeless Jack's instructions. He would've grabbed some juice, but there was none.

* * *

Calla woke up with a headache and a dull sense of pain coming from her back. She felt the same dull pain coming from the back of her head, but it didn't seem too strong. What hurt the most was her tongue, it ached deeply. Calla tried to remember what had happened last night and the memories rushed back in. She saw the white ceiling of her room and wondered why she was in there. Usually when Vernon was violent like that, she ended up being tossed into the cupboard. Calla forced herself to stay still until she heard the door to her room open. Calla carefully moved her head and found the boy from yesterday, BEN walking into the room. He was carrying a tray which he set on the desk. He turned and seemed to notice that she was awake, "Oh, you're finally awake. You had me thinking you'd end up sleeping all day," Calla went to say something only to find it too painful and the boy somehow knew, "A bit painful to talk, right? I've never bitten my tongue, but a few of the people I live with have. Jeff's done it the most. Anyway, I brought you something to eat and drink. I also have some pain pills that I took from the medicine cabinet," The wind-up mouse squeaked somewhere close by, "Before then, I think we should get you sitting up."

Calla didn't want him to touch her, but she didn't really have a choice. After getting into a sitting position that didn't hurt too much, the boy handed her a little white pill and a glass of water. Calla recognized it to be one of the ones Petunia took when she had a headache. Calla took the pill while wincing at the pain in her mouth. The boy handed her a pad of paper and a pen. She immediately wrote down, 'What are you doing here?'

"That's a bit of a loaded question, but I'm basically here to keep you from getting hurt," The boy, Ben, replied earning a confused look, "The guy I said was my guardian knows someone who we're fairly certain is your father. Until we can prove that, he wants to keep you from getting hurt. Considering the conditions here, you'll be removed from this place even if the guy doesn't turn out to be your father,"

Shock filled Calla and she couldn't stop staring at the boy for a few moments. She snapped out of it when he placed the tray on her lap and Calla wrote out, 'Why?'

Ben sighed softly and ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "Have you ever wondered about your parents? Specifically your father?"

Calla frowned at Ben and wrote out, 'Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said they were drunks that got into a car accident that killed them.'

"They're liars," Ben replied rather bluntly, "I don't know much about your mom, but I do know about your dad. At least, who we think your dad is,"

'Why are you talking about my dad like he's alive?' Calla asked him as her frown deepened, 'If he's alive, why hasn't he come for me?'

"As far as I'm aware, he doesn't know you're alive otherwise I'm sure he wouldn't have let you come here," Ben plopped down across from her, "You'll have to ask him those questions since I don't have the answers," Ben pointed to the tray, "Eat some soup, I'll answer your questions if I can,"

Calla hesitated before picking up the spoon and beginning to eat. The pain in her tongue made it hard, but Calla managed it. Calla wrote out, 'So you're helping me because of who my father is?'

"To be honest, I'm helping you because I want to. I found you by chance and because you look kind of like your dad, I got interested in you," Ben explained after taking a bite from his sandwich, "The guy I said was my guardian is actually my somewhat boss. I brought you to his attention and he had me get more information on you. From what I've seen, you're a pretty decent kid and actually doing very well considering what your relatives are doing to you. Because of what I've seen, I want to help you because you really need it and I don't think I could leave you here even if I was ordered to,"

'But you don't really know me,' Calla didn't understand it.

"Listen, Kid," Ben took a drink of what looked like one of those sodas that Petunia never let her have, "I don't have any ulterior motives helping you. The only one that probably does is my boss, but since you're one of us, he isn't going to let you get hurt,"

'One of you?' Calla only felt even more confused than when she woke up.

Ben sighed deeply, "I don't really know how to explain this and I'm not the best person to do it. I'll try to give you a brief overview, but you'll have to ask someone else," Calla nodded slowly, "To put it plainly, humans aren't the only ones out there. There are tons of diffrent beings out there, I don't even know all of them. Magic exists and so do many other mythological things. Of course, a lot of things aren't very well known."

'That's kind of confusing,' Calla pointed out.

Ben let out a laugh, "Yeah, it can be really confusing. The best way to go about it is to try and find out what doesn't exist. Now, your father, my boss, me, and a whole bunch of other beings exist to kind of keep the balance of things. I'm the one that tries to keep those under my boss from being discovered for the most part. You're half of what your father is."

'So what are you?' Calla asked curiously.

"I'm basically the ghost of a kid that was drowned, but didn't truly want to die," Ben explained with a grin, "My ghost managed to posses a cartridge of a game called Majora's Mask. I have a lot of powers, but my main ones involve traveling through cyber space,"

Calla didn't really think he was telling the truth and the boy seemed to guess that. He got up and walked over to a laptop that she hadn't noticed before. He opened it up before giving her a wink and touching the screen then something odd happened. The tips of his fingers disappeared through the screen and he became outlined in greenish white static. Within seconds, he had disappeared and his image appeared on the screen. He waved at her before the screen began to flash and he appeared. Ben plopped onto the ground in front of her and Calla stared at him unable to say anything. Eventually, Calla managed to write, 'Wow.'

"Cool, right?" Ben asked and Calla nodded slowly, "It's one of the special abilities I have. Each of us have special abilities that are all our own. We aren't sure what type of abilities you have until they show up. Considering the fact that there hasn't been a child like you born before, we can't be sure what all you'll have access to. The only one that comes close right now is a kid that got adopted by one of my boss' brothers,"

Calla finished her soup and the water she'd been given before she wrote anything else, 'So what exactly are we?'

"Well, I don't know what your mother was, so I can't tell you about that part," Ben informed her before saying, "As for what we are, we don't have an exact name. At the current moment, we all refer to ourselves as three things. 1) Creepy Pastas, 2) Creeps, 3) Pastas. Depending on the situation, we call ourselves on of those things. We have other names, but those are more personalized than generalized like those three. I'm referred to as a glitch,"

'What would I be called?' Calla asked him curiously feeling a little lost.

Ben shrugged, "I don't know. Until you start showing off your powers or your dad tell's us what your mother was, I can't tell you. You can't even really be called one of the three general names since you aren't exactly one of us," Calla started feeling sleepy, "Go to sleep, Kid. You'll need it."

Calla wanted to argue, but the draw of sleep was too strong. It was always too hard to stay awake when she was injured.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Hello All! I managed to get some time to write in. If there are mistakes, I am so sorry. I hate to write this using my phone.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Zekedavis: Not too sure what you mean by that. **

**Comodo50: I'm glad you like the story so far. You'll get your answer in this chapter.**

 **MarphasMobile: Agreed. I'm planning to write while listening to some music and eating caramel popcorn and chocolate bunnies. She might be meeting him soon. I won't spoil it, but I will say it will be interesting. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. No problem!**

 **Kurokitsune666: I am very happy to know you're enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Leaving and meetings

* * *

BEN heard the front door open and listened to the footsteps for a moment before realizing it was Petunia. He glanced at Calla and found her sleeping fairly peacefully which was good. BEN didn't really know how to deal with little kids having nightmares since Sally usually went to Slenderman or one of the proxies if he wasn't available. BEN heard the phone downstairs ring and carefully left Calla's bedroom. He reached the stairs just as Petunia picked it up, "Hello? Oh hi, Marge. Vernon's going to be fine. The doctors just want to keep him in the hospital for another few days. No, I'm fine and so is Dudley."

BEN snorted and muttered, "Not even going the kid, some aunt you are."

"Oh," Petunia sounded a little stressed, "You don't need to come. I'll be fine and take care of everythin-"

"Well that sounds interesting," BEN leaned against the wall and wished that he had enhanced hearing as one of his abilities.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to take a few days away with so little notice?" Petunia's voice was strained, "Of course, I would be happy to put you up as usual. Alright, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow night. Yes, I'll make sure your room is prepared and that the girl knows that you have something she needs to fix. Goodbye, Marge,"

BEN frowned slightly, "Damn, I'll have to call Slender about this."

BEN retreated into Calla's room and took out his phone to make the call. He paused when he heard Petunia walking up the steps. She again hesitated in front of Calla's door. To BEN's surprise, the woman actually opened the door and peaked inside. Due to his position and that of the door, she couldn't see him, but he could see her. She gasped softly as she caught sight of the toys and hissed out, "I thought I locked those up in the damn attic. How did the girl get those?"

Liquorice squeaked and the woman flinched back in fear. She closed the door quickly and her footsteps headed rather quickly to the master bedroom. BEN looked at Liquorice and asked, "What the hell was that about?"

BEN took out his computer and loaded it up again before placing it down in front of the wind-up mouse. Liquorice quickly typed out, 'I scared the horse-faced bitch fairly often when she was a child for everything she did to Lily. She got worse when Lily went to magical school and so did I. The only reason we didn't kill her then was because she was Lily's sister and Lily asked us not to.'

"And seeing you now is bringing that fear back," BEN could understand that though it did bring up a few questions, "How come you didn't put together who Calla was before?"

'Petunia's changed a lot in looks since I last saw her. She wasn't so thin or horse-like,' Liquorice replied while eyeing the door in distrust, 'We must be careful. I wouldn't put it past Petunia to try something even with my presence here,'

"Understandable," BEN stood up, "I need to call Slender and tell him about what I learned from her little phone call,"

Liquorice wrote out, 'Be somewhat quiet, I do not want Calla to awaken.'

BEN nodded and dialed Slenderman's number. The faceless entity answered on the second ring, " _Has something happened to the child, BEN?"_

"No," And wasn't that a relief, "How soon are we going to be able to take her away from here?"

 _"A little before dawn,"_ BEN sighed in relief, " _Is there a problem?"_

"The other Dursley, Marjorie I think her name is, will be coming here by tomorrow night," BEN told Slenderman, "By what I heard from listening into the phone call on Petunia's side, the woman doesn't know that Vernon hurt Calla or anything other than her brother being hurt. Considering what information I have on her, I don't think allowing Calla anywhere near her at the moment would be a good idea,"

" _Of course,"_ Slenderman didn't sound too displeased, " _I must admit that I am surprised by how you're dealing with this job,"_

BEN blinked in surprise, but managed to push his surprise away enough to say, "Thanks?"

A chuckle sounded and BEN relaxed slightly, " _Is there anything else I need to know?"_

BEN checked the computer as Liquorice had wrote down some stuff that he hadn't checked before, "Yeah. Calla's powers from Jason seem to have activated somewhat and the marionette's that Calla usually works on have gained some semblance of life. It was at least enough for them to think and move on their own."

 _"I see. I'll have Masky and Hoodie pick them up,"_ Slenderman replied and BEN could hear some papers being shuffled around on the other end of the line, " _I will be coming alongside Eyeless Jack and Toby to the residence. Has the child woken up?"_

"Once around..." BEN trailed off as he checked the time, "I want to say sometime between four and five PM. I talked to her a bit and she seemed fairly lucid. I'm not too sure how much she'll remember. I gave her a pill for the pain she was in before giving her a small bowl of soup. She didn't seem too aware of her surroundings,"

 _"At the very least, she was able to eat,"_ Slenderman sounded a little amused and BEN felt himself flush, " _Is there anything else?"_

BEN saw one of the toys move and remembered that the faceless entity didn't know about them, "Apparently, Jason made his kid five toys. They were locked away for almost seven years and the mouse freed them."

 _"Are they hostile?"_ Slenderman's tone was as dry as the desert and BEN winced.

"Not as far as I can tell," BEN looked at them carefully, "I don't think they'll attack anyone unless they try to hurt the kid first,"

 _"I see,"_ BEN wondered if Slenderman was pinching the bridge of his nose, " _Please inform them that we will be coming and that we won't hurt the child. If something comes up, I will call you,"_

Without another word, Slenderman hung up and BEN was left wondering if he should have just kept quiet.

* * *

BEN felt Slenderman's approach before he had fully woken up from his nap. The toys were so stiff that he would have thought they were regular toys if he hadn't known better. The window opened and Eyeless Jack entered followed by Toby. Slenderman entered a few moments later, " _BEN."_

"Hey, Slender," BEN gestured to Calla, "She's still asleep and Petunia hasn't tried anything,"

" _Good,"_ Slenderman turned his attention to the toys, " _I am Slenderman. Those with me will not harm the child you're protecting,"_

Liquorice squeaked at the toys and they shuffled slightly. Liquorice used BEN's computer to write, 'They are wary of you, but will not try to harm anyone unless Calla is hurt. Are we leaving now?'

 _"Yes,"_ Slenderman answered after looking at the writing, " _Return to your box for easier transportation,"_

It took almost thirty minutes for them to convince the toys to return to the chest. Eyeless Jack announced that Calla was ready for travel before turning to Slenderman, "May I go get the horse's kidneys?"

" _One kidney, Jason will most likely wish to end her himself and there is no telling if she will survive long enough to be found by anyone if she is missing both,"_ Slenderman ordered earning a sullen nod from the demon.

BEN picked up Calla as Eyeless Jack left and felt Liquorice crawl onto him. The wind-up mouse settled on the shoulder closest to Calla's head. Toby spoke as he picked up the second trunk that BEN had found while Slenderman picked up the first trunk and the chest containing the toys, "How was watching the kid?"

"Not hard," BEN walked towards the window where Slenderman was exiting, "Of course, she was unconscious for the most part, but not bad even when she did wake up,"

Slenderman extended his arms and took Calla from BEN long enough for the glitch to make it safely to the ground. BEN knew one of the first things they would have to do even if Calla wasn't Jason's daughter was put more weight on her bones. She weighed less than Sally had when the ghost-child had first had him pick her up and she was a god-damn ghost for crying out loud. As far as BEN could tell, she had to weigh around thirty pounds maybe a bit less. Slenderman spoke as they began walking towards the fence, " _Sally is looking forward to playing with the child once she is well enough."_

"It'll be good for them both, but Sally does know that the kid likely doesn't know how to act her age, right?" BEN asked earning a nod, "I guess we'll have to teach her about acting like a regular kid once she's awake,"

"I-it'll be fun!" Toby's neck cracked along with his right shoulder making BEN glad that the trunk the pyro-proxy was carrying was locked up tight.

 _"Eyeless Jack doesn't have the results of the test just yet,"_ Slenderman informed him as they made it to the fence and the faceless entity did something that made the wood part long enough for them to get past it, " _We will not get results until later on today,"_

"What's going to happen if the kid isn't Jason's?" Toby asked Slenderman curiously prompting BEN to do the same.

 _"We know for sure that she is a child of one of us,"_ Slenderman informed his youngest proxy, " _The energy she gives off proves it. If she isn't Jason's child, Eyeless Jack will do the paternity test as many times as it takes to find out which of us is her father,"_ Slenderman paused in his explanation as they reached a small crop of trees and worked his magic to create a portal into the forest where the mansion currently was, _"I will be offering the child a place at the mansion regardless of her position as Jason's child. As a child such as her hasn't been born before, I wish to monitor her growth from this point forward. The fact that she can use even a small amount of our energy at such a young age and without snapping is of interest. While she might not be the rule, she is a base until someone else has a child like her,"_

"So what exactly is she?" Toby asked BEN curiously.

"She's half whatever we are and half whatever her mother was," BEN really needed to ask Liquorice about what her mother was, "So she's basically a hybrid of some type,"

" _Her mother was a natural witch with a magical core,"_ Slenderman answered earning looks of surprise from the group at large, " _I have dealt with them in the past. I haven't dealt with them extensively since a century ago. At least, in most countries. The only community of natural magicals with magical cores that I've dealt with fairly often in the last century were in Germany and the United States. As far as I'm aware, we are considered myths or they do not have any knowledge of our kind save for vague mentions,"_

Toby tilted his head in a way that reminded BEN of Smile, "Does that mean we're going to have to deal with them?"

 _"I am unsure though we may have to once the child turns a certain age,_ " Slenderman shook his head as they walked through the forest towards the mansion, " _I must look into it further and will use the time we are in England to research this. Having the child among us might actually prove to be a boon, we haven't had a hold in the cored magical's communities in a long time. I believe it was after the second world war that we truly lost any hold we had in that community,"_

BEN wondered over that information as they continued to walk.

* * *

Calla woke up to the sound of voices around her and the feeling of someone carrying her. She listened carefully to the voices and found Ben's closet to her ears. She carefully opened her eyes and found herself being carried through a misty forest with predawn light barely being enough to let her see. She heard Ben speak and realized he was the one carrying her, "So who all's at the mansion?"

"Just Sally, Candy Cane, and Candy Pop," A voice sounded from near by.

 _"I do believe you can let the child down, BEN. She's awake,"_ A voice with an echoey quality seemed to come from the front.

Calla found herself being gently set onto her feet by Ben. Suddenly, he didn't look like the boy she'd known. He now had bright crimson colored iris' and obsidian sclera. He wore a torn green tunic with cream colored shorts. On his head, he wore what looked like a green beanie and some type of greenish brown boots on his feet. On his wrists, he had rusted out shackles with some rusty bits of chain hanging from them. Calla inwardly jolted at the sight, but admitted that he looked better like that. She didn't feel quite so wary of him. Ben smiled weakly at her, "How ya feeling, Kid?"

"Sleepy," Calla looked around herself, "Where are we?"

" _In the forest of Dean,"_ The echoey voice sounded and Calla turned around to find a tall faceless man standing there.

He wore a rather sharp suit with a red tie that fit his figure snugly in a way that only a perfectly tailored suit could. He was quite tall, but something told her that he could become taller if he so wished. He was deathly pale and radiated an energy that made Calla's head hurt a little. Calla frowned at him, "How are you talking?"

 _"I am using a version of mental communication,_ " The entity informed her, " _I am known as Slenderman,"_

"Calla Potter," Calla replied softly, "Though I am sure you already knew that,"

Somehow, Calla got the feeling he was smiling in amusement, " _Indeed. Come, we still have a little further to go before we reach the mansion."_

* * *

The second boy she hadn't noticed at first introduced himself as Toby Roger though everyone called him Ticci Toby. The teen had short, rugged, and messy light brown hair. A majority of his face was covered by a grinning mouth guard. He wore a pair of steampunk goggles with yellow lenses on his forehead. He had bright brown eyes. He wore dark blue jeans and a blackish blue turtle neck. On top of his turtle neck, he wore a greenish grey hoodie. On his feet, he wore a worn pair of converse sneakers. Hanging from his belt, Calla could see two hatches though both were diffrent from one another. One had a wooden handle and the other had a bright orange handle. The difference between the blades on both were quite clear though they had a small amount of blood on them. The one on the wooden handle looked old while the one on the orange handle looked like new steel.

The boy seemed rather upbeat and excitable in a way that she'd heard puppies acted. He had a rather upbeat energy that had heavily traces of the faceless entities. It felt nice though she was confused as to why it seemed like he had less than the faceless one and Ben. Calla hesitated before asking her question, "Why do you have less energy than Ben and Slenderman?"

Toby blinked in surprise as Ben faltered beside her and Slenderman paused for a few moments. Toby spoke after a few seconds, "I'm a Proxy. Specifically, I'm Slendy's proxy. It means I'm like a servant of him."

"That explain why I can feel heavy traces of his energy within yours," Calla nodded slightly as that made sense, "Though how does one become a proxy?"

"You have to take an oath and survive the influx of it," Toby answered earning a curious look, "I can't feel pain, but it apparently hurts fairly bad at various points until your body fully accepts the energy,"

"You can sense our energy?" Ben asked her with slightly wide eyes as they continued walking.

Calla nodded while wondering just how much trust she should give these guys, "I can sense other energies too."

 _"A Sensor,"_ Slenderman murmured as they continued to walk, _"While not exactly rare, they are difficult to find,"_

"What's a sensor?" Calla asked him curiously while feeling somewhat happy that her odd ability wasn't so unusual.

" _A Sensor is just what it sounds like,"_ Slenderman informed her, _"A person who can sense things. In your case, you are an Energy Sensor. More than likely, someone from your mother's family had some form of energy sensing ability as Sensor abilities are handed down for the most part. However, you could be one of those simply born with the ability as does happen if your innate abilities sensed the need for such a thing,"_

"What about my father?" Calla frowned at him.

Slenderman was silent for a few moments, " _As far as I'm aware, Jason doesn't have such an ability though he might've kept it a secret as many of us do when it comes to those we do not explicitly trust. While we are allies, we do not discuss our deepest secrets as there is always a chance for our alliance to fail though unlikely as it is. Jason is also a neutral within the various circles of our kind,"_ Slenderman turned his head and Calla had the feeling he was glancing at her, " _Of course, we cannot be sure Jason is your father just yet despite the very telling signs."_

"So you need to do a paternity test?" Calla remembered one of her classmates getting one done when it came out that their mother hadn't been faithful to the man that was supposed to be his father.

It had been a rather eventful few days and had renewed her understanding of just how cruel children could be. Slenderman inclined his head, " _Indeed. Due to Eyeless Jack taking care of your injuries, he was able to take the materials required for the test."_

Calla felt a little bit angry about them taking something from her without permission, but somewhat understood why they had. She didn't ask anymore questions as she tried to figure out her feelings. She felt the wind-up mouse, who's name she finally learned and that he had belonged to her possible father, Liquorice nuzzle her cheek and reached to rub his head. She knew he was probably trying to comfort her and was thankful for his actions. It was thanks to him that she hadn't been hurt further by Vernon not to mention the one to send him to the hospital. She was ecstatic to learn that she still had family other than the stupid Dursleys. She was happy that she wasn't weird for being able to sense people's energy. She was confused about them wanting to help her. She hurt that they would steal from her, but she supposed it hurt less than it would if she'd known them for longer than she had. She was confused about why she felt comfortable with them when she had felt so out of place back in Surrey.

* * *

Soon enough, Calla was jolted from her thoughts when her foot caught on an exposed root and she began to fall forward. She put her arms in front of her face in an attempt to alleviate the coming pain only to feel something wrap around her waist and keep her from falling. She blinked in surprise and lowered her arms as a warm voice spoke in an accent that she vaguely remembered one of Vernon's Irish business partners speaking with, "Easy there, Little One. You'll end up hurting yourself if you don't keep your head out of the clouds when walking."

Calla flushed at his words, "Well sorry if I have a lot to think about."

"Easy there, Kitten," A feminine voice said from the side in the same Irish accent of the first person, "My brother just hates seeing girls of any age hurting themselves,"

Calla was gently settled on the ground and turned her head to see a rather odd sight. A tall woman with light baby pink skin dressed like one of those medieval jesters did only in pink and black with a few splotches of light blue. She had light powder blue hair tied up in four ponytails using a rather pretty neon pink hair ribbon. Bright neon blue cat-like eyes peered down at her from an heart-shape face. She had pointy ears like those elves she read about it a book and purplish red dots on her cheek like a rag doll. She had what looked like tarnished bells attached to her hair and outfit.

Calla turned around as the male voice spoke again, "Sister? Is there something wrong?"

The male looked much like the woman with his height and blue hair. He was taller than the woman by a few inches and his hair was darker. It reminded her of dark blue paint. He had pale bluish white skin rather than the light baby pink of the woman and wore much the same outfit only in shades of blue rather than pink. He wore his long hair in a pair of ponytails though she couldn't see any ribbon keeping them in that position. He had pinkish purple cat-like eyes that gazed at his feminine counter part in concern. He had a more angular face than the woman, but shared the same ears and cheek dots only his were more of a purplish blue than a purplish red. He too wore bells equally as tarnished.

The woman then said something that made Calla stare at her with wide eyes, "She looks like Lily-Flower, Pop. Only she has Jason's facial structure and his hair color."

The man, 'Pop', blinked and looked down at her. He tilted his head and Calla was reminded of a cat. He bent down and peered closely at her before nodding, "Definitely like Lily-Flower with Jason mixed in. She has Lily's hair type, but Jason's coloring. The eye color is more like Lily's, but darker around the edges with a lighter inside like Jason's. She definitely has Lily's height from when our dear flower was five, but she's older than that. Who are you, Little One."

Calla didn't hesitate to answer him as she felt far safer with the two than she had with Ben, "My name is Calla Potter. I turned eight this July."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Another chapter. I would've gotten this up earlier today, but I had to do some spring cleaning. I ended up finding a lot of stuffed animals and stuff.**

 **Reviews:**

 **god of all:** **Glad to hear it.**

 **TheMarphasChappers:** **First, thank you for the review. I personally call them Candy Pop and Candy Cane, but doing it like that does save some time. They did meet her and I will be putting in how they met her in the next chapter. I'm really glad you like the chapter and story. I'm wondering what you think about this chapter.**

 **YinYangWriter:** **I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I agree with most authors too about Jeff, but I think he can be a good guy sometimes. Neither have I, it's a real shame since Jason is awesome.**

 **ForeverTwistedLove8814:** **They will be meeting soon. I promise XD! I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

The mansion

* * *

Calla was sitting in the room Slenderman had given her with the toys that her possible father had made her sitting on the bed around her. It was a rather plain room, but she kind of liked it. It had a comfortable twin bed, a chair, a desk, a small bookshelf, and a dresser. The floor was made of hard wood which she hadn't seen in any place other than the stairwell back and hallways back at the Dursley house hold. A simple cream colored rug sat on the floor right by the bed which Toby had told her was so that her feet wouldn't get cold if she decided to go to sleep without socks on her feet.

Liquorice had left her with the toys on the request of the twin Jesters, Candy Pop and Candy Cane. Slenderman had requested that she not leave the room until someone came to get her. Ben had promised to come keep her company once he got caught up in what he'd missed and Toby had to do something for Slenderman. She wasn't too bothered by being left on her own since it usually happened and had used the time to think about her situation.

She was lucky and she knew it. If Liquorice hadn't come into her live, Vernon would have hurt her even worse or she might've actually died this time. If Ben hadn't found her, she probably would've been stuck at the Dursley's for a long time. Hell, she might've even been sent to an orphanage once Vernon returned from the hospital. She might not have ever gotten a chance to know that her father was alive much less getting to meet him once the paternity test results were found. Even if she didn't end up meeting her father, she would be happy so long as she didn't have to go back to the Dursleys. She didn't consider them family nor their house a home. Maybe she would finally find a place to call home soon.

Calla jolted from her thoughts when she heard a soft giggle and turned her head towards the sound. She flinched and moved away when she saw an older girl standing close to the bed. She had long, wavy brown hair and pale green eyes that seemed to have an inner glow. She wore what would have been a rather pretty pastel pink dress if not for the blood coating one of it's shoulders. The blood was coming from a wound on the left side of Sally's face. The girl smiled brightly at her, "You're the new one Toby told me they were bring back, right?"

Calla wondered how the girl wasn't dead or crying in pain from the head wound since they hurt the worst sometimes. Calla pushed away those thoughts for the moment as she said, "M-maybe..."

"I'm Sally," Sally grinned at her and held out a hand.

Calla carefully took the offered hand and shook it, "Calla."

"Where'd you come from?" Sally asked her curiously.

Calla tried not to stare at the blood or the head wound as she said, "Privet Drive in Surrey. You?"

"I can't quite remember anymore," Sally admitted with a slightly sad expression, "It got destroyed over a decade ago and Slenderman gave me a place here,"

"Sorry," Calla didn't quite know what to say.

Sally smiled warmly at her, "Don't worry about that, Calla. I don't really mind it too much anymore," Sally seemed to notice where Calla's eyes were drifting and giggled, "You can stare if you want. All the new comers do."

"How are you still alive?" Calla asked with confusion.

"I'm not. I died," Sally grinned slightly, "My own uncle killed me after beating me,"

Calla looked at her in surprise at how freely she admitted it along with the fact they weren't so diffrent, "How are you here?"

"I'm a ghost," Sally explained taking a seat on the bed and Calla finally noticed that she was carrying an old brown teddy bear, "I snapped when I died which is why Slenderman let's me stay here,"

Calla looked at the bear curiously, "That bear looks old."

"This is Charlie," Sally held up the bear, "He's my best friend. He's a ghost like me, but Slenderman's the only one other than me that can hear his voice,"

Calla concentrated the energy she could feel coming off of Sally and felt the same type of energy leaking from the bear only it had a diffrent tang to it. The energy leaking off both of them was fairly cold, but the bear's, Charlie, was slightly warmer. Sally's energy was coated with the same energy Slenderman gave off, but it didn't raise Calla's hackles. To be honest, she felt almost as comfortable around Sally as she had the twin jesters. Calla found herself smiling softly at the older girl, "I believe you. I may not be able to hear his voice, but I know he's there."

Sally blinked before beaming at her, "Want to play a few games with me?"

"Slenderman doesn't want me to leave this room," Calla replied feeling a little disappointed.

"That's fine," Sally said startling Calla a little, "I can grab some games and come back with them,"

Without waiting for an answer, Sally disappeared leaving Charlie on the bed.

* * *

Liquorice finished telling the twin jesters what he had learned during his two weeks with Calla. Both of them looked pissed off as they finished reading, Jason was their adoptive brother and Lily had been a dear friend. The idea that their daughter had been abused and isolated by those animals made their vision turn red. It was only the knowledge that Jason didn't know about Calla being alive and the fact he deserved to be the one to get revenge on those beasts for what they did to his daughter. Candy Pop spoke after taking a deep breath, "Has Slenderman contacted Jason yet?"

Liquorice quickly typed out, 'Yes and Jason is scheduled to arrive by Wednesday which gives Eyeless Jack the majority of three days to get the paternity test done.'

"Good," Candy Pop turned to his sister, "Sister dear, I do believe we should spend time here. Even if most of the regular residents are supposed to be out, they might return early,"

"It would give us time to get to know Calla and gather information about her that Jason will need when he learns that she did not die with her mother," Candy Cane agreed before looking at Liquorice, "I assume the glitch wrote this?"

'He gained the information from Calla's cousin, Dudley,' Liquorice informed them, 'He deserves to be punished for his part, but he was conditioned much like Calla has been,'

"Jason won't give a crap," Candy Pop said as he gripped the handle of his hammer, "I don't either for that matter,"

"We should work out our anger before we do anything else," Candy Cane advised earning a nod from her brother, "Liquorice, are the other toys able to tell you about what happened that night?"

Liquorice thought about it before writing, 'I am unsure, but I will ask them.'

"Good," Candy Cane turned to her brother with a challenging smirk, "Shall we go spar, Brother Dearest?"

Candy Pop returned that smirk with a grin, "But of course, Sister. It will be my pleasure."

* * *

Calla rolled the dice and moved her piece before commenting, "Dudley hates playing chutes and ladders."

"Why?" Sally asked her curiously.

"He always loses," Calla smiled lightly, "He throws a tantrum and ends up tearing the board apart,"

"That's childish," Sally's nose scrunched up, "Not even LJ acts like that and he can be really childish,"

"LJ?" Calla frowned slightly, "Who's that?"

Sally smiled brightly, "He's one of the regular residents here at the mansion. He's a clown that loves to play pranks though don't accept any candy from him unless someone tells you its okay. He puts stuff in them sometimes," Sally added upon seeing her confused look, "He'll probably offer you laced candy the first few times he sees you since he does it with all the newcomers. Though, I wouldn't go near him if I were you."

"Why?" Calla rolled the dice again and moved her piece.

Calla absentmindedly noticed that she was winning the game, but focused on Sally. Sally was frowning softly and looked torn. Finally, she said, "LJ has problems with kids around your age. Sometimes it isn't too bad, but other times it can be really bad. He doesn't usually mean for it to happen and ends up really sad for a while when it does."

"Does it involve what happened to him before he came to the mansion?" Calla asked earning a hum.

Sally thought about it before nodding, "Yeah. You'll have to get the full story from someone else, but LJ was abandoned and forgotten by someone that he really cared about. Because of some stuff I can't really explain, he was trapped somewhere for a long time. During that time he slowly started to go bonkers before finally snapping, he ended up killing the person that abandoned him when they released him from where he was trapped. Some other stuff happened to make it worse, but since Slenderman brought him to the mansion, he's apparently gotten a lot better. It took him awhile to get used to me and it'll probably be the same for you too."

Calla felt bad for this 'LJ' person and promised herself to get to know him. She knew what it meant to be trapped without anyway out. The amount of times the Dursleys seemed to forget about her being in the cupboard under the stairs before she started working at the theater made sure of that. If it weren't for her powers and learning how to lock pick, Calla probably would've died in that cupboard. She spoke softly when Sally asked why she looked sad, "I kinda know how he probably felt when he was locked away."

Calla immediately stopped talking and Sally didn't press the subject even though she look insanely curious. Instead, she mentioned some of the other residents of the mansion. Calla looked forward to meeting Slenderman's other Proxies if only to see how their energies differed from Toby's. She didn't really want to meet Smile Dog or Grinny since her experiences with their species' made her wary of them. Other than that, she didn't have an opinion on the inhabitants of the house. It would take meeting them and feeling their energies to decide whether she liked them or not.

* * *

It was as they were playing gold fish that Sally's stomach rumbled loudly causing the ghost to giggle softly, "I guess it's time to eat."

As if the universe was agreeing with the ghost, a knock sounded on the door and Toby stuck his head inside, "Hey, you two getting hungry?"

Calla's stomach was cramping a little which told her that getting something to eat would be a good idea, so she nodded. Sally slipped off the bed, "I'm hungry. What's for lunch?"

"Sandwiches and something called crisps," Toby answered holding open the door, "I think they're potato chips just British style,"

Calla got off of the bed and hesitated for a moment before grabbing the bunny rabbit from the small group of toys. She hugged it to her chest and walked with Sally out of the room. Toby led the way to a rather large dinning room as Sally asked, "What's you bunnies name?"

Calla looked down at the rabbit and a foggy memory rose up. A smiling man with blood red hair placing the bunny in front of her. She dimly remembered calling it, "Floppy. His name is Floppy."

"Floppy?" Toby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Calla's face burned a little as she said, "I was a really little kid when I named him."

Sally grinned at her, "That's a pretty good name for a little kid, do you remember much from that time?"

"It's all foggy," Calla replied with a frown as she hugged Floppy closer to her chest, "I don't remember much. I remember a man with the same hair color as me giving Floppy to me. He was smiling..."

"That really sounds like Jason," Toby said earning a look of surprise from Calla.

"What looks like Ja-" Someone with a scratchy voice was saying only to pause, "Who the fuck is the brat?"

A teenager with scraggly black hair and blue eyes stared at her in shock as he entered the room. He wore a white hoodie and torn blue jeans. The things that really shocked her were his eyelids, mouth, and what was covering his hoodie. He had no eyelid and it looked like he burns where they should have been. He had a rather wide grin that seemed to be cut into his cheeks in a morbid parody of a smile. On his hoodie, he had red stains that she knew were blood. Calla managed to stop staring at him when a black tentacle shot out to slap the back of his head. Following where it had come from showed Slenderman entering the room for a wide doorway that showed a brightly lit kitchen that would've made Petunia grind her teeth in envy, the tentacle retracted into his back as he set down two platters, " _Jeffrey, I would advise that you remember what I said about cursing in the mansion. I remember informing you that someone new would be joining us."_

The teenager, who must be that Jeff person Sally had mentioned while they played games, rubbed the back of his head with a grumble. Calla could tell he was frowning even if his parody of a smile wouldn't let him. The teen snapped, "I didn't think you meant a kid."

" _Go sit down, Jeff,"_ The faceless entity ordered before looking down at Calla, " _I was unsure about what you'd drink, so I am giving you apple juice like Sally,"_

"That's fine," Calla assured him, "I rarely get anything other than water,"

Slenderman inclined his head and Sally pulled her to sit at the table. The twin jesters entered a few moments later looking a little worse for wear. Candy Pop plopped down in the seat across from Calla with his sister, "Slender, my dearest sister and I will be staying for at least a week."

" _I thought as much,"_ Slenderman replied, " _Your usual rooms are available as they always are,"_

Calla's mind immediately latched onto that and took the chance to ask some questions that had been bugging her since Sally started talking about the mansion, "Does that mean every Creep has a room? If so, how is that possible?"

 _"Only those who regularly stay here as well as those who are old allies have permanent rooms here,"_ Slenderman explained as Sally grabbed two sandwiches and put one on both their plates, " _The mansion is layered with magic which allows for more rooms to be created as needed. I cannot explain just how this is possible without going into a rather lengthy explanation which will only get longer as you need to get a grasp of our histories. During your time with us, you will come to learn the secrets of the mansion, but no one has ever learned everything. Even I do not know everything about the mansion, it is just one of the mysteries within life,"_

Calla nodded slowly, "Okay..."

"You'll get used to it," Toby promised just as his shoulder shifted slightly and let out an ear splitting crack that made her flinch, "T-that's part of what makes me Ticci Toby,"

Candy Pop spoke up, "So Calla, what do you like to do?"

Calla shrugged lightly, "I like fixing stuff and watching theater performances."

Ben walked inside, "What's going on?"

"Just seeing what the little Kitten likes to do," Candy Cane answered before turning to Calla, "You're a lot like Jason. He likes making toys and fixing them up in his spare time,"

Calla smiled slightly at hearing that she shared something with the one that was possibly her father, "Really?"

"Mhmm," Candy Cane smiled brightly, "Your mother on the other hand loved going to the theater. She loved looking at the costumes, listening to the music, and the whole atmosphere,"

Calla's eyes widened, "You knew my mother?"

"Yes, she was a very good friend," Candy Pop informed Calla with a slight grin, "She was very bright and patient. She had a big heart and could see the best in people. Even in Petunia, she saw the best no matter what," Candy Pop scowled slightly, "Petunia was always jealous of your mother. Even before it was discovered that Lily had magic, she was jealous. Of course, she kept that jealousy fairly in check for the most part, but after Lily's magic was discovered..."

He trailed off with a grimace and Calla murmured, "If Petunia was half as bad back then as now, I can see it."

Candy Cane shook her head, "Anyway, we can tell you about your mother if you want."

"How did she die?" Calla asked as it had been bugging her since Ben had said her father was alive, "And why didn't my father save her? Why didn't he take me in?"

"Jason didn't know you were still alive," Candy Pop told her with a grimace, "None of us did otherwise you would've never been with Petunia. I do know how you even ended up with her since Sirius would've never allowed it to happen unless he died,"

"Who's Sirius?" Calla didn't recognize that name.

"Sirius Black was your godfather and someone that Lily trusted as much as us," Candy Cane answered, "He was a prankster and adventurous. He was a magical. He along with James always managed to get into trouble. And yet, they always managed to protect your mother,"

"James?" Calla didn't recognize that name either.

"James Potter," Candy Pop began making Calla perk up at the name, "He was the heir of an ancient and noble house in the wizarding world much like Sirius. He was a prankster too. At first, we didn't like him and Jason was planning on killing him since he was infatuated with your mother. Over time, he stopped seeing her as a love interest and started seeing her a sister. To protect her a year before they graduated from magical school, he blood adopted her into his family along with Sirius,"

"Why would they need to protect Calla's mother?" Sally asked curiously reminding the three that there was an audience.

Candy Cane sighed deeply, "At the time, the magicals here in England were at war with themselves..."

By the time she was finished, Calla had learned about the blood war that had raged between the 'dark' faction of pure-bloods and the 'Light' faction which was made up of the new bloods, some half-bloods, and some pure bloods. Calla's mother was on the front lines due to not wanting to abandon her magical friends despite Jason and the twins' dislike of the situation. Calla's mother ended up being targeted not only because she was a new blood, but because of how many times she'd defied the supposed 'dark' lord in charge of the 'dark' faction. Calla's mother had taken on the Potter name and pretended to marry James Potter when she discovered that she was pregnant with Calla to give her daughter some form of protection. Calla's name wasn't actually Calla Dorea Potter, but Calla Cordelia Dorea Nuvu Potter-Black-Evans. Ben chose to stop them there to ask, "Why so many middle names?"

"It's a tradition of the fey clans which Jason is a part of though which one is not something I can say," Candy Pop answered before turning his gaze back to Calla, "Cordelia was the name of your great grandmother. Dorea is the name James suggested as it was his great grandmother's name. Nuvu was our suggestion though don't ask where we got it from as I can't quite remember. Potter-Black-Evans are all your last names and you can pick which ever one you want to use though I'd suggest sticking to Potter for now,"

Calla opened her mouth before closing it with a shake of her head. She would stick with calling herself Calla, "So how did my mom and James die?"

"It was Halloween," Candy Cane began with a frown, "Due to the fact that Jason hadn't been taking many jobs since you were born, the council and Zalgo were getting suspicious about why. To protect you and your mother, Jason had to take some jobs which was why he wasn't there in time to save your mother. My brother and I planned on staying with you until Jason got back, but we were summoned by a cult. By the time we had killed them all, it was too late and the house was swarmed with magicals,"

Candy Cane continued to explain that there was a prophecy involved that seemed to target her and one other child. To keep her safe, a powerful wizard by the name of Dumbledore cast an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper. The secret keeper had at first been Sirius before they switched to a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew to further conceal the secret as a traitor in the group her mother was a part of had a traitor within their ranks. Pettigrew would never have been suspected only it turned out that he was the traitor. In the end, the 'Dark' lord came after her family on Halloween and ended up killing James and her mother though they didn't know how.

Calla frowned softly, "But that doesn't explain how I'm alive."

"Which means that as soon as possible, we will be going into the wizarding world to learn about what happened that night," Candy Pop assured her, "I will admit that it is very puzzling since one of the 'Dark' lord's favorite ways to kill someone is the killing curse which is a one-shot unblockable curse. The only way to stop it is to either be very good at dodging or hide behind something solid,"

"How come you aren't saying that guys name?" Sally asked as Calla finished off the last of her water.

"There is what's known as a taboo spell," Candy Cane answered earning confused looks, "I don't know how exactly it works, but it's kind of like what happens when someone says Zalgo's name. The caster somehow knows where exactly the taboo was said, so the man sent his followers after those that said it. He rarely went himself, but he did sometimes. It's just a habit that we don't say his name,"

"It isn't even his real name," Candy Pop added, "It's an anagram. Lily figured that out,"

"What is his real name?" Ben asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Candy Cane answered earning snickers, "The name he took at some point was Voldemort which loosely translates to Flight from Death. The guy was apparently scared of death,"

"Why?" Calla asked earning looks of surprise, "Why would someone be afraid of dying? They should be scared of what comes before death,"

"You aren't scared of dying?" Candy Cane asked looking concerned.

Calla shrugged lightly, "Death would've been a release from having to deal with Petunia and Vernon. The worst thing that could come after dying is either ending up in a void or hell. I was more scared about how much pain I'd be in before dying."

Silence fell over the room as everyone absorbed what she had said, Calla wasn't really surprised though. She knew it wasn't normal for people around her age to think of death unless someone close to them died. She knew it wasn't normal for people to accept death as easily as she had, but she didn't really care about that. She had never really been normal and didn't really know what 'normal' was. Look at Petunia and the rest of the Dursley family, they sure as hell weren't normal. Jeff broke the silence by saying, "Well, you may not be so boring, brat."

Jeff stood up and left the room leaving Calla to stare after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter. I would've gotten this put up earlier, but I had to go to a family reunion. Hope you guys enjoy this and guess what? Jason's coming in the next one!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Pixiecropse:** **I hope you enjoy this chapter. The one with Jason will be the next one.**

 **god of all: Thank you.**

 **YinYangWriter: You wouldn't be wrong. I do too, but I doubt Smile would let he be afraid for long. Grinny's is an interesting story. Now that you mention it, I can't get the image out of my mind. Yeah, I didn't want to make Jeff too much of an asshole right off the bat.**

 **TheMarphasChappers** **:** **Yeah, it does feel like that. Yeah, but then again, they deserve everything they get. Though who says Jason won't let a certain pair help him do the deed? I'm glad to hear it and yeah, I can't wait either. I even have a pairing picked out, but that's all I'm going to say.**

* * *

Marionettes and fainting

* * *

After that rather informative lunch, Calla headed back to her room with Sally. The ghost seemed to sense that Calla didn't really want to talk about what they'd heard at lunch and showed her a whole slew of games to play. It was a little bit after they started to play Monopoly that Slenderman's two other proxies returned to the mansion. Calla and Sally ended up in the main living room with the other inhabitants of the mansion currently in residence. Masky, a male with dark brownish black hair and a white mask with a feminine face painted on it, spoke, "These little guys were slippery, I didn't expect how hard it was to corral them."

" _You should have been back over three hours ago,"_ Slenderman sounded a little bit annoyed, " _What happened?"_

"As we were leaving the theater, a group of people in robes appeared out of nowhere," Masky said earning frowns from the twin jesters, "We stuck around for a bit. They were waving these sticks around and colorful beams shot out to hit the people inside the theater. No one died as far as I'm aware, but they seemed rather dazed,"

"That sounds like an Obliviator squad," Candy Cane said earning looks of confusion, "They ensure magic isn't exposed to nonmagicals. More than likely, they came across the woman that went insane or heard about it in some way. Since most of the English enclave believe instances like these are the results of wizards being idiots, they wipe the memory of what happened from the minds of those involved. In cases like this, they would take the marionettes and attempt to de-magic them which would probably fail since it wasn't just the kitten's magic that caused them to come to life,"

"Wipe memories?" Ben asked with a surprised expression, "Like how Puppeteer does it?"

"A bit diffrent, but somewhat similar," Candy Pop said while eyeing the rattling chest that Masky's partner, Hoodie, was holding closed, "I do have to wonder if they'll look into Vernon Dursley as his injuries weren't caused by a normal toy mouse,"

Calla hesitated before saying, "I don't think they will," Everyone looked at her, "Sometimes when my emotions got the best of me, odd things happened. One time last year, it was Halloween and my teacher had put up decorations. My cousin made me really angry and some of the paper bats began attacking him. A couple of people in robes came to Privet Drive giving off an energy similar to my crazy cat lady baby sitter, Mrs. Figg, only a lot stronger. They went to every house that had kids in my class save for the animals. They didn't even seem to see the house. They've never come to the house no matter how many times odd things happened."

"That doesn't sound right," Candy Cane commented with a frown, "It almost sounds li-"

Liquorice squeaked from his place on Calla's shoulder. Everyone looked at him for a few moments prompting him to squeak again. Ben took out a laptop, "I think he might have an idea."

Liquorice jumped down from her shoulder and typed something on the computer. Candy Pop read it out, "'There's a ward around Calla's former residence, I didn't think much of the place until Calla took me over the property line. I do not know what type of ward it is, but it's a powerful one. It's also the reason why my Maker didn't come to her residence before. He has a connection to all of us toys and only loses it when we're destroyed. We had thought that all the toys he'd made for her had been destroyed, yet they are whole.' That doesn't sound like a ward I'm familiar with, do you know where the ward stone would be?" Liquorice squeaked and typed out something, "'No, but it's somewhere within the yard. I checked the basement already and couldn't find it.' Which means we'll have to do some digging unless Slender has something that can sense ward stones in his possession."

 _"I will look into it,"_ Slenderman told them before looking at Masky, " _For now, I believe we should let the marionettes out. They seem rather eager to get out,"_

Hoodie inclined his head and moved away from the chest. The lid was tossed open and a male voice swore, "About goddamn time, I'm going to rip you a ne-"

"Prince?" Calla's eyes were wide as the marionette stared at her.

"My lady," The prince's painted lips tilted into a smile as he pulled himself from the chest, "It is wonderful to see that you are well. We were afraid that you were in some sort of trouble when you didn't return,"

"Y-you're alive," Calla felt a little bit faint.

"By your magic, my lady," Prince bowed his head, "We, my kin and I, have long wished we could thank you for the blessing you gave us,"

"I brought you to life," Calla said in a low voice as black spots began to dance through her eyes.

"My lady?" Prince looked at her in concern.

The world began to spin as it became hard to breath. Calla felt a hand settle on her shoulders and turned her head to find Candy Cane looking at her in concern. Calla whispered, "I brought marionettes to life."

Candy Cane's lips moved, but Calla didn't hear anything as black invaded her vision.

* * *

"It isn't very surprising," Eyeless Jack said as he finished checking over Calla, "It's a lot to take in. The fact that she fainted rather than have a break down is somewhat surprising, but is a good thing if what you two have told us about natural cored magicals is true,"

"So she'll be alright?" Candy Cane asked with a frown as she sat by Calla's head.

"She'll be fine when she wakes up, but I would advise keeping the surprises to a minimum until Jason comes here," Eyeless Jack said earning a nod from Candy Cane, "Which reminds me, the paternity test results have come back positive for Jason,"

Candy Cane let out a sigh of relief, "It's good to have confirmation. Jason will be happy once we can convince him that we're telling the truth."

"Can you tell me about her mother?" Eyeless Jack asked as he turned to file he was writing on Calla for their records, "I need it for my records," Candy Cane nodded as Eyeless Jack picked up a pen and the file, "Mother's full name?"

"Lily Arrietty Evans-Potter-Black. Evans is her birth name while Potter and Black are her adoptive last names," Candy Cane answered earning a hum from Eyeless Jack.

"Were there any conditions Lily had?" Eyeless Jack asked as Candy Cane reached out to run her fingers through Calla's hair.

Candy Cane thought about it before saying, "Asthma. It only really showed up when she had colds. Let's see..." Candy Cane tapped her bottom lip with the hand that wasn't running through Calla's hair, "When she was younger, her bones were a lot more fragile than most kids her age, but that was fixed by a potion that her school's healer gave her. Other than that, the only thing that comes to mind was how easy it was for her to get sunburns."

Eyeless Jack nodded slightly while writing down what she had said, "Was that problem with her bones genetic?"

"Yes," Candy Cane glanced down at Calla, "I guess we're going to have to watch her,"

"For signs of Asthma and the the thing with her bones," Eyeless Jack confirmed before asking, "Were there any problems with her magic?"

"Lily couldn't use the animagus transformation which is..." Candy Cane went on to explain the transformation in great detail, "She had an animagus form, but she couldn't use it. The most she could get were a few enhanced senses, but even then, they never lasted long or were permanent. From what James and Sirius were able to find out, it's a condition that mostly occurs when someone's magic is too solid,"

"Is there a way to find out if it will affect Calla?" Eyeless Jack asked curiously.

"For those born in the wizarding world, they have tests that you can do a week after a magical child is born," Candy Cane explain while smiling slightly when Calla pressed into her hand, "Lily had Calla tested and none of them came back positive at the time. While there is a chance it might have developed in the time since then, I don't think Calla will have the same problem. In fact, I think some of those enhanced sense that Lily had were passed down to the kitten, but I can't be sure just yet,"

Eyeless Jack inclined his head, "I will make note of it in her file, so we aren't caught too off guard when those enhanced sense do pop up."

* * *

When Calla woke up after her impromptu nap, she found herself in a room that reminded her of those insane asylum pictures Vernon had tried to scare her with before only with more metal tables. Calla heard a cough and looked to find a tall being in a blue mask staring at her. The mask had eye holes that were more like black voids of nothingness and dripped what looked like ink. The being had inky black hair with a few dirty blonde streaks that made it seem like they had dark brown hair rather than black. They walked towards her, "You're awake."

"What happened?" Calla asked as she wondered how she'd gotten there.

"You fainted," The being said bluntly and Calla realized that they were a he, "The twin jesters brought you in here,"

"You call them that too?" Calla blurted out only to close her mouth with a light blush coating her cheeks.

The being- _demon_ her mind corrected her- let out a chuckle and she got the feeling he was smiling beneath his mask, "Yes as it is a common way to refer to them when they're together. I am Eyeless Jack."

The kidney eating cannibal Sally had told her about. Seeing as she wasn't in any pain at the moment, Calla doubted he'd eaten either of hers. Calla instead asked, "Did I really bring those Pips and the others to life?"

"Yes," Eyeless Jack walked over to her, "They were rather distraught to realize that they surprised you so badly. Slenderman talked to them as did the toy maker's mouse. At the current moment, they are being brought up to speed on what happened after they drove that woman from the theater,"

"So they were the ones that did it," Calla felt a bit of pride that they took the matter into their wooden hands even if driving someone insane was still a bit off putting, "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen minutes," Eyeless Jack told her, "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Calla answered immediately, "And a little..."

"Dizzy?" Eyeless Jack offered.

Calla nodded slowly after a few moments, "Yeah."

"Lay back down," Eyeless Jack instructed, "The dizzy feeling might take a few minutes to fade away, but it helps to lay down,"

Calla did as he told her and closed her eyes, "Where is everyone?"

"Candy Cane just left to grab you something to drink when you woke up," Eyeless Jack answered as Calla listened to his footsteps moving away and the sound of a chair scraping softly against the ground, "It'll probably help with your dizziness. Everyone else is either observing the marionettes or off doing something for Slender,"

Calla heard the door open and the sound of footsteps approaching the bed. Calla opened her eyes as Candy Cane asked, "Any changes?"

"She's awake," Eyeless Jack said and Calla turned her head to see Candy Cane looking at her in relief.

Calla was quickly propped up against some pillows before Candy Cane gave her a cup of water. Candy Cane asked, "How are you feeling, Kitten?"

"Tired and a little dizzy," She replied after a few moments and sipped the water slowly.

"We probably should have warned you about the puppets," Candy Cane admitted earning a confused look from Calla, "Liquorice told BEN and the rest of us that they were alive,"

"Oh," Calla looked at her feeling a bit confused, "Why were you stressing Ben's name like that?"

"Because that's how most of us say it," Candy Cane answered as Calla began to feel a little less dizzy the more water she drank, "I don't think he minds you saying it like you do otherwise he'd say something,"

Calla nodded slowly before asking, "What's going to happen to Pips and the others?"

"Once Slender is finished explaining things to them and insuring that they won't cause too much trouble, he'll probably let them wander," Calla felt relief course through her, "Jason's going to want to take a look at them once everything said and done."

"He won't hurt them, will he?" Calla asked feeling a bit panicked.

Candy Cane was quick to reassure her, "He won't. Jason loves toys too much to do unnecessary harm to them. I think he's going to be very proud of you and more than likely offer to teach you about making toys."

Calla's panic faded only to be replaced with a hope she hadn't felt since getting that job at the theater, "Really?"

"Mhmm," Candy Cane hummed lightly with a soft smile, "Jason always wanted to show you how to make toys and was greatly looking forward to the day he could watch you make your first one. He was eager to show you the joys of creation,"

Calla smiled shyly as she asked, "C-can you tell me about him? I know you promised to tell me about my mom, but can you tell me about my dad?"

"Of course," Candy Cane placed a hand on Calla's head and ruffled her hair making the girl flinch.

* * *

Over the course of the next three days, Calla got to know more about her parents and the residents of the mansion. Jeff was grouchy, but even more so in the mornings before he had coffee. Toby was a hyper active pyro that wasn't allowed to cook since he tended to burn everything even water. Eyeless Jack was the exact opposite and was often the one that made breakfast. Sally never liked to get up in the morning unless it was for pancakes. If Masky was up, Hoodie was almost always up as well, but if Hoodie was awake, Masky wouldn't be. Candy Cane was always awake with the sunrise and enjoyed doing tai-chi in the morning before breakfast. Candy Pop only got up once breakfast was being made unless Candy Cane forced him. Slenderman was always awake before dawn. Calla was feeling jittery which led to her getting up at the crack of dawn the day that Jason was supposed to arrive. Slenderman was sitting in the kitchen when Calla entered it and looked up from the papers in his hands, " _You're up rather early, Child."_

"She's more than likely nervous about Jason coming," Candy Cane said as she walked into the kitchen, "I thought you would be, so I've decided to give you a small lesson in tai-chi,"

Calla thought about it before nodding since it would be something to do, "Alright."

* * *

Candy Cane smiled at Calla as the child tried her best to do the exercises that she was given. It reminded her of the time when she had first started teaching Lily not even a month after she'd met the child. Even now, Candy Cane couldn't believe that Jason had managed to find one of the few humans that could accept everything about them. Lily had been one of the few that didn't become terrified when confronted with her brother's inner demon, Night Terrors. Instead of fear, Lily had looked upon the demonic entity with interest and immediately began questioning him. It had started her brother's inner incubus enough to retreat and allow her brother to return. Even when Night Terrors reappeared, Lily never showed any fear and eventually, the demon began to look at the red head not as a potential conquest, but another little sister.

* * *

Calla knocked on Candy Pop's door a little bit after seven in the morning. She'd showered after her small lesson with Candy Cane and the female jester has asked her to wake up Candy Pop since she wanted him to be alert when Jason arrived. Candy Pop didn't answer, so Calla headed into his room following Candy Cane's advise. The male jester's room was dark and Calla could see that the window was covered by a drape. Calla entered the room and moved towards the fourposter bed which was visible due to the light streaming from the door way. The door shut just as she reached the bed which made her a bit anxious, but Calla pushed that feeling down since she had a job to do. Calla reached out and grabbed the blanket which felt like one of those silk robe Petunia liked to wear in the morning when she went out to put out the milk bottles. She tugged lightly a few times while calling out Candy Pop's name only to not receive an answer. Frowning, Calla considered her options before climbing onto the bed and crawling over to where Candy Pop was laying.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Calla could see that Candy Pop hadn't worn a shirt to bed. He laid with the blanket around his waist and an arm underneath his pillow. Calla crawled over to him and tapped his cheek, "Candy Pop, wake up. Candy Pop!"

After what felt like thirty minutes, Candy Pop's left eye opened and he groaned, "Little One? What's going on?"

"Candy Cane wanted me to wake you up," Calla told him earning a huff.

"Of course she did," Candy Pop snorted softly.

Calla let out a yelp when she ended up being hugged to his chest and struggled against him, "Candy Pop!"

"Go to bed, Little One," Candy Pop ordered by her ear, "It's barely seven. Breakfast won't be for at least another hour,"

Calla continued to struggle against Candy Pop and he began to hum. Calla's struggles began to fade as she started to feel sleepy and her eyes began to droop. As Candy Pop continued to hum, Calla's mind turned fuzzy. She murmured softly, "Candy Cane won't be happy."

"My sister can stand to be disappointed once in awhile," Candy Pop hugged her a bit tighter and Calla relaxed against him.

* * *

Candy Cane frowned when Calla didn't come back downstairs within thirty minutes and headed upstairs to find out why. She opened the room to her brother's room and found a sight that made her smile. Calla was curled up against Candy Pop's chest with her head over his heart and a hand curled around some of his hair. She was reminded greatly of the times Lily would end up curled up with either Jason or Candy Pop when the witch was younger. She noticed her brother opening his eyes and rolled her eyes when he pressed a finger to his lips. Candy Cane decided to let him sleep a bit longer since this would keep Calla from worrying. Candy Cane mouthed, 'Breakfast will be ready in an hour.'

'We'll be awake,' Candy Pop mouthed back.

Candy Cane inclined her head before retreating and closing the door softly behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Admittedly, I could have put more Jason into this, but things happen. More will come in the next chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ForeverTwistedLove8814:** **I do have a pairing planned, but it won't be announced for awhile yet.**

 **Pixiecropse:** **Agreed. I keep seeing it in my mind and end up inwardly squealing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Twister60:** **Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **god of all:** **Thanks.**

 **StorytellerD132:** **I couldn't help it! The chapter wanted to end right there. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **TheMarphasChappers:** **I'm glad to hear it and admittedly, the thought has crossed my mine. I love all three of them though LJ and Candy Pop are my favorites! I would have done more, but the chapter wanted to end right there. My mini-Calla muse refused to do anything else than cuddle with my Poppy muse. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The Toy-Maker

* * *

Candy Pop woke up as the faint scent of bacon cooking reached him and yawned softly as he glanced down at Calla. She was sleeping peacefully which was the main reason he hadn't gotten up when she'd asked him other than his usual dislike of being up before breakfast was being made. As an incubus, he had the ability to manipulate dreams which allowed him to sense the dreams of those around him. Calla's dreams last night were filled with nervous energy which wouldn't allow her proper rest. By having her touch him while sleeping, Candy Pop had been able to force away that nervous energy and allow her some actual rest. He frowned as Night Terrors rumbled, ' **We could ignore breakfast and continue to sleep.'**

 _'Candy Cane won't allow it,'_ Candy Pop replied knowing that Night Terrors used the time he slept to play with their victims.

Night Terrors huffed, **'The Doll could use the rest.'**

Candy Pop contemplated the idea as Calla could use it before shaking his head, ' _She needs food, Night.'_

Night Terrors snorted before receding to wherever it was the demonic entity spent its time when either not bugging him or taking over. Candy Pop grabbed the hand curled around some of his hair with a slight chuckle. She had done that quite a few times when she'd been a baby and Lily had him watching her. To see that even after all this time that she still held that small habit was amazing, he wondered what other habits were still there even with Petunia 'raising' her. He heard a low growl from Night Terrors and knew that he would need to see if Jason would let him play with the bitch a little. The demon wouldn't settle until he'd gotten even the smallest amount of revenge for Calla.

Carefully, Candy Pop woke up the little witch and felt a bit of pride at how hard it was for her to wake up. It meant that somehow she still trusted him to the point she could completely relax her guard in his presence. It took her about five minutes to full wake up during which he had gone to the bathroom to wash his face and find a shirt to wear until he could take a shower. Calla yawned softly as she asked, "What time is it?"

Candy Pop glanced at the clock as he went to open the thick curtains covering his window, "Nearly Eight thirty, breakfast should be almost done."

Calla slipped off the bed and would have face planted if not for him catching her. It would seem the little witch was clumsy when sleepy. Calla flushed softly as she yawned again "Sorry."

"It's fine," Candy Pop chuckle and set her down properly, "Let's head downstairs and get something to eat before it's gone,"

Yawning, Calla nodded and headed to the door. Candy Pop followed after her and held her hand as they walked down the stairs which was a good idea since she nearly tripped twice.

* * *

Jason walked up to Slenderman's mansion feeling a mixture of irritation and anger. He still needed to find Liquorice and figure out why he was feeling the toys he'd made his daughter once more. With Zalgo's incessant attempts to gain his loyalty and his latest victim destroying one of his toys, Jason was not in a good mood. He took a deep breath and forced his negative feelings back. Slenderman was currently an ally, so it wouldn't do to take his irritation out on him. Opening the door, Jason found the mansion devoid of the regular shouts and screams which meant Laughing Jack wasn't in residence at the moment. Jason walked inside only to pause as Masky stuck his head out of the kitchen, "Hey, Jason."

"Masky," Jason greeted the masked man and as he took off his hat, "Where is Slenderman?"

"In his office," Masky told him, "I think your toy-mouse is with him,"

Jason felt relieved to hear that Liquorice was at least somewhat safe and as far from Zalgo's grip as possible, "Thank you."

"No problem," Masky turned his head and shook it, "If you'll excuse me, I have to keep Toby from being an idiot,"

Jason nodded while wondering how the youngest of Slenderman's proxies had convinced the eldest to allow him into the kitchen before putting that out of his mind. He needed to see Slenderman and get Liquorice back. Moving towards where he knew the office was, Jason heard a burst of laughter coming from one of the spare bedrooms on the bottom floor and wondered if the faceless entity had taken in yet another young Pasta or a new proxy as maybe the case. Jason hoped that they weren't like the last few new ones though he would admit that Clockwork wasn't too unpleasant to deal with. Jason didn't even get a chance to knock on the door when Slenderman said, " _Come in, Jason. We have much to speak about."_

Jason opened the door and was surprised to find Candy Pop sitting in the office, "Pop?"

The incubus smiled at him from his place leaning against the wall, "Hey, Jay. I think this belongs to you."

Candy Pop held out Liquorice and Jason grabbed his favorite companion, "Liquorice. Where did you find him?"

Jason checked out Liquorice and was glad to find that his creation was in good condition. Jason looked up at Candy Pop as the jester said, "I didn't find him. Someone else did, but that ties into why Slender called you here."

Jason placed Liquorice onto his shoulder and looked towards the faceless entity, "Slenderman, what exactly did you call me here for?"

 _"Candy Pop, please go inform Eyeless Jack that Jason has arrived,"_ Slenderman said earning a nod from the incubus who pushed off the wall and left the room quickly, " _Take a seat Jason,"_ Jason did as the faceless entity asked as nervousness pooled in his gut, _"We are allies and I have never lied to you, have I?"_

"Not to my knowledge," Suspicion filled him, "Slenderman is there a problem?"

 _"No. I have recently come across some information due to BEN's wandering,"_ Slenderman told him earning a frown, " _Said information led to us discovering a child born between one of us and a natural cored witch,"_

Jason's heart constricted, but he had to chuckle, "So does Jeff know that he has a child wandering around?"

 _"It wasn't Jeff,"_ Slenderman said as the door opened and Eyeless Jack walked in with Candy Pop, " _Jason, we discovered that your child is alive,"_

Jason felt coldness followed by red-hot rage as he slowly stood up and walked the two short steps to the faceless entities desk, "My child? My child is dead, Slenderman and I do not appreciate your jok-"

Jason felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his gaze towards Candy Pop, "Jay, she's alive. Calla is alive."

Jason shook his head feeling betrayed as he shook off Candy Pop's hand, "I can't believe you of all people would join in on a joke like this."

"Brother," Candy Pop said before Jason could continue, "She's alive and Eyeless Jack has the paternity test to prove it,"

Jason was about to argue when Liquorice spoke, _'Maker, they aren't lying. Calla found me after what happened and kept me safe. Its her."_

Jason slumped into the chair he'd vacated and took the file that Eyeless Jack was holding out. Seeing the results written in black and white, Jason felt something he had thought died that night long ago, "M-my daughter..."

* * *

Calla giggled softly as Candy Cane said, "Your father couldn't get the dye out for a month!"

"So that's why his hair was sunshine yellow that time he came to visit," Sally laughed as she fell onto the bed beside Calla.

Calla pressed into Candy Cane's side as she giggled and felt the succubus wrap an arm around her. Calla stiffened from the contact, but managed to relax after a few moments when she didn't feel any pain. The giggles quieted as a knock sounded on the door and Candy Pop poked his head in with a slight grin on his face, "Having fun?"

"Mhmm," Sally grinned brightly, "I wish that I could have met Lily,"

"She would have loved you," Candy Pop said as he walked into the room, "Having fun, Little One?"

Calla nodded lightly, "Did Mom really turn Jason's hair sunshine yellow?"

Candy Pop snorted and began chuckling, "Yeah. I think I have the pictures somewhere," He shook his head, "Anyway, I think there's someone that wants to meet you."

Calla's eyes widened and she felt a bit of panic, "J-jason's here?"

"Yes," Candy Pop seemed to notice her panic, "Jason won't hurt you, Little One. I promise," Calla swallowed and glanced at Floppy, "You can bring Floppy with you,"

Calla nodded slowly forcing down her panic and grabbing Floppy. She hugged the rabbit to her chest and slipped off of the bed. Candy Pop led the way out of the room and towards the big living room that sat across from the dinning room. He held out a hand to her and she took it after a moment of hesitation. She felt a lot calmer as they reached the living room. When they entered, Calla looked around the room and found her eyes drawn to the figure sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

He wore an outfit much like one of those ring-masters Dudley had been so fascinated with only the outfit was black with pristine white fur bulging out of the black tail coat. The only real color to his outfit aside from the fur was crimson colored vest. On the seat beside him, a white and blue striped top hat sat with Liquorice settled on top of it. He had dark crimson colored hair that fell to the middle of his back. He was somewhat pale save for his forearms which were a deep obsidian. The hazy memory of the man that gave her floppy filled her mind and Calla whispered, "P-Papa?"

The man's head shot up and golden green eyes focused on her with wide eyes. Calla swallowed and tightened her grip on Floppy. He stood up slowly, "Calla."

Calla's hand slipped from Candy Pop's hand as that soft, yet deep voice reached her ears and faint memories filled her mind. Times of laughter, light, warmth, and love filled her mind. The man before her laughing when she turned her mother's hair pastel blue. The man before her singing her to sleep alongside her mother. The man dancing with her mother to the sound of music coming from an odd looking radio. The man before her sitting in a warm work shop with her in his lap and making various toys. The man before her smiling so warmly down at her with pride in his eyes as she made Floppy and the others dance along to the music. The sound of a music box filled her ears and with tears burning the back of her eyes, she whispered, "Papa."

The man's arms opened and Calla darted forward as Floppy slipped out of her arms. She slammed into him as familiar warm arms slowly wrapped around her, "My precious little Doll..."

Tears ran down her cheeks as sobs left her, Calla whispered, "Papa. Papa. Papa."

"I'm so sorry," He hugged her tight, "I'm so damn sorry,"

* * *

Jason held Calla in his lap as she cuddled against him. The knowledge that one of the few lights left in his life was alive filled him with relief. He knew that he hadn't been told everything about his daughter. It didn't take a genius to know that she was smaller than she should be at her age and severely under weight. He would learn that once his daughter was asleep and he could bare with the thought of letting go of her. The warm weight of his daughter in his lap felt like the only thing tethering him to this world. Jason looked up at Candy Pop as the male jester said, "We still have a lot to tell you."

"I know," Jason looked back down at Calla as the little witch nuzzled into his chest with half-lidded eyes, "But that's for later,"

"Papa?" Calla's voice was sot and sleepy.

"Yes?" Jason smiled at the sight.

"Am I going to stay with you now?" She asked as a yawn left her.

"Of course," Jason would need to prepare a room for her in his work shop, "I'll need to make some preparations, but yes,"

Calla smiled as her eyes slid closed, "Thank you, Papa."

Jason looked at her in confusion, "For what?"

"For wanting me," She whispered softly before her breathing evened out.

Jason's blood went cold as he heard those words. He looked up at Candy Pop and the jester visibly winced, "Pop, does it have anything to do with the fact my daughter is severely under weight and smaller than she should be?"

Candy Pop nodded, "Yeah."

Jason took a deep breath to keep himself calm. He didn't want to hurt his daughter by accident. Jason concentrated on her even breathing and found himself calming down. He picked Calla up and carefully stood up, "Show me to where she's currently sleeping."

Candy Pop said nothing as he led the way towards the guest room area of the first floor.

* * *

Candy Pop watched as Jason's eyes turned bright green the more he read. Night Terrors stirred and snickered in the back of his mind, **'Oh, the toy maker is going to shed a river of blood.'**

Candy Pop tried to ignore the blood lust rolling off of Night Terrors knowing that he had to keep Jason from doing something stupid. The Dursley family would pay, but they needed to plan it out and Jason needed to spend time with his daughter. Candy Pop growled at Night Terrors, ' _Be patient, Jason needs to spend time with the Little One.'_

Jason cut off further conversation by hissing out, "She was raised by Petunia?!"

"Yes," Candy Pop watched as Jason's fingers clenched and ripped the paper, "We still haven't figured out why unless Sirius died and Dumbledore decided to be an idiot,"

Jason visibly shuddered, "Pop, how long will Calla be asleep?"

Candy Pop checked on Calla's dreams before telling Jason, "Thirty minutes maybe less."

Jason let the paper fall from his fingers, "Spar with me, I need to work out my aggression."

* * *

When Calla woke up, she was surprised to find herself looking at what was becoming an increasingly familiar ceiling. She sat up slowly rubbing at her eyes, "Papa?"

Calla felt a bit of despair flow through her as she wondered if she'd just dreamed the whole encounter. Tears pricked at her eyes and she grabbed the nearest plush which ended up being Grimm. She sobbed softly into the plush fur only to jolt when a concerned voice asked, "Kitten? What's wrong?"

Calla looked up at Candy Cane, "I dreamed that papa came, but he isn't here."

"He is here, Kitten," Candy Cane walked over to her and picked Calla up, "He's just spending a bit of time with Candy Pop,"

"Huh?" The tears slowly stopped flowing.

Candy Cane wiped away Calla's tears, "While you took your nap, Jason was filled in on what we know about your time with the beasts. At the current moment, he's working out the anger he's feeling."

"He's angry?" Calla felt a little stupid for over reacting.

"Of course, he's angry," Candy Cane said as Calla began to lean into her, "You're one of the good things in his life and knowing that you'd gotten mistreated makes him angry," Calla stiffened a little when Candy Cane hugged her before relaxing, "The knowledge that he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening made it worse,"

"But it's not his fault," Calla shook her head.

Candy Cane sighed softly, "Kitten, we're all blaming ourselves for what happened. If we had kept better tabs on Petunia or returned to the wizarding world after that horrible night, we could have saved you from so much pain."

"But that doesn't make anything better," Calla protested earning a surprised look from Candy Cane, "Thinking about the what ifs will only make you feel worse,"

Candy Cane began smiling, "Huh, you're pretty smart, Kitten."

Calla flushed at the praise earning a slight grin from Candy Cane. Calla ducked her head against Candy Cane's chest earning a giggle from the female jester. Candy Cane surprised Calla when she stood up, "Candy Cane?"

"Let's go watch Toby and BEN play Mario Kart," Candy Cane said as she adjusted Calla to better carry her, "It's a riot and will make waiting for the boys to finish their sparing match,"

"They won't get hurt, will they?" Calla asked as she gripped Candy Cane's neck.

"Nothing more than a few bruises that will fade fairly quickly," Candy Cane assured her, "Sparring is one of the ways people can relieved their anger especially when the reason for said anger is untouchable,"

"Do you spar with people often?" Calla asked curiously as Candy Cane exited her room.

Candy Cane hummed softly, "It depends on how angry I am and who's around me. I either meditate using tai-chi, play violent video games, go for long walks, play pranks, cook up pranks, make items to use in said pranks, or spar. I do spice things up some times."

"Hey, I thought you guys would be with Jason," Ben said from his place by the large TV that would have had Dudley drooling at the sight of it.

"Calla took a nap, so Jason was informed about what happened to Calla after that horrible night," Candy Cane answered as she put Calla down on the couch and settled down beside her, "Candy Pop's currently sparring with him to work out his anger,"

A squeak left Calla when Candy Cane picked her up and set her down in her lap. She shifted awkwardly in her seat before relaxing against Candy Cane feeling calm energy flow over her. Toby walked into the room moments later carrying Floppy, "I think you dropped this, Calla."

"Floppy!" Calla held out her arms for the rabbit and Toby handed it to her, "I'm so sorry I dropped you," Calla hugged the rabbit to her chest, "Thank you,"

"No problem," Toby pulled down his face guard to grin at her and Calla was startled to see a hole in his cheek.

Calla stared at his cheek in shock earning a sheepish smile from Toby. He rubbed the back of his neck as Calla asked, "What happened to your cheek?"

"I did this to myself awhile ago," Toby admitted, "I ended up biting through my cheek without noticing it. It's why I wear my face guard,"

Calla flushed lightly, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Toby reached out and gently patted her head, "People always stare when they first see it,"

Calla nodded slowly and Toby headed over to where Ben was sitting. The two began playing the game which turned out to be one of those racing games Dudley tended to rage quit. She quickly understood why Candy Cane had said it would be a riot because these two were absolutely hilarious. Of course, one or both of them cursed a lot which led to Candy Cane hitting them over the head for the curse which only made it even more funny.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Well, this chapter won't have as much Jason in it, but I am introducing three new Pastas!**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Twister60: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Silver-Wolf Lord of Order: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. As for your question, I'm not too sure at the moment. I'm leaning towards manipulative, but has good intentions.**

 **ian25rebel: If you're reading this, I'm not going to bash him or at least, try not to.**

 **Pixiecropse: Nope! I can stop cackling evily when I think about it. I'm going to have so much fun torturing them! Haven't decided what exactly I'm going to do to Dumbledore, but revenge is definitely going to happen.**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

 **guadadominguez4: To answer both of your reviews. I know and wish there were more crossovers, but alas, it would seem there are going to be very few. I've decided on the pairing already, but won't say what until Calla's at least 14-15. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for trying to make reading your reviews easier.**

 **TheMarphasChappers: I know and it makes me giggling histerically at the thought! Let's just say Jason's going to be an overprotective SOB when it comes to his precious little doll especially since she's one of the only pieces of Lily he has left.**

* * *

Of new Creeps

* * *

Clockwork walked beside Jane into the mansion and found Candy Cane sitting in the mansion's game room. A glance towards the TV showed that BEN and Toby were playing Mario Kart. Clockwork was surprised to see Candy Cane holding a doll in her lap, "Hey, Candy Cane. Jason have you watching one of his dolls?"

It had been awhile since Jason had killed anyone around the age that the doll seemed to be. Candy Cane looked at her as Jane asked, "What pissed him off enough to be beating the shit out of Candy Pop?"

"Let's just say things have been interesting," Candy Cane said as the doll peered at them with bright emerald green eyes.

"That one looks a lot like Jason," Clockwork commented getting a little bit closer, "A lot like him..."

The doll blinked slowly before looking at Candy Cane and speaking much to Clockworks shock, "Candy Cane? Why do they think I'm a doll?"

"Because Jason makes dolls a good portion of the time, Kitten," Candy Cane was grinning as she looked up at the two, "Jane, Clocky, I want you two to meet Calla Potter. She's Jason's daughter,"

Clockwork looked at the do- _kid_ in surprise before offering her a warm smile and holding out her hand, "Hey, Kid. The names Natalie Oulette also known as Clockwork. You can call me Clock."

"Calla," The kid, Calla, slowly took her head and shook it.

"The grumpy gus beside me is Jane Arkensaw," Clockwork continued earning a scowl from Jane, "How come Jason never brought you over here?"

"Papa thought I was dead," Calla said fairly bluntly.

Clockwork stared at the kid in shock along with Jane. Both at the statement and how bluntly the kid that couldn't be more than six if that had said it, Candy Cane broke through their shock by suggesting, "Go talk to Slenderman. He can fill you in."

* * *

Candy Cane looked at Toby as the boy commented, "W-well, that was blunt."

"Sometimes it better to be blunt," Calla replied as Candy Cane began brushing out Calla's hair in preparation of braiding it.

Toby's left leg kicked out as he shook his head earning a curse from BEN as the glitch had to move quickly to avoid the unintentional kick. Candy Cane was surprised when ten minutes into her brushing she heard a soft purring sound and looked down to see that the sound was coming from Calla. The little witch's eyes were halfway closed making the nickname she'd given the kid even more fitting. It was absolutely adorable. She stopped when Jason and Candy Pop entered the game room earning a whine of protest from the kitten. Giggling as emerald green puppy dog eyes peered up at her, she pointed to the doorway, "Jason's back."

Calla's head snapped towards the doorway fast enough that Candy Cane was afraid that she would get whiplash. Calla slipped off of her lap and rushed towards Jason. Jason bent down in time to catch her looking surprised as Calla said, "Don't leave me, Papa."

Jason looked at Candy Cane in askance and she said, "When she woke up and didn't see you there, she thought it was all a dream."

With a guilty expression on his face, Jason picked her up and hugged her to his chest, "I won't leave you alone again, my precious little doll. I promise that I might end up having to leave for a little bit, but you'll never be force back to Petunia. I promise."

Calla didn't say anything. She merely burrowed her head into Jason's chest earning a concerned look from the toy maker. It was going to take a lot of time for Calla to believe that Jason would never leave her again. Until then, she was probably going to be fairly clingy.

* * *

Jason sat next to Calla at the dinner table and looked down at his daughter as she looked at the food on her plate in confusion. Jason didn't really understand why at first since it was chicken alfredo before realizing that Petunia had probably limited dining options to British cuisine. It was something that xenophobic bitch would probably do. Jason spoke as Calla picked up her fork to poke at the pasta, "It's chicken alfredo with white sauce. It's an Italian dish and fairly good."

Calla looked up at him then back at the dish with a dubious expression on her face. Sally giggled softly on Calla's other side, "It's really good, Calla. Slender makes the best chicken alfredo."

Calla looked at Sally before trying to spear the pasta. Chuckling softly, Jason helped her out and watched as Calla tried her first taste of food outside of Britain. Instantly, Calla's face lit up and she dug in with gusto making him grin. It looks like he would have to take Calla to various parts of world and let her try out the foods that came from them. Of course, he wouldn't let her eat anything like bugs or dog meat, but he'd let her try just about anything if it made her happy. Jason smiled lightly, "Good?"

Calla looked up at him with slightly round cheek before nodding as she carefully chewed with her mouth shut. He supposed that Petunia had done a good job when it came to Calla's table manners for the most part. He was still going to kill the bitch after allowing Candy Pop a few shots at her, but she had at least taught his daughter some manners. Jason shook himself from those thoughts as Clockwork asked, "So Jason, what are you going to do next?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked her curiously.

"Well, you found your daughter and are obviously going to get revenge on the ones that had her before," Clockwork said after swallowing the mouthful of food she'd been chewing, "But what's going to happen after that?"

"I hadn't really thought that far," Jason admitted before looking down at Calla, "I need to prepare my workshop,"

"What about schooling?" Jeff pointed out much to the surprise of those around him.

Calla spoke up, "I'm not attached my current school."

"Don't you have friends that you don't want to leave?" Clockwork asked.

Calla frowned at her, "I wasn't allowed to have friends."

Silence fell over them as the words left her mouth and Jason clenched his fist beneath the table as he attempted to reign in his violent tendencies. He did not want to scare his daughter when he'd just got her back. Taking a deep breath, Jason said, "Perhaps home-schooling would be for the best."

"We'll just have to find those that are fairly safe to have around the kitten to teach her," Candy Cane commented earning a nod from Jason, "I can easily take the physical classes. Brother can take the literature classes with ease,"

"Computer related stuff is fairly easy for me to teach," BEN offered and grinned at Calla, "Considering you aren't a brat, I won't mind teaching you,"

"Biology," Eyeless Jack offered.

Everyone save for Jane and Jeff offered to teach Calla which Jason was grateful for. He didn't want to leave Calla with Jeff because the ever-smiling killer set off every protective instinct he had. Jane was a bit too caustic to be around Calla at her current age not to mention, Jason wasn't quite sure what the female killer could even offer his daughter. Jason glanced at Slenderman and the faceless entity said, " _I will attempt to find some tutors though it will be up to you to ask them. I will try to offer some help, but I cannot do much."_

"Thank you," Jason said earning nods or grins, "I suppose that means we'll be visiting the mansion fairly often,"

"Yay!" Sally squealed clapping her hands earning a few laughs.

Jason looked down at Calla, "What do you think?"

Calla smiled softly, "I think that's a nice idea, Papa."

"Then that's what we'll do," Jason made sure she could see his movements and placed his hand on her head ruffling her hair gently.

The shy, yet please smile on her face made the tension in Jason's chest ease just a little bit. It would take awhile, but she would heal and he was willing to help her.

* * *

After Calla had gone to sleep for the night, Jason met up with everyone save for Sally, Jeff, Clockwork, and Jane. Sally had gone to play with some of her victims. Jeff disappeared somewhere without a word. Clockwork and Jane had simply gone to bed. Jason sat down in the living room with the others. Slenderman asked, " _What are you planning to do, Jason?"_

"With your permission, I want Calla to stay here for a few more days as I need to get a room in my workshop ready for her," Jason said earning a nod from the faceless entity, "In a week or so, I'm going to hunt down the Dursleys. Pop, I'm giving you permission to do as you wish Petunia so long as it doesn't kill her. Cane, you can do the same with the brat,"

"And the walrus' sister?" Candy Cane asked him curiously.

Jason smirked darkly, "I have special plans for her and that little dog of hers too."

" _I assume you will be leaving her here when you're doing this?_ " Slenderman asked earning a nod from Jason, " _Sally has been wanting to experience a proper slumber party,"_

"Thank you, Slenderman," Jason told the faceless entity honestly, "For everything,"

 _"You are a fairly good ally and I would prefer to keep it that way,"_ Slenderman told him which told Jason that his thoughts about why Slenderman had done it were correct, " _I am also curious as to how Calla will grow. I wish to observe her and mark down important information. After all, we have no idea if one of Jeff's one night stands will end up pregnant,"_

Everyone began laughing and chuckling at the thought. It was only a matter of time before Jeff's man-whore tendencies came back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

It was a difficult few days when Jason had to leave in order to prepare a room for Calla. Luckily, no one would let her linger too long on the fact Jason wasn't there. Toby and BEN dragged the little witch to play video games with them. She turned out to be fairly quick when it came to learning the controls and her favorite game ended up being Mario-kart. Sally and Candy Cane took her shopping for clothes as well as showing her how to braid hair. Calla wasn't very good, but she did enjoy enjoy trying her hand at it. Candy Pop helped her get better at reading and introduced her to some really amazing books. The others either gave suggestions or joined in save for Slenderman. The faceless entity was fairly absent save for meal times. Of course, things got a little bit tense when Laughing Jack returned from where ever it was Slenderman had sent him.

* * *

Calla was giggling as she hit Ben with a red shell for the second time and just managed to pass the finish-line before Toby earning a string of curses from BEN and a laugh from Toby. A laugh echoed through the air as a soft, yet slightly hoarse voice spoke from the doorway, "Has Toby managed to beat BEN aga-"

Calla turned and found herself staring at a rather tall looking clown-like male. He had a posture that Mrs. Easton would call 'Rag-doll'. He had long and shaggy raven black hair that fell to his shoulders. He was rather pale and the monochrome colors he wore didn't help that one bit. One obsidian colored eye and whitish pale blue eye stared down at her in shock. He had rather long arms and black claw tipped fingers that could've trailed against the ground if they were an inch closer. On his shoulder, he had black feathers edged with white in a way that was reminiscent of her father's fur clad shoulders. Toby cursed under his breath, "LJ-"

"Who is this little one?" The clown-like male asked as his voice gained a slight edge that would've set her hair on end if it weren't for the fact his energy didn't set her on edge.

Calla set the controller onto the ground and picked up Floppy before standing up as Ben said, "This is Calla-"

"My names Calla Potter," Calla smiled warmly up at the clown while ignoring the startled expression she was getting from Ben and Toby, "You must be Laughing Jack,"

"That I am," The clown's grin was slightly forced as he held out his hand, "Would you like some candy?"

Calla looked at the candy he was suddenly holding before shaking her head, "No. I don't think Papa, Candy Cane, Candy Pop, or Sally would be happy if I did,"

The clown's eyes gained a confused glint as his energy shivered slightly, "Who's your father?"

"Her father is Jason the Toy-Maker, Jack," Candy Cane said as she walked into the room earning a look of shock from the clown, "Calla's mother was a witch. Up until a few days ago, we didn't know she was alive otherwise, you would've been introduced earlier," Candy Cane looked down at her, "Kitten, what are you doing?"

Calla smiled lightly up at Candy Cane, "I wanted to talk to him. Sally told me about him and I wanted to get to know him. We are similar, after all."

"Similar?" Laughing Jack's eyes narrowed as he peered down at her, "What do you mean by similar, Gumdrop?"

Calla looked at the clown as she remembered the times she'd been locked in the cupboard under the stairs, "I was locked in a dark place and forgotten too."

Laughing Jack's eyes widened before a nasty sneer appeared on his face, "You think we're the same? I was locked in a fucking box and forgotten for years."

"If they could've gotten away with it, my relatives would've done the same thing," Calla murmured not at all put off by the clown's anger and looked up at Candy Cane, "Where's Candy Pop? I want to read with him,"

Candy Cane smiled sadly, "He's in the library on the second floor, Kitten."

"Thank you," Calla murmured softly before walking past the monochrome clown and the female jester.

* * *

Candy Cane watched Calla go before telling Laughing Jack, "Once you're done your meeting with Slenderman, I'll tell you about Calla."

"Why would I want anything to do with that brat?" The clown snarled which only told Candy Cane just how confused and shocked he really was.

"Because, you want to know if she was telling the truth and because she's Jason's daughter," Candy Cane replied as she moved past the monochrome clown into the game-room, "Now go, Slenderman won't be happy if you don't meet with him soon,"

* * *

Laughing Jack was growling to himself as he headed passed the guest rooms on his way to the kitchen. Unlike most of the others, he had his permanent room on the ground floor as it helped keep the feeling of being confined away. He paused as he heard an odd sound coming from one of the guest rooms. Pausing he debated ignoring it as the only guestroom in use was the one the brat was using. As the sound reached his ears again, he growled and headed to the room. He liked Jason and if the brat was really his daughter, he doubted the toy-maker would be happy if his daughter died. Pushing open the door, Jack found the brat tossing and turning almost silently as barely audible whimpers left her.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Jack placed his hand on the brat's forehead and closed his eyes as he focused on her dreams...

 _Laughing Jack blinked in surprise as he found himself in a rather plain looking hallway. A walrus-like man stomped down the stairs dragging the brat behind him by the arm. She looked about three and was cringing in pain, "B-but U-Uwncle Vernown-"_

 _"Shut the hell up, you god damn freak!" The walrus roared and tossed the brat into the wall before picking her up the scruff of her neck, "I have had it up to hear with your freakishness,"_

 _The brat looked a bit dazed, but as the walrus approached the cupboard her expression cleared up as fear bled into those emerald green eyes, "I-I sorry! Pwease no cupbwoard-"_

 _The walrus smacked her again before opening the cupboard and tossing her into it before slamming the door closed, "Maybe this will teach you not to use your freakishness to do your chores. I think a month with suffice."_

 _With that the walrus walked away and Laughing Jack stared at the cupboard with wide eyes. Moving into the cupboard, Jack found himself in a dark space that wouldn't have fit his frame if it wasn't for him being in the dream world. He looked down to find the brat curled into a tight ball as tears ran down her cheeks and weak whimpers left her. He shuddered slightly and admitted that perhaps the brat did know what it was like to be locked in a dark space and forgotten. Bending down, he tapped her shoulder and wide green eyes shot towards him, "L-Laughing Jack."_

 _"Hey, Kiddo," Laughing Jack offered the world around them a look, "How about we leave this place behind and go have some fun?"_

 _"F-fun?" The kid slowly uncurled her body._

 _"Let me show you a place where kids are free to have as much fun as possible," Laughing Jack offered earning a slow nod._

 _He held out a hand and she slowly took it. With a slight grin, he teleported them to his carnival._

* * *

Candy Pop rushed down the stairs as he felt Calla's dream energy only to slow down as the panic and fear faded away. He slowly continued his way downstairs and headed towards her room. Walking through the open door, he froze when he found Laughing Jack settled on the bed with Calla in his lap. He frowned and felt out Calla's energy only to find it filled with childish glee. He opened his eyes and found Jack staring at him with those mismatched eyes. He walked over to the bed, "What are you doing, Jack?"

"I was going to get a snack from the kitchen when I heard the brat whimpering," The clown told him before glancing down at Calla, "She was having a nightmare and I got curious,"

"What did she dream of?" Candy Pop asked the clown curiously.

Laughing Jack was silent for a few moments before answering, "Someone, a walrus-like man was angry at her. He hit her and tossed her around a bit before bodily shoving her into a god-damn boot cupboard. Apparently she was supposed to stay in there for a month for some reason. Did she really get locked in a cupboard?"

"Yeah," Candy Pop sighed softly and felt grateful that the clown had stepped in, "I assume you're going to have her spend the night in your carnival?"

"An hour or so," Laughing Jack replied, "I figure that will give her mind enough time to settle and let her have good dreams instead,"

"Thank you for looking after her like this, Jack," Candy Pop wished for the first time that he had Laughing Jack's powers, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to bed,"

Laughing Jack looked surprised when he said that much to the incubus' amusement. Unlike the others, he trust that the clown wouldn't harm Calla. After all, Laughing Jack and Jason were firm allies that hadn't had any real fights outside of the few times one of them stole the other's victims. The one time they had what could have counted as a real fight was over the fact the clown had broken a few of the toy-maker's creations. Jack had tried to help fix them and provided the materials to make new ones. As a result, Candy Pop knew that Calla was in good hands.

With a yawn, Candy Pop headed back up to his room. Night Terrors stirred, " **Are you sure leaving the Doll with him is a good idea?"**

' _Yes and even if it isn't, we can easily throttle him if he tries to harm her,'_ Candy Pop replied as he walked up the steps, ' _Besides, you're probably going to be wandering the dream realms. I wouldn't be surprised if you checked on them,'_

Night Terrors huffed, but said nothing in reply as the demon slipped away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: I wanted to upload this before I went to bed.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

 **Twister60 : Thank you.**

 **guadadominguez4:** **Thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. The pairing won't be revealed until Calla is at least 14 maybe 15. I haven't decided everything about the Dumbledore side of things. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **kurokitsune666: I'm glad.**

 **TheMarphasChappers: Thanks. I wasn't really sure about the whole meet and greet with Jack. I actually had to get some advice from Angelwolf11021 about how to write his reaction. They are really cute. Are you reading my mind? 0w0. I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **Pixiecropse: I agree. I would've brought Jack everywhere with me though I will admit to enjoying how he is now. It would be a shame to lose who he is now.**

* * *

Homes and Revenge

* * *

Calla looked at Jason as he led her through the forest with the twin jesters following after them carrying the trunks and chest that had apparently come from the Dursley residence. She was holding Floppy against her chest and gripping her father's hand as they traveled through a fairly rough portion of the forest. Soon enough, they were pausing in front of a rather large tree that she didn't know the species of. Calla looked at her father and asked, "Why did we stop here?"

"I can make the entrance to my workshop anywhere I please. I don't do it at the mansion both out of respect for Slenderman and because there are wards preventing beings from teleporting out. They can teleport in, but not out," Jason explained as he looked towards the oak, "Now watch,"

Calla eyed the rough bark and was surprised to find a door-like shape forcing it's way through the wood. No, it wasn't forcing it's way through the wood of the tree, but rather expanding the tree enough to form the door-like shape. The brown bark over the door-like shape took on a decidedly blue hue that slowly got brighter and more defined as the door-like shape formed. Within moments, a blue door with a golden knob sat in the middle of the oak tree. Calla let out an awed gasp as faint memories of that door filled her mind. Calla looked up at her father as he reached out and twisted the knob. He looked down at her as Candy Pop whispered, "Seems Jason's regained his dramatics-Ow!"

More than likely, Candy Cane had elbowed him. Jason spoke in a warm voice as he pushed open the door, "Welcome home, My precious little doll."

Calla held his hand as they walked into the work-shop. The foyer was made of smooth hard wood and looked more like it belonged to one of those town-houses in one of the shows Petunia liked to watch. The wood was a deep brown and the walls a dark golden cream color. A large stair case sat in the middle of the room. It was made of the same wood as the the flooring and covered in a rich red carpet. On the left side of the room, a second blue door sat closed. On the right side, a dark brown door sat open revealing what looked like a rather large living room. One last door was settled on the right side of the staircase, it was probably either a bathroom or coat closet. Calla looked at the second blue door, "Papa, what's in there?"

"That's my work shop," Jason told her, "It's where a majority of the toys I make are and it leads to the backroom of a toy-shop I own,"

"You sell your toys?" Calla asked him curiously as they made their way deeper into the room.

"It's a way to make money and it's part of how I met your mother," Jason replied while leading her up the stairs, "You can explore to your heart's content once we get you settled,"

* * *

Calla's room was the third room down the left side of the hallway and was rather spacious. At the moment, it was sparsely decorated with a few bookshelves, a fourposter bed, a dresser, a closet, two side tables, and a desk with it's own chair. The room was done in soft creams and pale browns with Jason promising that she could decorate it as she wished once she got settled. Jason's room was at the end of the hallway and Calla had permission to come in at any time. Candy Pop and Candy Cane had room on the right side of the hallway. All the bedrooms had their own bathrooms which was better than the Dursley house. The only other rooms up stairs were a single guest room, a study that Jason used to hold any paperwork, and a room that Calla would be allowed to turn into anything she wanted.

The downstairs other than Jason's workshop was comprised of a large living room, a kitchen/dinning room, and a downstairs bathroom There was a basement, but it was currently rather messy and Jason wasn't quite sure what was down there. Calla had promised that she wouldn't go down into the basement unless Jason went with her.

* * *

Calla unpacked her things before going to one of the two large windows that sat in her room. She looked outside of them and found a rather busy street filled with people rushing around. She jumped slightly with a squeak when Candy Pop asked, "What are you doing?"

"Where are we?" Calla asked the male jester curiously.

He hummed lightly and peered out of the windows, "Looks like we're in New-York at the moment."

"'At the moment'?" Calla looked at him oddly, "Does that mean this place can move?"

"Mhmm though don't ask me how Jason does it," Candy Pop said with a shrug.

Calla would need to ask her father about it later, "Candy Pop, how many of your guys have places like this?"

"First, you can call me Pop or Poppy if you want," Candy Pop replied earning a nod from Calla, "As for your question, I'm not sure of the exact number since there is a lot of us and we're fairly wide spread not to mention there are always new ones popping up. Or dying as it does happen," Candy Pop tacked on as an after thought, "My sister and I have one though due to how remote its location is and the fact it isn't in this realm, we don't stay there as often as we could. Jack, Laughing Jack that is, has one too though his is a carnival as you saw last night,"

Calla gasped, "That was real?"

"Mhmm though you were there via dreams, so you weren't physically there," Candy Pop walked over to the bed and plopped down while patting the spot next to him prompting Calla to do the same, "Jack's carnival has two sides to it. The dream side and the physical side. Most people only get to see the dream side of things, Jack rarely lets anyone save for his children in the physical side of things,"

"'His children'?" Calla recalled seeing other kids running around though none looked anything like the monochrome clown.

Candy Pop sighed deeply, "To put it plainly, Jack has an ability to lets him trap the souls of his former playmates on this plain. I suppose it developed to ensure that he would never be forgotten or alone again."

"It makes sense," Calla murmured wondering if she would've done the same thing if she'd ever had any actual friends that weren't toys.

Candy Pop seemed to sense her change in mood and surprised Calla by tickling her sides earning a squeal of surprised that quickly turned into laughter. She struggled to get away from the incubus as even if the touch was pleasant, it was almost too pleasant. Candy Pop let her go with a chuckle earning a scowl from Calla as she glared at him while trying to regain her ability to breath. They both looked towards the doorway as Jason asked, "Having fun?"

"She was turning into a grumpy gus, so I decided to see if she was still as ticklish as before," Candy Pop grinned at him, "She is,"

"Ah," Jason shook his head with a light smile, "Are either of you hungry?"

Calla's stomach chose that moment to rumble earning laughs from the two males. Candy Pop stood up and picked Calla up, "Looks like the little one's stomach answered for her."

Calla struggled against him and Candy Pop quickly put her down. Calla walked over to her father and he smiled down at her, "Let's get you fed, it is almost time for lunch after all."

* * *

In the week after Calla was first brought to Jason's workshop, the father daughter pair slowly got used to living with one another. Jason learned fairly quickly that his daughter had frequent nightmares. He ended up spending the nights with her curled up against him singing her to sleep after gently waking her up from her nightmares and helping her calm down. He learned that while his daughter would try everything he put in front of her, she absolutely hated eating peaches and pears. She absolutely adored pineapple which prompted him to add to the list of things to keep well stocked in the house. He also learned that Calla enjoyed classical music especially if it came from the violin.

Calla learned that her father wasn't exactly a morning person, but he wasn't as bad as Candy Pop. He preferred Earl grey tea in the morning with a lot of honey and some milk. He also somehow knew she had nightmares and didn't mind it if she wanted to sleep with him after waking up. He loved to work on various toys after dinner time while spending the day manning his toy shop. He didn't shout at her or get angry when she didn't understand something. The one time she accidentally dropped her glass of milk on the tile in the kitchen had made her fear he would shout at her. Instead, he checked to make sure she was okay and cleaned up the cuts from where some of the glass shards had managed to cut her before cleaning up the mess. Only when he had finished cleaning up did he ask what had happened and why, he had only told her to be more careful in the future before asking if she wanted to see some of his new toys.

* * *

"You're going to see the Dursleys, aren't you Papa?" Calla shocked him by asking.

Jason pushed away his shock knowing that his daughter was far more intelligent than one would think and didn't really sugar coat it when he said, "Yes and I'm going to make sure they won't ever get a chance to harm you again."

Calla stared up at him with eyes that looked so much like Lily that it sent jagged knives of pain through his chest, "Are you going to kill them?"

Startled by the question, Jason stopped walking and stared down at her in shock. Calla stared at him calmly as if she hadn't just asked if he was going to kill someone. No eight year old, no matter how intelligent, would ever ask a question like that unless they were raised by Creeps. Jason only forced back his shock when Candy Pop walked out of the mansion, "There you two are, what's with that look, Jay?"

"I asked Papa if he was going to kill the Dursleys," Calla told Candy Pop earning a wide eyed look from the incubus, "I don't understand why it's so surprising,"

Jason coughed lightly dragging his daughter's attention back to him, "Calla, why do you think I'd kill them?"

Calla's head tilted slightly and her nose wiggled a little, "Papa, I'm not stupid regardless of what some of my teachers and Petunia think. Sending them to jail or a mental hospital wouldn't mean I'd be permanently rid of them which is what you were saying," Calla's eyes darkened and gained a jewel-like quality as their depths gained a slight glow, "The only thing that would make it permanent is death."

Jason could see her pupils shiver slightly within the glow, but forced himself to push that information to the back of his mind, "Yes, but what makes you think I'm the one that's going to kill them."

"I saw the red stains in your work shop and the metal table in that corner of the room you didn't want me in," Calla told Jason making him jolt, "I also smelt blood. Most of it was old, but I could smell fresh blood too,"

"You can smell that?" Candy Pop asked with wide eyes.

Calla looked towards him and nodded, "Mhmm. Sometimes my sense of smell is really good and other times it isn't unless its the scent of something very familiar."

"And blood is familiar to you?" Jason would make Vernon Dursleys last moments complete and utter hell!

Calla nodded lightly, "Yes, Papa. I can smell various chemicals used for cleaning and a lot of diffrent spices used in cooking. I also know what some of the diffrent alcoholic drinks smell like though I don't really like knowing what they smell like. They don't smell very good," Calla paused as her eyes went half-lidded and her nose wiggled a little, "Well, wine smells kind of nice, but I'm not willing to drink it until I'm older since alcohol is bad for kids. Well, it's bad for everyone, but it's worse for kids."

Jason took a deep breath as he struggled to keep back his raging emotions, "I think once I come pick you up in the morning that we'll be talking about what all you can do."

"Okay, Papa!" Immediatly her eyes returned to normal as she smiled up at him.

Jason glanced at Candy Pop and was pleased to note that the usually levelheaded incubus looked just as thrown as he felt. Smiling a slightly strained smile, Jason held out his hand to Calla, "Let's head inside the mansion, I'm sure Sally and Clockwork are eagerly waiting for you."

Calla's expression turned shy and Jason restrained the urge to coo at how adorable she looked, "Do you think they'll mind it if I don't know much about sleepovers?"

"I'm sure they'll look forward to teaching you all about them," Jason assured her earning a hesitant smile as she took his offered hand, "And I can't wait to hear all about it when I come pick you up in the morning,"

Calla's expression lit up and Jason's heart ached again as that expression was so like Lily's whenever she found something exciting to research.

* * *

Jason hugged his daughter tight thirty minutes after their arrival at the mansion though he made sure not to hug her too hard. While it wasn't guaranteed that her bones were as fragile as Lily's had been at this age, he wasn't taking any chances especially since she was malnourished. Calla nuzzled her head into his neck and he was surprised to feel tears. He pulled back slowly and looked at her in confusion, "Calla?"

"You'll come back, right?" She was holding onto his jacket with a white knuckled grip.

"Of course, I promised you that I wouldn't leave you alone again and I keep my promises," Jason wiped away her tears, "I love you, My precious little doll. I'm not about to leave you alone again,"

Calla's fingers lost their tight grip and she hugged him again. Jason held her to chest for a few moments before letting go. Jason stood up slowly and reached down to ruffle her hair gently as Sally said, "We'll have a lot of fun, Calla."

"We'll be back before you know it," Jason promised Calla.

Calla smiled weakly up at him, "Come back safe, Papa."

"We will," Candy Pop promised as he came up beside Jason, "We'll keep your dear old dad safe and injury fre-Ow! Will you quit doing that?"

Candy Cane dropped the lock of hair she'd tugged, "As soon as you gain a filter, Brother dear," The female jester looked down at Calla with a warm smile, "We'll all come back safe and sound. Just make sure you have fun."

"I will," Calla replied and Candy Cane bent down to press a kiss to the little witch's forehead.

The three left soon after with Eyeless Jack as their guide.

* * *

The Dursley house was fairly quiet with most of them sitting in front of the TV. Vernon was sitting on the couch while his sister took up the armchair that sat by the fire place which had recently been turned into an electric one. Petunia was puttering around getting the two siblings some snacks while Dudley was going to sleep. Ripper was curled up by his master's feet though quickly raised his head with a soft growl. Out of all of them, the dog was the only one to sense something was wrong. Vernon glanced as his sister's dog, "Marge, what's wrong with your dog?"

"He's probably had too much to eat," Margorie stood up "I'll take him outside,"

"Right," Vernon eyed the dog before huffing, "You better be quick. I don't think he'll wait very long,"

The dog's growling had grown in volume even as Margorie called out, "Ripper, come. Let's go outside, boy."

Ripper stood up slowly and followed his master. He hesitated before the door only for Margorie to gab him by his collar and drag him outside. Ripper heard a snapping sound and smelt something odd causing his growling to increase only to be cut off abruptly as pain ran through the back of his head. Darkness coated his vision and he knew no more.

* * *

It was child's play to knock all of the adults out. The only one in the house that could've made it difficult was the dog, but human obliviousness allowed them to knock the damn thing out along with it's master. Jason and Candy Pop merely needed to show their faces to Petunia before she fell unconscious with a shriek of terror that Candy Cane quickly muffled. Vernon was easily knocked unconscious by way of Candy Pop's hammer while Candy Cane ensured that Dudley would remain asleep until she decided to have her fun.

The adults were separated with Margorie and her dog being tied up in the guest room. Petunia was taken to the master bedroom while Vernon was kept in the living room. Due to the wards around the house, the killers were free to do as they wished. Jason had some of his more mobile toys under Liquorice's guidance searching for the ward stone. By the time they were done, the house would be burning and all it's occupants dead.

* * *

Jason woke the walrus bastard with a harsh punch to the jaw. He smirked darkly as Vernon woke with a cry of pain. He watched as the walrus realized that he was tied up against a chair. He spoke as the walrus' face turned an ugly puce color, "Are you done?"

Vernon's head snapped towards Jason that the toy-maker was left wondering if the walrus would get whiplash, "Who the bloody hell are you?!"

"I am many things," Jason smirked at the walrus, "I am most commonly known as Jason the Toy-Maker," Jason toyed with his giant key earning the walrus' attention, "But you may call me your death,"

"W-what are you doing here?" Vernon's face turned pale as he eyed the massive key.

"I'm here to get revenge," Jason answered earning a confused look from Vernon.

"Revenge? I haven't done anything to you!" Vernon shouted, "I've never even heard of you before let alone seen you!"

Chuckling, Jason pushed off from the wall and stalked towards Vernon, "Not for me, no. I'm getting revenge for my daughter. You know her. After all, you've been been abusing her since she was left with you."

"Y-you're the freaks father?!" Vernon's voice quaked a little as his skin gained a reddish purple, "Where the hell have you been?! That fuc-"

"Talk about my daughter like that again and your last moments will be even worse," Jason cut him off with a growl.

When it looked like Vernon was about to say something, Jason took his key and slammed it into the fat-man's left foot before twisting. He listened to the man's screaming with glee alongside the sound of bones cracking and shattering as the man's foot became little more than a mass of blood, bone, and meat. With a tap of a specific rune that Lily had added to his key back during the war. An immense amount of heat started radiating from the key and Vernon's foot was cauterized making the male scream louder. He took the key out after deactivating the rune and gave the asshole a few moments of relief. Vernon slowly raised his head and spat, "What do you want? The girl isn't here."

"I know," Jason glared at the walrus, "My daughter was removed by my allies after discovering that she was not only alive, but the person supposed to be caring for her was abusing her,"

"She deserves it for being a goddamn freak!" Vernon shouted before screaming in pain as Jason repeated the process with his other foot.

Even if Jason left the walrus alive, the man wouldn't be able to escape the fire they were planning. On the off chance he managed it, the male would be crippled for the rest of his life .

* * *

Candy Pop grinned down at Petunia as she woke up tied down to the bed. She attempted to scream, but the gag in her mouth ensured all sound was muffled. Candy Pop chuckled earning her attention, "Hello, P-e-t-u-n-i-a."

He spoke slowly and stressed each syllable as he played with his hammer. Night Terrors was wide awake and grinning darkly in his mind, ' **Come on, you jackass! I wanna play.'**

 _'A few moments, Night,'_ Candy Pop replied before focusing on Petunia, "You remember me, don't you?" The woman nodded slowly with terror in her eyes, "Do you know why I'm here?" The woman shook her head, "Well, I shall enlighten you. Lily was a very dear friend of mine, if you so recall. When my sister, Jason, and I heard that her daughter survived that horrible night, we immediately went to find her. Come to find out, she was abused by your fucked up family. Tell me, did you really think you would get away with it when Jason found out? Much less when we found out?"

Candy Pop removed the gag to hear her answer. She whimpered softly, "I...I..."

"You didn't think we'd find out, did you?" Candy Pop cooed earning a nod, "Well, shame on you. It's almost adorable how you think you'd be able to get away with harming the daughter of the Toy-Maker. Did you know that the only reason you weren't killed as a child was due to your sister?"

"L-Lily?" Petunia's eyes were wide, "B-but why?"

"Simple really," Candy Pop settled on the bed beside her with a grin, "She saw the best in everyone including the sister that would've seen her dead due to jealousy," Candy Pop tilted his head as Petunia's eyes widened even more, "Since you decided to abuse the last link we have to her, you no longer hold the protection you once did. We're going to kill you, but that comes later,"

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Petunia whimpered out.

Candy Pop chuckled as he allowed Night terrors to begin taking over, "I'm not."

 **"I am!"** Night Terrors grinned at the terrified expression on the whorish horse's face, **"Hello, Tuney. My name is Night Terrors though you may call me your torturer!"**

* * *

Candy Cane tortured Dudley via nightmares rather than wake him up. Considering some of the beings she'd met over the years, Candy Cane had more than enough nightmare fuel to fill an ocean in hell.

* * *

The three Pastas met up in Margorie's room. Jason and Candy Cane gave the blood covered Candy Pop a look as he grinned in satisfaction. Candy Cane tilted her head, "Brother Mine, what did you do?"

"Night Terrors had fun," Was all Candy Pop said earning knowing looks from the two.

"Is the bitch still alive?" Jason asked earning a nod.

"Yup though I highly doubt she'll ever be sane again," Candy Pop chuckled out before eyeing the trussed up duo, "So Jay, what are we doing to those two?"

Jason grinned darkly as he said, "Let's play around."

* * *

Margie woke up with a grunt and found herself tied to the bed in the guest room. She did what any normal person would and attempted to get loose while screaming loudly. She jerked and fell silent as pain exploded in her cheek. She breathed in sharply as she slowly turned her head and found a rather odd trio standing at the edge of the bed. In one of their arms, a struggling Ripper was held, "R-Ripper! Let go of my baby!"

"No," The female of the group said, "If you answer some questions, we might be willing to let him go,"

"W-what do you want?" Margie asked as fear sent her heart beating faster than normal.

"What do you know of a child by the name of Calla Potter?" The male beside the female that wasn't holding Ripper asked.

He was familiar though Margie couldn't be sure how that was, "The idiot niece of my brother's wife? What did she do now?"

"Why do you say that?" The female asked with a frown.

"The brat gets bad grades and doesn't understand the simplest of orders," Marge snorted softly, "The only thing she's good for are simple chores and making clothing. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up a destitute harlot just like her whore of a moth-"

A scream left Marge as her left arm was broken by the female. The woman scowled darkly at her, "Talk about Lily like that one more time and you will die quickly."

Marge glared at them, "Who the hell are you?"

"No one that you need to know about," The male holding Ripper against his chest, "C'mon, we should finish up here. I doubt we'd get much more from her,"

"Very well," The red head of the group huffed, "Pop, if you would,"

"Gladly," The male holding Ripper tossed her dog into the air as the female of the group took out an overly large hammer.

Marge screamed as Ripper was hit by the hammer and slammed into the wall near her. Bile rose up as Ripper hit the wall with a wet sounding thump amid the shattering of bones and sharp yelps of pain. Ripper slid down the wall leaving a bloody red smear and Marge passed out as her precious dog whimpered.

* * *

Jason, Candy Pop, and Candy Cane headed into the backyard after coating the house in various chemicals that would make it burn quickly. Jason's toys appeared carrying a large stone covered in runes. Jason grimaced as he recognized Dumbledore's magical signature mixed with Lily's, "Blood magic. We'll need to examine it to figure out what exactly it entails."

"So are we burning this hell hole down now?" Candy Pop asked earning a nod.

After putting the stone in a box that he'd made for this specific reason, Jason wound up one of his red mice and set it scurrying into the house. He watched in amusement as the house quickly turned into a fireball. Chuckling Jason started walking away with the twin jesters following him along with his toys, "Let's get cleaned up, we still have a few hours before I need to pick up Calla."

"That was fun," Candy Pop commented earning nods and grins.

"Definitely," Candy Cane agreed with a chuckle, "I rather enjoyed fucking with the brat's mind,"

The three talked about what they'd done as they entered Jason's workshop.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Bloody Kitsune: A slightly long time-skip, but I really wanted to get to the Hogwarts years.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Twister60:** **Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **guadadominguez4: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though I do have to wonder why you thought Calla was unconscious. 1. Yes and no. Maybe. It's fine.**

 **Jacki: I'm glad you like it and hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Memories in photographs

* * *

Letting out a sigh, Calla got up and cracked her back feeling the bones ache a little sharply as a small number of cracking sounds echoed through the air inside her bedroom. She glanced around it and smiled softly as she looked over the night colored walls with their silvery stars and the moon sitting on the ceiling. Things had really changed for her in the almost two years since she found Liquorice and Ben discovered her, she would admit that while it hadn't been easy, it had been far better than the time she'd spent with the Dursleys. She walked over to one of the almost bursting bookshelves and pulled the box that sat on the top shelf off. She brought it over to her table and set it down before settling on her knees on top of the purplish navy blue pillow. Opening the box, she picked up the first box inside before bushing the main box away. When she opened the smaller box, she was greeted with the sight of photo-graphs. Some of them were a bit blurry due to shaky hands or Toby taking the pictures. She picked up the top one which was of her first 'slumber party' with Sally and Clockwork. Memories filled her mind as she thought of it...

 ********** Flash-Back-Start **********

 _Calla looked at Sally in confusion as the ghost-girl held up a catalog, "Sally, why do you have a catalog?"_

 _"We're going to pick out hair styles," Sally answered as Clockwork walked into the room carrying a bulging bag, "Pick one that you want to try,"_

 _"I've never done anything like this before," Calla told them as Clockwork set down the bag and opened it to reveal hair care products though she only recognized the few that Petunia regularly had in her bathroom._

 _Petunia had never let Calla touch them and the one time she tried, the horse faced woman had actually slapped her across the face. She reached for her cheek as she felt the phantom pain from that slap hit her. Sally offered her a reassuring smile while walking over and showing her the catalog, "We figured which is why we're going to do most of this stuff and show you how to do it."_

 _"O-okay," Calla's cheeks flushed a little._

 _Clockwork giggled softly before gesturing to the bag, "Do you recongnize any of this stuff?"_

 _"Only one of those brushes," Calla gestured to the plastic hair brush, "Petunia never let me use any of that stuff,"_

 _Clockwork blinked before asking, "Have you ever used shampoo or conditioner?"_

 _"Shampoo, but it always made my head feel itchy afterward so I didn't use it very often," Calla replied earning a frown from Clockwork._

 _Sally shook her head and said, "Calla, let's look at hair styles."_

 ********** Flash-Back-End **********

The picture and the three underneath it were all taken at various points. One was of her hair covered in suds, another of Clockwork attempting to rangle the heavily knotted mass, one of Jane managing to get the knotted mess under control, and one of all four of them with various hair-styles. Jane wasn't that bad and she didn't mind the little witch too much. In fact, Jane was often the one to watch Sally and Calla whenever one of the others couldn't. She's also the one that taught Calla to write in cursive and how to transfer her skills with knives into something more dangerous.

A majority of the rest of the pictures were taken by one of the twin jesters, Candy Cane most likely since she was the one that preferred photography, and showed various parts of Calla's daily life. Calla's favorites were usually either ones she was either learning things in or spending time with her father. She came across one rather amusing one that reminded her of when she met a certain canine...

 ********** Flash-Back-Start **********

 _Calla was sitting on the sofa in the mansion's living room attempting to decipher the runes that Slenderman had decided that she needed to learn when she heard the tell-tale sound of claws tapping against the floor. While this wouldn't alarm her if she had been at her father's workshop since his toys tended to walk around as they pleased, she was in the mansion and there were a lot of clawed creatures. While all of the residents knew about her, she hadn't encountered many of them due to the fact she spent a lot of time in her father's workshop. She heard a low woof and looked up only to flinch back as her heart began to beat fearfully at the sight of the overly large husky walking into the room._

 _The husky had dark obsidian and bright crimson red fur that was rather fluffy. It's mouth opened to reveal a bright grin filled with fangs. The book Calla had been reading dropped to the floor as she began to back-peddle. The dog's head tilted and a soft wine left it as she attempted to create distance between them. Memories of being around Ripper filled her mind as she struggled to get as far from the dog as possible. She found herself with her back against the wall and the dog walking closer to her. Tears pooled in her eyes as she screamed, "Papa!"_

 _A few crashes sounded and moments later her father appeared with the twin jesters. They were followed by the others currently inside the mansion. The minute Jason picked her up, Calla burrowed her face into his chest and began sobbing. He began attempting to soothe her as she cried._

 ********** Flash-Back-End **********

It took Calla almost an entire year before she got up the courage to actually get to know Smile. She still didn't like most dogs and would probably never like bulldogs as a result of her time with the Dursleys. She didn't mind Grinny either, but tended to not spend any time with the cat regardless. The photo she was currently looking at showed her with her head on Smile's side by the fire place in the first floor living room with a book of poems that Candy Pop had wanted her to read. Often times when she accidentally fell asleep at the mansion, she was either curled up against Smile or he was sleeping by her feet.

Shaking her head, Calla began looking over the other photos. She came across many amusing ones from various lessons and moments spent at the mansion which included the time Toby had conned her into helping him make breakfast. It was luck and experience that helped her keep Toby from lighting the kitchen on fire. Sally had been the one to take that photo as far as she could remember since the ghost girl had been in the room watching them. She shivered slightly as she remembered the lecture Slenderman had given her for allowing Toby into the kitchen even if nothing had been destroyed not to mention the second lecture from her father. She had made a promise to herself to never get either of them mad at her again.

Moving past that photo, Calla found herself look at photos depicting her lessons with Eyeless Jack, the Proxies, and even Laughing Jack. With Eyeless Jack, she was learning things about medicine though it mostly focused on anatomy which would help her for when she began killing with the others. It was only in the last few months that the demon had started the practical portion of the lessons which mostly included patching up the various inhabitants of the house when they required medical attention. She was becoming fairly competent at sterilizing medical tools, stitching together wounds, and bandaging injuries.

The lessons with the proxies were often related to physical lessons like increasing stamina, improving stealth, and increasing strength. Of course, it was mostly with the elder proxies and only if they weren't doing things for Slenderman. The lessons she had with Toby were mostly related to becoming accurate with throwing things and learning the best ways to burn things. Clockwork helped her increase her flexibility and balance alongside Candy Cane. Candy Cane also taught her self-defense. Ben taught her hacking and various other computer skills. Candy Pop assisted sometimes though he mostly stuck with the book work. Laughing Jack surprisingly taught her science mostly chemistry and how to make lethal mixes.

Calla went to the next set of photos which were definitely mostly taken by Candy Cane. The reason being that they were all of her either napping with her father or napping with Candy Pop. She did note that there were a few of her curled up with Candy Cane, but those were very few. Sometimes, she fell asleep when Candy Pop was reading with her or listening to him recite poetry. Other times, she fell asleep watching her father work on his non-victim toys or watching a movie with him. Calla's eyes widened as she came across the ones where she ended up falling asleep with Night Terrors. The meeting with Candy Pop's inner demon was a little scary not because of what the incubus ended up looking like, but because of the situation they were in. She still had nightmares of what happened...

 ********** Flash-Back-Start **********

 _Candy Pop held Calla's hand as they walked through the crowded theater. Due to how well she was doing in his lessons, the incubus had seen fit to take Calla to one of the oldest theaters in the world that were still in use as a reward. The theater they were at was somewhere in Italy though she wasn't quite sure where. She was still a bit shaky when it came to the Italian language due to only starting to learn it six months ago, but it was starting to become easier since her father had decided to move his workshop to Italy. She heard screams suddenly tear through the air and everyone began attempting to run away. Her grip on Candy Pop's hand started to loosen despite her best efforts due to the people beginning to push at her in an attempt to rush away. After one exceedingly harsh push and the feeling of something latching onto her shoulder, she lost hold of Candy Pop's hand._

 _The moments after were a blur of panic, fear, and being dragged by something she couldn't really see. It was only when she found herself in an alleyway a mile away from the theater that she regained the ability to figure out where she was. At the current moment, she was laying on the cobblestone ground that was still kind of wet from the rainstorm that had occurred that morning. Due to the position of the alleyway, the shadows were already thick despite the sun just beginning to set. She slowly pushed herself up and looked around carefully. She could feel an energy that felt wrong on a level that she didn't really understand. It made her skin crawl and the need to run fill her. It was as she got up fully and spotted the exit that she heard it. The unmistakable sound of chains rattlings and the wet sound of something tearing. Slowly, she turned her head as an oily voice filled with hisses and clicks came from behind her, "_ I see that my prey this time isn't as stupidly unaware as the rest."

 _Horror filled her in a way that made the contents of her stomach twist and start to revolt as she caught sight of whatever had dragged her here. Standing within the shadows, fiery grayish orange eyes stared hungrily at her. Dark scaly skin covered what parts of it's deformed body she could see beneath the dirty cloak it was wearing. It was an oddly shaped being that was somewhere between a goat, a cockroach, and a man. Wicked looking rust colored claws gutted from it's left hand and foot. Similarly colored goat hooves made up it's right hands and feet. Swallowing heavily as she started back peddling, "W-what are you?"_

 _"_ I am a demon, Little morsel," _The being chuckled as it stepped towards her and the sound of chains echoed through the air._

 _Calla caught sight of the rusted manacles around it's arms and legs, "What do you want with me?"_

"I am hungry, Little morsel," _The demon hissed out,_ "And you are going to be my meal. I will admit that I was hesitant to take you when I first spotted you. After all, no sane being would fuck with either one of the Candy Twins, but then someone decided to create a stir around the mortals. I couldn't resist," _The demon lashed out and Calla had to drop to avoid the chains that shot towards her,_ "The energy you're giving off reminds me of the Toy-Maker though you aren't one of his toys. Such a curious being. Perhaps I should just take a nibble before handing you over to Lord Zalgo, he would surely reward me for finding such an interesting morsel,"

 _Calla quickly pushed herself back up as the demon talked and felt a cold sensation run down her spine at the name it had said. Zalgo was one of the beings that she had been warned about repeatedly. One of the things that had been stressed and repeated almost every time was to avoid being discovered by him until she snapped or became a proxy. No one knew what he would do to her if he found out about her, but they all agreed that it would be horrible. Calla continued backing up while attempting to gather her magic like during those lessons with Laughing Jack when they didn't focus on science stuff. Due to her panic, it kept slipping from her grip which only made it worse. She wondered where Candy Pop was and hoped that he came soon since she didn't think she could fight this thing, "You're making a mistake. Just let me leave-"_

"Let you leave?" _The demon chuckled as it stepped towards her, "_ Oh no, I couldn't. If I let you go now, I would not only never get a taste of your delicious flesh, but the Jester twins or the Toy-Maker would be after me. So I think I'll decide what to do after I take a bite of YOU!"

 _It lunged towards Calla and she barely managed to avoid getting caught by it. Burning pain ran through her right side and she caught sight of the bulbous scorpion-like tail trailing after the demon. The demon hissed out a laugh as she attempted to stem the bleeding. She glared at it, "Poppy will kill you."_

 _"_ Perhaps, but devouring you before then will make it not so bad _," The demon brought it's tail around to it's face as it turned towards her and licked the blood off of it with an overly large tongue before shivering violently, "_ Oh yes, the taste of your blood is oh-so sweet and filled with power. I taste wizard magic within it too along with something that reminds me of the Toy-Maker. Perhaps, you are his child? Oooh, Lord Zalgo will be oh so pleased to have you brought before him. You'll fetch a good price even if he isn't interested,"

 _Disgust welled up inside of Calla alongside her earlier horror, she could barely keep herself from vomiting. She forced herself to focus on what was going on and promised herself that she would puke later if the urge was still there. Again, the demon lunged at her and she managed to dodge only to get cut by the tail again not even a few inches from the early cut though this one felt longer. The burning pain was still there, but she could feel something else. It felt almost like something was stiffening her muscles. She stared at the tail and muttered, "Paralysis."_

"Clever little morsel," _The demon hissed and clicked at her as she noticed it's mouth which looked like it had been stitched shut before, "_ The poison in my tail ensures that my victims become paralyzed long enough for me to start devouring them. By the time my poison wears off, they will be in too much pain to move let alone get away from me,"

 _She wondered how long it would take for the poison to fully effect her even as she began dodging again. She earned another cut only this on curved towards her abdomen and seemed deeper than the other two. She managed to avoid the next rushes, but found herself slowing down. Finally, she ended up tripping over a loose cobblestone just as the demon lunged towards her. She took out the three throwing knives she'd nicked from Laughing Jack's circus the last time she was there and they sank into the demon's flesh earning an ear piercing screech that made her sensitive ears throb horribly. It stumbled back and she used it's distraction to get to her feet. She was lucky that the alleyway wasn't a dead end and took off in the direction of where she hoped the theater was. If it wasn't this way, she had to find a hiding place until Candy Pop or someone else found her._

 _She heard the demon screech again and scream in a language that she didn't quite understand. She recognized it to be one of the ones the twin jesters, Slenderman, and Eyeless Jack spoke sometimes. Hell, she vaguely remembered Masky speaking it sometimes too. All she knew was that the demon was pissed and she really needed to get the hell out of there. She wondered if the thing could fly before mentally chiding herself. She did not need to think about that right now. She found herself in a rather long alleyway covered in boxes and trash cans which would give her things to hide behind if she needed them._

 _It wasn't until she reached the halfway point that she heard the demon getting closer and sped up as much as she could. The stiffening sensation was getting worse by the moment and she wasn't sure how long it would be until the poison made it so she couldn't move anymore. The adrenaline she was feeling and the blood leaving her body wasn't making the situation any better. It was making it worse. She soon found herself face to face with a dead end and inwardly cursed up a storm. She didn't dare go back since the demon was that way. She glanced upward and began trying to climb the stone. She nearly managed to make it to the top when something impacted the wall above her. She looked up as her fingers began losing their grip and muttered, "Acid spit. A demon that can spit acid..."_

 _She lost her grip on the stone and barely managed to correct her fall to ensure it wouldn't break anything. If she survived this, she was going to be very bruised and hurting in the morning. She turned as the demon called out, "_ You're a quick little thing. It's actually impressive that you've managed to survive so long and with so few injuries. Of course, I'd be even more impressed if your success didn't piss me off," _What looked like an oily dark green substance dripped onto the ground and sizzled where it touched, "_ Any last words, Little Morsel?"

 _Taking a deep breath as Calla felt what seemed like Candy Pop's energy near her, she mentally berated herself for not doing this in the first place, "CANDY POP!"_

 _Screeching, the demon lunged towards Calla again and on impulse, she covered her eyes. When the demon screamed in anger and pain as what sounded like something heavy landed, she opened her eyes and found herself looking a massive dark purple bat-like wings that were slightly tattered around the edges with a hole or two through them near the bottom. Dark purple skin was revealed as the wings settled slightly along with a slightly spiked tail that ended in a slight point. Dark purple and black hair fell to the creature's waist. When it turned it's head, she found glowing pink lined amethysts peering down at her from a familiar face. Dark grey almost black horns tipped with pale pure arched out of his head, he had a few spikes settled on his shoulders as well. She was started out of her observation when the demon hissed, "_ The demon within the male jester. Night Terrors."

 _Night Terrors. The name was something that Calla remembered hearing multiple times before, but she hadn't really questioned who that was. Looking at the being in front of her, she knew that it was Candy Pop which meant he wouldn't hurt her. With that in mind, she whispered, "C-candy Pop?"_

 ** _"My name is Night Terrors, Little Doll,"_** _He had a deeper and huskier voice than Candy Pop did, " **You can consider me the dark side of Candy Pop which is what your mother called me. Have you been harmed?"**_

 _Calla pressed a hand to her side which drew his eyes and earned a low growl from Night Terrors, "He managed to scratch me three times with his tail and I definitely have a few bruises. The tail has some type of paralyzing poison which is starting to progress into my right arm and leg."_

 _Night Terrors eyes narrowed, " **It seems I will have to work quickly. The Toy-Maker will not be happy we let this happen to you. Stay there and attempt to stop the bleeding. I will take care of the beast."**_

 _Unable to argue as she began to feel tired, Calla tried to at least stem the bleeding and managed it as Night Terrors quite literally ripped the demon apart. By the time he was done, she was about ready to pass out. Night Terrors approached her and she murmured, "I don't think I can stay awake much longer."_

 _" **Try,"** Night Terrors picked her up, " **Stay awake as long as possible, Little Doll. Falling asleep when you've lost blood is not a good idea,"**_

 _Calla's head settled against his left shoulder as the sound of a heavy wing beat entered her ears and wind started to play with her hair. She took a deep breath and noted that Night Terrors had a diffrent scent than Candy Pop. Whereas Candy Pop smelled of old books, a forest just after it rained, rich red wine, and the slight tang of blood, Night Terrors smelled of smoke, fire, something earthy, and something spicy alongside the light scent of blood that every Pasta she'd met had. It surprised her enough that she commented, "Poppy smells diffrent from you, but you two have the same base scent."_

 ** _"What do I smell of?"_** _Night Terrors asked her curiously._

 _Calla sniffed his skin feeling warm, "Smoke and fire. You smell of something earthy and something spicy though I can name either. Blood too. Poppy and you both carry the scent of coriander mixed with roses. It's nice."_

 _ **"Nice?"**_ _Night Terrors rumbled sounding surprised._

 _Calla hummed softly as her mind began going hazy, "Mhmm. Nice and warm."_

 _As she lost the battle to keep her mind from going hazy, Calla heard and felt Night Terrors start descending._

 ********** Flash-Back-End **********

Calla was startled from her memory when the door to her room opened and Candy Pop poked his head in, "You alright, Little One?"

"I'm fine," Calla smiled at him as he entered her room, "I was just going through some of my photos,"

Candy Pop grinned brightly, "Anything good?"

"Just stuff from the first year after you guys found me," Calla answered earning a hum from the incubus.

Candy Pop glanced at the photo she was currently holding curiously and chuckled softly. She was curled up in Night Terrors lap fast asleep while the demon was looking down at her in resigned amusement and warmth. He took the photo from her, "I remember this. Night couldn't believe you weren't terrified of him despite the fact he'd killed in front of you."

"I still don't see why I should be scared of him," Calla replied with an eye roll, "You won't hurt me and you'd be pissed if he hurt me,"

"True enough," Candy Pop put the photo onto the table, "Anyway, Candy Cane sent me to come get you. It's time to head to the mansion,"

Calla glanced at the cat-clock that Candy Cane had gifted her on Christmas a year ago with some other cat themed items as a gag gift. No matter what, the female jester would always see her as a cat. Noting that it was almost lunch, she began putting her photos away, "I'm still surprised Slenderman doesn't mind us celebrating my birthday there."

"I think it's mostly to keep Sally from throwing a fit," Candy Pop commented as he helped her, "Along with the fact that the old man does actually like you, I think that if Jason allowed it, he'd make you one of his proxies in a heartbeat. Of course, he'd have to go through Cane and I since we'd love to have you as one of our proxies,"

Calla giggled as she thought of the resulting fight and wondered who would win, "It would be my choice in the end."

"Mhmm and I think you would pick me," Candy Pop grinned at her as she closed the box and returned it to its home, "After all, I am your favorite,"

"I don't know," Calla closed the larger box and stood up before picking it up, "I'm still annoyed about the whole hair-cut incident,"

Candy Pop pouted at her, "It wasn't my fault! I didn't know Cane decided to cut your hair."

Calla rolled her eyes as she put the box away and played with the ends of her now shoulder length hair, "It's going to take me forever to get it back to the middle of my back."

She loved having hair that long since it gave her a lot of hairstyles to use. The only reason Cane had decided to cut it was due to the fact it had grown almost to her butt and had a ton of split-ends. Now, she couldn't use the intricate braids that she tended to favor or use the hair ornaments she'd gotten while they were in Japan. Of course, she had forgiven Candy Pop a week ago, but he didn't need to know that especially since it meant he'd be taking her to the new play she really wanted to see.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: I wasn't sure how to start this or where to stop. I hope you guys enjoy this! Oh by the way, I've been in talks with Lunarwolf11021 and her sister. Depending on how they go, I might be able to work on some of her story ideas! Of course, Toy Maker's Daughter will be my most important work!**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Twister60:** **Agreed.**

 **guadadominguez4: I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. I agree, but sometimes flashbacks are needed even if we don't necessarily like it. I believe you meant he thought she didn't really know about it.**

 **Zekedavis: Not necessarily.**

 **Firehedgehog: Glad you enjoy it.**

 **Jacki:** **I think you've got your answer now.**

* * *

Magical interlude and Hogwarts letters

* * *

( _Hogwarts, Somewhere in the Scottish Highlands, Almost two years ago)_

Dumbledore was catching up on his paperwork when the left side of his office exploded in a shower of silvery pieces of metal, bright flashes of light, and shrill screeching alarms. He barely managed to put up a shield to keep himself from being injured while Fawkes flamed out to avoid the shards. Once it had stopped, he cleared away the smoke with a well placed spell and opened the window to let in the night air. Before he could do more than glance at shelf that had once held multiple silver objects, his fire place flared green and Arabella Figg's head appeared in the flames, "ALBUS!"

"Arabella," Dumbledore got up and carefully made his way around the pieces of shredded metal and glass, "Is something wrong?"

"The Dursley residence is on fire and no one has come out," Arabella gasped out Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's heart pounded in his chest, "I'm coming through. Has the muggle fire people appeared?"

"I hear their sirens now," Arabella told him before stepping back.

The flames returned to normal and Dumbledore quickly threw down some floo powder before stepping into the now green fire before calling out Arabella's house number. He didn't pause to speak with Arabella as he hurried through the house towards the door as sirens filled the air. He quickly opened the door and rushed out with Arabella on his tail and rushed towards Number Four. He reached it as the crowd of muggles began to thicken and the fire people finally arrived. Staring at the fire feeling helpless, he knew that he couldn't do anything to help as there were far too many muggles around and his wandless magic wasn't strong enough to call upon a storm that could quench the blaze.

Dumbledore stood watching the fire with the many muggles as the fire-fighters worked to put out the blaze with a few rushing inside to recuse the inhabitants. By the time the fire was put out, the fire fighters hadn't pulled anyone from within the blaze. With a heavy heart, he left the scene and returned to Arabella's home where the squib looked up at him with hope only for it to die as Dumbledore spoke, "None survived the blaze, Arabella. Not even young Calla."

Arabella's hand went to her mouth, "Oh no, the poor child."

"At the very least, she is with her family now," Dumbledore placed a hand on Arabella's shoulder, "Stay within the house as you wish, it has been your home for almost seven years now,"

"Oh, Albus," Arabella began sobbing and Dumbledore carefully guided the woman inside.

As Dumbledore comforted her, he thought of young Calla and was somewhat thankful. The idea of sending the child to die when the time came always left him feeling sick even if it had to be done for the greater good. At the very least, she would never have to face the man that murdered her parents nor suffer being used by the wizarding world. However, he wondered what he would do now. Someone would need to face Tom when the man finally returned, but it couldn't be him. He was too old now to fight Tom nor did he have the heart to destroy the misguided boy. Perhaps, he should look at young Neville Longbottom. He was the second prospect for the Prophecy child after all. He wouldn't even have to hide things from the boy as he would've had to hide from young Calla. The boy didn't have a soul-shard inside him after all. Yes, perhaps Young Calla's death was for the better. She would be able to find peace and love with her parents.

* * *

 _(Hogwarts, Somewhere in the Scottish Highlands, Present Day)_

As Dumbledore worked on his paperwork, he felt Minerva coming up to his office. Smiling lightly, he put down his quill as his dear friend entered, "Minerva, what bring you here? I thought you would be busy ensuring the the letter for the new students were sent out."

"Albus, you need to see this," She clutching a letter in her hand as she approached his desk.

"What is i..." Dumbledore trailed off as he caught sight of the name written on the letter in the emerald green ink his deputy preferred for the first year letters.

Written in the elegant script of the auto-quill was a name that he hadn't thought he'd ever see again outside of frivolous books written by those that wished to make a quick galleon:

 _Calla D. Potter-Evans._

Dumbledore's breath caught in his chest as he stared down at the letter before releasing it when Minerva asked, "Didn't she die in a fire with her relatives?"

"It appears not," Dumbledore took a shaky breath and pushed himself up, "But my instruments,"

He moved over to the shelf where he kept the remains of the instruments which had formally been tied to Calla and her residence. Looking them over, he caught sight of the silvery instrument which was supposed to monitor Calla's health. Seeing it move slowly and puff out gentle bursts of white smoke, he realized that he'd made a terrible mistake when he'd been cleaning up his office after what had happened. Young Calla was still alive. Turning to Minerva, Dumbledore saw her looking at him in concern as she asked, "Albus?"

"Where is the letter supposed to be sent?" Dumbledore asked her.

Minerva looked over the letter before reading aloud:

 _Ms. Calla Potter-Evans.  
The third room on the left side.  
261\. Royal Street.  
New Orleans.  
United States of America._

"America?" Dumbledore murmured with a frown, "What is she doing there?"

"What are we going to do, Albus?" Minerva looked down at the letter in her hands.

Dumbledore thought carefully before saying, "We will send the letter with Fawkes along with a secondary letter requesting to meet with her and her current guardian/guardians. We will plan from there, but it looks like Calla will becoming to Hogwarts this year."

"What if she or her guardians refuse?" Minerva, ever the thoughtful, questioned.

"We will attempt to convince them that she should come to Hogwarts," Dumbledore really wished to know how Calla survived along with where she had been since the fire.

* * *

Giggling as she chased after Laughing Jack, Calla shouted, "Just give up, Jack! I'm going to catch you!"

"Nope~" The clown shouted at her in return as they ran passed where the guests coming to her birthday party were starting to gather.

Calla sped up as laughter spilled from the crowd. She spotted something that would give her the upper hand and changed course. She quickly climbed up Seed Eater and jumped from his back to the low roof of the porch and quickly hid herself behind one of the posts. Laughing Jack slowed to a stop just below her with a confused expression on his face as Jeff shouted, "Lose your tail?"

"Where did she g-" Calla cut Jack off by springing from the roof.

She slammed into him and knocked both of them to the ground. She grinned down at him from her place on his chest and crowed, "I win!"

The clown pouted at her, "You cheated."

"So?" Calla panted softly, "You never said I couldn't climb,"

"Enough you two," Eyeless Jack told them prompting Laughing Jack to sit up and her to slid into his lap with a squeak, "The party is about to begin,"

The two pouted at the demon, but didn't protest as Calla got off of Laughing Jack. She immediately winced when both her right wrist and left leg started aching, "Oops."

Eyeless Jack walked over with a sigh, "Honestly, you should be more careful."

"I know," Calla's eyes dropped to the ground, "It's my right wrist and left leg,"

"Take a seat, I'll go grab my kit," Eyeless Jack ordered and Calla immediately went to obey.

Laughing Jack wrapped an arm around Calla and helped her avoid putting any weight on her left leg. She sat down on the porch swing with him and he looked at her with a guilty expression, "Sorry, Calla."

"It's fine, Jack," Calla replied with a sigh, "We always get carried away with chase,"

"Still can't believe you used your monkey skills to win," Laughing Jack replied earning a snort from Calla.

"There weren't any rules against it and you all keep telling me that fighting fair will only get me killed," Calla replied earning a huff from the clown.

Candy Cane walked out of the mansion with a confused look on her face, "Where's EJ going?"

"Jack and I got carried away again," Calla explained earning an understanding look from Candy Cane, "I hurt my right wrist and left leg this time though I don't think it's serious. I think the most it will be is a sprain,"

Candy Cane shook her head and reached out to pat Calla's head, "Honestly, Kitten. You need to be more careful."

"I know, but it's so hard to be careful when I'm having so much fun," Calla pouted at her while leaning in Laughing Jack.

Candy Cane smiled softly, "I know, Kitten. Your mother was the same though it got easier after she took that potion."

Calla perked up and asked, "When do you think my letter will arrive?"

"Not too sure, but they'll probably send it using Dumbledore's phoenix since owl's don't have an easy time going over seas," Candy Cane answered earning a wide eyed look from Calla.

"A real phoenix?!" Calla loved phoenixes and most magical animals.

"Well, I think it's more of a fire bird rather than a phoenix though it is possible that the bird is a hybrid between the two," Candy Cane rubbed her chin lightly in thought, "But I can't be too sure. I do have to wonder if Dumbledore will attempt to meet you since he'll be wondering where you've been since we got you away from the animals and said animals died,"

Calla frowned softly, "I hope he's smarter now than he was before."

"We won't know until your letter comes," Candy Cane hummed softly, "I wonder if the adopted child will be going to Hogwarts. They're a magical as far as I'm aware,"

"One of Slender's brother's have a kid?" It was the first she was hearing of this.

"Yeah, but not much is known about the kid or which of his brother's the adoptive parents," Candy Cane told her earning a look of understanding, "I know they're somewhere around you age and magical, but that's about it,"

"I kinda hope they're in my year," Calla murmured earning a giggle, "Might be nice to meet someone like me even if they're aren't exactly like me,"

"Who knows, you might end up going to school with one of Jeffy's kids!" Laughing Jack chimed in earning a growl of anger from the Creep in question.

"I ain't got no kids you goddamn IT reject!" Jeff shouted at Laughing Jack earning a scowl from the clown.

If there was one thing Laughing Jack hated other than his birthday and being reminded of his time trapped in his box, it was being compared to Pennywise. It always pissed off the clown just like what always happened when Ben was compared to Link from Legend of Zelda. It was amusing especially since it always guaranteed that she'd learn new curse words, see an awesome chase, and watch someone fight. While she didn't wasn't allowed to fight unless her opponent was careful due to her slightly fragile bones, she was allowed to watch the various fights that broke out so long as she kept well out of range of being injured. Giggling as Laughing Jack shot up and rushed towards Jeff, she settled down to watch the fight as Candy Cane sat down beside her.

* * *

Calla looked over the presents she'd been given by the various Pastas present. Slenderman had gifted her a new book on runes that left her itching to read and practice drawing. Eyeless Jack had gifted her with her own fully supplied medical kit. The proxy trio had chipped in together and got her a bag of supplies like wires to make trip wires, a lot of strong rope, a pair of finger less gloves with Slenderman's mark, and a shit-ton of fire-making supplies courtesy of the youngest proxy. Jeff had gifted her a pack of thirteen throwing knives. Jane had gifted her a hunting knife that she would probably never actually use, but you never know. Clockwork and Sally had both chipped in to give her a box of hair accessories. Laughing Jack had given her a coupon book and a bag of safe candies. Candy Cane had given her three silver bangles that she immediately put on her right wrist. Candy Pop had gifted her a pendant that had a jester hat with bat wings on it that she immediately put around her neck. He had then gifted her with a book on fairy tales saying that it was from Night Terrors which surprised many of those at the party.

From the other guests, Calla had been gifted drawing supplies, gift cards, and stuffed animals that she would probably put in her room. Finally, Jason set a medium sized package on the table in front of her and smiled down at her, "This is something your mother wanted to give you on your eleventh birthday and I added my own spin on it."

With wide eyes and shaky hands, Calla carefully unwrapped the gift and found herself looking a medium sized jewelry box. Just looking at it told Calla that it was old, she reached out with hesitant fingers and undid the latch before pushing the lid open. Immediatly, a ballerina and a ballerino began dancing as a song she vaguely remembered from when she was a baby. It was only when a soft voice began singing that she realized what her father had done. The voice was that of her mother and brought tears to her eyes. She listened to the song:

 _Je T'Aime  
_ _Je T'Aime tu ju  
_ _I am forever yours  
_ _~.~.~  
_ _Sweet dreams  
_ _Sweet dreams mocuer  
_ _You're always in my prayers  
_ _~.~.~  
Softly  
Sweetly  
Wrapped up in heaven's arms  
~.~.~_  
 _Sailing  
_ _Soaring  
_ _Over the moon  
_ _Gathering star dust  
_ _~.~.~  
_ _Be Still  
_ _Be Safe  
_ _Be Sure  
_ _~.~.~  
_ _Je T'Aime  
_ _Je T'Aime tu ju  
_ _~.~.~  
_ _Wishing  
_ _Praying  
_ _All of your dreams come true  
_ ~.~.~  
 _Please remember  
_ _Where you are  
_ _My heart is with you  
_ ~.~.~  
 _Sweet dreams  
_ _Sweet dreams mocuer  
_ _Always in my prayers  
_ _~.~.~  
I am forever yours  
_ _Je T'Aime  
_ _Je T'Aime tu ju_

After the song ended, the soft voice of her mother spoke, "Calla, my baby girl. Whenever you feel troubled, listen to this recording and let your troubles flow away. Your father and I love you, Baby Girl."

Calla swallowed thickly as tears ran down her cheeks and she looked up at her father, "Papa..."

"Your mother and I originally planned to put the recording in a bear as a Christmas present," He told her in a soft voice, "And I had forgotten that I had it until two weeks ago when I came across it while attempting to find something that would be a good add on for the music box,"

He held out his arms and Calla didn't hesitate to throw herself at him as sobs tore their way out of her throat.

* * *

After Calla had calmed down and the presents were put in a special carrying case, they had cake and ice cream. Due to the differences in dietary needs, they had seven seperate cakes. Eyeless Jack had his own which was suspiciously soggy. Laughing Jack had a cake that was so sugary that Calla's teeth just ached looking at it. Smile Dog, Grinny, and Seed Eater had their own cakes. Jeff and those that wanted it had a cake that apparently had a large amount of alcohol. The last cake was a simple vanilla with hot fudge icing. It was as they were eating the cake that the area above the table near Calla erupted in a plume of flame causing knives to be thrown and weapons to be drawn as everyone got away from the table as fast as possible. Shrill trills of anger and surprise sounded from the table causing everyone to freeze, Candy Pop started laughing his ass off, "It's Dumbledore's fire-bird!"

The plume of fire gave way to a swan-like bird with mostly red and gold feathers. It glared at everyone before focusing on Calla and flying over to her. She stumbled back a bit making the bird pause before moving to settle on the back of the chair she'd been sitting in. Slowly, she approached the bird while looking at it with mixed emotions. On the one hand, she was insanely curious about it and wanted to study it along with every other magical creature out there. On the other, she didn't really want to get close to something that could light itself on fire at the drop of a hat. That was due to both natural instinct and being in close proximity with Toby for years, she spoke, "Do you have my Hogwarts letter?"

The bird crooned at Calla and bobbed it's head while sticking out one of it's legs which had two letters attached to it. She carefully untied the letters and backed away prompting the bird to take flight before disappearing in a second plume of fire. She looked at the two letters and found her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Walking over to her father, she handed him the second letter. He smiled at her, "Open the letter, Calla."

Calla nodded and broke the letter on the seal before reading it aloud:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY._  
 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Potter-Evans,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Deputy Headmistress_

"'We await your owl'?" Laughing Jack's nose scrunched up, "Where would we get an owl?"

"I'm not sure since the school owl that brought Lily's letter stuck around long enough for us to write a reply," Candy Cane shrugged lightly before looking at Jason, "What does the second letter say?"

Jason opened the letter and read aloud:

 _To whom it may concern,_  
 _I have recently found out that young Calla Potter was not only alive, but also being raised by someone other than her relatives. If you are not already aware, the family on her maternal side, the Dursley family, tragically died in fire almost two years ago. It was believed that young Calla died along with them, but it seems that we were wrong. If you are willing to meet with me, I would like to discuss what happened that dreadful day as well as inform you about what to expect when it comes to raising a magical child. My familiar, Fawkes, will be waiting nearby for your reply.  
Please take care,  
Albus Dumbledore._

"That was kind of creepy," Jeff commented earning a few snorts and chuckles, "What are you going to do?"

"It would be best if we met with the headmaster," Jason murmured reading over the letter, "Though I will be taking every precaution available to ensure that nothing bad happens," Jason looked up at Candy Pop, "I suppose we can use the house in New Orleans for a bit longer before moving to another one,"

Candy Pop nodded slowly, "Yes though we will need to move somewhere else soon after."

"Can we go to France again?" Calla asked earning their attention, "I really want to go to Marseille,"

Candy Cane giggled, "Of course you want to go there, you would've been to the top ten biggest cities in France."

"So?" Calla looked at the female jester with narrowed eyes, "How is that a bad thing?"

"It isn't though you'll probably be the most well traveled child among your classmates at Hogwarts," Candy Cane laughed lightly before looking at Jason and Candy Pop, "I agree with Calla though. We should definitely go to Marseille next,"

"If Candy Pop doesn't have any objections, I don't see why we can't though we will need to be in England at least two weeks before the school year begins both to get Calla's supplies and to ensure she's well adjusted to the differences in time-zones," Jason decided earning a shrug from Candy Pop, "Looks like we have our plans,"

Calla cheered earning grins and laughter.

* * *

Dumbledore looked up as Fawkes reappeared and smiled as his faithful familiar dropped two letters onto his desk. He sent a message to Minerva before opening the first letter. He felt relief flow through him when it was a letter simply saying that Calla would be joining Hogwarts this year. Minerva arrived soon after and asked, "Albus, have they sent a reply?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore handed over the first letter, "Calla will be coming to Hogwarts this year. This," He held up the second envelope, "Holds the answer as to whether we will be meeting her guardian or guardians this year,"

"I hope they agree to meet with us," Minerva murmured as Dumbledore opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

He read it aloud:

 _Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_  
 _My daughter and I have received your letters. After careful consideration, we have decided to allow a meeting. As you no doubt have our current residence, I ask that you come and meet us at our home in a week. We cannot meet after said time due to going on a trip for the rest of the summer until the school year is due to begin. If you're in agreement, I ask that you send a letter._  
 _Thank you for the letter,_  
 _Jason Maker._

"Well, I suppose that answers that question," Minerva murmured earning a nod from Dumbledore as he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, "I hope that they ask to meet a relatively decent time,"

"I will inquire about it," Dumbledore quickly wrote out a reply and sent Fawkes with it to get a reply.

Soon after, Minerva left to continue ensuring all letters were sent off and to read through the replies they already had. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked towards the silver instrument that spoke of Calla's good health. He would need to proceed carefully now that young Calla was back in play. It would be difficult especially as young Neville was already showing improvement from the lessons he was giving him. With young Calla still in play, it was likely she still carried a soul shard in her scar. Depending on how her life has gone since she left her relatives, it was highly likely she would be reluctant to do her duty and die by Tom's hands. Biting back a sigh, he hoped that he could figure out something soon. He didn't want to kill a child especially the daughter of two absolutely wonderful and brave students of his, but it was likely he wouldn't have a choice. After all, one life in exchange for many was for the greater good.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Well, I have good news. I am now going to be writing a few stories based on the ideas of Lunarwolf11021. This is a bit long of a chapter, but that's because I wanted to give you a bit more than usual since there's no telling if one of her ideas will end up capturing my attention for awhile. Love you guys.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Jacki: Thank you.**

 **TheMarphasChappers: Glad you liked it and don't worry it isn't Offender. I shudder at the idea of him having a kid around him. Can you make a guess on which Harry Potter character the kid is? You'll get your answer for the meeting in this chapter. Senile would be a word I'd use.**

 **Twister60:** **Thank you.**

 **guadadominguez4:** **Yeah. You'll have to wait and see for that one. Who says if Jeff had a kid that it would be a boy? You'll see! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **god of all:** **Thanks.**

 **Firehedgehog: I wouldn't go that far, but yeah Dumbledore is a bit...yeah.**

 **YinYangWriter: Thank you for the two reviews which I will reply to here.**

 **Review 1: I definitely agree though Smile can be adorable sometimes if you don't mind the fact he's a homicidal dog that can drive you insane. I didn't actually think of her doing that. That's what I was going for.  
Review 2: Agreed. Offender plus child equal vomiting and shudders. Mhmm. I can't stop grinning at the image of them together in my mind. They are adorable.**

* * *

Magicals

* * *

Looking over the ingredients she had on hand, an impish grin tugged at Calla's lips. While they had never really gone in depth about most of her mother's school subjects due to missing the needed natural core and wands required for said magics, they had gathered books on the subjects that they could teach her. One of the primary subjects that they had taught her was potions. She greatly enjoyed learning about them and going through her mother's old potions books. While her heart had belonged to charms, Lily had loved potions and experimented heavily with them. One of the main reasons she loved potions was because of it helped her feel closer to her mother, but the second was due to the effects of certain potions. Just as she was about to light the fire beneath her cauldron, the door to the basement room she usually used for potions opened. She froze with wide eyes as Jason walked into the room. He looked at her with amusement, "Thinking of surprising our guests?"

"Maybe," Calla tapped the edge of the cauldron nervously.

Letting out a laugh, Jason walked over to her and set his hand on her head, "I don't see a problem with it, but I will ask that you wait until we greet them properly."

A plan began forming in her mind, "Papa, I have an idea..."

* * *

Dumbledore led Minerva and Severus towards the location where young Calla was currently living with her guardian. The bustling streets of the New Orleans were just as entertaining as they had been the last time he'd been there though it wasn't Mardi Gras which was a shame as the celebration had been very fun. Soon enough, they found themselves in front of a shop making all three of them pause. Minerva frowned softly, "A toy-shop? Albus, did you read the directions Mr. Maker sent?"

"Yes, Minerva," Dumbledore checked the directions, "This seems to be the place,"

Looking at the rather cheerful looking toy-shop which features some older forms of toys, Dumbledore was reminded of the toy-shops that he had seen in his youth. Of course, he could feel something off about the shop. Was it magic or some other worldly force at work? He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a tinkling sound and looked at the door to the shop. Standing in the doorway, a child with curly shoulder length dark crimson colored and bright forest green eyes stared at him. He thought for a moment that she was a doll due to how she looked though the clothes weren't what he'd imagined a doll would wear. She had lightly tanned porcelain skin, a dainty looking nose, long eye-lashes, high cheek-bones, almond shaped eyes, and short stature. She wore a dark navy blue short sleeved t-shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and running shoes. On her right wrist, she had a group of three silver bangles. On her neck, she wore a pendant that radiated some sort of energy that while not necessarily malevolent, but darker than he thought any child should come into contact with. She wore a dark blue and red checkered headband. She tilted her head and spoke in a soft voice, "Excuse me, Sirs and Madam, but if you aren't going to come in could you please move along? This is a place of business after all."

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore inwardly shook his head and smiled warmly down at her, "Could you perhaps help us find an address? You see we're attempting to meet with some people, but I seem to have written down the wrong address,"

"May I see the address you're looking for?" She asked with a slight smile.

Dumbledore held out the paper to her, "Here."

She walked over, took it, and looked it over before handing it back, "Are you perhaps looking for Jason Maker?"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore looked down at her in surprise at the question, "Would you perhaps know where we may find him?"

"Of course," She turned and started walking back to the toy-shop, "Please follow me,"

Surprised by the request, none of the three magicals moved. She opened the door before pausing and looking back at them with an expectant look on her face. Severus sneered, "Are we really following a child?"

"She knows the name of the person we're looking for, Severus," Dumbledore smiled lightly, "Besides, I wish to see the inside of the toy-shop. It reminds me of the ones from my youth,"

Severus sneered, but said nothing as Dumbledore began to follow after the girl. Minerva and Severus followed after him quickly. Entering the toy-shop after the child, they found themselves in an area that screamed childish delights. It was a child's paradise with toys seemingly bursting from the shelves and various other containers. There were everything from dolls to stuffed animals, puzzles to board games, and so many more. He saw a few old time jack in the boxes that made him smile as he remembered how much fun they could be. Of course, he noted that the odd energy surrounding the shop filled it to the brim and leaked off the toys. He still couldn't figure out what the energy was, but he knew it wasn't malevolent. If anything, the energy coming from the toys was that of childish curiosity making him wonder if the toys were alive in someway. Pulling himself from his thoughts, he noted that the child was heading towards the counter. She paused and turned to look at them, "Stay out here please, I will be back in a moment."

Without another word, she climbed over the counter and slipped in through the blue door. Dumbledore turned and found Severus gazing at the door with a pale face. Well, a paler face than usual. Minerva gasped out, "Severus, is something wrong?"

"We should leave," Severus looked almost as shaken as the time when Dumbledore had first started to employ him.

"What?" Dumbledore frowned at him, "Why?"

"That door leads to nothing good," Severus' voice had dropped to a hoarse whisper.

Minerva scoffed, "A door? Severus, it's just a door. What could a door do?"

"I do not think the dour man is speaking of the door, Madam," A soft, yet deep and cultured voice spoke from behind them causing Dumbledore to turn around and gaze at the man standing by the door.

The man wore a black waist coat over top of a white dress shirt that had it's sleeves rolled up. He had dark crimson colored hair that was pulled back into a pony tail that looked fairly straight. He had deep golden green eyes that shown slightly in the slightly dim light of the toy-store. Under his right eye, he had what looked like a black tattoo and a mole that sat just underneath it. He seemed to radiate the same energy as the shop and it's toys did leading Dumbledore to believe that he was the one that had made them. Gazing at the man, Dumbledore felt that he was familiar though didn't know why. Inwardly shaking his head, Dumbledore asked, "And why is that?"

"I believe that he still has a healthy fear of me after an incident that occurred during his teenage years," The man smile revealing pearly white teeth that had a slight point to them, "Along with similar incidents during his childhood due to certain tendencies he showed. Am I right, Severus Prince?"

"It's Snape and you know it, Maker," Severus bit out looking paler by the second.

"Is it?" The man chuckled and it sent shivers down Dumbledore's spine at how cold it seemed, "I thought you had gained the Prince Lordship. Didn't you or did you just lie to Lily in the vein attempt to gain some form of affection from her,"

Severus said nothing while glaring at the man. Dumbledore latched onto Lily's name and asked, "You knew Lily?"

"Since she was a child," The man's eyes focused on him, "You must be Headmaster Dumbledore and the woman beside you must be Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,"

"Indeed," Dumbledore wondered who this man was exactly, "And you are?"

"Jason Maker at your service," The man, Jason, introduced with a slight grin.

* * *

Soon enough, Jason was leading them through the blue door after closing his shop up and into a work shop that showed many toys in various states of being finished. He led them to a second blue door that opened into a rather spacious foyer done in dark browns and deep creams. They were led into a rather large living room done in dark forest greens and earthy browns. Dumbledore commented, "You have a beautiful home, Mr. Maker."

"Thank you though you can thank Calla for the color scheme in here," Jason waved a hand to them, "Please take a seat while I go get some refreshments and see where she ran off to,"

"Of course," Dumbledore settled down on one of the two large leather sofas while eyeing the room.

It had an additional pair of arm chairs, a large window seat flanked by two book cases, a thick emerald green rug that sat underneath a large coffee table, a fire place, and a rather large entertainment system. Dumbledore sighed softly feeling himself sink comfortably into the leather. Minerva reached out to pick up the book that laid open on the table alongside a piece of paper with a pencil and commented, "This is fairly advanced math from what I can tell."

"Can I have my book back?" The child from before was standing in the doorway they'd just come through.

"Of course," Minerva handed it over as she grabbed the piece of paper and pencil, "That's fairly advanced math,"

"Not really, it's just algebra," She settled down on the floor on a pillow that Dumbledore just now noticed, "I don't like it that much though. I like reading more,"

"And what's your name?" Dumbledore eyed the child, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. The woman is Minerva McGonagall and the man is Severus Snape,"

"Papa says I shouldn't talk to strangers," The child looked at the book before picking up the pencil and beginning to write, "Though you aren't really strangers since Papa brought you in here and I'm apparently going to the school you guys teach at. My name is Calla Evans,"

"Don't you mean Potter?" Dumbledore asked earning a snort from Calla.

"Evans," Calla looked up at him and Dumbledore realized that her eyes had a slight glow to them, "Potter was Uncle James' name,"

"James Potter was the name of your father," Dumbledore protested earning a laugh from the girl.

She shook her head, "You don't know as much as you think you do."

"Calla, what did I say about dangling bits of information in front of people like that?" Jason walked back into the room carrying a tray filled with snacks while a woman with dark almost blue hair followed after him with a tea-tray that held not only a pot of tea, but a few other beverages.

Calla looked up at him, "I'm not allowed to do it to new people unless they're being rude. I should also refrain from doing it around our allies unless it's Toby, Jeff, LJ, or any of the more immature ones. Of course, exceptions can be made so long as I explain myself well enough."

"And that means?" Jason set the tray down alongside the woman.

Letting out a sigh, Calla turned to Dumbledore and said, "I apologize for being impolite. Please forgive me."

"Of course," Dumbledore inwardly chuckled before looking at Jason, "Excuse me, but why is she saying that James Potter wasn't her father?"

"Simple, he isn't her father," Jason told them, "I am,"

* * *

Calla didn't bother to pay attention to the math that Masky wanted her to do. It wasn't as entertaining as watching the faces of the magicals. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Can you explain that, Mr. Maker?"

"It's quite simple really," Jason said as he and Candy Cane settled down on the couch, "Lily and I had begun courting during her sixth year. We married using an old ceremony from my people and eventually, we were blessed with Calla,"

"But what about James?" The female, McGonagall, asked looking distressed.

"James loved Lily, of that you can be sure, but not as a lover," Jason picked up a cup of tea, "He believed it was romantic, but came to understand it was the love of an older brother to a baby sister. Shorty after they graduated from Hogwarts, James and Sirius blood adopted Lily as their younger sister thus making her a part of their families. They did it not only because she was their adoptive little sister, but also to protect her as the wizarding world was dangerous back then,"

"But that doesn't explain why James and Lily would say she was his daughter," Dumbledore protested earning a snort from Calla.

"What better way to protect me than to make everyone believe that I had a pure-blood father?" Calla set down her pencil and reached out to grab the bowl of pineapple cubes earning a giggle from Candy Cane, "Especially one from an ancient and noble house?

"There's also the fact that James was known to be obsessed with Lily," Candy Cane commented.

"And who are you?" Dumbledore asked with a frown.

"I am Candice Crane," Candy Cane answered while smirking as Snape flinched, "I was friends with Lily along with my brother,"

"How come you two or your brother help us in the war?" Dumbledore asked earning snorts from the two Pastas.

Candy Cane picked a glass filled with milk and placed it in front of Calla earning a grimace from the young witch. She didn't really like drinking milk even if it was good for her. A stern look from her father made her sigh and begin drinking the milk. Candy Cane answered, "We did help only using methods that you refused to use. We only got involved due to Lily's wishes. It is a regret that we will always carry since Lily, James, and Sirius died."

"Black didn't die," Snape commented earning looks of shock from the three, "He betrayed Lily and Potter-"

"Sirius would never betray them," Jason snapped making Calla flinch slightly, "If anyone would betray them, it would be Pettigrew,"

Candy Cane patted the couch and Calla got up. Instead of settling on the couch, she settled down in Jason's lap. He hugged her tightly to his chest and burrowed his face in her hair. Candy Cane spoke as the three magicals looked at the duo in surprise, "Out of all Lily and James' friends, the only ones in the group that never knew about us was Pettigrew and that's because we didn't trust him with that information."

"But Black was the secret keeper," Dumbledore said looking confused.

"After everyone that was there left, they decided to switch to Pettigrew until Remus returned from wherever you sent him," Jason said as his hold on Calla relaxed, "While there was talk of using one of us as the secret keeper, we didn't know if the spell would take with one of us nor did we wish to risk the magic failing if it did not work,"

"Why would it not work?" McGonagall asked with a frown, "The Fidelius charm will always work so long as the caster is able to power it,"

"Not unless the magic within whoever the secret keeper isn't the kind you use," Jason sighed softly, "The magic within us is far too diffrent for such spells to be used on us. We do have access to a similar spell and were planning on using it..."

"But you never had the chance," Dumbledore sighed deeply, "I am truly sorry for what happened though hearing this will hopefully allow me to free Sirius or at the very least, get him a new trial,"

"That would be great as Sirius is a dear friend and Calla really needs to meet him as he is her Godfather," Jason said earning a warm smile and a nod from Dumbledore, "Of course, I need to ask one thing. Why was my daughter sent to Petunia of all people? Even with Sirius imprisoned, there were many people that could have taken care of her?"

"With Alice and Frank being tortured into insanity not long after Voldemort died, I did not believe she would be safe in the magical world," Dumbledore explained while giving Jason an odd look, "As a result, I sent her to Petunia in hopes that she would be safer. At the very least, the blood wards I constructed using Lily's sacrifice would have protected her even if her life with the Dursleys wasn't pleasant,"

"You would be wrong," Candy Cane looked at Dumbledore with anger in her eyes and Calla could feel her father shaking slightly, "Petunia was a bitter bitch that abused Calla until we managed to find out she was alive and rescue her. If we hadn't, it's likely she would have died. The blood wards wouldn't have done anything to protect her from those within the house. If anything they would've killed Calla, the wards you're speaking about require at least one fully matured magical adult to be tied to them in order to keep the magic from sucking the child's core almost completely dry. If it weren't for the magic she got from Jason, Calla would've died within the first ten years of being there,"

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked decidedly pale while Snape seemed a little pleased. Calla made a mental note to stay away from him as much as possible. She did not like his energy at all. Dumbledore's voice was hoarse, "I...I didn't know."

"We're aware which is the only reason we didn't kill you the moment you arrived," Candy Pop said from the doorway.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked while eyeing Candy Pop with interest.

Candy Pop frowned at Dumbledore, "I am Phelan Crane. I would heavily advise against trying to use mental magic on anyone here. Otherwise, I am highly likely to make your nose even more crooked than it already is."

"Be nice, Poppy," Calla told him earning a raised eyebrow from the incubus, "If I have to be nice, so do you,"

"Very well," Candy Pop settled down on the couch and eyed the math she was supposed to be doing, "Aren't you supposed to be working on that? Tim will be annoyed if you don't get it done,"

"Later," Calla didn't really want to work on her boring math work.

Dumbledore cleared his throat drawing attention back to the three magicals, "If I may ask, what are you?"

"That's a very impolite question to ask someone you just met," Candy Pop shook his head, "I won't answer it,"

"Anyway," Candy Cane coughed to hide her snickers, "Perhaps we should move on?"

"How come you didn't come to find young Calla after that dreadful night?" Dumbledore asked earning a sigh from Jason.

"When I arrived, I saw the damage and went inside to find out what had happened," Jason tightened his hold on Calla and she leaned into her father feeling sad, "I found James' body first and checked to see if Lily was somewhere downstairs before going up. By the time I reached the nursery, the roof over Calla's crib had caved in. By the time I tried moving the rubble, I heard other wizards arriving and left. After that, I withdrew from your part of the magical world and grieved. It was by luck that one of my associates found Calla in England almost two years ago and I learned that she had survived,"

"I am glad that you two have been reunited though I must ask if you know that the Dursley family died in a fire almost two years ago," Dumbledore said earning a snorts from the group.

"Of course we know," Candy Pop grinned, "We celebrated when we heard the news,"

* * *

After the wizards calmed down and began enjoying the refreshments, Jason asked, "Was there something else you would like to discuss, Headmaster?"

"Ah, yes about young Calla," Dumbledore put down his cup of tea, "You see due to her survival that terrible night, she is quite famous,"

"Famous?" Calla stared at the old wizard like he was insane, "Why?"

"You survived the killing curse which has never happened before," Dumbledore informed them earning a confused look from Calla and shocked looks from the three adult pastas.

"How is that possible?" Candy Cane asked while looking towards Calla.

Jason was currently checking Calla over with fear in his eyes. The knowledge that Calla had gotten hit with the killing curse shook her to the core. Candy Cane barely managed to refrain from grabbing her and doing the same thing. Dumbledore shrugged lightly, "I do not know. No one has been able to successfully figured out a way to block it other than hiding behind some form of solid barrier."

"It could be one of the things Lily was working on," Candy Pop murmured looking thoughtful, "After she got pregnant with Calla and withdrew from actively participating in the fighting, she spent a lot of time researching and creating various spells. I know that she was researching protective spells, but not much else,"

"Whatever she did, it saved Calla," Jason murmured.

"Why am I famous rather than Mama?" Calla asked with a frown.

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "The magical world is very biased to muggleborns and creatures. They would tolerate a half-blood being famous, but not a muggleborn."

Calla's nose scrunched up, "England is definitely not like other countries."

"No, they are not," Jason shook his head lightly before focusing on Dumbledore, "I suppose that means Calla will be under watch the moment it's revealed that she's still alive?"

"I never informed the wizarding world that I believed Calla had died," Dumbledore informed them, "The only ones that knew were Minerva and Severus. As the war was so recent, I did not believe it would be good for the English magical community's spirits as we were just beginning to truly recover from the damages of the war,"

"I see," Jason glanced down at his daughter, "Do you still wish to go to Hogwarts?"

Calla's eyes went half-lidded for a few moments before she nodded, "Yes, Papa. I want to see the school that Mama, Uncle James, and Uncle Sirius loved so much."

"Very well," Jason looked at the three magicals, "Is there anything else?"

"I was planning on sending someone along to lead you to get your supplies, but I suppose that isn't required anymore," Dumbledore said.

"Actually, it would probably be a good idea," Candy Cane said earning looks from the three beside her, "We haven't been in their side of British magical society in years. While I doubt much has changed, it would probably be best if we had a guide. Of course, we would explore more on our own later, but it would be best to have a guide during out first trip,"

Candy Cane narrowed her eyes at them when it looked like they wouldn't agree earning a trio of nods. She smiled at them before turning back to the three magicals as McGonagall hid a giggle behind her hand. Jason cleared his throat, "I believe Candice is correct."

"I will see about sending-" Dumbledore began only to be cut off by Candy Cane.

"Headmaster, we already have a plan," Candy Cane smiled at the old man, "We will be in England two weeks before September 1st. Before that, we're going on a little trip. We remember where the Leaky Cauldron is, so we will head there a week before September 1st around ten in the morning,"

"I will ensure your guide is prepared," Dumbledore looked a little surprise which made Candy Cane snicker a little.

"I must say," McGonagall said licking her lips a little, "These cookies taste rather interesting,"

"I made them," Calla said with a proud smile, "Candy Cane watched me,"

"You did a good job, Kitten," Candy Cane told her remembering the potion that the kid had put in them.

"It tas-" McGonagall cut herself off by meowing.

Snape picked up a cookie and sniffed it before eyeing Calla with interesting, "It seems that you managed to find one of the animal sound potions."

"I made it," Calla informed the man earning a surprised look, "It was fun,"

"You enjoy making potions?" Snape asked as he put down the cookie.

Calla nodded while leaning against Jason making it clear she didn't like the man, "Mama loved them and it helps me be closer to her."

"Pop, why don't you take Calla upstairs?" Candy Cane suggested knowing that Calla was itching to get away from the man, "Isn't it about time you two started on that reading test you were planning?"

"Right," Candy Pop stood up and held out a hand to Calla, "Come with me, Little One,"

Calla took his hand and they left quickly. Candy Cane noticed the looks on their faces, "Calla doesn't enjoying spending a lot of time with strangers especially if they're adults. The Dursleys made her wary of those older than her."

Not counting the various Pastas that lived or came to the mansion, but Candy Cane wasn't going to say anything about that. She really wanted to get them out of her so that she could ask Calla why she didn't like Snape. Granted, she didn't like Snape for multiple reasons, but Calla was usually neutral to most people though there was a wariness around adults with certain body types. Jason seemed to agree with her, "If there isn't anything else, we have a busy schedule to keep."

"Of course," Dumbledore stood along with McGonagall and Snape, "Thank you for meeting with us,"

"It is no trouble," Jason said while standing up, "Please follow me,"

Candy Cane followed them to the door before heading up to Calla's room. She found Calla hugging Floppy and leaning against Candy Pop. Walking over, Candy Cane sat down beside Calla and asked, "Kitten, what happened down there?"

Calla frowned softly, "Snape's energy. It felt off I suppose."

"What do you mean by off?" Candy Cane asked her with a frown.

Calla's eyes went half-lidded again and her nose began to wrinkle. It was one of the key signs that she was sifting through the information she got from her sensing ability. It reminded her of Jason when the toy-maker was just starting to understand his abilities. At some point, Calla wouldn't even need to think about it as her mind would automatically file the things she sensed into various categories. She was still a long ways off, but her ability seemed to be growing stronger as they worked with her on it. It was diffrent than Jason's own ability, but similar enough that they could actually teach her to use it. Jason soon joined them and asked, "What's going on?"

"Snape's energy felt off to her and she trying to figure out why," Candy Cane answered.

Jason frowned lightly, "I will admit that he did feel off though I can't exactly say why."

Calla's eyes opened fully as she said, "His energy is in disharmony."

"Disharmony?" Candy Pop asked with a raised eyebrow.

Calla bit her bottom lip as she struggled to find a way to explain it, "Parts of his energy doesn't flow correctly and it seems like parts of it are lashing out. The worst of it came from his left arm. It makes me feel sick and my head hurt."

"The dark mark," Candy Cane murmured as she realized what the problem was, "You're sensing his dark mark,"

"The tramp stamp the guy that killed Mama gave his followers to show he owned them?" Calla asked making Candy Pop burst out laughing as Jason stared at his daughter in shock and Candy Cane giggled in amusement.

"Where did you hear that?" Jason finally pulled himself out of his shock to ask.

Calla's head tilted slightly as she said, "I think I heard it from Jeff or Ben. I'm not too sure. Is it a bad word?"

"Not necessarily bad, but it isn't something you normally say," Candy Cane said earning a slow nod from Calla, "And tramp stamps are normally found on the lower back just above your butt,"

"Wouldn't that hurt more than a normal tattoo?" Calla asked earning a shrug from Candy Cane.

"No idea, Kitten. I've never gotten one," Candy Cane looked as Jason stood up and walked out of the room, "And it looks like Jay's going to have a talk with those two,"

"So no saying tramp stamp?" Calla asked earning a nod, "Then would calling it a slave brand be better?"

"A bit," Candy Cane stood up, "I'm going to head to the mansion. Slenderman wanted to know how the talk went. You should be doing your math homework," Calla pouted at her, "I know you think it's boring, but you'll need it for when you take those online exams and get that degree,"

"Still don't know why I need that stuff, you guys don't have them," Calla said earning a laugh from Candy Cane.

"We do have them, Kitten," Candy Cane said earning a surprised look, "All of us have taken classes and the like when we've gotten bored. We want to make sure that if you find some kind of subject that you actually want to learn everything about, you can do it. Not to mention, you'll need documents and stuff,"

"Math is still boring," Calla said earning a snicker.

Candy Cane shook her head and left after hugging Calla lightly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Well, this is the next chapter. Please check out my new story, I will be putting up the next chapter soon enough.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Twister60:** **We will see come the first potions class.**

 **comodo50: That's why I wrote it! I thought you guys would get a kick out of it. I'm glad you like the story.**

 **guadadominguez4: L I'm not saying Jeff's kid is a girl or a boy. You'll have to wait and see to find out. Me too though he'll likely kill me first for even thinking about writing a story like this. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **Firehedgehog:** **Thanks.**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

 **TheMarphasChappers: Agreed. I always hated math in school. She will. Agreed. Mhmm. Now that you mention it, I can't stop laughing.**

 **YinYangWriter: Very true even if it does suck horribly. I can't stop imagining the look on his face when he finds that out. Yes, but not just yet.**

 **Jacki: Glad you like it**

* * *

Magical shopping

* * *

Calla grimaced as they entered the Leaky Cauldron and muttered, "It looks like someone doesn't know how to using cleaning spells."

"Definitely doesn't have anything anything on Tender's pub and restaurant," Candy Cane said while eyeing the place in distaste, "It hasn't gotten any better since we were last here,"

"Well, we still have five minutes before whoever Dumbledore is sending will be here," Candy Pop gestured to one of the free booths, "Let's take a seat and get a drink, we can go over the list we made up a bit more thoroughly,"

They all settled save for Candy Pop who went to get them drinks. Jason let his head hit the table and Calla looked at him feeling a bit worried, "Papa? Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," He turned his head to smile at her, "I'm just regretting staying up the last two days to get those toys done,"

Candy Cane shook her head, "I told you to get some sleep, but did you listen to me, no."

Jason just groaned in reply. Candy Pop returned, "One coffee for the tired toy-maker, one butter beer for the little one, one earl grey tea for my sister, and one dark red for me."

Calla opened her butter beer and sniffed it lightly, "Doesn't this have alcohol in it?"

"A small amount that won't do anything to you," Candy Pop assured her, "So have you decided what kind of pet you want?"

Calla took a tentative sip and hummed softly, "I don't know. I haven't really thought of one."

"We'll stop at the pet store and let you wander around," Jason decided, "I don't care what you get so long as you take care of it and house train it,"

"I will," Calla wondered what she'd end up getting, "Who's supposed to guide us?"

"Someone named Hagrid. He went to school with your mom and uncles," Candy Cane answered, "He's a really big guy,"

The door to the pub opened to reveal a large man with wild black hair and black eyes that reminded Calla of beetles. He was at least twice the size of a normal man. He had a rather large beard that was as wild as the rest of his hair. He wore an overly large and patchwork jacket with black boots. The barman spoke, "Hagrid! How are you today? Coming in for a nip'o whiskey?"

"No, Headmaster Dumbledore has a job fer me," The man said earning a curious look from the barman, "Tom, Did ya happen ta see a group o' four? Two gents, one lass, and a little lass?"

"In the second back booth, Hagrid," The barman pointed to the booth they'd taken up.

The large man focused on them and walked over, "'Ello everyone! The headmaster sent me ta show ya around. My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hagrid," Candy Cane smiled up at him, "Lily and James spoke highly of you. My name is Candice Crane," Candy Cane pointed to her brother, "This is my twin brother Phelan Crane. The red haired man currently nursing his coffee is Jason Maker and the kitten sitting next to him is his daughter, Calla,"

Hagrid's eyes settled on Calla and tears well up, "Little Calla, ye've grown since the last time I saw ya. Ya were just a wee little tot that could fit in me hand," He looked towards Jason and eyed him, "So yer the one tha's claimin' ta be 'er father."

Jason finished his coffee and looked at Hagrid, "I am her father."

Hagrid frowned, "I suppose yah do look more like 'er than James."

Calla didn't think having a conversation like this in a grimy pub was a good idea, "Can we get going? I really want to see the Alley."

"Yes," Jason stood up and got out of the booth, "Let's get going,"

* * *

They headed to Gringotts first to get money. The goblin eyed the Pastas and Calla warily. It was clear that they knew what the Pastas were which wasn't a surprise as they were a species of fey. Hagrid led them to one of the few open tellers, "Miss Calla Potter wishes to make a withdrawal."

"And does Miss Calla Potter have her key?" The goblin peered over the edge of the desk.

"Oh, I have it right here," Hagrid reached into his pocket and began pulling things out.

Calla frowned softly, "How come you have my key?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore gave it to me," Hagrid explained while pulling out a small silver key.

The goblin took the key from Hagrid and looked it over, "Everything seems in order though for future notice, it would be better if you do not give your key to anyone, Miss Potter."

"Master Goblin, I would also like to check on the state of affairs for my own vault," Jason said while withdrawing his own key which was a made of a gold rather than silver.

"Of course, Mister Maker," The goblin took the key, "It is a pleasure to see you again. Am I to assume that you wish to make a withdrawal as well?"

"Yes," Jason settled his hand on Calla's head.

The goblin barked out something in gobbledygook and a second goblin appeared. The first goblin spoke, "Miss Potter, please follow Griphook. Mister Maker, if you'll follow me."

Hagrid cleared his throat, "The headmaster also wishes for me to get you know what from vault you know which."

Calla rolled her eyes at how unsubtle the man was and wondered if all magicals from England were like that. The goblin frowned and held out it's hand. Hagrid quickly produced a letter and handed it over. The goblin opened the letter and began looking through it before nodding, "Everything seems to be in order," The goblin barked something out again and a second goblin appeared, "Mr. Hagrid, you will follow Steelfang."

Hagrid looked ready to argue, but everyone went their own way after Calla was handed her key. The ride down was fun though Calla could've done without the small the smell of sulfur. Calla spoke as the cart traveled down the track, "Why do I smell sulfur?"

"The bank is guarded by dragons, Little One," Candy Pop answered earning a look of surprise from Calla, "I remember seeing them when James came down here a few times,"

"Does that mean there's a dragon keeper goblin clan?" Calla asked their guide.

The goblin looked somewhat surprised, but managed to nod, "Yes."

"It must be a cool job even with how dangerous it is," Calla said earning a slight nod.

* * *

As soon as they got a bag filled with a good number of magical currency, they headed back up top. Jason was waiting for them and Calla rushed over to her father, "Papa, did you know that the goblins have their own dragon keepers and that they have the largest amount of Ukrainian Ironbellies in current history?"

"No," Jason looked at Candy Pop earning a snicker.

"She was asking the poor goblin guiding us all sorts of questions once she learned they had dragons guarding the bank," Candy Pop answered with a slight grin.

Calla flushed lightly before asking, "Did everything go okay, Papa?"

"Mhmm and I was able to temporarily take over the Potter and Black family assets," Jason answered as they waited for Hagrid to reappear, "You're the heir to both and as the Black's current head is imprisoned, I can take over their assets until you come of age. Of course, I will be giving them to Sirius to look after once he's released from prison and his health is restored,"

Calla frowned, "But how am I heir to either of them? I thought magicals here were all about blood."

"They are, but since your mother was blood adopted by both James and Sirius before you were conceived, you're able to inherit," Jason explained with a patient smile, "Of course, if it weren't for Sirius making you his heir, you wouldn't be able to inherit the Black family assets even with the ties your mother had to him,"

"Oh," It still didn't really make sense to Calla.

Jason chuckled softly, "Magicals rarely make sense, My Precious Doll."

Deciding it didn't really matter since she wasn't going to be spending much time in the magical world once she got done Hogwarts, Calla took out her list and looked it over, "How are we doing this?"

"We'll have Hagrid show us to the robe shop," Jason decided while taking the list, "We'll split up while you're getting your robes. Candy Cane will stick with you while Candy Pop and I get you a trunk along with the equipment you'll need for the astronomy class. You two should be able to get all the clothing items from the robe shop,"

"Can I get one of those expandable bags?" Calla asked him earning a raised eyebrow, "While I'll mostly use it for day to day stuff, it'll be useful if I need to get extra books from the library not to mention what I can use it for during winter break and the summer,"

Jason nodded lightly, "I'll see about getting one with a feather light charm. Do you have any specific features you want with your trunk?"

"I know you can do a lot with it, Papa, but maybe a password? If Dumbledore's right about me being famous, I wouldn't put it past some idiots trying to get into my trunk," Calla said earning another nod, "And maybe one with three compartments? I want to take my toys to school along with extra stuff to do projects,"

"I don't see why not," Jason replied earning a thankful smile from Calla.

Hagrid soon appeared and they got started on their shopping.

* * *

Calla stepped onto the platform that the witch had indicated and found herself next to a blond boy. He was slim compared to the other wizarding kids she'd seen since entering the alley and his features were aristocratic. He had mercury colored eyes which was rare among magicals of purely human descent meaning he likely had some form of creature in his blood though it had likely been many generations since the blood was introduced. He had more energy than some of the magicals she'd passed and felt not entirely unpleasant like most of the English magicals. The boy had an arrogance about him though which made her somewhat wary of him. He glanced at her, "Hogwarts?"

"Mhmm," Calla hummed as she patiently waited for the witch to fit her robe, "First year as well?"

"Yes," The boy smiled slightly, "My mother is getting my books and my father is looking at wands. Where are your parents?"

"My Papa is getting my trunk and some other supplies along with a family friend," Calla tilted her head towards where Candy Cane was looking through the racks of clothing for anything that she thought the little witch would like, "Candice, the twin sister of the family friend, is helping me get my clothing and other supplies. My mom died when I very young,"

The boy frowned, "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Calla was pulling on the past interactions she'd had with the children from the various areas they'd spent time in, "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"Slytherin. My entire family has been in it for generations," The boy's chest puffed up like some type of oversize bird, "You?"

"I'm not very picky though Gryffindor and Ravenclaw certainly have appeal to them," Calla tried not to move when the witch began using her needles, "My mother was in Gryffindor along with my uncles," She looked at the boy, "You do realize that just because your family has gone into Slytherin for generations that it doesn't mean you won't end up in another? After all, we maybe children, but we are our own persons not to mention that the Hogwarts houses don't really mean much in the real world. They may help, but in the end, anyone can become something amazing if they simply try,"

The boy frowned slightly, "I suppose though I hope that I don't end up in Hufflepuff."

"Why?" Calla asked since Hufflepuff seemed like a fine house, "The people that come from that house are incredibly loyal and hard working. I would rather have someone like that watching my back than a group of friends that would abandon me at a moments notice. Adding on, I think a majority of the current Healers and Aurors are former members of Hufflepuff. In fact, I think the head of the law enforcement was a Hufflepuff,"

The boy seemed to have been shocked into silence which was fine by Calla. Candy Cane walked over holding up a scarf, "What do you think about this for the winter months?"

It was a dark blue almost black color with light purple swirls. Calla peered at it, "How soft is it?"

"Very soft," Candy Cane knew how much it bothered Calla to have any rough fabrics around or near her neck.

It made getting dresses with collars difficult since most were made of rough fabrics or lace. Calla thought about it before saying, "I want to try it on and see how it feels before I settle on it."

"Right," Candy Cane added it to a steadily growing pile of clothing that Calla was going to have to try out.

The boy spoke, "She doesn't seem English."

"She's Irish," Calla tried not to fidget as it was becoming tiring standing in one place, "My Papa is too, but my mother was English. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, I was caught off guard by her accent," The boy said while looking at her, "You don't sound very English either,"

"My family travels a lot," Calla explained, "I haven't lived in England since I was eight,"

Not to mention, she had learned how to mimic the accents of the people that lived in the places they visited. It had started as a game between Candy Cane and Candy Pop during a rather slow few days. She had joined in out of curiosity and so had Jason. Eventually, it became a race to see who could do it the fastest. She had never won, but she usually ended up being the third person to manage it after a year of doing it. The boy was silent for a few moments before saying, "My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Immediatly after hearing that, Calla had to fight a laugh. While she doubted the boy had ever been to the non-magical side of things let alone seen a movie, it was still funny to hear him say it a'la James Bond. Stifling her mouth, Calla said, "Calla Maker."

It had been decided that Calla would go by Jason's human name to keep her from being mobbed by her 'adoring' public. She didn't mind since it was the name on her non-magical documents. Despite thinking his daughter had died, Jason had kept her true birth certificate in his office which had paid off when to the human world, she had been dead since the fire. Apparently all the blood stains and stuff that had built up over the years had left a significant enough trace to lead the police and fire department to assume her body had burned to the point that it had crumbled to ash. Jason had found it fairly quickly after it was announced in the news paper. She was still surprised that she apparently had two birth certificates, but didn't let it bother her. After all, it meant she'd be able to ditch Calla Potter if the magical world sucked.

The boy frowned, "That doesn't sound like any pureblood name."

"Malfoy doesn't either," Calla retorted.

Before the boy could reply, the witch working on his robes finished up and he left with his mother. Call only had to endure the fitting for a little bit longer before being released.

* * *

The shopping trip passed relatively quickly save for two instances. One was at the apothecary as Calla wanted to look through the ingredients thoroughly before picking the best. Hagrid had gained a rather pained look on his face though she didn't know why. The second was at the bookstore where all of them save for Hagrid ended up lingering for awhile. She didn't know why, but something in the store left her father bad tempered. All too soon, they were at the last two stops on their journey. Her new pet and her wand. They headed into the pet shop first and immediately, all of the animals inside did their best to avoid the Pastas. Jason looked down at her, "Go on and see if you can't find something."

Calla nodded slowly and began to wander through the aisles. It wasn't until she was near the back of the shop that she found something that wasn't afraid of her and seemed interesting. In a cage on the bottom shelf, a small raccoon/dog like creature was staring up at her with pale blue eyes. It had sand colored fur. The thing that really caught her attention was the energy radiating off of it. It felt oddly like static though it was by no means painful. If anything, it felt really nice. Reaching out a hand, she pressed the tip of her finger to the bars, "Hello, little one."

The animal moved from it's place in the middle of the cage and sniffed at her finger tip before licking it. Giggling, she turned as footsteps sounded and found Candy Pop walking towards her, "Find something, Little One?"

"I like this one," Calla gestured to the animal.

Candy Pop bent down to take a closer look at it and chuckled, "I don't think Tanuki's are allowed at Hogwarts, Little One."

"Tanuki?" Calla remembered the stories she'd read about them when looking into the various animals native to Asia, "How'd this little guy end up here?"

"Not too sure though it seems pretty young," Candy Pop stood up, "It's definitely not a non-magical one. Are you sure that you want this one?"

Calla nodded without even having to think about it since there was something about the tanuki that drew her to it, "Yes."

"I'll go get the sales person and tell Jay," Candy Pop looked down at her, "I suppose we'll have to tell Hagrid and see if we can't get an exception made for you. It has happened before,"

* * *

Soon enough, Calla was carrying her new tanuki in a modified cat-carrier while Candy Pop carried the things she would need to take care of it. Candy Cane had laughed at the sight of her new pet while Jason had only muttered that he was glad it wasn't a cat. Apparently her father didn't like cats very much outside of Grinny, she would have to teach her new tanuki to not mess with her father's toys especially since Liquorice was shaped like a mouse. Hagrid promised to tell Headmaster Dumbledore and hopefully, an exception to the pet-rule would be made. Calla's wand was next. Hagrid made his excuses and left them though he did pause to wish her good luck in getting a wand.

* * *

The wand store was filled with so much energy that it made Calla's head hurt. She had to grab a hold of Candy Pop to keep herself stable. Candy Pop looked down at her in concern, "You going to be okay, Little One?"

"The young sensor just needs to acclimate to the magic within the store," A whispery voice spoke from nearby, "I assume that Miss Potter or Miss Maker as the case maybe is here for her wand?"

"Yes, Ollivander," Calla closed her eyes as she heard her father speak though his voice sounded a little strained, "You haven't changed since we were last in here getting Lily a wand,"

"We fey rarely change in so little time as you well know, Dear Toy-Maker," The voice said, "I find myself needing to apologize. It was one of my wands that took your wife and her brother. And it almost killed your daughter,"

"As they say, it's the person that kills not the weapon," Jason replied.

* * *

As soon as her head stopped hurting, they began the search for her wand. Ollivander was a tall man with moon beam pale hair and similarly colored eyes. He had an agelessness about him despite the fact he looked as old as Dumbledore if not older. He radiated a confusing mix of energies much like most fey, but there was something more controlled about it that non-humanoid fey lacked. One thing she knew when it came to fey was that their energy always felt soothing and non-dangerous. Ollivander handed her a wand, "Flick it."

As soon as she did, a vase sitting on an end table exploded in a shower of clay, "Oops."

"It's fine, Little Maker," Ollivander chuckled, "It always happens,"

* * *

Calla was getting irritated by the moment. After almost 120, she was beginning to doubt that she'd ever find her wand. She was also getting irritated with Ollivander. For whatever reason, he seemed to be getting more and more excited by the moment. She had found one that felt kind of like it would fit, but it ended up turning to ash leaving on a feather. She was allowed to keep the feather if only because Ollivander said it was attached to her. Of course, she had to admit turning Candy Pop's hair into cotton candy was hilarious. Finally, Ollivander said, "Perhaps your wand isn't among the usual pairings. Give me a moment."

Ollivander disappeared into the back and Calla turned to Jason, "Papa, how many wands did Mama go through before finding hers?"

"Somewhere between twenty to thirty," Jason answered earning a groan from Calla, "Don't worry, you'll find your wand,"

Ollivander returned carrying ten black boxes, "These are so of the more interesting mixes I have available," Ollivander picked up one box and pulled out the wand, "Apple wood with a thunder bird feather core and sea nymph hair. Ten inches, flexible, and very swish."

The wand was barely in her hand before Ollivander took it back. This happened three more times, Calla only got to wave two of them. Ollivander pulled out a wand that radiated an energy that left her breathless. Ollivander handed it to her and she could feel the innate energy within the wand connecting to her's and filling her with with warmth. She felt completed as she waved the wand causing waves of gold and red streaked green sparks to come out of the end. She murmured softly, "Mine."

"Pine wood with thestral tail hair coiled around a green phoenix tail feather. Thirteen inches and very firm," Ollivander stared at the goldish brown wood that had carved vines, "A wand tied heavily to life and death. It is a very good match for you, Little Sensor," Ollivander smiled at Calla, "You will do great things. Perhaps they won't be good things by wizarding standards, but you will do great things,"

Calla looked down at her wand and tighten her fingers around it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Here's the next chapter. Please read the other story I have up and tell me what you think!**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Twister60:** **Thanks.**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

 **comodo50:** **Yup! The story would be lacking without it.**

 **guadadominguez4: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I haven't fully decided if she will be friends with Draco or just allies with him yet. It honestly depends on my muses. I'll tell you using a PM. Very true.**

 **Gracie15Trowa: Glad that you like it.**

 **Firehedgehog: Thanks.**

* * *

Heading to Hogwarts

* * *

Calla's tanuki, which still hadn't gotten a name just yet, sat on her shoulder chewing a piece of strawberry that Calla had given it from the bowl Sally had grabbed. The ghost girl was looking at the tanuki with wide eyes, "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Boy," Calla reached up to rub behind it's ears, "He's about a month old as far as we can tell,"

"He seems a bit small," Sally commented getting a little bit closer, "Is he supposed to be that small?"

"Poppy says it's because he isn't with his family," Calla smiled slightly as the little tanuki let out a purr-like sound, "Apparently the magical version feed off of the magic from their parents during the first two months, he hasn't been getting the magic needed from his parents and he didn't have any actual magical animals around him," Sally gained a frown on her face, "He'll be fine since he's feeding off my excess magic and being in Papa's work-shop has done wonders. Of course, we aren't really sure how the energy I got from Papa will affect him, but since he's young enough to adapt, it won't kill him,"

Sally smiled slightly, "That's good. What else did Candy Pop tell you?"

Calla thought about it before saying, "The magical variant live a lot longer than the non-magical ones which only live for about 2-3 years. Depending on what part of Asia he's from, he might have a few interesting abilities, but they won't show up until he's older. Papa promised that they would go to China and Japan after I go to Hogwarts to get more information since those two countries have the highest amount of magical tanuki's living there," Calla pouted slightly, "I really wanna go with them."

"So, what are you going to name him?" Clockwork asked as the female killer entered the room.

"Haven't found a good name for him yet," Calla admitted as the tanuki finished his fruit piece and climbed down to settle on the table, "I've been looking through a lot of books and stuff, but nothing fits,"

Clockwork hummed lightly before snapping her fingers, "I might have an idea!"

She disappeared through the doorway of the room leaving the two children and one tanuki staring after her. Calla blinked slightly before glancing at Sally, "Any idea what that was about?"

"Nope," Sally shook her head before focusing on the tanuki as it began to wander around the table, "Do you think he'll let me pet him?"

"I don't see why not," Calla looked at her pet, "Let him sniff your hands though,"

Sally nodded and held out a hand to the tanuki. It sniffed her hand for a few moments before licking it and moving towards the bowl of strawberry pieces. Sally began asking Calla more questions about the magical world and the witch tried to answer them as best she could. Eventually, Clockwork returned holding what Calla recognized to be a manga. She didn't recognize which series it was from, but she knew it definitely wasn't a pokemon manga. The female killer said, "I got this from BEN."

"Which manga series is it?" Calla asked curiously.

"Naruto," Oh, it was one of the ones Jason hadn't wanted her to read though she never did learn why, "BEN has a bunch of them. Anyway, I grabbed this one because it has a tanuki in it,"

"Shukaku?" Calla looked back up at Clockwork, "Why would I name my tanuki after something that's apparently insane?"

"Got any better ideas?" Clockwork asked with a raised eyebrow.

Calla opened her mouth to reply before realizing that this was better than the ideas that she had come up with before. Sighing, she finally said, "Alright, but only if my tanuki likes it."

When Calla turned to her pet and asked if her wanted to become Shukaku, he had blinked at her slowly before licking her hand. With a soft sigh, she said, "Alright, he will now be known as Shukaku. By the way, if he ends up insane, I'm blaming you."

Clockwork giggled, "No problem."

* * *

By the time Calla was picked up from the mansion by her father, Shukaku had met almost all of the inhabitants and found an enemy in Jeff. Of course, Laughing Jack had immediately began praising her new pet for pissing off Jeff by biting him. She had a feeling that if it wasn't for the fact Shukaku belonged to her and Jason would kill the clown for stealing her pet, she would be pet-less once more. She looked back at the mansion as they slowly walked down the path away from it, "Papa, I kinda don't want to go to Hogwarts now."

"You'll do fine," Jason told her, "If you get too home sick, you can always use the pendant to call Candy Pop to you not to mention, Laughing Jack will probably pull you into his realm to talk,"

"I know," Calla bit her bottom lip, "I'll just miss everyone,"

"And we'll miss you, but we're only a call or letter away," Jason told her.

Calla frowned slightly, "How will I get letters to you? Won't you guys be too far away for me to owl?"

"We aren't leaving England until a week after you get settled at Hogwarts," Jason informed her earning a surprised look from Calla, "Not to mention, I've set up a system with the goblins. If you send us a letter, it will go to Gringotts and the goblins will send it to us. They don't mind us using them as messengers since it's one of the things they offer as a service. Granted, they charge a lot to most people, but we get a discount," Jason paused and bent down to look her in the eyes, "Calla, I can't tell you how reluctant I am to let you go to Hogwarts. The idea of you being in the world that took your mother and a really good friend away from me makes me want to lock you in my workshop and never let you go. It scares me and makes me worry horribly," Calla felt guilty knowing that she'd been putting her father through that, "It's because I love you and know that you need to have a chance to learn about your mother's powers that I'm putting aside my feeling to let you do this," He sighed softly, "I won't make any decisions for you, but I want you to go to Hogwarts for at least a year. If you don't like it, we'll work something out, but for now, I think you should go,"

"I...I'll go, Papa," Calla couldn't disappoint him not to mention she wanted to see just what Hogwarts was like.

"Good," He stood up, "Now let's head home, I want to spend as much time with you as possible before the day after tomorrow,"

* * *

Calla was looking through her photo's and trying to decide which ones to take with her when the door to her room opened. Candy Pop walked in carrying a tray with two steaming mugs and a bowl of popcorn, "I brought popcorn and hot chocolate."

"Why?" Calla asked looking up from her photos.

"I figured you could use it since Jay told us about your conversation last night," Candy Pop answered setting the tray down and looking at the photos, "Trying to pick which ones you want to take?"

"Mhmm," Calla pointed to a small pile, "I picked those so far,"

Candy Pop handed her a mug of hot chocolate before picking up the pile and beginning to look through them, "Well, I can say that these are really good choices. I especially like this one."

Calla felt the hot chocolate go down the wrong pipe and barely managed to put her mug down before she began coughing. The photo was one of her favorites and had almost everyone in it save for Slenderman. Of course, you could barely tell who was who because of the massive amounts of food covering everyone. She grinned slightly as she coughed, "T-hat's o-one of m-my fa-fav-vorites-s."

"You going to be okay, Little One?" Candy Pop patted her back lightly.

"Y-yeah," She took a few deep breaths and a sip of coco.

"So anything you want to talk about?" Candy Pop asked while putting down the pile and picking up a few photos.

Calla remembered her father mentioning something last night that she hadn't really thought about, "Papa said that I could call you to me using the pendant, but how does that work?"

"Oh right, I never did tell you about what it could do," Candy Pop reached out and grabbed the pedant settled on her shirt, "Just send out a small burst of magic and I'll sense it before appearing before you," He rubbed the pendant lightly before letting it drop, "Due to how diffrent my powers are from the wizarding magic, I can teleport into Hogwarts without any trouble. The same could be said about your dad, but he can't get in undetected while I can. It drove him insane when I could easily visit your dear old mom while he set off every alarm saying that someone was there that shouldn't be and that they were dangerous. It was hilarious,"

Calla giggled as she picked up a photo, "So how do I send magic into this?"

"Do you remember those exercises we gave you to sense your own energy and use it to enhance your body?" Candy Pop asked earning a nod, "Do the same thing you would when enhancing her arms, but send the energy to your hand instead. After that, you should be able to bring it to the surface of your palm. Try it out,"

Putting down the photo, Calla took a deep breath while focusing on her energy. It only took a few moments before the warmth coiled through her body. Thanks to the training she'd done, it didn't take much for her to pool some of the energy into her hand though bringing it to the surface was a bit difficult since she'd never had to do that before. Eventually the energy did as she wished and coiled around the pendant, it warmed in her hand as Candy Pop's energy brushed against hers. She looked at Candy Pop curiously, "You can feel that?"

"Mhmm," Candy Pop hummed while picking up some of the photos, "All I ask is that you try not to summon me more than once a week unless something happens,"

"Right," Calla could do that, "So want to help me find photos to take?"

"Sure," Candy Pop grinned at her, "Of course, you do realize that if people don't know who we are or have met us that they will only see our glamoured forms?"

"I figured," It wasn't hard to realize that there had to be a way to keep people from finding them outside of specific instants where they wanted to be found, "After all, you guys aren't ever found unless you want to be,"

Candy Pop chuckled, "Smart girl."

* * *

Calla was still yawning and trying not to fall back asleep as they walked into the train station. Even this early in the morning, it had a crowd of people inside, but very few seemed to be fully awake. Jason finally picked her up and Calla laid her head on his shoulder trying not to fall asleep. Even at eleven years old, she was still fairly small and would probably never grow past 5 foot 4 though she didn't really care. She breathed in her father's comforting scent which really helped with the headache she was dealing with. While London didn't smell as bad as some of the places she'd been to, the pollution was especially unpleasant after spending time in her father's workshop. She was fully awake as they passed through some kind of barrier that made every inch of her skin feel like something with sticky fingers was running over her skin. She shifted and Jason put her down as she said, "That was unpleasant."

"It always is," Jason replied while shooting the barrier an annoyed look before they moved away from it.

They stopped beside a pillar and Candy Cane bent down to fix her clothing. She had decided to wear a black t-shirt, a light purple jacket, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. Candy Cane fussed with her hair, "If you've forgotten anything, we'll send it through the goblins. Make sure you eat at least three times a day and keep up with your work outs. As soon as you can, you need to head to the infirmary and ask the Matron to give you a health check."

"I will," Calla promised feeling her cheeks warm, "I promise,"

"You're embarrassing the little one, Sister Mine," Candy Pop told her earning a huff from Candy Cane.

"I just want to make sure she'll be okay, Brother dearest," Candy Cane spat at him before looking at Calla, "You will be okay, won't you?"

"I will and I'll write every week," Calla promised knowing that the school had owls that the students that didn't own one could use, "I'll keep you updated on how my studies are going,"

Candy Cane hugged her close and Calla returned it, "Be good and try not to cause too much trouble."

Candy Pop pulled her into a hug after Candy Cane let go, "I'll see you whenever you call for me and I'm sure LJ will visit your dreams to see how you are."

Calla smiled lightly, "Not going to tell me to behave?"

"If someone is an asshole to you or the friends your bound to make, you should get them back though be sneaky when you do and try not to get caught," Candy Pop told her with a grin only to hiss when Candy Cane hit him upside the head for the curse.

The two began to argue though they kept it fairly quiet so that they couldn't draw undue attention. Jason pulled her into a hug, "I'm not going to tell you to behave or to misbehave. All I want is for you to be safe and learn as much as you can."

"I'll try to be safe, Papa," She promised hugging him tightly, "I'll see you at Christmas, right?"

"Yup," He smiled warmly at her, "We'll visit the mansion and go to times square to see the ball drop,"

Calla's eyes widen in excitement. She hadn't been allowed to stay up to see it before.

* * *

When the crowds started to thicken, Calla got onto the train and found herself a compartment near the middle of the train. Candy Pop hefted her trunk up into the luggage compartment before giving her one last hug, "See ya later, Calla. Have fun and try not to let any of the idiots get to you."

"See you, Poppy," Calla hugged him back, "I'll miss you,"

"We'll miss you too," He tightened his hug a bit, "Night says he'll miss you too and to try and avoid the idiotic swine that only really care about your so-called fame,"

Calla giggled softly, "Miss you too, Night."

Candy Pop let go and headed to get off of the train. Calla settled down on one of the seats with Shukaku's carrying case. Opening it up, she let out her tanuki and he climbed onto her lap before stretching out with a yawn. Shukaku promptly climbed up to her favored perch on her shoulder. She got out a few pieces of banana which the tanuki quickly began eating. She heard the door to her compartment open and turned to see a girl around her age with messy brownish black hair and pale green eyes walked in. She peered at Calla, "Mind if sharing? The other compartments are filled with loud idiots."

"No problem," Calla replied feeling a little surprised.

The girl's energy was a lot like her own only it seemed to shift and twist randomly. It didn't set her on edge, but it did make her a little wary. The girl smiled revealing a slightly pointed teeth, "Names Vivian Lake. Yours?"

"Calla Potter," Calla watched her eyes widen slightly in recognition before narrowing.

"You're not one of those bratty spoiled brats like those kids in green and silver, are you?" The girl asked earning a snort from Calla.

"Nope," Calla looked towards the window, "Papa and the others would be disappointed if I was,"

The girl's reflection and energy felt confused, "'Papa'? I thought both your parents died."

"Only Mama," Calla tried to spot her family and eventually found them, "The man the world thinks is my father is actually one of my uncles by blood adoption,"

Candy Cane seemed to be scanning the train before catching sight of Calla as she walked towards the window. Calla smiled and unlocked the window before pulling it down as Candy Cane approached with Candy Pop. Calla looked around for her father as Candy Cane walked up, "Where's Papa?"

"Tim's here with a message from the big guy," Candy Cane answered after a glance around, "He'll be over here once he gets everything. Do you think you've forgotten anything?"

Calla thought about it before nodding as she realized that she did forget to pack something, "I forgot to pack my extra pair of running shoes and that pair of boots. The black ones with the fur in them."

"I'll send them though you probably won't need the boots until winter," Candy Cane answered just as the train's whistle sounded.

Calla nodded slowly as the conductor shouted, "Last call!"

Jason appeared with Masky following him. The stern proxy was without his famous mask for once outside the mansion and offered her a light smile, "Good luck Calla, I look forward to seeing what you can do when you get back. Do remember to keep up with your mundane studies."

Grimacing at the reminder, Calla sulkily said, "Yes, Sir."

"Enjoy yourself," Jason smiled up at her, "Keep an eye on Shukaku and make sure to send a letter once a week,"

"I will, Papa," Calla smiled weakly, "Love you,"

"Love you too, My Precious Doll," He replied just as the train began pulling away.

"Have fun!" Candy Pop grinned brightly at her and she giggled.

She waved to them until she could no longer see them and moved back away from the window after closing it again. She turned back to the compartment and found Vivian staring at her in amusement though she could feel other emotions within the other girl's energy. Vivian said, "They seem to care about you."

"Yeah," It had taken Calla since her first Christmas with her family to realize that they did care for her, "So are you from the wizarding world or mundane one?"

"Mundane," Vivian answered as she took a seat on the bench across from the one Calla had claimed.

Calla settled down, "I grew up in the mundane one for the most part."

"So, what's with the odd raccoon sitting on your shoulders?" Vivian asked eyeing Shukaku in interest.

"He's a tanuki or raccoon dog in laymen's terms," Calla answered while handing Shukaku another piece of banana, "He's of the magical variety,"

"Is that allowed?" Vivian leaned forward a little eyeing the creature in interest.

Calla nodded, "Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster approved so long as I keep him from doing anything bad. I'm not the only one that's been allowed an exception to the pet rules," She noticed the pet carrier next to the other girl, "What about you?"

Vivian opened up the carrier and a sleek looking grey cat walked out, "This is Johnny, he's my pet cat. I've had him since my mother died," Noticing the curious look, Vivian told her, "I live with my grandparents since my dad got locked up for killing my mom."

Calla winced a little, "I..."

"Don't worry, I'm over it for the most part, but if he shows up once he gets released, I'm going to kill him," Vivian looked somewhat surprised when Calla didn't immediately look sickened by the thought, "Not sickened or surprised?"

Calla shook her head, "Nah, my papa killed my relatives when he found me almost two years ago. They were abusing me and deserved to die."

Vivian offered her a considering look, "Want to be friends? You at least know what's it's like to be abused and not feel bad about someone dying."

"Sure," Calla smiled warmly at her, "I'd love that,"

Vivian pulled out a deck of cards, "Want to play a few card games for awhile?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Okay this chapter will be the last one until I've written the next chapter of my other story.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **god of all:** **thanks.**

 **TheMarphasChappers: That's what I was going for.**

 **Firehedgehog: Thanks.**

 **guadadominguez4: Thanks for the review. No problem, I don't mind answering questions. No, Vivian can't, but she is one of the few that have read about Creepypastas. You'll see. She may or may not. You never know**

 **Pixiecropse: Yeah.**

 **Gracie15Trowa: You'll see. No spoilers after all.**

 **Guest:** **Not to be rude, but I put things up as I wish and don't want to be rushed.**

* * *

Train rides

* * *

The door of the compartment opened ten minutes into the train ride revealing a ginger haired boy. He had an energy that felt somewhat stilted like a plant that hadn't gotten enough sun, but had the potential to grow strong if given the right incentive. He wore second hand clothes that were obviously well taken-care of. He paused looking a bit awkward, "May I sit with you? Everywhere else is full and I don't really want to sit with my elder brothers."

Vivian and Calla looked at one another for a few moments before the black haired girl asked, "You aren't an annoyingly loud idiot? Are you?"

The boy looked started by the question, but shook his head, "No."

"You aren't a bigot are you?" Calla asked earning a grimace from the boy.

"No," The boy replied.

Calla and Vivian shared another look before nodding. Calla turned back to the boy, "Take a seat. Got any pets?"

"Just a lazy rat," The boy replied, "My names Ron Weasley,"

"Vivian Lake," Vivian told the boy as he put his trunk into the luggage rack, "Word of advice, you should keep that rat of yours where it is. My cat loves them,"

"Calla Potter," Calla said while rubbing between Shukaku's ears, "While I don't think he would eat it, Shukaku is an omnivore and likes meat,"

Ron looked at her with wide eyes, "C-Calla Potter? As in the 'Girl-Who-Lived'?"

Calla's eyes narrowed at him, "Yes. Are you going to be a fanboy? If so, get out."

The boy shook his head, "Just didn't expect you to be her. You don't act like what some people thought you might."

"You mean she isn't acting like an arrogant air headed twit," Vivian snorted as Calla rolled her eyes, "You would be better off going towards a compartment about three cars back. A few of our fellow first year girls are like that,"

Ron grimaced and sat down across from Calla, "I'd rather not. So," He looked at Calla curiously, "Do you have the scar?"

Calla lifted up her bangs revealing the lightning bolt scar that no one could really explain though Slenderman seemed to have an idea about why it hadn't healed yet. The faceless entity wasn't saying much other than promising to tell them once he finished researching his idea. Ron grinned as Vivian whistled, "It actually looks like lightning bolt which is kind of cool."

"I don't really care about it though," Calla shrugged lightly as she smoothed down her bangs, "I would give up a cool scar like this if it meant getting my mama back,"

"What about your dad?" Ron asked with a frown.

Calla hesitated since she didn't know how a clearly magically raised child would react to the news before deciding that if he was going to be a friend, she couldn't hide anything. Taking a deep breath, Calla asked, "Do you know how things were back during the war? Specifically for muggleborns?"

Ron paused clearly having to think about it before saying, "They were hunted down by you-know-whos forces. Why?"

"My mom was a muggleborn, right? A powerful one at that," Ron nodded slowly while Vivian looked at her interest, "So it would be even more dangerous for her to walk around in the open, right?"

"Yeah," Ron looked confused, "But what does that have to do with you not missing your dad?"

"What is the wizarding world's stance on blood adoption? Specifically adopting muggleborns into wizarding families?" Calla asked having a feeling she needed to be a bit more clear about this.

Ron's eyebrows pinched together, "It's looked down on though it's been done before when a muggleborn has proved to be skilled enough that they'd be worth adding to the bloodline. Of course, it is more common for those bloodlines that are down to their last few members as a way to bolster the bloodline. Most pure bloods outside of the Light party don't do it much if at all anymore."

Calla ran her fingers through Shukaku's soft fur as she said, "My mom was blood adopted by not one, but two ancient and nobles houses by the heirs of said houses."

"So what do-" The boy cut himself off before looking at her in surprise, "Your mother was blood adopted by James Potter,"

"And someone else, but that isn't the important part," Calla looked down at Shukaku and smiled as the tanuki nudged her fingers for more food, "James Potter was my uncle, but not my father. I miss him and my mom every day. My Papa was friends with my mother since she was a child and became friends with James Potter when my uncle realized that he loved my mother as a younger sister rather than a lover," She looked back up at Ron, "I'm still the heir to the Potter family, but not because of James Potter being my father,"

Ron still looked a bit confused, but seemed to understand, "So where is your dad?"

"Papa's probably either heading back to his workshop or doing something for an acquaintance of his that our family owes a lot to," Calla replied earning a curious look from Vivian.

"What does your dad do for a living?" Vivian asked as Calla finished speaking.

"He makes toys," Calla reached into Shukaku's carrier and pulled out the chew toy her father had made for the young tanuki, "He made this,"

It was in the form of a vole which was one of the few types of stuffed animals that her father refrained from giving life to. It alongside fish always seemed to be far too dumb and much like their animal counter parts than he'd like. It was actually somewhat funny and something that Candy Pop usually teased her father on.

* * *

Ron settled in easily with them even if he was somewhat disturbed by Vivian's admittance to wanting to kill her father and Calla's admission to being abused. The boy fit in with them and they fell into easy conversation with the wizard telling the witches more about the wizarding world. When the trolley lady appeared, Vivian and Calla both purchased candy though she went a tiny bit overboard. Being around someone like Laughing Jack made some either develop a sweet tooth or develop an aversion to sweets. She did offer some of the lunch that Candy Cane had helped her pack though both looked confused at the pills that she pulled out. Vivian asked, "Are you sick or something?"

Calla shook her head as she popped the pills and took a swig of water. She swallowed before replying, "No. My bones are more fragile than most peoples and I have to take those supplements to help improve their density. They help some, but my bones will always be fragile. At least they will be until I can talk to the school nurse or mediwitch as the case is."

"Oh yeah, they have a potion to help with that," Ron said while offering Calla a pitying look, "They're supposed to be a bit painful though,"

"What's a little pain in the face of never having to break a bone just because you accidentally hit your arm against the wall," Calla replied while keeping her pineapple tidbits away from an over eager Shukaku, "I'll be happy if I never get a sprain just because I tackle someone again,"

"Who'd you tackle?" Vivian asked her curiously.

"A guy named Jack that's basically a child in an adults body," Calla was quick to give the tanuki all the peaches and pears that Candy Cane had packed, "He can be mature if he needs to be, but he likes acting like a kid. He actually helps Papa make some of the games and tests them out to see if they're kid friendly. Well, when he isn't running his prank shop or traveling with a carnival/circus,"

It had been interesting to learn that most Pastas had jobs that they did outside of being mass-murdering psychos. During the summers, Laughing Jack often spent time with traveling circus' or working as a carnie. During the rest of the year, he spent time at his prank-shop which he was able to move around thanks to Jason helping him create it. Vivian whistled, "Wow, he must be awesome."

"He is. He really likes being a clown and sometimes forgets to remove his gear," Calla replied as she finished her pineapple tidbits and took out a sandwich, "Papa's says that come summer, he'll let LJ show me how to make candy."

"LJ?" Ron looked confused while Vivian's eyes sharpened a little making Calla wondered if she was aware of who the Creepy Pastas were.

Laughing Jack was a rather popular one after all. Inwardly shaking her head, Calla said, "Jack lives with a bunch of other people at this mansion turned boarding house. The owner doesn't charge much in exchange for the residents helping him out with his job. There are a few Jack's that live at the house though most of them rarely stay long enough to get a permanent room. Only two Jack's do and one of them is the one I was talking about," Calla would need to see if Vivian knew that most of the stories were real or not though she was definitely mentioning it in her first letter home, "Everyone absolutely loves these horror stories known as Creepy Pastas though why they're called that, I'm not too sure. Anyway, the two Jack's absolutely love two of them and everyone decided to give them the nicknames of the characters they like. Laughing Jack or LJ is what we call the Jack I was talking about. The other one is Eyeless Jack or EJ who works in a clinic and provides medical help for everyone at the boarding house."

Ron nodded slowly, "Wow. So how does your dad know all of them?"

"Papa and the owner go way back," Calla explained after taking a bit of her sandwich and realizing that Candy Cane had given her BLT, "When the owner found out about me, he contacted Papa and reunited us,"

"What's his name?" Vivian asked curiously.

Calla was thankful that Slenderman did have a few aliases lined up, "The owners name is Sylvester Masters."

"That's an odd name," Ron muttered earning a snort from Calla.

"We mostly Calla him the big man or variations of his favorite Creepypasta, the Slenderman," Calla watched both of them shiver, "I personally prefer calling him either the big man or Slender since it doesn't sound as demeaning as some of the names,"

* * *

The door opened a bit later into the ride and a bushy haired kid walked in. Calla barely refrained from twitching and looking at the kid with wide eyes. The energy coming off of the kid was much like Vivian's only it seemed almost divided. Calla couldn't explain it other than the girl having two personalities since that was why Liu's energy was the way it was. Hell, Jeff's energy felt kind of like that only it wasn't split. Or at least, it wasn't split anymore. Deciding to write what she was feeling down as soon as possible and her thoughts on the matter, she took in the girl's physical appearance. The girl's hair was bushy in a way that said the girl didn't care about her physical appearance. The girl's front teeth were somewhat large, but not overly so. The girl was already dressed in her robes and radiated an air of a bookworm. She wondered if the girl was a teachers pet before deciding not to worry about it. After all, the girl might not even be a bookworm. The girl spoke up, "Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his."

"No," Calla said, "But we can look through our compartment,"

Everyone looked around and under the seats only to come up with nothing. The girl frowned, "Sorry to bother you."

"Have you asked one of the upper years to summon it?" Calla asked earning a wide eyed look, "Or looked in the bathroom? Toad's like damp places, right?"

"Oh," The girl looked sheepish, "Right," The girl then caught sight of Shukaku, "Is that a raccoon dog? But I thought you could only bring a toad, owl, or cat to Hogwarts,"

"Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore made an exception," Calla told her, "His name is Shukaku and he's of the magical variety. Anyway," The girl looked away from Shukaku, "Aren't you supposed to be finding a lost toad?"

"Oh, right!" The girl jumped slightly, "Thanks for the reminder,"

She disappeared through the door and Vivian closed it while commenting, "She seems like a bookworm."

"I dunno," Calla shrugged lightly, "Some of the people at the mansion seem like bookworms, but aren't. Some of the bookworms don't even seem like it,"

"Are you one?" Vivian asked earning a snort from Calla.

"I enjoy a good book, but not to bookworm levels," Calla replied while fishing into her bag to pull out a sketchpad, "I'm more interested in drawing, making stuff, or fixing things,"

Ron looked surprised, "What do you mean by fixing stuff?"

Calla took out her sowing kit, "Have anything that needs to be sown? I can show you."

Vivian pulled out a pale blue blanket that had a few holes in it from Johnny's carrier, "Mind fixing this up?"

Calla took it from the girl and looked over the blanket carefully, "Do you want the colors to match?"

"Anything's fine," Vivian replied earning a slight nod.

Calla nodded and pulled out a few scraps of fabric that she had stocked up in her kit that were somewhat close to the pale blue of the blanket. They were also fairly soft too. It didn't take her long to patch the bigger holes and sow up the smaller ones. Once she finished, she handed the blanket back to Vivian, "Here."

Vivian took the blanket and smirked, "Nice sowing skills. I can barely even seen any stitching."

"I've been doing this for as long as I remember," Calla felt pride well up in her chest despite how simple it had been to patch the blanket up, "Papa's a lot better than me,"

"Well he does make a living off of it," Vivian said while putting the blanket back into the carrier, "You know something. You could make money off those skills while we're in school since stuff rips all the time,"

"I had considered it," It was something that Jeff had surprisingly advised her to do, "And if there is a need for it, I wouldn't mind doing it though aren't house elves supposed to mend stuff?"

"Yes, but it'll be more of an afterthought in a school that big," Vivian said, "Not to mention, most kids try using Reparo to fix their things, but it doesn't hold very well,"

Calla had read about the spell in some of her mother's notes which prompted her to reply, "Of course it doesn't. They only focus on forcing the ripped parts together. It works well on paper and other objects because that's what the spell is designed for. In order to use the spell to the fullest when it comes to ripped fabrics, you have to not only imagine the object being repaired, but you have to will the individual threads to fuse together and regain their former strength. That's not adding in everything else you have to take into consideration especially if the repair job is bigger than a small tear or hole in the fabric," Both her companions looked more than a little shocked by her words, "My mom was going for a charms mastery and hoped to take over for Professor Flitwick at some point. She extensively studied charms as a result since a charms mastery requires the prospective master to know everything about the charms they use."

Vivian let out a cough and said, "Well, I guess that explains it."

* * *

The next time the compartment door opened showed Draco walking inside followed by the rather large and brutish looking boys. Neither of them had particularly powerful energy, the only interesting thing about them were how much they looked like two fat if child-sized gorillas. She looked at Draco, "Draco, I assume your ride to Hogwarts has gone fairly well."

"I suppose," He grimaced at the sight of Ron, "You do realize that you're sharing a compartment with a Weasley, right?"

"I do and don't see what that's a problem," Calla looked at Draco with a frown, "He has yet to do anything other than offer my other companion and I more detailed information on English magical society. If you are going to insult someone that I'm starting to see as a friend, then I must insist that you leave,"

Draco looked startled and shook his head. He looked uncomfortable as he turned to Ron, "My apologies."

"So what can I do for you?" Calla asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco turned back to her, "I was hoping that you'd know where Potter might be."

"That is one of my last names, Draco," Calla told the boy earning a shocked look, "I used Papa's last name when I was shopping so that I wouldn't be mobbed,"

Draco was silent for awhile before he said, "I see."

The boy seemed a bit thrown and Calla asked, "Was there something else you needed?"

"No," Draco slowly turned around, "See you at Hogwarts,"

"See you there," Calla replied and watched the boy leave with his companions.

Ron spoke with a grin, "Wow, I didn't think you'd manage to stun a Malfoy into silence."

"Ron," Calla looked at the boy with narrowed eyes, "What's your problem with Draco?"

"There's been a blood feud between our families for a long time," Ron explained earning a slow nod from Calla as she'd read about blood feuds in preparation for her time in English magical society.

"I see," Calla rubbed underneath Shukaku's chin as the tanuki began curling up in her lap in preparation for a nap, "I have a request for you," He looked at her in curiosity, "When in my presence, you can't pick fights with Draco blood feud or not. I understand the connotations of a blood feud, so I won't ask for you to become friends with him. I only ask that you don't cause problems without due cause, alright?"

"I think I can do that," Ron said after a few moments.

"Good," Calla smiled lightly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Well here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and I hope you read my other story.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **god of all:** **Thanks.**

 **comodo50: Thanks for the review. I changed his personality a little bit. That's for you to find out as the story goes on. You'll see.**

 **Firehedgehog: Thanks.**

 **Gracie15Trowa:** **Cool! You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Twister60: Thanks.**

 **ForeverTwistedLove8814: Here's your answer.**

 **guadadominguez4: You have your answer here. You'll see.**

 **TheMarphasChappers : I wanted to change him a bit because he has a lot of potential. Draco has potential as well.**

 **Guest: Thanks**

* * *

Sorting

* * *

When the conductor announced that Hogwarts was in sight, the girls kicked Ron out to pull on their uniform. Vivian glanced at Calla, "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I want to either become a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw though Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad either," Calla said while fiddling with her tie to ensure it wasn't too tight, "You?"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Vivian replied earning a curious look from Calla, "They're my best bet to learn what I need for the day dear ol' dad comes back from prison. I would say Hufflepuff, but from what I've heard, they're a bunch of touchy feeling dipshits. They'd be more likely to try and force me off my path to kill the bastard. Slytherin would be cool, but they hate muggleborns," Vivian looked at Calla curiously, "What about you? Why not Slytherin?"

"I'd have a target on my back and it would probably cause a stir if the so-called 'Girl-Who-Lived' was in the house of snakes," Calla smiled slightly as she remembered something Night Terrors had said, "Besides a true Slytherin would be able to hide themselves within another house. Especially if said house was full of lions,"

Vivian snickered, "True, true."

* * *

Stepping off of the train, Calla breathed in the air and felt something within her loosen up. While she didn't mind cities, she absolutely loved forests. They always made her feel far more at ease than when she was in a city. She supposed it was due to her sensing ability and the lack of artificial substances. She stared out into the trees and promised herself to go take a look at the forest though she would only do so with Candy Pop. She wasn't a fool and could sense many diffrent energies within the magical forest. Hearing Hagrid call out for first years, she helped Vivian and Ron towards the gigantic man who she had learned was a half-giant from Candy Cane. They were led down a slightly muddy and wet hill that made her inwardly cringe at how many possible ways she could break a bone just because she tripped. Hagrid bellowed while gesturing to the fleet of boats waiting by the lakes edge, "No more'n four to a boat!"

Calla eyed the boats warily despite feeling the enchantments on them. They were fairly old and would need to be replaced at some point as some parts of the enchantments were fairly weak in some places. Guiding her friends to one that wasn't quite so worn, they all got on with Draco making their fourth member. Draco spoke as Hagrid sent the boats moving through the water, "Rather large, isn't he?"

"I've seen bigger back home," Hagrid had nothing on Slenderman or Laughing Jack when the clown decided to mess with his height, "Draco, I wanted to tell you something," He looked at her curiously, "Ron informed me of the blood feud and I understand what it means. All I ask is that in my presence, you two act civilly and try not to fight. Having two diffrent prospective about the magical world is better than one, after all,"

"I will try," Draco said slowly earning a warm smile from Calla.

Hagrid called for them to duck as they came upon a wall of ivy though the children needn't have since only Hagrid was big enough to touch the wet vines. Upon seeing the castle that they would spend the next seven years learning in, Calla's voice was taken from her. All her senses were on over load from the magic that pulsed over her as they passed the ward-line. Years upon years of protections and magic made it feel like she was being crushed under a mountain. It wasn't until they were passed the ward-line that the pressure let up though she was still winded. She felt something brush against her magic and a feeling of foreign concern washed over her. She looked at the castle and realized with a start that the energy was coming from it. The castle was sentient almost like the mansion though it was younger. A sense of excitement filled her and she knew that her father would enjoy hearing about this.

* * *

They reached the shore and Calla was able to breath easy now that her feet were anchored by the ground. It took the first years a few minutes to get up the somewhat muddy slope leading towards the great doors. It didn't take long for them to find themselves inside the castle where the presence was thicker. It was somewhat stifling, but not as bad as when she was entering the wards. It would take some adjustment, but she could do it. Professor McGonagall spoke, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room," She eyed them as the students whispered softly to one another before quieting as her gaze fell upon them, "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours," She lingered on the spot of dirt on Ron's nose and the loose tie around Calla's neck, "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall left them and Ron began rubbing his nose. Vivian snorted softly, "Well someone seems to have a stick up her ass."

Calla giggled as the girl from the train scowled, "You shouldn't talk about a teacher like that."

"Well, if she didn't seem so stuck up, I wouldn't talk like that, would I?" Vivian retorted with an eye roll.

Calla spoke before the girl could, "Ease up both of you. It's our first night at Hogwarts and if we fight, we'll anger our new housemates for losing points before the first day."

The girl flushed while Vivian scoffed and turned away from the girl. Ron eyed her with a frown, "Who are you anyway? What makes you think that you can talk to someone like that?"

"I'm Hermione Granger and you shouldn't talk about teachers like that. It's disrespectful," The girl, Hermione Granger, replied with a slight frown.

Calla felt the girl's energy shift a little though didn't have much time to think about it as she felt energies similar to the ones belonging to Sally and Ben enter the room. Vivian let out a small sound prompting her to look at the girl only to stare in surprise. It would seem Vivian was terrified of ghosts. She wondered how a meeting between Sally and Vivian would go before pushing those thoughts back. Wondering wouldn't help in this situation though the ghosts didn't feel malevolent. If anything, they felt fairly weak though their presence was strong enough to linger on this plain. One of them paused and gazed down at the first years in what felt like a long practiced action, "Oh? First years? I hope you're in my hous-"

He cut himself off as his eye found Calla's and looked fairly scared alongside the other ghosts. Vivian took note of that and quickly glued herself to Calla's side in with a tight grip that left the red head inwardly wincing. She was definitely going to have bruises for that. She gazed up at the ghosts with curiosity as they seemed to back away from her. The door to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall called out, "That's enough, we have a sorting to get to."

The ghosts rushed away and Calla wondered why they had a reaction like that. It would seem she'd have to find one and pin it down long enough to ask. Well, it's a good thing she carried around supplies that would allow it in her trunk. After all, you never know when a malevolent ghost would be disturbed and decided to kill you. It was one of the things that everyone had insisted she be wary of. Even Sally had warned her, so she kept the kit somewhere nearby and would probably slip it into her bag at some point to use it.

Entering the Great Hall, Calla felt awe fill her. It wasn't the hall itself though she would admit it was fairly interesting, it was the roof that held her attention. A perfect replica of the night sky filled with twinkling stars covered the roof of the great hall. The spell was something her mother mentioned in her books though only the charms masters that taught at Hogwarts knew how to use the charm. It was disappointing, but she supposed it made sense since many masters of their trade kept secrets that were only passed down to their apprentices. She felt Vivian let go of her with a murmur of, "Wow."

"Mhmm," Calla hummed as they stopped walking.

Professor McGonagall gave a little speech before setting down a three legged stool. On top of the stool, she laid a witches hat which had clearly seen better days and made Calla cringe at just how many gems could be attached to it. She was definitely going to wash her hair thoroughly as soon as she had a chance. When the seams tore open into a mouth, She felt more than a little wary even if it only started singing. If they were being sorted by this, just what powers did it contain and did any of the magicals realize just how dangerous it was? She knew there were probably protections woven into it, but with how old it seemed, the protections could fail. It wasn't like whoever created the hat were masters at sowing life together like her father or Laughing Jack for that matter. Inwardly shivering, she listened as the golem finished it's song and Professor McGonagall began calling out names. Ron scowled and growled, "I'm going to kill Fred and George. They told me that we'd have to fight a troll."

"And you believed them?" Vivian asked with a frown, "They may be your brother's, but they are tricksters from what you've told us,"

"They sound like LJ only less prone to pulling dangerous pranks," Calla commented making Ron blush a little in embarrassment, "You probably wouldn't have listened to them if it hadn't been for the fact you were nervous about the sorting. Shame on them for pranking you when you're already nervous enough," She paused before reaching out to him, "Ron, you know how you said that you feel over shadowed by your family?" He nodded slowly, "You have talents, but if they're overlooked because of them, then maybe it's time you did something diffrent. Even if you aren't in Gryffindor, it doesn't make you any less of a lion,"

Ron relaxed with a look of contemplation on his face and muttered a thank you as the sorting continued. Soon enough, Hermione Granger was called and ended up in Gryffindor. Vivian took over two minutes to be sorted before ending up in Ravenclaw. Neville Longbottom ended up in Gryffindor. Ron's sorting took over five minutes before finally the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Ron glanced at Calla as he took off his hat and she offered him an encouraging smile which made him grin. Finally, Calla's name was called and she strode towards the hat without a glance towards anyone. She sat down on the stool and felt the hat fall over her head. She immediately felt the energy within the hat brush against hers and heard a male voice murmur, " _A child of Jason the Toymaker. Unexpected, but I suppose I should have guessed from seeing him in your mother's memories."_

Calla realized it was utilizing that rather strange for of telepathy Slenderman used when not angry and thought, 'You aren't malicious, are you?'

 _"_ _No. I am merely curious about humans which is why I agreed to allow Godric and his companions to bind my entire being to this hat upon the death of my mortal body,"_ The hat replied prompting to Calla to ask his name, " _My name loosely translates to Calenma_ _, but Godric often called me Alaric as he was incapable of pronouncing my actual name. I did not mind as Godric was an interesting human if a bit bloodthirsty. I believe that Lord Slenderman knows of my existence here and allows it as his elder brother, Splendorman, came across Hogwarts not long after I was bound to this hat,"_ Calenma sounded amused, " _He's rather inquisitive and I look forward to the day he returns. For now, I believe it is time I figure out which house you belong to,"_

'This involves my memories, doesn't it?' Calla asked earning a low hum.

 _"Indeed though I will not force you to watch them. I can feel the bad ones, Little Sensor,"_ Calenma was silent for a moment and Calla felt a prickling feeling all over her skull before it faded, " _You're definitely brave and have much courage tempered though they are. You're loyal and hardworking to the point it might kill you one day. The thirst for knowledge you carry reminds me of Rowena even if you'll actually share said knowledge. You're certainly cunning and know how to be subtle. Salazar would have loved you greatly as you're the student he dreamed of having only without the pureblood nonsense he often spouted in his youth. It was tempered as he aged,"_ Calenma hummed softly, " _I understand why you're wary of the house of snakes despite the fact you'd fit in there very well. You're cunning is tempered whereas the current house of snakes lacks it. They are too focused on Pure blood though young Malfoy does show some difference if only because of your influence,"_

'Is that a bad thing?' She didn't want to cause any problems for Draco.

Calenma chuckled softly, _"No. If anything, it will help keep his family from dying out. You helped the young Weasley more than you can know, but he will need your support to keep him on this new path,"_ Calla wouldn't abandon Ron, " _I will also mention that you should be wary of Miss Granger. While her other personality sleeps deeply, it will awaken to protect her if it feels she's threatened,"_ Calla was definitely writing Slenderman to get some advice on how to handle Hermione, " _You should be wary of those around you. Despite what might have been said about this school, Hogwarts is not safe at the moment. I am unable to figure out why, but it is unsafe. Be wary, young one."_

'I will,' Calla promised and would tell her father about what she'd learned, 'We should get back to the sorting. I doubt they'll be happy if we take much longer,'

Calenma snickered and she felt as though he was nodding, _"Right. Slytherin is out as there are too many enemies for you to face at the moment. Hufflepuff is tempting, but you aren't a badger at heart. Tempered as your courage and bravery are, they would serve you well as Gryffindor, but the lions den would limit you in ways that I cannot say. Ravenclaw would be best because of your thirst for knowledge. You would also help keep young Lake from taking her more violent urges out on your year mates and have an easier time assisting the young Weasley. I suppose in the end that it should be your choice though I will mention that the headmaster hopes you'll be a Gryffindor."_

Calla was surprised by the fact she was being allowed to make the choice, but took it easily. She thought carefully before answering, 'Ravenclaw. As much as I want to be a lion like mama, I know that I would truly grow as a raven.'

 _"Then it had better be-"_ Calenma sounded pleased, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Great Hall was stunned into silence for a few minutes before Ravenclaw burst into cheers. Calla smiled lightly and walked to sit down between Vivian and Ron. Ron grinned at her, "Looks like we're house mates."

"Yeah," Vivian grinned wrapping an arm around Calla's shoulders, "Glad to have you,"

With a soft laugh, Calla said, "Yup."

* * *

The feast went quickly as did Dumbledore's speech. Hearing that there was a forbidden corridor left Calla feeling a bit confused and wary, you didn't tell people that a whole corridor was forbidden. If you wanted to keep people from going somewhere, you told them that it was under construction or just blocked off the area. She would definitely be writing about it. The forbidden forest sounded cool and a bit dangerous though she would make sure to wait until Candy Pop agreed to go explore with her. Calla would look over her teachers tomorrow when she was less sleepy. They were led upstairs by their perfects before finding themselves in front of a raven knocker. When it spoke, Calla jolted slightly and felt more awake as it spoke a riddle, "What has one head, one foot, and four legs?"

"A bed," Calla barely had to think about it as Hoodie loved to give her riddles.

The door opened and they all piled into the common room. Calla yawned softly as the female perfect spoke, "I know you're probably tired, so I won't keep you long. On most nights, you have to be in bed by nine-thirty. On weekends, you're allowed to stay up until ten. The personal Ravenclaw library is open until midnight. You must have your homework done by a day before it's due. Every weekend, an upper year will offer tutoring sessions. A notice will be put on the notice board two days in advance. If you need extra help, you need to come to either my fellow perfect, me, or go to our head of house, Professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick usually spends the time between seven pm and nine pm in the common room to offer his assistance. He also runs the charms club. Now, the girl's dorms are on the right stairs and the boys are on the left. Two girls per dorm room."

* * *

Vivian and Calla were roomed together which nice. Vivian hummed softly, "Well, this is better than I was hoping. What do you think, Calla?"

"I like it," Calla walked over to her trunk and opened it to pull out her night clothes, "By the way, have you read Creepypasta stories?"

"Yeah," Vivian was silent for a few moments, "What's your favorite?"

"I like Jason the Toymaker, Candy Pop and Candy Cane's, and Laughing Jack's," Calla let Shukaku out of his carrier before taking out her bathing supplies before heading to the bathroom, "You?"

"I like Slenderman's and Jeff the Killer's," Vivian replied earning a hum from Calla.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Here's the next chapter. One more will be put up before I start focusing on my other story.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Twister60:** **Thank you.**

 **guadadominguez4: I'm eager to see what happens as well. You'll just have to wait and see. The troll incident...*Snickers* Yeah, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Firehedgehog: Thanks**

 **TheMarphasChappers: It was my plan. As for your question, I cannot answer it. You'll have to wait and see.**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

 **Gracie15Trowa: Why'd you say that? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **comodo50: You'll have to wait and see. You'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

First day

* * *

The first morning after they arrived at Hogwarts saw Calla waking up as dawn began to spread it's wings. She felt a sense of anticipation fill her at the fact she realized that it was her first day as a student of Hogwarts. Glancing towards Vivian, she saw that her new friend was sleeping and would probably not like being woken up early. She left the girl alone and began working on the stretches that Candy Cane had taught her over the years. She needed to stay in shape since Candy Cane would be testing her when she went home at Christmas. After all, magic school wasn't an excuse for becoming complacent.

After she'd stretched, Calla went into the bathroom and washed her hair and face which helped her fully wake up. Moving back into the dorm room, she began grabbing some supplies for today before heading downstairs. Already, a few upper years were sitting around though they didn't pay much mind to her. Calla found a seat by the window and began writing her first letter home.

* * *

Vivian and Ron stumbled into the common room around eight along with every other first year. A grinning perfect followed after them, "Unless it's a weekend, you can't sleep in later than eight in the morning-Well! One of you runts actually seems to be awake! What's your name kid?"

"Calla," Calla noted the glares she was being given with some sense of amusement.

"Nice to meet you, Runt," The male perfect chuckled, "Names Brian Rustic. Come on, we're heading down to breakfast,"

Calla nodded and packed up her things before following the line of first years out of the common room. Vivian looked at her with a frown, "When the hell did you wake up?"

"At dawn," Calla answered earning a bunch of shocked looks, "Candice loves tai-chi and meditating at dawn since most people are still asleep. She decided to teach me and I took to it fairly easily,"

"Ah," Vivian shook her head, "Never wake me up that early unless it's important,"

"I won't," Calla promised fairly easily.

It had taken Calla a while before she could wake up that early with help. She wasn't a morning person even if she woke up that early. If someone tried to get her to do anything before she'd had a chance to either do her stretches or splash some water on her face, she'd be more than likely to throw something at them. Considering how many sharp things she had in her room, it was doubtful anyone would be willing to try it. Laughing Jack had tried all of once and ended up looking like he'd pissed off a porcupine. She was adept at using her innate energies to throw things and empower said throws enough that she could do it in her sleep. She had a feeling that Vivian was like that too especially since she'd seen the girl's rather impressive pocket knife last night. She wondered if Vivian was Jeff's kid and had to hold in her snickers at the thought. She had mentioned the possibility in her letter home though it probably wouldn't be until the summer before anything could be found out.

* * *

When she got her schedule, Calla looked it over carefully. She had Defense first then a break before going to History of magic. She heard murmurs of the older Ravenclaw's about the second class being taught by a ghost which would've been exciting if it weren't for the tone they used when talking about it. She was going to have to see it for herself before she made any concrete decisions, but the ghost was more than likely one of those stuck at a certain point. It happened with those that died in their sleep fairly often. She then had Charms after lunch then Astronomy after dinner. She was eager for both classes. The first because of her mother and how useful charms were. The second because she absolutely loved the night sky and the stories that came with it. It wasn't a lot of classes compared to what most schools had, but the time period for each class made up for it especially the ones that had double periods though they occurred later on in the week.

It would take getting used to especially since she'd be actively using her magic without the influence of her creep abilities. She was as interested in seeing how her abilities developed as Slenderman was. Taking a moment, she glanced at the classes she would have tomorrow and thought it would be interesting since she'd be able to get a small grasp of each subject before the week was out. She had Herbology first thing tomorrow, Potions, and Transfiguration. She had every class save for History of magic as the first class of the day. It would take getting used to especially since she wouldn't be staying up late most of the time like before. She bit her bottom lip as she wondered how everyone was doing back home.

* * *

"Jason!" Candy Cane walked into the workshop, "Break-Are you alright?"

The toy-maker was staring down at the half-repaired toy in front of him with a relatively blank face. He shook his head and looked up, "Oh, Candy Cane. When did you come in?"

"A few seconds ago though I've been trying to get your attention for awhile now," Candy Cane walked over to him with a frown, "You okay? You were staring off into space,"

Jason ran a hand over his face and sighed as he pushed himself away from his table, "I was just thinking about what Calla would say about this one and was wondering how she was doing."

Candy Cane felt her heart clench, "Oh, Jay."

"I keep wondering if she had any nightmares or if she had trouble falling asleep because she's in a new place," Jason began to pace, "I just can't stop wondering if we made a mistake in letting her go. Maybe if I hu-"

"Jason!" Candy Cane cut him off and stopped him from moving, "Listen to yourself. You're worrying yourself silly. Calla's fine. She would've called Pop if she wasn't,"

"Right," Jason sighed softly, "You're right. I just...It feels like I just got her back and now she's gone again..."

"I know, Jay," Candy Cane squeezed his shoulder, "It scares me too, but we got to be strong. The kitten needs this. She needs to be around kids her own age and do relatively normal things,"

"I know you're right, but I can't stop worrying," Jason murmured looking at her with a frown, "She's in the world that took Lily from us. She has the toys I made her, her marionettes, and a way to call Pop. I know that, but knowing she's back in that world..."

Candy Cane smiled at him, "I know and it scares me to death that she's there too. But our kitten is stronger than anything they could imagine. She'll call us if she needs us, but until then, we have to be patient. She'd feel horrible knowing that we're worrying over her."

Jason smiled slightly, "That she would," He ran a hand through his hair, "So what brings you to my workshop so late?"

"It's morning, Jay," Candy Cane giggled at his shocked look, "C'mon, I made breakfast. We better eat something before my black hole of a brother decides to come downstairs,"

"I resemble that remark!" Candy Pop shouted through the door earning snickers.

The two headed out of the workshop and Candy Cane wondered over the youngest member of their little family. She knew that the kitten had grown strong and that going to Hogwarts would make her stronger. She knew that, but some part of her knew that something was going to happen. The energies within the world were shifting in ways that left her unsettled though she couldn't say why. It could be years before it happened, but there was no telling. After all, she wasn't a seer nor was her connection to the world's energy strong enough to be able to have that information.

* * *

Calla, Vivian, and Ron made their way into the Defense classroom and found that they would be sharing the class with Hufflepuff. Ron commented, "According to my siblings, we'll be sharing a majority of our classes with Hufflepuff."

"It sounds like whoever decided it was trying to force the snakes and the lions to get along," Vivian commented earning a nod from Calla.

She knew from experience that forcing two people that hated each other to get along didn't work very well. Jeff and Jane's relationship came to mind. Slenderman had stopped trying when it became clear that the two wouldn't get along, so he did send them on missions together. Inwardly shaking her head, she sat down with her friends as they got ready for class.

* * *

After Defense was over, Calla would definitely be adding to her letter home. The headaches she got whenever the teacher turned around and the feeling of malevolence being directed towards her only making her feeling of unease worse. She didn't know what was going on, but the teacher gave her the shivers especially since she could sense something off. It felt almost like the energy that had come off of Snape's slave brand only stronger. It got worse whenever the man turned his back towards her. She added it to her letter before going to History of magic. Upon seeing the ghost, Calla was eager to start learning since he was bound to have interesting information only to be heavily disappointed. She would definitely be self-studying for this class.

After lunch, Charms was really fun and informative. She stayed after class, "Professor Flitwick."

"Yes, Miss Potter?" The diminutive Professor looked at her curiously.

"I've been looking through my Mama's notes and was hoping that you'd be able to tell me more about her time here at Hogwarts," Calla said earning a soft smile from the half-goblin.

"I would be happy to," Professor Flitwick frowned slightly, "Have you gone to the Hospital Wing yet, Miss Potter?"

"No, Sir," Calla shook her head, "I don't know where it is,"

"If you'll wait a few moments, I can lead you there," Professor Flitwick told her earning a nod from the young witch, "I remember when your mother arrived that she had to go to the Hospital Wing due to her weak bones. I'm assuming you have the same problem?"

"Yes, Sir," Calla replied.

Soon enough, they headed to the Hospital Wing after Calla informed her friends about where she was going. Professor Flitwick spoke as they walked, "I must say that I didn't expect it when the headmaster told us about your actual parentage, but it is understandable now that I think about it. James and Lily never acted like a couple. If they did, it seemed forced. What is your father like?"

"Papa is brilliant when it comes to making toys," Calla answered as she thought about it, "He can be very kind and gentle. He loves making toys and restoring old things like music boxes," She paused for a moment, "He can be a very serious person and doesn't like it when people are careless with their toys. He can be a bit protective, but you can't really blame him since he lost Mama and almost lost me,"

"He sounds like an interesting man and I hope to meet him in person at some point," Professor Flitwick admitted earning a nod from Calla, "Does he spend a lot of time with you?"

"He tries, but sometimes it's hard when he has a lot of orders or needs to do something for one of his acquaintances," Calla thought of how tired her father could get, "Papa is tired a lot, but he always makes time with me. He makes sure I never feel alone,"

Professor Flitwick nodded slowly, "That's good."

* * *

Madam Pomfrey used some kind of spell that sent a burst of magic through her body. Calla tried not to shiver at how invasive it felt. Madam Pomfrey caught the piece of parchment that exited her wand and read it over before saying, "Well, you're in fairly good health despite requiring a potion for the fragility of your bones. You do have a minor case of malnutrition that should clear up fairly soon if you eat properly, but I'll be sending a letter to ask your father if he would allow me to start you on a potions regiment in order to correct it. I'll also be asking him if he would allow me to give you potions to help strengthen your bones," Madam Pomfrey saw her confused look, "The potion to correct the fragility of your bones won't work if you don't take potions to help strengthen your bones. You'll also need to drink lots of milk-"

"Is there anything else I can do?" Calla cut her off with a grimace, "I hate milk,"

Madam Pomfrey offered her an amused look, "Sorry, Miss Potter. You have to drink milk."

"Dang it," Calla did care if she was pouting.

Milk was disgusting to drink and no one could tell her otherwise. Madam Pomfrey let out a soft laugh, "Now, I can't give you the potion right now since it requires your father's permission. I should have it by the weekend, so I'll be administering it on Saturday. The potion should be finished by Sunday night at the latest though you'll have to take it easy during the first week or so afterward. You'll be very tired during that time especially since your bones will be gaining a bit more weight. By the time you head home for Christmas Break, you should be the proper weight."

"Does that mean I won't have to be as careful when I bump into things?" Calla asked earning a nod and she cheered up, "I suppose drinking that disgusting stuff will be worth it,"

Madam Pomfrey let out a soft laugh, "I suppose so. Now, you should get going."

Calla slid off of the bed she'd been sitting on, "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

"It's no trouble, Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey smiled down at her, "Just try not to get into too much trouble and I'll be happy,"

Calla nodded to her and left the Hospital Wing feeling a little happy. She needed to go find Ron and Vivian to tell them the news before finishing her letter home. She knew that her father and the others were waiting for it. While she could wait a bit longer and probably should since she wanted to talk about all her classes, She wanted to send her first letter as soon as possible. If they needed anymore information, they would send a letter back asking her to summon Candy Pop.

* * *

Vivian looked at the letter she had just finished writing with amusement, "Writing home already, Calla?"

"I want to tell Papa and the others what I've learned so far not to mention, they really wanted to know what house I ended up in," Calla said as she put the letter into an envelope before sealing it shut and writing her father's name on it, "Besides, they'll want to know if I've made any friends and what I think about the school so far,"

"Huh," Vivian hummed lightly, "Maybe I should write my grandparents, they would probably like to know how I'm doing,"

"Probably," Calla said earning a nod from Vivian.

"Can I borrow some materials?" Vivian asked and Calla nodded while handing them over, "Thanks,"

"No problem," Calla stood up, "I'm going to see if one of the older kids wouldn't mind showing me to the owlery so I can send it off,"

Vivian waved her off and Calla headed towards the gathering of upper years near the fireplace. She wondered where Ron was before thinking that his brother's might be talking with him. The upper years quieted as she approached and one of them, a kind of pretty looking blonde haired girl with caramel colored eyes, asked, "Can we help you?"

"I was wondering if one of you wouldn't mind showing me to where the owlery is," Calla said earning a few surprised looks, "My family will be wanting to know what house I ended up in and we didn't get an owl,"

"I need to send a letter home," The girl said standing up, "Just let me go get and we'll head out,"

"Thank you very much," Calla told her earning a soft smile.

"No problem," The girl disappeared up the girl's stairs.

Shukaku made his appearance soon enough and Calla bent down to let him crawl up her arm. He settled on her shoulder and groaned softly as she rubbed under his chin. She hoped he hadn't gotten into too much trouble today since she hadn't been around to supervise him. He was relatively lazy though, so she wasn't sure. The girl returned and paused at the sight of the tanuki earning a smile from Calla, "This is Shukaku. He's my pet."

"I never thought I'd see a tanuki here," The girl shook her head, "C'mon, we should get these sent before dinner. My names Sofie Clark. You?"

"Calla Potter," Calla answered as they headed toward the entrance.

* * *

As they headed to the owlery, Sofie offered a few bits and pieces of interesting information about the school. She was a third year muggleborn and loved potions. She dreamed of creating potions that could work on non-magicals especially for illnesses like cancer. She had lost her grandmother to breast cancer and didn't want to lose anyone else if they ended up with some type of cancer. Calla offered a bit of information mostly about her travels around the world and some of the least startling things about her family. Sending off the letter with a rather cute looking barn-owl, they headed back to the common room before separating.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Here's the next chapter. I will be focusing on my other story though I do have a question. What would you guys think of a pokemon story? Also what about an extra's story?**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

 **Gracie15Trowa: I did mention that she'd have a toy or at least, i'm pretty sure. You'll see in this chapter. **

**Firehedgehog: Thanks.**

 **guadadominguez4: You just need to wait. No rushing. Answer to your question: Wait and see.**

 **Twister60: Thanks.**

 **Guest: I didn't reply earlier because I didn't see your review until I put up the last chapter. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.**

* * *

Daily life

* * *

Jason looked up from his current project as Candy Cane shouted from the kitchen, "Calla sent us a letter and so did the school nurse."

As Jason got out of his seat and rushed towards the kitchen, his instinct to see how his daughter was warred with wanting to know what the healer wanted. Finally, the knowledge that something could be wrong with his daughter's health won out prompting him to say, "Let's see what the school nurse wants before we open Calla's letter."

Neither of the siblings protested as Candy Cane handed him the letter from the healer. Opening it, Jason read it aloud:

 _Dear Mr. Maker,  
_ _I do not mean to alarm you by sending a letter so soon into the school year, but your daughter came into the Hospital Wing and requested that I do a general health scan. As you may or may not know, Lily Potter-Evans had a genetic condition that led to her bones being fragile. With the scan, I have deduced that Miss Potter has the same genetic condition which can easily be rectified with a simple potion. Of course, she will also require a small potions regime to ensure that her bones are strengthened. While her bones would strengthen naturally, I feel that she would benefit from the potions regime. I also noticed that she has a small case of malnutrition that is currently being rectified naturally. While I would normally let it continue, I do not believe it would be good for her health especially with the potion regime I'm suggesting. Neither would cost you anything. As her current healer, I am asking for parental permission to administer the potions.  
Madam Poppy Pomfrey,  
Healer of Hogwarts._

Jason finished and the three were silent for a few moments as they took in her words. While Lily had mentioned the bone potion, she hadn't mentioned taking any others at the time which meant they might not have existed. He was tempted to say no to the extra potions if only because he wasn't sure how safe it was, but knew his daughter would benefit from them. He'd known about the malnutrition since Eyeless Jack had been working in tandem with Candy Cane to ensure it was corrected. Having potions that could speed that along would only benefit Calla in the long run, it would probably help the bone strengthening potions. Making his choice, Jason said, "I'm going to allow it. It will only benefit Calla in the long run."

"The Kitten will probably be happier though I have a feeling that she won't be able to skip out on drinking milk," Candy Cane said with a soft laugh earning chuckles from the guys.

"Well, what about Calla's letter?" Candy Pop asked and Jason opened it.

 _Dear Papa, Poppy, and Cane,  
I made it into Ravenclaw! I could've ended up in any of the houses according to Calenma, but none of the other houses really fit me. Calenma is the true name of the sorting hat. I don't really know what he was, but he wasn't human. He was a friend to the founders and curious about humanity. Upon the death of his mortal body, he allowed the founders to bind his entire being to a hat that they use to sort first years. According to him, Splendorman knows about him and thinks that Slenderman probably does too. He's not malicious. I kind of want to take him apart if only to see how he works and see if I can replicate it at some point or maybe you could, Papa. Other than that, the only thing to say about my arrival was the reaction of the ghosts. The moment they looked at me, they looked scared and ran out of the room as soon as they could. I'm planning on trapping one at some point if I can't get my answers. Ghost hunting sounds fun, but I'll wait until I call for Poppy before I try anything even if they don't seem malicious. If anything, they felt very weak compared to Sally and Ben._

 _I made two friends and might have two others. The first one is named Vivian Lake and the second is Ron Weasley. Vivian is a muggleborn and Ron's a pureblood. I really like them. Vivian's really chill and reminds me of Jeff or Masky when they aren't trying to kill LJ or Toby. Ron reminds me of a kicked puppy sometimes. He comes from a big family and is the youngest boy which mean's he's in the shadows most of the time. I'm going to try and help him see that he's more than them. The other two are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They're like Vivian and Ron. Hermione seems like a bit of a bookworm and one of those kids that think everything a teacher says is gospel. I think she was bullied a lot when she was younger and think that I might be able to help her though I'm not sure. Draco seems like an arrogant brat, but I'm pretty sure that's an act. Ron and Draco's family are in a blood feud though they're going to try and be civil around me._

 _Vivian and Hermione have odd energies that remind me of ours. Vivian reminds me of Jeff and Hermione reminds me of Liu. I'm not sure about Hermione, but I'm fairly sure Vivian might be Jeff's kid. I'm not sure since she apparently had both her parents. Her dad's in prison and her mom's dead, so she lives with her grandparents. Hermione, I can't really explain it other than her energy feeling like it's divided. I felt her energy shift a bit before the sorting and Calenma told me that she has a second personality. It is apparently sleeping deeply, but will awaken if she's in danger._

 _Now, I think there might be some bad news..._

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to ease any of our nerves?" Candy Cane asked with a frown.

"Let's just read and see what her bad news is," Candy Pop suggested, "More than likely, it isn't too bad. I mean what kind of danger could be on the first day?"

Jason continued to read aloud:

 _I have a few things to tell you about. First, Dumbledore told everyone in school that an entire corridor on the third floor was forbidden and that anyone who went there would suffer a painful death. Is he insane or something? You don't tell kids of any age things that that since the most curious or stupidly 'brave' ones would attempt to see what the danger was. He could've said nothing, blocked off the corridor, or something! I don't like the idea and plan to stay away even if it's making me curious._

 _Two, my defense teacher is setting me on edge. It was only the first class and I know that I shouldn't complain. I wouldn't say anything if it weren't for the energy he was giving off. When he was facing the class, it was fine and I didn't really feel anything. The moment he turned his back, I felt a malicious energy a lot like the one attached to Snape's slave brand. It was a lot worse than the slave brand though I wasn't very close to the teacher. I have a feeling that I'd probably get sick if I got close to him. That wasn't all though, my head started hurting when he turned his back. The longer his back stayed turned, the more it hurt. I don't know why that happened especially since the feeling came from my scar. Papa, what should I do._

 _I miss everyone already, but the first day of school is keeping it from hitting me too bad. Even with the whole Dumbledore thing and the teacher thing, I kind like the school. I'm really looking forward to the rest of my classes. I hope you guys write back soon since I really could use some answers. Poppy, can you tell me a day that would be alright for me to summon you. I wrote down my schedule on the back side of this so you guys have it._

 _Love and miss you,_

 _Calla._

Candy Cane smacked Candy Pop on the back of the head, "Really? You just had to jinx it."

Candy Pop glared at her, but didn't retaliate. Jason put down the letter, "How bad would it be if I withdrew Calla right now?"

"Considering the fact she likes it there and actually has a few friends her age, I would say bad," Candy Cane admitted after a few moments.

Candy Pop rubbed the back of his head as he said, "I think we should let her stay," Jason looked at him with a frown, "Hear me out, first before you decide to make a toy out of me," Jason nodded slowly, "Calla's actually connecting with kids her own age which isn't something she's done before. She likes being at that school and she's learning to use magic. She's actually looking forward to it too. Taking her away from that will probably do some type of damage to her."

Candy Cane stared at him in shock while saying, "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but my brother's right."

Candy Pop scowled at her before looking at Jason, "Jay, I think she'll be okay. She'll write us and I can always pop over easily. If she's in trouble, I can pop over in a snap and protect her."

"True," Jason ran a hand over his face, "Alright, I won't pull her out, but we need to do something. Dumbledore needs to be talked to. I'll need to talk to Slenderman. I don't like the sound of that teacher or the fact her scar is hurting,"

"What about those two kids Calla mentioned?" Candy Cane asked, "Should we mention it to Slenderman?"

"Definitely," Candy Pop answered earning a nod from Jason.

"Let's see her schedule and make a plan," Jason suggested turning over the letter.

* * *

Calla walked into Potions with Vivian and Ron. They took their seats in the middle and took out the materials that the older ravens had suggested. Class soon began with Professor Snape slamming the door closed, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few…Who possess, the predisposition… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death," He paused at the front of the class by his desk, "When I call your name, reply quickly and be silent when you're finished."

"Some one has a stick up their ass," Vivian whispered making Calla snort softly as Ron snickered.

"Ah, Potter, our new celebrity," Professor Snape said earning a few snickers and looks of shock, "If you're so intelligent so as to not need my instruction, answer me this. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Calla barely had to think about it before saying, "The Draught of living death, Sir."

"Where would I find a bezoar?" Professor Snape asked with a frown.

"In the stomach of any animal," Calla answered after a moment, "Even in humans. Though I believe you're asking for the one that can cure poison in magicals which would come from a goat,"

Whispers broke out at that though Professor Snape didn't seem to notice, "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference as they're the same plant by the name of aconite," Calla answered as she ran that information through her mind, "It's used in the wolfsbane potion which helps a werewolf keep their human mind during their transformation. It has it's limits such as the werewolf being required to drink it three days in advance,"

Professor Snape was silent for a moment before roaring, "Why aren't you writing this down?!"

People scrambled to write down the information. Vivian muttered, "He has a goddamn stick up his ass."

Calla tried not to snort and wrote down some information.

* * *

They left potions and Ron muttered, "I thought he didn't mind Ravenclaws."

"It looks like he probably doesn't like me," Calla said having been warned that he probably wouldn't like her.

"Why do you say that?" Vivian asked her curiously while ignoring the glares she was being given.

She'd lost Ravenclaw over thirty points just today because of her attitude and the amount of times she'd cursed. She'd lost ten of them in potions. Yeah, Calla was sure she was Jeff's kid just because of how much she'd been swearing. Calla shook away her thoughts as she replied, "Professor Snape loved my mom and hated my uncle for apparently stealing her from him. He hates Papa though I don't exactly have all the information on why. Because of that, he doesn't like me because I'm Papa's daughter."

"That's childish of him," Vivian muttered earning a shrug.

"Love does strange things to people though I really don't like thinking about it when it involves anyone other than Mama and Papa," Calla replied.

Ron frowned at her, "How come you don't call them Mom or Dad?"

"For the longest time, I never had the chance to call anyone Mama or Papa," Calla answered slowly, "In a way, it's my way to make up lost time and because it makes Papa happy when I call him that. I'll probably call him Dad at some point, but I like calling him Papa,"

"Hey, it's fine if you call him that," Vivian wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "So what should we do? We have two hours before our next class,"

"We should head to the library and get our homework done early," Calla suggested earning a frown from Ron, "If we do it, we can play longer. I'll play a game of chess with you once we're done,"

"Sure," Ron perked up at the mention of chess.

He'd played one of the older Ravenclaws and managed to beat the guy. He was a good strategist and she looked forward to seeing how she measured up to the boy. She wasn't as good at chess as she was at card games, but that was due to a lack of interest from most of the mansion residents save for Slenderman. Liu, Candy Pop, and her father played with her sometimes, but it wasn't a favorite game. Laughing Jack hated the game and Sally found it boring. She did manage to play Hoodie once, but lost fairly quickly. The only one he played was Slenderman.

* * *

Calla looked up as she felt Hermione's energy approach. They'd had their first class with Gryffindor just a few moments ago and she could honestly say that the other girl wasn't doing herself any favors. She always answered questions first unless the teacher chose someone else. If that happened, the person answering was given a dirty look. Vivian had cursed multiple times in the last class and would be going to detention tonight much to the black haired girls amusement. Setting down her book, she looked at the approaching girl, "Hermione?"

"Calla," The girl looked annoyed, "Where is Lake?"

"At the current moment, I believe she's having a talk with Professor Flitwick about her excessive cursing," Calla answered earning a smug look from the brunette, "Was there something you needed?"

"I wanted to tell her to stop cursing," Hermione answered earning an eye roll from Calla making the bushy haired girl bristle, "Don't you care about the loss of points?"

Calla felt a flicker of annoyance towards the girl, but pushed it down, "Hermione, I will admit that Vivian does curse a lot, but I've heard someone curse more. It's part of how she expresses herself and seeing how people react is more than a little funny. She isn't doing any harm even if she could cut down on the cursing a bit. But," Calla looked at Hermione with a frown, "You have no right to dictate what people are allowed to do. You're not an adult or authority figure. If you have a problem, talk to a teacher or something."

Hermione's face colored and she glared at Calla, "What gives you the right to-"

"I'm defending my friend," Calla cut her off before sighing, "I want to get to know you better and maybe become friends, Hermione. With how you are now, I can't see us becoming friends. I'm going to give you some advice though it's up to you to take it," Calla marked her page and began gathering her things, "Answering questions in class is all well and good, but not allowing others to puzzle them out themselves will only make it harder for others to learn what they need. Let other people answer the questions and if no one can answer them, you can answer the question. If you want to be helpful, don't be so abrasive and dictator-like when you try to help someone out," Calla put her things into her bag and stood up, "If you have trouble connecting with people, I would suggest people watching since it'll help you understand human interaction. Be nicer. I could go on, but I doubt you want to listen to me talk plus, I want to head back to my common room. I have a chess match with Ron that I don't want to miss," Calla started walking, "Have a nice night, Hermione, and try to think about what I've said,"

Calla could feel Hermione's energy shift and flinched slightly at how close to the surface the second energy was. She hoped that the girl would take her words into consideration, but had a feeling it would take a long time before they sank in. Inwardly sighing, Calla decided to push away her thoughts and head upstairs. Ron was waiting for her after all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Here's the next chapter you guys! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **god of all:** **Thanks.**

 **guadadominguez4: You might get your answer in this chapter. I agree that they are adorable. **

**Twister60: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Firehedgehog: Thanks.**

* * *

Questions and visits

* * *

Jason looked at the faceless entity as he finished explaining what Calla had written about. Slenderman set down the tea cup he'd been about to drink out of and reached for the letter to look it over. Finally, Slenderman spoke, " _I have my theories about what is going on with your daughter's scar and this has helped me narrow it down. Come the Christmas Holidays, I want you to bring her here to me. I should have the materials needed to figure out what's going on with her scar. Splendorman will be here as well which will assist in figuring out what is going on. As loath as I am to admit it, he knows more about things of this nature than I do."_

Jason nodded slowly though he wished it didn't have to wait until then, "And the other things?"

" _Calenma is not a being that I personally know, but Splendorman does,"_ Slenderman answered handing back Calla's letter, " _I do know that he is not a malicious one. Just a curious one. As for the two children, it will take a blood test to figure out who their parent is,"_

Seeing as that had been something they'd considered, it wasn't a surprise though he had to ask, "What if Hermione isn't one of ours? From what I can glean from Calla's letter is that the child has both parents."

" _While it is possible that she is simply dormant such as the case with Jeff and Liu, I have my doubts,"_ Slenderman said moving to look over some paperwork, " _Even when they were dormant, I could sense them just as Zalgo and the few other entities like us can. I have little to no ability to sense Calla unless she is here and even then, it is difficult to judge where she is most of the time. During our time in England, I would have sense both Miss Lake and Miss Granger if they were dormant, but I did not,"_ Slenderman looked at Jason, " _I am unsure if it has to do with the fact they're magical in nature or if it is an innate ability brought on by the mixing of Creepypasta and normal. Until I can find a non-magical child born between one of us, I cannot be sure,"_

Jason was surprised by the faceless entities rather blunt explanation, but it made sense. Calla rarely tried to sneak around Slenderman, but the few times she had, the faceless entity had seemed surprised when he found her. He wondered if it meant that Zalgo couldn't sense his daughter and smiled slightly as hope filled his chest. If he kept Calla as far from the demonic entity as possible until she was strong enough to stand on her own or snapped, Zalgo would never get his claws into her. A thought occurred to Jason prompting him to ask, "If Hermione is one of ours, who would be her parent?"

 _"Given her split consciousness, I would say Liu,"_ Slenderman answered making Jason look at him in confusion, " _Or should I say Sully. While not a man-whore to the extant of Jeff, Sully has been known to have a few partners. It is only Liu's interference that keeps them from being killed,"_

Jason grimaced at the reminder of Liu's darker and more annoying personality. While it was amusing to see Sully attempt to kill Jeff, the dark personality was coarse and made many comments about when Calla got older that made Jason want to tear him to shreds. Of course, Liu always apologized in the end and tried to limit Sully's contact with Calla as much as possible. Calla also tended to leave the room whenever Sully was around now that he thought about it. Calla loved being around Liu if only because the younger of the woods siblings didn't mind telling her about the various places he'd been. If there was one thing his daughter loved, it was learning about various places around the world. Shaking his head, Jason said, "I'll have Pop take a picture of the two girls while he's visiting Calla."

Slenderman inclined his head, " _That would be helpful, BEN would be able to go online and hack into both children's files to get information. Jason, I must warn you about one of my theories when it comes to Calla's scar,"_ Jason looked at the faceless entity with narrowed eyes, " _I hope it isn't what I think it is or that your wife managed to do something that could stop it, but I fear that Calla's scar holds a soul piece making her a Horcrux."_

Jason jolted and felt like vomiting at those words. Horcrux. A vile piece of magic that should've never been created. He had researched it with Candy Pop and Candy Cane as thoroughly as possible after learning about Voldemort. Even if the 'dark' lord was nothing more than a mouse compared to a dragon when it came to them, he studied magics that were best left alone. While the chance of finding information on the magic were slim, the 'dark' lord still had a chance. Hearing Slenderman's words made is heart clench, he hoped against hope that she wasn't a Horcrux.

* * *

Calla read her father's letter back and grinned. It looks like she was going to be able to see Candy Pop today. She put the letter into her bag underneath as much as possible. Vivian spoke from across from her, "What did your dad say?"

"Papa told me that he was proud of me for getting into Ravenclaw," Calla explained as she resumed eating her breakfast, "He also said that everything's going well with the shop and that everyone misses me too. Oh and he's happy that I've finally found friends my own age other than Sally and Ben,"

"Sally and Ben?" Ron asked after swallowing the food in his mouth.

It had taken a little while, but Calla and Vivian had managed to get the boy to start eating with some semblance of manners. It was only eating with his mouth closed and swallowing before talking at the moment, but they counted it as a win. Calla nodded before drinking some milk with a grimace, "They're two kids that Slender took in. Sally was almost killed by her uncle and Ben was almost drowned by his own father. Because neither of their families were deemed fit, they were sent to live with the closest family other than the ones they came from," Calla grimaced as she remembered Sally and Ben's stories, "Slender is Sally's uncle by paternal connection where as he's Ben's uncle by marriage. Word of advice if you ever meet Ben, don't ever suggest going to the beach. Hell, I doubted he'd ever be comfortable near the Black Lake. Ben's afraid of water though we can get him to take showers. Bath's are out of the question."

"And Sally?" Vivian asked with narrowed eyes.

"Doesn't remember anything, she repressed it though I don't blame her," Calla sighed softly, "According to the reports, her uncle did stuff to her before trying to kill her. I don't know what he did exactly, but it traumatized her so much that she just repressed her entire life before she came into Slender's care," Calla decided to move the conversation to a diffrent topic, "So, do you think we'll get to actual magic today?"

* * *

Calla headed to one of the empty classrooms she'd seen while exploring with Vivian and Ron after class one day. Closing the door behind her, Calla looked around carefully before nodding. Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out the pendant Candy Pop had given her and focused on summoning him. Candy Pop appeared in a flash of purplish blue smoke and grinned down at her, "Hello, Little one!"

"Poppy," Calla immediately darted forward to hug him.

He chuckled, but hugged her in return. When she let go, he looked around the room, "Not too bad, a bit dusty though."

"It's the only unused one I could find," Calla explained looking around with a slight grimace at the dust, "I would've summoned you in my dorm room, but Vivian's up there,"

Candy Pop nodded, "That would've been a problem, it won't be one now. I can use my energy to become invisible to those not in the know."

"How come you never mentioned it before?" Calla asked him in confusion.

"It never came up and I don't usually use it," He replied while waving his hand causing the dust to disappear and the room to transform into something that looked like the one he had back at the mansion, "Better?"

"Much Better," Calla walked over to the bed after kicking off her shoes and pulled herself onto it before laying back earning a laugh from Candy Pop.

He plopped down beside her, "So we have about forty minutes before your class, tell me about what's been going on in more detail than you put in the letter."

* * *

Candy Pop was frowning by the time she finished explaining her first potions class, "And that's everything I can think about."

Candy Pop pulled her into his lap, "Snape sounds worse than when we knew him."

"Oh?" Calla looked at Candy Pop curiously as she leaned into him.

Candy Pop nodded as Calla enjoyed the stabilizing effects his familiar energy granted her. Already, the headache she'd managed to ignore since entering Hogwarts was starting to dull though it would be almost a month, by her count, for it to go away completely. Sometimes being a sensor sucked, she mused before focusing as the incubus she was sitting on spoke, "To put how he was as a kid to words, I'll use one of BEN's statements: Snape was a stuck up little shit that hated most people. He didn't like mundanes, but he had a reason to. His father, a mundane, didn't know about magic until after Snape was born. As a result, Snape's father treated both of them like shit. I'm not sure about it, but I think the bastard killed Snape's mother at some point," Candy Pop dropped his head onto Calla's shoulder, "With how you spoke about how he acted around you and how he acts around the Gryffindors, I'd say he still has a grudge. James, Sirius, and the rest of their little gang were pranksters that targeted Slytherins specifically though other houses got hit as well, but not as frequently."

"How come?" Calla asked him with a frown.

"Many of the 'dark' lord's forces came from Slytherin," Candy Pop explained, "The house of snakes already had a rough reputation, but most didn't automatically find them suspicious. With the heavy recruiting from Slytherin, the house was put under intense scrutiny, probably still is now that I think about it, so James saw it as a way to ensure that they wouldn't join," Candy Pop shook his head with a chuckle, "It didn't help that Snape was close to Lily at the time and James saw him as competition. By the time James realized what his feelings towards your mother were, he'd caused a lot of problems for Snape and helped push the man into joining the 'dark' lord,"

"So Snape's grudge against me is because of Uncle James?" Calla asked as her frown deepened, "But how does that work? I'm not Uncle James' daughter,"

"Snape isn't the kind of human to let a grudge fade easily, Little One," Candy Pop replied with a sigh, "Even if you aren't James' daughter, you're still Jay's and that's a whole other can of worms,"

Calla looked at Candy Pop curiously, "Why doesn't he like Papa? What did he do to Papa for that matter? Papa doesn't hold grudges unless they deserve it."

Candy Pop chuckled looking amused, "Snape loved Lily and hated Jay for being around her. It was the same with me too. He was vicious little brat too. If it weren't for your mother, he would've been killed same with Petunia."

Calla grimaced at the reminder of her former aunt, "That's creepy."

"Mhmm," Candy Pop snickered, "As for why Jay doesn't like him, your dad is a possessive guy not to mention would've gotten your mom into dangerous situations if it weren't for our interference. While Jay could deal with your mom being friends with others, he hated it when they showed any attraction to her. The amount of times he tried to kill Night before your mom managed to become a sibling in his eyes were pretty numerous. It's only the fact Night and I are one that kept him from kill us," Calla giggled softly, "Even as a child, Snape loved your mother especially since she seemed like the pinnacle of everything perfect within the world,"

"Mama wasn't perfect though," Calla pointed out earning a nod.

"Snape was obsessed with her and probably still is," Calla shivered making Candy Pop grimace, "Sorry,"

Calla jolted slightly as an alarm sounded, "What the-"

"I set a timer," Candy Pop told her, "It looks like our time is up,"

Immediatly, Calla felt a bit put out, "Oh..."

"I'm going to explore a bit," Candy Pop told her earning a shocked look, "With my ability to hide myself, it won't be too hard to explore. Jay wants me to check out the third corridor and figure out what's going on there,"

Calla nodded as she slipped off of Candy Pop's lap and got off the bed with the incubus following, "Will I see you again before you leave?"

"Mhmm," Candy Pop hummed as he walked towards the door as Calla picked up her discarded bag, "I'll stay until you go to sleep tonight. I figured you'd probably like going to sleep without a headache. LJ will be coming to check on you tonight as well,"

Immediatly, Calla's mood brightened further and she hugged Candy Pop, "Thank you, Poppy."

"No problem, Little One," Candy Pop bent down to hug her, "Now I think you have a class to get to,"

* * *

After seeing Calla off to her class and taking a picture of her friend Vivian, Candy Pop drifted around the other classrooms. Eventually, he found the first year Gryffindors and watched them until he found Hermione Granger. He agreed with Calla's assessment of the girl. She had been one of those bullied children that had instead of sinking into themselves, decided to give their entire attention to the ones that hadn't bullied her and actually defended her. It would be difficult to break the child of that habit even if some big event happened to change the girl's view. If she did end up being one of them, she would probably go insane or go into denial. He was not looking forward to seeing her reaction to the fact she was the daughter of a killer. It would not be pretty even less so if her other personality was anything like Sully.

While the children were eating lunch, Candy Pop headed to the corridor. Mentally snorting at the lock, he picked it with ease and entered the room only to pause as he caught sight of the rather large Cerberus sitting in the way too small room. The three headed dog had nothing on the true Cerberus that guarded the inner gates of hell, but was nothing to sniff at especially since it had probably never eaten a live human which were Cerberus' actual food source alongside many other types of beings. This Cerberus, a female by the length of the ears and the light coloring around the jowls, had been growling for a few moments before falling silent as it got his scent. He got closer to her as Night Terrors stirred, " **A demi-hound and a female at that? My, my, my this school just got interesting."**

Candy Pop held out a hand, ' _Are you sure she's a demi-hound? They rarely leave the pack grounds much less Hell itself.'_

 **"Considering they had the gall to lock her into this damn room, I'd say they came by her the same way that pet shop picked up that tanuki,"** Night Terrors sounded less than pleased about that, " **Whatever the reason, we need to get this one out of here. The lack of space will not do her any good especially if she's old enough for her first heat. They're lucky that she seems to be only ten years old,"**

Candy Pop agreed with Night Terrors, ' _We will, but first, we need to see what else is in here. Even with the demi-hound, there has to be more.'_

Night Terrors huffed, but agreed. After settling the dog down after getting her to move, Candy Pop opened the trap door he'd noticed and jumped down. Upon landing on some sort of soft vine, he used his energy to create a light causing the vines to peel back. Ah Devil's snare. Not a bad trap, but it was something any magical child could deal with. Walking down the corridor he found himself in, he found himself in room filled with winged keys. Night Terrors chuckled, " **That half-goblin really is whimsical compared to his goblin brethren. I don't think I've seen anything like this since Jareth decided to out due Laughing Jack during the prank war."**

Candy Pop laughed at the reminder of that particular prank war. While Candy Cane and he had chosen to not compete, they had been the judges. The sheer mess of things had convinced the Council to ban the two from having a prank war again. After calming down, He walked over to the door and examined the lock. While it was pretty good for a mortal, it wouldn't stop any immortal especially one as old as him. Unlocking the door, he found himself standing before a large chess board. Eyeing it carefully, he decided to avoid it all together and manifested his wings while inwardly wincing at the ache that bloomed through his back. Taking to the air, he flew over the board and landed in front of the door while willing his wings away. Pressing a hand to the door with a groan, he waited for the pain the action caused to fade. He would definitely need a long soak in the tub when he went home. Opening the door, he found a sleeping mountain troll and grimaced at the scent. Without a thought, he sent it away using his magic as he muttered, "Why did they have to get a Mountain troll? They smell worse than raw sewage."

Night Terrors was snickering in the back of his head making Candy Pop scowl. Jason owed him for this even if it was to make sure Calla was safe. Finding himself in a room with potions on one wall, he walked closer to the potions only to curse as fire sprung up at the only exits in the room. He was not telling anyone about getting into a trap like this. Moving toward the fire at the other end of the room, he checked to see if it was regular fire before putting it out with a minor water spell. Opening the door, he frowned at the sight of nothing inside. Checking for spells, he found nothing prompting him to go further into the room. He checked everything only to come up empty. Night Terrors let out a growl, " **All those traps that even first year magical children can get through if they study and nothing? What in the name of Lucifer is going on here?"**

Candy Pop closed his eyes for a few moments as he thought about it, ' _Perhaps whatever is being placed here isn't ready yet? But what would Dumbledore put here?'_

Night Terrors let out an irritated hiss and growled, " **We won't find it here. Let's get the hound out of here and find the tanuki, it's due a dose of our magic."**

With irritation running through his veins, Candy Pop agreed and teleported himself back into the first room. The Cerberus let out a whine and he walked over to it, "I'm going to send you home, girl."

Thankfully, she was still young enough that any pack of demi-hounds would adopt her. Of course, she might end up finding her birth pack first, but that wasn't really his problem. Sending her to the pack grounds was hard especially as he hadn't been there in years since the hell hound he used to have died, it was harder still because the pack grounds were in one of the deeper parts of Hell. Sending things to Hell took a lot of an immortal, it was harder still since he wasn't going with her. Once that was done, Candy Pop left the room and headed up to the Ravenclaw common room. He was lucky that he'd been curious about the other houses back when Lily was going to school since it let him find it relatively easily. Getting inside wasn't hard since a group of Ravenclaw students were heading to their common room. Finding Calla's room was a bit difficult, but he managed it.

Entering Calla's room after checking to make sure her room mate wasn't there, Candy Pop found Shukaku sleeping on Calla's bed next to Floppy. He heard a small hiss and smirked at the cat that was currently glaring at him. He took out the bag of treats he'd gotten for Shukaku and picked out a dead mouse before tossing it to the furry beast. The cat eyed him, but began eating the mouse as he went to Calla's bed. Sitting down, he picked up Shukaku and woke the tanuki. Shukaku immediately latched onto his finger and began to feed on his magic. Leaning back against the headboard, Candy Pop closed his eyes and fell into a light meditative sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Bloody Kitsune: A tiny bit smaller than usual. I would've done more, but this chapter was fighting me.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **guadadominguez4: Good to know. To answer all your questions, you'll have to see. **

**Firehedgehog: Thanks.**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

 **Twister60: Thanks.**

* * *

Night time

* * *

Calla walked upstairs with Vivian and entered their room. She could see Candy Pop reclining on her bed. Vivian spoke as Calla walked over to her trunk and pulled out her night clothes, "I still don't get why you want to help Granger. Only four days in and she's already pissing everyone off."

"She probably needs time to settle," Calla said earning a scoff from Vivian, "Vivian, have you ever wondered why she's like that?"

Vivian opened up her own trunk after petting her cat, "Bullying. It doesn't take a genius to see it, but that doesn't change the fact she's annoying."

"I know," Calla walked towards the bathroom to get dressed, "But I think she has the potential,"

Not to mention, she was probably half-Pasta and Calla was going to have to deal with her. She wanted to make sure Hermione wasn't too hard to deal with especially considering some of the Pasta's that hung around the mansion. After getting dressed and brushing her teeth, Calla walked out of the bathroom while putting her clothes into the hamper. Vivian was holding up a half-eaten mouse carcass with a grimace, "Really Johnny? In my bed?"

Calla walked over to her bed and pulled herself onto it while picking up Shukaku, "It's natural for cats to bring stuff to their masters."

Vivian glared at her before tossing the carcass into the trash and moving towards the bathroom with her own night clothes, "It isn't funny!"

"Never said it was," Calla called after her before looking at Candy Pop, "Have fun?"

"Not really," Candy Pop patted the bed beside him and Calla shifted to sit next to him, "The third floor corridor has a whole bunch of traps, but there isn't anything at the end. I took the demi-hound that was in the first room and sent it back to it's home. I also found a mountain troll and sent it back to wherever it was,"

"A demi-hound was in the school?!" It was a struggle keep her voice down.

Demi-hounds were Cerberus born between the union of the true Cerberus and Akala, the first female hell-hound. They were more dangerous than regular Cerberus or Hell-hounds especially the females after they had their first heat. Candy Pop grimaced and nodded, "Yes though she was a fairly young one. More than likely, she was in the same position as Shukaku."

Calla felt a bit sorry for the hound especially since she was inside the school, "But you sent her home?"

"Mhmm," Candy Pop looked kind of tired, "Sending her to the pack grounds in Hell was a bit difficult, but I managed it,"

"Are you going to be okay?" Calla asked with a frown.

"I'll be fine," He assured her, "I just need a good nights sleep, food, and time to relax," He glanced at the door, "You weren't wrong about her being like Jeff. I don't really see how Hermione is like Liu," Calla was tempted to protest, "I haven't really gotten the chance to see how she acts outside of a classroom setting yet, so I might be wrong. You're right about her being bullied. Instead of fighting back or withdrawing into herself, she chose to grasp onto the only part of her life that didn't have bullies,"

While she had theorized that, Candy Pop confirming her thoughts was rather nice, "Authority figures. In her eyes they're saints for never bullying her, they can do no wrong and know everything."

Candy Pop hummed lightly, "Yup. It'll take a lot to break her of that even if some major event happens."

Before they could continue their conversation, Vivian left the bathroom. It took thirty minutes before Calla could close the curtains around her bed and Candy Pop waved his hand causing the curtains to shine briefly. Calla looked at him curiously, "What was that?"

"That was a silencing ward," Candy Pop explained, "We can hear what's going on outside, but no one can hear what's going on inside,"

"Useful," Calla commented before asking, "How come the demi-hound let you get close to it?"

Candy Pop and Candy Cane had explained how they could transport things before. Something as big as a demi-hound would have to be touched in order to be sent anywhere. Candy Pop smiled lightly, "Incubi and Succubi are well liked by demi-hounds due to their hell-hound origins. We use those that willingly come out of the pack grounds to guard our homes in Hell."

"Is that why you and Candy Cane sometimes come home smelling like sulfur?" Calla asked him curiously.

Candy Pop nodded as he pushed her to lay down and start getting ready to fall asleep, "Yup though we don't do it as frequently now as we did before. Most because we want to be around you and Jay. Now, it's time for little ones to go to sleep."

Calla didn't bother protesting as she pulled the blanket up, "Poppy, when will I be able to summon you again?"

"More than likely in a week since you're going to be weaker than normal because of that potion," Candy Pop told her as he picked up Shukaku to settle the tanuki on the pillow beside Calla's head, "There's also the fact that either they've discovered the missing hound and troll or will soon, I don't really want to be around when that happens. After all, they might actually manage to find some alarms that work when it comes to me,"

Calla pouted at the fact she wouldn't be able to call upon him, but understood. Yawning, she started to feel sleepy and murmured, "Not fair."

Candy Pop grinned down at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek making her feel even sleepier, "Sorry, Little One. You need sleep and I have to go home."

"Sing for me?" Calla yawned out, "Please,"

Candy Pop hesitated for a moment. He rarely sang despite having an amazing voice. Calla could see him frown before he nodded and took a deep breath before beginning to sing:

 _Elgara vallas, da'len_

 _Melava somniar_

 _Mala taren aravas_

 _Ara ma'desen melar_

 _Iras ma ghilas, da'len_

 _Ara ma ne'dan ashir_

 _Dirthara lothlenan'as_

 _Bal emma mala dir_

 _Tel'enfenim, da'len_

 _Irassal ma ghilas_

 _Ma garas mir renan_

 _Ara ma'athlan vhenas_

 _Ara ma'athlan vhenas_

 _(Mir Da'len Somniar_ _by Irene Zhong)_

Calla's eyes drifted closed and her conscious mind slipped beneath the dark waves of unconsciousness.

* * *

Calla found herself in Laughing Jack's circus and smiled as she began to look around for the monochrome clown. The zombie children were wandering around though some of them paused to eye the witch with no small amount of hunger. They wouldn't attack her since Laughing Jack had declared her off limits, but they still wanted to eat her. The ones that had eaten recently wouldn't want to eat/attack her unless she got injured and started bleeding. The few times it happened had the clown taking her to the part of his park where the oldest children lived. They rarely got hungry anymore and were some of the more skilled of Jack's former playmates which led to some really fun games. The best part of being in this circus when she slept was due to the fact she could do anything she wanted and her fragile bones wouldn't break. A laugh sounded and she found herself being spun around by a joyful clown, "Callla! I missed you, Kiddo."

"Miss you too, Jack," Calla laughed with a grin, "But stop spinning me,"

He stopped, but pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm so glad that I can still reach your dreams."

"Was it hard to find me?" Calla asked him curiously as she returned the hug.

"A little bit," The monochrome clown admitted as he let her go, "The hardest part was figuring out who was who. That roommate of yours has a similar feel to her dreamscape. Now that I've managed to make contact, I won't have any trouble though I'll only be able to do this a few times a week at most since it does take energy and the council is running us ragged. Jason is so lucky that he's neutral and doesn't have to do jobs for the council if he doesn't want to,"

"Is everyone alright?" Calla asked in concern.

Laughing Jack nodded as he began pulling her through the carnival, "As far as I'm aware. BEN's been really busy since Jeff's been getting sloppier. A few other Pasta's decided to live at the mansion for a little bit. If you come by the mansion at Christmas, you might actually get to meet Puppeteer, Blood Painter, and Itsy Bitsy."

Hearing the last one, Calla perked up a little bit. Itsy Bitsy, the spider king. He was one of the more unusual and lesser known Creeps. He was about the same age as Jason and Laughing Jack. According to her father, Itsy Bitsy looked a lot like Jack with his pale skin and sharp teeth. He dressed like Jack did only with crimson red rather than white and spider designs sown into his clothes. His eyes were supposed to be a be completely crimson red save for a black slit where his pupils should be. He could call upon three pairs of black spider legs that arched out of his back. He supposedly had entire warehouse filled with spiders that he could call upon anytime he wished. He could take the form of a spider as well, but her father had never seen that form since Itsy Bitsy rarely took it. The only sign other than his eyes and mouth full of sharp teeth that told people he wasn't human was the fangs that stuck out of his mouth. They were needle sharp and could poison anyone Itsy bit. Calla asked, "Really?"

"Mhmm," Laughing Jack smiled likely knowing about how much she'd wanted to meet the spider themed Pasta since hearing his story, "Itsy Bitsy going to be there since it's about time he came to check in with Slendy," He grinned, "He also wants to meet you. I think everyone of us that knows about you want to meet you,"

"If a lot of Creeps know about me, does the guy Papa hates know?" Calla asked earning a snort.

"No, we warn everyone to keep anything about you secret around him and his minions," Laughing Jack assured her before shaking his head, "Anyway, lets go play some games and enjoy what time we have together until it's time for you to wake up!"

* * *

Dumbledore frowned as he checked the traps and looked at those gathered around him, "There isn't any sign of anyone entering the the first room much less the rest of them."

"But that doesn't explain how a Cerberus and a mountain troll just disappear!" Severus protested with a frown.

"Fluffy couldn't have gotten out of that room," Hagrid agreed with a frown.

"Nor could the mountain troll, we made sure of that," Minerva agreed though she didn't have to voice it.

They had all pitched into the ensure that neither could get out of their rooms. Of course, the Cerberus would've found it far more difficult than the troll due to it's large size and how small the room was. Dumbledore felt a minor sting of regret for forcing the large canine into such a small room before pushing it back. Dumbledore spoke, "Regardless of the fact they seemed to have gotten out, we do not know where they are nor do we have anyway to find out. We will need to make adjustments to ensure that those two areas are not left empty."

Protests were made, but he was resolute. Eventually, he sent everyone save for Minerva and Severus from his office. Eating a lemon drop, Dumbledore leaned back against his chair as Minerva asked, "What is it, Albus?"

"What are your opinions on young Calla?" Dumbledore asked them.

"She's clearly taken after Lily when it comes to intelligence," Minerva said with a proud smile, "While it is disappointing that she isn't one of my cubs, I can honestly say she belongs with the ravens,"

Dumbledore was both pleased and unhappy by the information. On one hand, Lily's child being as smart as her was a good things it meant young Calla's ability to learn was amazing. On the other, it meant testing her alongside the Longbottom heir would be difficult. She wouldn't be easy to push into the directions he needed her in. Turning to Severus, he asked, "And you, Severus?"

"She has some knowledge of potions," It sounded like Severus would rather have his teeth pulled out than admit that.

"Good," Dumbledore would need to push young Calla closer to Neville if only to have a chance at testing her, "And has she made any friends?"

"As far as I'm aware, she's friends with her roommate, Vivian Lake, and the youngest Weasley boy, Ronald," Minerva answered and smiled as she said, "While she isn't exactly close to them, I think she's becoming friends with one of my cubs, Hermione Granger, and one of Severus' snakes, Draco Malfoy,"

Severus looked more than a little annoyed though Dumbledore ignored it for now. While being friends with young Hermione was putting her in the right direction towards Neville, the perspective friendship with the Malfoy heir was going in the other direction completely. If she became friends with the Malfoy heir, it could lead to her figuring out his plans and ruining them. Not to mention, the boy came from a dark family and may tempt the young girl. While the boy wasn't dark, he was probably going to be by the time he graduated Hogwarts even with Dumbledore attempting to keep it from happening. But what could he do? He didn't have a say in who anyone became friends with and young Calla didn't trust him at all at the moment. She had every right to what with her mother's death and his hand in it. Inwardly sighing, he decided to ask about the other students in their care.

* * *

Calla cheered as the roller coaster shot down the tracks. Laughing Jack had sped it up as much as he could without hurting Calla. Of course, he had to teleport them off the ride as soon as it jumped it's tracks, but both of them laughed hard. Calla giggled as she laid across Jack's stomach as they both began to calm down. She commented, "I miss this."

"I do too, Gumdrop," Laughing Jack agreed with a sigh, "It seems quieter at the mansion with out you popping in,"

"I wish I could still visit while going to school here, but that isn't possible," Calla sighed softly, "I miss watching Toby, Ben, and Jeff play video games. I miss playing with Sally and you. I miss watching Jeff and Jane fight. I miss listening to everyone talk about their jobs. I miss it,"

"But?" Laughing Jack waved her on.

"But, I'm glad I decided to come to Hogwarts," Calla stared up at the star studded sky, "I love learning about magic. I'm going to get my bones fixed and be able to play as rough as I want with you. I got to meet Vivian and Ron. I'm finally understanding why Papa and the others want me to learn how to connect with other people my age,"

"So you're in the middle between happy and sad?" Laughing Jack asked earning a nod, "That's okay, I mean we all knew that this would happen one day,"

"Yeah," Calla pushed herself up and sat on Laughing Jack's stomach, "Jack?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her curiously not even looking the least bit bothered by her sitting on his stomach.

Calla hesitated before asking, "How hard would it be for you to teleport yourself here?"

Laughing Jack thought about it before saying, "It shouldn't be too hard, why?"

"They have this really cool forest here that's kids aren't supposed to go into," Calla explained earning an understanding look, "I really want to explore it because it sounds like it would be fun, ya know?"

"Definitely," Laughing Jack agreed with a grin before it dropped, "What if I set off alarms though?"

Calla paused as that thought hadn't occurred to her, "We won't know until you come here."

Laughing Jack was quiet for a little while before saying, "Alright, I'll try to come for a quick visit, but it'll have to wait for two weeks. Slendy has a lot of jobs for us and I won't be able to take any real time off until then."

Calla wasn't happy, but at least it wasn't a no, "Okay."

Laughing Jack smiled before asking, "Anything else you want to do?"

Calla hummed softly as she thought about it before shaking her, "Not really. We did everything I could think of."

"Want to try knife throwing?" Laughing Jack asked, "You do need to keep up your skill and it'll help with your aim,"

Calla nodded as she got off of the monochrome clown, "Sure. I do need to get better at aiming since I have to use my wand."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: I was way too tired to do Hagrid's accent this time.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Firehedgehog: Thanks.**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

 **Jostanos: Tempting and may become a reality if I decide to make an omake side story for this one. Thanks for the review.**

 **guadadominguez4: You will just have to wait and see.**

 **Twister60: Thanks.**

 **bella. beau. 14 : Thanks for the review.**

* * *

Visiting Hagrid

* * *

Candy Pop finished telling Jason everything he'd learned from his first visit with Calla and placed the photo's he'd taken onto the table. Jason frowned as he finished, "That is unsettling, we will need to keep an eye on that corridor. They will likely try to replace those traps, but what they'll replace them with is the question."

"Calla's promised me that she won't go near the corridor," Candy Pop told Jason earning a relieved look.

"Good," Jason looked over the photo's, "Vivian definitely has some of Jeff's more defining traits like her hair, nose, and eye shape. Hermione doesn't really look like Liu. If she is his daughter, she probably takes more after her mother though..." Jason trailed off as he looked at Hermione's eyes, "That look in her eye, it's almost like the look Liu gets just before Sully takes over,"

Candy Pop took the photo and looked it over before seeing the same thing as Jason, "Maybe her other personality isn't as inactive as Calenma thought? Considering how rare it is, no one really knows everything about it."

"True, we'll have to handle her carefully," Jason mused as Candy Pop set down the photo, "Even if she doesn't end up snapping, I want Calla to be careful around her. There's no telling what that other personality will do when it finally awakens, I don't want her to get hurt,"

"I'll warn her during my next visit," Candy Pop promised earning a nod, "We should get these photos to Slenderman,"

* * *

Unfortunately for Calla's wish to explore the forest, Laughing Jack set off as many alarms as Jason did. As a result, she had to wait until Candy Pop could come back and ask him to come with her. Other than that disappointment, Calla had a fairly nice couple of weeks settling in at Hogwarts. Hermione was a bit of a pain in the behind and Calla decided to avoid interacting with the bushy haired girl until the other girl reached out to her. Vivian was in a better mood with Calla's avoidance of Hermione which surprisingly had a positive effect on the girl's cursing. She still cursed, but it was less than before which resulted in less points lost meaning that Vivian wasn't being glared at as harshly by the rest of their house. Ron's studying habits and table manners were improving slowly. The promise of chess matches and not being elbowed by his two friends ensured that. Calla was getting closer to Draco though the blonde tended to avoid being around her for long periods of time if Ron was there. He had trouble keeping his temper with the ginger haired boy, so Calla didn't mind too badly.

True to Madam Pomfrey's warnings, Calla was absolutely exhausted after taking the bone for her bones. Candy Cane had sent along some vitamins to help increase the strength of her bones. She also found that she had become clumsy though Madam Pomfrey assured her it would go away once she got used to the increased density of her bones. She wasn't too sure, but hoped the healer was right if only because of how annoying it was being so clumsy. She took to walking with a hand pressed to a stable surface to make sure she didn't land flat on her face.

* * *

"So we're finally going to learn how to ride brooms?" Vivian asked earning a nod from Calla as they examined the poster sitting on the board, "But why is there only one lesson?"

"I have no clue since having at least five would ensure that even the most clumsy of us could ride a broom without much problem," Calla replied turning away from the board, "Regardless, I am kind of looking forward to learning. Being able to fly without needing an airplane would be nice, I'm still a bit leery about putting my trust in a stick much less the ones the school supplies us with for these lessons,"

Candy Pop had mentioned that her mother had complained about splinters when she talked about her broom riding lessons. Calla did not really want to found out how accurate that was nor deal with splinters in places there shouldn't be. She shivered lightly at the thought before focusing on Ron as he commented, "The school brooms aren't in good condition. We should get to the lesson early to make sure we get some of the decent ones."

"Right," Vivian nodded lightly, "So we should probably head down right after Charms today,"

* * *

Looking at the school brooms, Calla definitely didn't want to ride one of them. She wondered why they hadn't been replaced since many of the them were in bad condition. Considering only two houses were out here rather than the four that had shared the lesson in her mother's first year, they weren't the worst of the brooms. Calla still grabbed the best one she could find alongside Vivian and Ron. When class started, the teacher and referee for the school Quidditch matches, Madam Hooch, said, "We will begin with something simple. Hold out your hands and call out up, the broom you'll be riding will leap into your hand."

Calla eyed her broom before steeling her nerves and calling out, "Up!"

The broom slammed into her hand hard enough that she had to wince. She carefully flexed her hand and felt glad that it wasn't a few weeks ago. If it had been, she would've had to deal with a sprained if not broken hand. Instead, the skin was heavily bruised and ached as she flexed it. She would be going to see Madam Pomfrey after class just to make sure. Vivian's broom rose up a few inches before flopping onto the ground. Ron's just rolled slightly. Everyone else had varying degrees of success though she noticed that only the wizard born other than Vivian and her had any real movement when it came to their brooms. One muggleborn Hufflepuff looked about to cry from the fact his broom didn't even twitch.

By the time everyone managed to get their brooms to move, a good few of the students were heavily annoyed and a little bit hoarse. Madam Hooch spoke as soon as she made sure everyone had their brooms, "Now we will mount our brooms. Stand still while I go around and check your grips."

Vivian muttered, "Does it really fucking matter? They're a broom not a car."

"If you don't have a good grip on it, you could fall off especially if you're flying fairly fast," Ron said earning a raised eyebrow from Calla, "My brothers told me and showed me awhile back. Mom wouldn't let me start riding brooms with them until I learned and even then, I couldn't play Quidditch with them. It was too dangerous,"

"Of course it's dangerous, you could hit by a goddamn cannonball," Vivian snarked.

"While it is dangerous, it does sound kind of fun," Calla admitted earning a surprised look from Vivian, "The whole Seeker part of the game, I mean. While my hand-eye coordination is bad, it's definitely not good enough to catch a quaffle. I could probably hit a Bludger, but not with the power needed to send it towards people,"

"But the Beaters would be aiming towards you," Vivian pointed out earning a shrug from Calla, "Aren't you scared that they'd hit you? Your bones might be getting stronger, but they could really hurt you,"

"It's a risk, but what's life without a risk?" Calla shrugged lightly, "Not that I'll get a chance to play it. Papa would never agree to it and Quidditch would be more of a fun hobby. Of course, that's if I'm not like Mama," Both her friends looked confused, "Mama couldn't fly on brooms. She got air-sick,"

Ron and Vivian offered her looks of understanding as Madam Hooch reached them. The teacher corrected their grips before telling Calla, "If you feel sick for whatever reason, I want you to land immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am," Calla agreed and the teacher left them again.

"Well that was telling," Vivian commented earning an eye roll from Calla.

Soon enough, they were all up in the air. Calla didn't feel sick at all, but decided to take it easy just in case. By the time Madam Hooch gave them the green light to do as they wished, she had gotten comfortable enough to go a bit faster. As she continued flying, she sped up further and further. She slowed down after a short while and flew beside Vivian, "This is actually kind of fun."

"Kind of," Vivian agreed as she went a bit higher, "But I think I'll avoid flying unless I need to. How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly at ease," Calla replied, "It was a bit difficult to get used to, but now that I am, I like it a lot,"

* * *

After receiving an invite to Hagrid's hunt for tea time, Calla brought along Shukaku, Vivian, and Ron. She brought Shukaku because he could use more exercises and was getting a bit restless in the tower. Vivian decided not to bring Johnny along since the cat didn't feel like doing more than sleeping. When they knocked on the door, a dog started barking and Calla froze a bit. She really did not like dog unless they were Smile. Hagrid appeared soon and invited them in though Calla hesitated earning a confused look from Hagrid, "You alright there, Calla?"

"I...Dog..." Calla backed away from the door as the memories of Ripper surfaced.

Shukaku began growling a little as Hagrid approached with a large dog, "Calla?"

"Dog..." Calla stumbled a bit, "B-big dog,"

"Fang? He won't hurt you," Hagrid protested only for Calla to continue backing away.

"Hagrid," Vivian cut in, "It's obvious Calla is scared of dogs. Don't force it and keep Fang away from her,"

Hagrid looked a bit hurt, but nodded slowly, "Fang, go inside."

* * *

It took a while, but eventually Calla found herself and Shukaku seated at the table in Hagrid's hut. Fang was laying on the bed which was in the furthest corner away from her. So long as he stayed there, she would be just fine. Hagrid set tea onto the table and asked, "What caused that reaction, Calla?"

"Before Papa and the others found me, I lived with my maternal aunt," Calla explained after taking a sip of tea to help calm herself, "During that time, I had to deal with the sister of my maternal aunt's husband. She bred English bulldogs that were especially vicious. Her favorite one was named Ripper, he always chased me and bit me. No one stopped him," Calla swallowed slightly, "I...I'm scared of most dogs. The only one I'm not scared of is Smile. He's the service animal that lives at the mansion. He can be really sweet and he's the only reason I don't run away when dogs are involved anymore. When a dog is around that I'm not expecting, I always end up reacting like that,"

"Sorry, Calla. I didn't know," Hagrid told her.

"You didn't know," Calla reached up to pet Shukaku, "I just have to get used to Fang is all,"

Hagrid's beard twitched before he asked, "How have your classes been going?"

Calla looked around Hagrid's hut after giving her answer before catching sight of the paper sitting on the table. The headline got her attention:

 **Gringotts Break in!**

Calla stared at the headline in shock and grabbed the paper to read it after noting that the break in had happened the same day that she'd gone to get her school shopping done:

 _Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question had, in fact, been emptied the very same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you", said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon. Gringotts now need to readdress their security system. Goblin security specialists are combing the land for a better breed of security dragon to replace the now deemed useless existing ones. They are even going as far as examining muggle security systems. Gringotts need to get another security system in place before any more breaches occur. Wizards, Witches all over the country are scratching their heads wondering how safe their money is in the so-called safest wizard bank. Head Goblins are urging the wizarding community for calm._

The paper was taken from her hands and Hagrid said, "Don't worry about that. It's nothing more than gossip."

"But did a break in actually happen?" Calla asked earning wide eyed looks from her two friends.

"A break in at Gringotts? Did the guy get away?" Vivian asked Hagrid curiously looking like she wanted to steal the paper from the large man.

"I can't say a word especially not about Nicolas Flamel or the ston-" Hagrid cut himself off, "Shouldn't have said that,"

"Hagrid what are you talking about?" Ron asked as Calla's mind went to the third floor corridor.

Could Dumbledore have created those traps to protect whatever stone Nicolas Flamel gave him? Did it have anything to do with the fact that Hagrid had to get something from Gringotts for Dumbledore? She was definitely going to tell Candy Pop when she summoned him tomorrow.

* * *

After finishing their visit with Hagrid and Calla decided that attempting to eat the rock cakes he made was a very mad idea, they headed back to the castle. Vivian spoke as they walked, "Well that was suspicious."

"Just a bit," Calla agreed while rubbing her slightly sore jaw.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the third floor corridor?" Ron asked curiously.

"Probably, but it doesn't really concern us," Calla said wanting to keep her promise to her family about not going near that corridor.

"Aren't you curious?" Vivian asked looking at Calla with narrowed eyes.

No, but she couldn't tell them why she wasn't. Instead, she said, "Yes, but Papa would kill me if I endangered myself. I would rather not risk my neck because of half-baked ideas. I really don't want to find out just what Dumbledore meant by certain death."

Vivian sighed softly, "I suppose you're right. Not to mention, we are just first years that barely have any real knowledge when it comes to useful spells."

"Besides, if we want some kind of adventure, we can always go with the forest," Calla said earning surprised looks, "I grew up with forests and stuff. Navigating a magical one shouldn't be too hard so long as we prepare,"

She really wanted to explore that forest. The energy it gave off constantly drew her attention towards it and left her itching to explore it. It was kind of scary to think that a magical forest of all things had so much power over her, but it was also comforting in some way. Something within that forest was calling to her and she would find it, she wouldn't give up until she did.

* * *

Calla cleaned up the room she'd summoned Candy Pop in last time before summoning the incubus. Candy Pop spoke after taking a moment to look around, "This room again, Little One?"

"Talking to you when Vivian is around is a pain," Calla replied as he waved his hand and changed to the room once more, "I have some information that I got yesterday,"

"Oh?" Candy Pop walked over to the bed and sat down before patting the area next to him.

Calla took off her shoes and bag before walking over to the bed. She pulled herself up and hugged Candy Pop while saying, "Hagrid had a newspaper sitting out on his table when Vivian, Ron, and I visited. Well, he also has a big dog too..."

"Are you alright?" Candy Pop asked with a concerned frown.

"Hagrid kept him from coming close to me," Calla said as Candy Pop pulled her into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm fine now. I didn't run away though it was a close thing. I think having Shukaku with me helped keep me from running,"

"Good though we're really going to have to work on the fear of dogs," Candy Pop told her earning low hum of acknowledgement as she began to relax as his familiar energy rolled over her, "So what did you find out,"

Calla forced her mind to focus on what she wanted to tell him, "The day we went shopping for my school supplies. I guess it happened sometime after we left, but Gringotts had a break in. Nothing was stolen, but that's only because whatever was in the vault was taken out of it earlier," Calla felt him stiffen slightly, "I think it was the same vault the thing Hagrid had to get for Dumbledore came from."

"Did you learn anything else?" Candy Pop asked after a moment of silence.

Calla nodded slowly, "Hagrid let slip about someone named Nicolas Flamel and a stone. Nicolas Flamel sounds familiar for some reason."

"He should," Candy Pop sounded a bit worried, "He's one of the Guardians,"

"Guardians?" The word was familiar though she couldn't remember why anymore than she could remember who the hell Nicolas Flamel was.

"Guardians are parts of Creepypasta society that linger on the fringes. They're not Creeps or Proxies," Candy Pop explained as she listened carefully starting to remember having a similar conversation like this with Hoodie, "They can be immortal or mortal, but one thing is certain: They're true Neutrals within our world. Not even the council can order them around,"

"They're the ones that supply us with stuff and help Pasta's like Ben with keeping us from being found, right?" Calla asked earning a nod, "But they do more than that, right?"

"Right," Candy Pop shifted settle against the pillows piled up near the headboard, "They spread our stories and listen for any news that may pop up. They're like an information network that helps the council give us missions and stuff. They do a whole bunch,"

"So Nicolas Flamel is a Guardian, but why else does he seem familiar especially when someone mentions a stone?" Calla felt kind of sleepy though Candy Pop wasn't influencing her this time.

Professor Flitwick had decided to start up dueling lessons in the house last night and she was still feeling the exercise they did. Some how, they were worse than the ones she had done with Candy Cane and the others. Candy Pop was silent for a few moments before saying, "Do you remember those stories about the Philosopher stone?" Calla nodded as hazy memories came back to her, "Nicolas Flamel is a mortal that managed to create a working one. He and his wife are immortals because of the elixir he made from the stone."

Calla's sluggish mind snapped to attention at that as she began to think, "Does that mean he gave that stone to Dumbledore? If so, why would Dumbledore want it? I mean eternal life is most mortals dream, but I doubt that's why he wanted it. The old man may be a bit senile, but he doesn't strike me as the kind of person that wants immortality or a ton of gold."

"I don't know, but I highly doubt Flamel would give any mortal his stone," Candy Pop replied earning a slow nod from Calla since she had wondered about that, "More than likely, it's one of the failed stones he created while trying to create the true stone. We will have to contact him in order to ask why he gave it to Dumbledore," Candy Pop smiled, "Nice work. Has anything else happened?"

"LJ tried to come here, but ended up settling off the alarms like Papa," Candy Pop chuckled softly, "We rode brooms and I'm kind of good at it. I didn't even feel sick!" While she didn't mind sharing traits with her mother, she did not want to get airsick, "Oh and Professor Flitwick started dueling lessons. They're difficult,"

"So that's why you seem tired," Candy Pop noted earning a nod, "Anything else?"

Calla shook her head only to pause, "Poppy? You know the forbidden forest, right?" He nodded with a soft hum, "I really want to explore it. I know it's dangerous, but something about it keeps drawing my attention. I don't know why, but I need to find the source."

Candy Pop frowned, "I don't know. It's a dangerous forest and you're only eleven."

"Which is why I want you to come with me," Calla told him twisting around to look at him, "Please Poppy, I really want to explore the forest. Something is calling me," Candy Pop looked unsure, "Poppy, I know it's dangerous especially since I don't know what's call me, but I can tell it's important. Please,"

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Little One, I want to help you, but your father would kill me if I let you get hurt."

"But Poppy..." Calla trailed off.

"No, Little One," Candy Pop opened his eyes to look at her seriously, "I won't do something that could get you hurt. You're smart asking me, but I can't let you go wandering around a magic forest even if I'm there to protect you,"

Calla felt hurt, "But-"

"No buts, you aren't going to explore that forest," Candy Pop said making her scowl.

"Fine," Calla pushed herself away from Candy Pop, "Go home, Poppy,"

"Littl-" Candy Pop began as she got off the bed and went to put on her shoes.

"Go home," Calla told him without looking back, "I have homework to do,"

Candy Pop grabbed her before she could open the door, "Little O-"

"NO!" Calla shouted losing her temper and making Candy Pop flinch a bit, "GO HOME!"

Calla managed to get free and open the door before darting out. She didn't stop running until she had reached her dorm room and curled up on her bed. She barely paused long enough to kick off her shoes and put her bag down. Shukaku whined at her, but she ignored it for now as she began to cry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Welp, to put this chapter into words...I got nothing other than to say: Creepypasta's are Creeps and Pasta. Also this is the last chapter for a little bit until I've written the next one for Mounted Guardians.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Firehedgehog:** **Thanks.**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

 **TheMarphasChappers: It was hard for me to write too since I love writing them in happy scenes together, but it needed to happen for my plans to work. Yeah, Eleven year old me was a bit...*Cough*Temperamental little shit*Cough*. Me too.**

 **guadadominguez4: Yeah. You'll just have to see. Sorry, it was tempting, but I was also thinking about the fact that LJ would probably slaughter most of the student body at some point. Especially in second and fourth year.**

 **comodo50: Yeah, she had a small temper-tantrum. It was kind of needed for the plans I have to happen.**

 **Twister60: I know. My heart broke just a tiny bit when I wrote that part.**

 **Jostanos: You're totally right. By the way, I love your reviews. They make me smile.**

 **bella. beau. 14** **: You will have to wait and see.**

* * *

Plans

* * *

Calla wiped away her tears with a scowl, "I can't cry over something so stupid. Just because Poppy says I can't do something doesn't mean I have to listen. I just have to researching spells and stuff before I try searching the forest. I don't need Poppy or anyone else with me."

Vivian entered their room, "Hey, Calla. Are you alright? I heard from some of the others that you ran up here crying. Did one of the stupid boys do something?"

"No," Calla shook her head, "It wasn't them. I got a letter from home that really made me angry,"

"Oh?" Vivian frowned at her, "What happened?"

"I mentioned in my last letter that I wanted to go explore the forest and was told no," Calla's fists clenched, "But I'm not going to let that stop me. I'm going to explore the forest and no ones going to tell me no,"

Vivian's frown deepened, "Why do you want to explore the forest so bad?"

Calla hesitated for a few moments, "You want say it's silly or anything?"

"I won't," Vivian took a seat beside Calla on her bed.

Calla took a deep breath, "I've always had a connection to forests and stuff, ya know? Something about them just makes me feel at home. When we got here and I got my first glimpse of it, I've felt like something is drawing me there. Something inside the forest is calling me and I have to go find it," Calla unclenched her fists, "I...I know it isn't exactly a good thing and it'll be dangerous. I know that, but I have to find out what's calling me."

Vivian was quiet as Calla finished and the young half-Creep couldn't look at her. When Vivian spoke, Calla could only stare at the other girl in surprise, "Looks like we've got a lot of studying to do," Vivian smiled in a way that reminded her of Jeff, "Hey, I'm not allowed to let someone that's becoming one of my best friends go into a goddamn magical forest filled with dangerous shit that neither of us could even imagine without me backing her up. We need to study and learn a shit-ton of magic, but I'm sure we can learn enough to survive before Christmas vacation."

Calla smiled at Vivian in return feeling warm as she said, "Thank you, Vivian."

"What are friends for?" Vivian retorted before hugging her, "Now, go wash your face before the salt from your tears dries it out. I'm going to go grab our text books and get them set up, we should probably grab Ron too,"

"We should use one of the abandoned rooms scattered around the castle," Calla said as she got off of her bed, "Ron isn't able to come up here not to mention we'll have more privacy to practice spells and stuff,"

"True," Vivian had a decidedly calculating look in her eyes, "We'll need to make sure we have both offensive and defensive spells. Maybe one of the minor healing ones..."

Calla closed the bathroom door behind her with a smile. Walking over to the sink, she washed her face and said, "I have Vivian and Ron. I don't need any Creeps to watch my back."

* * *

Candy Cane hesitated in front of Candy Pop's door. He hadn't come out since he'd returned from his rather short visit to Calla. She was getting worried about him since he never locked himself in his room for more than a day. Yes, he did lock himself in his room from time to time to sulk, but never for longer than a day. The only time he'd done something like this was when Lily and James died. She wondered if Calla had gotten hurt before pushing that thought from her mind. He would've told them if Calla had gotten hurt not to mention he would never let their Kitten get hurt if he could help it. Finally, she pushed those thoughts away and knocked on her brother's door only to earn a muffled go away.

Instead of being deterred, Candy Cane tried the handle and found that he'd locked the door. Rather than pick the lock, she teleported herself into his room only to blink in shock. The room looked like Laughing Jack had thrown a tantrum after his latest playmate decided that they didn't like him anymore. She hadn't seen the room this bad since Night Terrors and Jason had fought over Lily back before the red head had become a little sister figure to the demonic entity. Moving through the carnage towards the bed, she noted that they would have to replace the small collection of glass figurines her brother had collected during their first stable years as creeps. It would take awhile to find a good faery market that would probably have proper replacements.

Candy Cane reached the bed and found her brother laying sprawled across the slightly ripped up silks, "Brother."

"Leave me alone," Candy Pop moaned burrowing his face further into the silks.

"You know I can't do that," Candy Cane set the tray of food she'd brought for him on the thankfully intact bedside table and sat down on the bed beside his head, "What happened?" Candy Pop muttered something into the fabric, "I didn't get that,"

"I made Calla mad," He whispered making Candy Cane's eyes widen.

Out of all the things she expected, Calla being mad at him wasn't one of them. It would've made her laugh if it hadn't been for the fact that Calla rarely got made at her brother. Even Laughing Jack had gotten Calla angry at him, he was one of the ones that could be considered the Kitten's best friend. Candy Pop had only gotten Calla mad once and that was by eating the last pineapple ice-pop. Calla had one of the longest fuses among them which made her like Jason, but her temper could be explosive like Lily's once it was roused. The fact that her brother had managed to make the Kitten angry was shocking and made her ask, "How the hell did you manage that?"

"Calla said that she wanted to explore the forbidden forest," Candy Pop explained making her wonder how that would get her mad, "I told her no since she's a bit too young to explore a place like that. I was going to say that we could next year once she had a bit more magical training under her belt, but then she said that something in the forest was calling to her,"

"Oh," Candy Cane was beginning to understand what had happened, "And you told her no,"

"She acknowledge that it was dangerous, but she still wanted to explore," Candy Pop raised his head, "I told her no and tried to explain why. But she cut me off and told me to go home,"

"And you've been sulking in here ever since," Candy Cane said earning a grimace from her brother, "Well, the only thing you can do is wait out her anger,"

"Sister," Was her brother really whining, "I don't want to wait. I don't want her angry at me,"

"Well I can't do anything about it," Candy Cane told him, "Write her a letter and ask for forgiveness,"

"But that will take-" She couldn't believe how her brother was acting.

"Candy Pop, listen to yourself," She cut him off earning a surprised look, "You sound like a juvenile brat," The silence that followed and the widening of his eyes told her that he was realizing that she was right, "Pushing the Kitten won't do anything save for push her away. All you can do is wait," Candy Pop was silent earning a sigh from her, "I need to go see Slenderman about our next job. Eat and try to clean up your room,"

With that, Candy Cane got up and left her brother's room. The way he was acting just made the fact that he had more than familial feelings to the Kitten even more apparent. She couldn't wait until Calla was older if only to see who she ended up with. After all, Candy Pop wasn't the only one with not quite platonic feelings towards the little witch. Oh, it was going to be so much fun especially when Jason realized his little girl was ready to start dating. He only had another year or so before she would probably start feeling romantic feelings even less once her body reached puberty. Someone was going to have to give her the talk though she wasn't sure if Calla would be home when it happened. As far as she was aware, Lily had started her period during the school year. Regardless of what happened, she was going to have a lot of fun helping her Kitten understand her feelings and teach her all the little tricks she knew to make the boys around her go crazy.

If there was one thing Candy Cane was glad being a Succubus allowed her to do, it was being able to tell what a persons sexual preference was even if they were as young as Calla. Of course, she knew that her little Kitten would like both genders, but that would only make things more fun especially since it meant she could teach the little witch all her little tricks. Shivering in delight as she walked, she quickly turned her thoughts to other things. Thinking about the future would only bring about cravings that couldn't be stated for a few years, Jason would kill her if she even thought about doing anything with his daughter until the girl was at least fifteen. Of course, a few kisses here or there would be amiss after the Kitten turned thirteen.

Oh yes, the future would be so much fun!

* * *

 **"Quit sulking,"** Night Terrors grumbled as he stayed in the position his sister had left him in, " **It won't make the Doll any less mad at us,"**

 _'I don't even know why I'm_ sulking,' Candy Pop retorted earning a snort.

 **"And I'm the blind one?"** Night Terrors laughed making Candy Pop frown in confusion, " **Look at you! You're a goddamn Incubus and you can't even recognize your own feelings for the Doll!"**

 _'W-what?!'_ Candy Pop shot into a sitting position, ' _I do not having feelings for Calla,'_

 **"You do, idiot,"** Night Terrors hissed at him, " **We both do. The Doll is fucking adorable and will turn out quite beautiful once she matures,"**

Candy Pop kind of hated himself for knowing that Night Terrors was right, ' _She just a kid.'_

Night Terrors rolled his eyes, " **She is eleven. Almost two years until she turns into a teenager, she isn't going to be a child much longer."**

Candy Pop felt a bit of disgust towards himself for even thinking about agreeing with Night Terrors, ' _Be that as it may, I only love Calla in a platonic way.'_

 **"And I'm a god fearing saint,"** Night Terrors chuckled at him, " **We're connected or did your idiotic mind forget that fact? I can feel your feelings just as you feel mine. We love that Doll and have since she was born,"** Candy Pop snarled at Night Terrors but the demonic entity continued to speak, " **Oh yes, we did once think of her in a platonic way. It wasn't until we saw those beautiful emerald green eyes stare up at me in that alleyway that it began to change,"** Candy Pop growled as he tried to keep the memories Night Terrors was attempting to shove to the forefront of his mind, " **Why do you think we hate it when she spends time with LJ? We're jealous of the clown for having her attention and keeping her from spending time with us,"**

Candy Pop would admit that he was jealous of the time Laughing Jack spent time with Calla, but that didn't mean anything. He loved Calla, but in a platonic fashion. Candy Pop grabbed the food his sister had brought him and decided to eat. Sulking would only lead to Night Terrors believing he was right, Candy Pop scoffed, ' _I only love the Little One platonically.'_

Night Terrors only scoffed and grunted, " **You will see that I'm right one day. Don't blame me if LJ or one of the others manages to win her heart."**

 _'Does that mean you won't interfere with her love life?'_ Candy Pop ignored the tightening in his chest at the thought of her ending up with anyone.

Night Terrors snorted, " **No. Once she's old enough, I'm going to take control and ruin her when it comes to anyone besides us. She is mine and I will not accept anyone save for us to hold that place in her heart."**

 _'I will never let you do that,'_ Candy Pop decided to eat later and clean up his room now.

Night Terrors only laughed at his words, " **Do you honestly think you'll be able to stop me? I haven't pushed for control in a long time, Idiot. You won't stop me when I finally take control and I won't let you have it back until I've had my way."**

With that, Night Terrors slipped away from the forefront of his mind and Candy Pop felt a shiver go up his spine. He decided to start improving mental defenses as soon as possible. While it would be years before Calla would even think about trying anything with the opposite sex, he would need time that time to ensure that Night Terrors couldn't take control of their body. He refused to hurt his Little One in any way.

* * *

Ron frowned as they finished explaining the plan to him and asked, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"At our current level, no," Calla said as she ran her fingers through Shukaku's fur, "But once we get a bunch of spells down, yes,"

"This is crazy," Ron told them.

Vivian grinned at the boy, "But not being crazy won't get us anywhere in life. I mean, did any of your brothers manage to explore the forbidden forest in their first year?"

Ron shook his head looking like he was now considering it, "No, but..."

"Ron," Calla smiled at him, "We're going to study hard. If do that and keep up those dueling lessons Professor Flitwick gives us, we can do it,"

It took a few minutes before Ron said, "Fine, but we have to make plans. Even if they end up failing, we need some kind of guide line which will allow us to figure out what we need to learn now rather than later."

"So you're in?" Vivian asked.

"I'm in," Ron agreed earning a grin.

Vivian slapped him on the back, "Good on you! Now, here's what I've thought of so far..."

Calla smiled feeling happy that they'd managed to figure this out. She still felt angry at Candy Pop for telling her no, but she knew that he was worried about her. She couldn't be angry at her for being worried, but the anger was still there. She had decided earlier in the bathroom that she wouldn't summon him for a few weeks and she was sticking with that idea. After all, they were probably going to be really busy with both school work and their extra work. If she did end up summoning him, she would not tell him everything. He didn't need to know. She was going to tell Laughing Jack if only because he could help her improve her aim not to mention he could send her things that could help them get through the forest. She was returned to the presence by Vivian snapping her fingers in front of her nose. Shaking her head, she said, "I got lose in my thoughts."

"That's fine, but we need to hammer out a plan," Vivian told her.

"I think the first spell we learn needs to be a silencing one alongside a locking one," Calla told them earning confused looks, "If we're going to be looking up offensive spells and practicing them, they'll probably make a lot of noise. If we learn both a silencing and locking charm, it means people won't try to figure out what's making the noises or try to unlock the door. Adding on, it will keep people from spying on us,"

"True," Vivian's eyebrows scrunched up, "Not to mention, we could find a silencing charm that would let us silence our feet. If we did that, we would be able to hear if anything was following us in the forest," Vivian grinned at Calla, "Nicely done, Calla,"

Calla gave her a mocking bow, "I aim to please."

Vivian and Ron both let out laughs with Calla following them. It really was nice to have friends around her own age even if they didn't know the truth about her. She missed Ben, Sally, and everyone else, but she was glad that she'd come to Hogwarts.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Here's the next chapter and I think it's one you've all been waiting for.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **TheMarphasChappers: Yes he did though only the future will tell if they do end up together or he'll get to enact those plans of his.**

 **comodo50: Maybe, maybe not. Only the creator knows.**

 **Firehedgehog: Thanks.**

 **guadadominguez4: Not so much denial as he isn't really thinking about his daughter's perspective love life right now. I think you were thinking about Candy Pop with that second one, right? Yeah, he's totally in denial. That she does and I can't until third year when I can start playing around with those things.**

 **Twister60: Thanks.**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

* * *

Halloween

* * *

Calla was a little confused about why everyone was so happy when Halloween rolled around. She had only gone trick or treating once only to get bored out of her skull. Of course, she did enjoy the sweets, but she could get them any time. The only part of Halloween she considered fun was the party that Slenderman actually allowed to be thrown. Playing games, helping scare the ever loving shit out of people, and spending time with the various Creeps that inhabit the mansion made Halloween one of her favorite holidays. Considering the fact they were only going to have a feast, she didn't see why everyone was so excited. Of course, she liked Halloween because of a tradition that her father had started with her. After all the fun and games, they left the party at Slenderman's mansion and visited her mother's grave.

Graveyards were odd around Halloween since the veil was especially weak. Ghosts from the past wandered them and it always led to Calla hearing interesting stories. The only let down was her mother and Uncle James not being present. Jason had explained that the killing curse had likely caused some interference, so there was no telling when the two would finally have the strength to wander the world once more. She hoped it was soon as she really wanted to actually meet her mother and Uncle James. Stories about them were nice, but she really wanted the chance to meet them.

Calla would admit to feeling a bit down, but had been promised by Laughing Jack that he'd visit her dreams tonight. She was torn from her thoughts rather violently as Hermione rammed into her causing the hybrid to stumble. Vivian steadied her and snarled at the bushy haired girl only to pause as Hermione kept running. Vivian frowned, "What the fuck?"

Calla felt a bit sick from the intensified feeling of Hermione's energy caused by the brief skin-to-skin contact. Hermione's energy was twisting against itself as a result of some sort of emotional turmoil. The energy belonging to the sleeping personality was jolting in a way that made her wonder if it was waking up. She shook her head as Ron asked, "Calla, are you alright?"

"Yeah," It was a struggle to keep her voice steady, "What caused Hermione to do that?"

"I heard from Neville that one of the other lions finally got enough of her attitude and snapped at her," Ron answered earning a concerned look from Calla, "They were really harsh,"

"Good," Vivian let go of Calla, "The bookworm deserves it. Maybe now she'll cool it,"

Calla glanced towards the direction Hermione had rushed off feeling a bit worried. There was no telling what would happen when Hermione's other personality awakened, Calla was not looking forward to it as it would probably be a violent one. Ron shook his head, "We should get going to our next class. The sooner we're done for the day, the sooner we get to gorge ourselves on candy."

Calla hesitated to follow them before inwardly shaking her head and moving to catch up. She would go talk to the other girl later. Maybe Vivian would be right and Hermione would change for the better?

* * *

Candy Pop looked around himself as the party Slenderman always let Sally and the others throw went on. He could almost see what Calla would be doing while it was going on. She would first start off with greeting everyone before being dragged by Laughing Jack and Sally into some of the games they had set up. She would join the more mischievous Pastas in pulling pranks on some unlucky humans once everyone of them got tired of simple games. They would watch the gaming tournament BEN would throw and she would participate in a few of the more innocent games. They would all eat before Jason would grab her and they left to visit Lily's grave.

* * *

The feast was in full swing and Calla greatly enjoyed the food. It wasn't as good as Candy Cane's, but it was better than usual. She glanced towards the lion's table and frowned as she noticed Hermione missing, "Hey, did Hermione show up to any of her other classes today?"

"No," One of the other first years, an Indian girl named Padma Patil, answered her, "According to my sister, she's been in one of the bathrooms crying all day. She won't leave them,"

Vivian rolled her eyes, "Real mature of her. Crying in a bathroom all day like a baby just because someone decided to put her in her place."

"Vivian," Calla frowned at her roommate, "She was bullied before coming here,"

Vivian scoffed, but fell quiet as she continued to eat.

* * *

When Professor Quirrell rushed into the room shouting about a troll, Calla felt her heart stop for a few moments. A troll? They were notorious for being violent and killing humans for food. How could it have gotten into the castle? What about Hermione? She didn't know about the troll! Dumbledore calmed them down, "Perfects! Gather your charges and go to your dorms. Teachers with me!"

"Wait, aren't the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons?" Vivian asked earning a few looks.

"They'll be put into the Hufflepuff ones," One of the perfects informed them, "Now move!"

They hurried to follow the perfects orders though Calla dropped back earning a frown from Vivian, "What are you doing?"

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll," Calla said making Vivian pale a little as Ron joined them.

"Oh shit," Vivian looked at the perfects who were rushing at the head of the group, "The teachers are all down in the dungeons and the perfects probably won't believe us,"

Calla bit her bottom lip. They needed to do something or Hermione was going to get hurt. Even if her second personality waking up would probably help her, she would still get injured and probably die. A thought occurred to her that would probably have her father furious with her, but they had to do something. Calla looked at Ron, "Ron, go tell a Perfect about Hermione being in the bathrooms and try to get the other first years to back you up. Vivian and I will go try to find Hermione. We'll try to make our way to the Ravenclaw or Gryffindor dorms."

Ron looked at her in shock, "But-"

"We don't have time to argue, Ron," Calla cut him off feeling bad as he gained a hurt look, "Please, Ron. You're pretty fast and the Perfects will be more likely to believe you than either of us,"

"Fine," Ron told her before rushing off.

Calla and Vivian took off run towards the girl's bathroom near the charms room since that was the class that the first year lions had attended before Hermione was sent running. She felt Candy Pop's pendant bump against her chest and was tempted to call him before shutting that notion down. The troll was in the dungeons not upstairs which meant they should have enough time to find Hermione, explain what was going on, and get to one of the common rooms. Not to mention, she was still a bit irritated with him.

* * *

Hermione was reluctant to believe them and Calla was getting heavily irritated with her when she felt an odd energy approach. It was she noticed it that the scent of something worse than the stink bombs Laughing Jack had accidentally hit her with filled her nose. She gagged and almost threw up as it got closer just as Vivian and Hermione stiffened. She clamped a hand over her nose and hissed, "What the hell is that smell?"

Hermione looked pale as she whispered, "Troll."

"Troll?" Calla froze as she heard that, "How do you know that?"

"It's the only thing that could smell that bad," Hermione answered and Calla's heart skipped a beat.

"We need to stay quiet," Calla ran what little she knew about troll through her mind, "We also need to hide. Trolls are dumb and if we hide, it won't find us,"

They quickly ran for the stalls and hid inside while Calla fingered Candy Pop's pendant. If the troll came into the bathroom, they were screwed. As the scent of troll got worse and the sound of something heavy stepping around outside the door echoed through the air, she realized that she couldn't summon Candy Pop. Not only would there be way too much sound, Candy Pop would make too big of a scene especially if he turned into Night Terrors. Normally, she wouldn't hesitate even if she was still mad at him, but Hermione and Vivian would definitely notice something invisible attacking the troll. Dropping her grip on Candy Pop's pendant, she decided that if Vivian and Hermione were knocked out, she would summon him. It wasn't the best idea, but she couldn't risk anyone finding out what the pendant could do.

The troll's movement stopped and Calla quieted her breathing like Hoodie had taught her in their stalking lessons. When the door creaked open, she inwardly cursed and reached for her wand only to pause as she felt one of her marionettes. They had been going to class with her both out of boredom and because they were curious. She hadn't seen the harm, but had warned them to not be noticed. She carefully pulled the marionette out of her bag and smiled weakly as Prince whispered, "My lady."

"Prince, the trolls up here and it's coming into the bathroom," She whispered against his head, "I need you to get it out of here and draw it away. It's dangerous and I hate asking this of you,"

Prince nodded determinedly and Calla carefully set him on the ground, "As my lady commands, I shall do my best."

Prince rushed off with near silent smacking sounds echoing through the air with his steps. When the troll suddenly roared in surprise and anger, Calla carefully slipped under the stall's wall and found herself with Vivian. Vivian looked at her in surprise and opened her mouth to speak only for the other witch to shush her. She crawled under to get Hermione and they all waited until the door to the bathroom shut with the troll rushing after Prince before exiting the stalls. She prayed that Prince would be alright and promised to spoil him when she had a chance. Vivian spoke as Hermione rubbed at her red rimmed eyes, "What did you do?"

"I may have used accidental magic as a child to bring my favorite marionettes to life and brought them to school with me so I wouldn't be so lonely," Calla explained in a whisper while eyeing the door to the hallway carefully, "One of them, Prince, is getting that thing as far from us as possible. We need to wait a few moments before quietly leaving and head towards the nearest common room which will be Ravenclaw,"

"Okay, you're definitely telling me more later," Vivian told her before turning to Hermione, "Believe us now?"

Hermione nodded while looking a little dazed. Calla inwardly shivered as she felt the bushy haired girl's secondary personality trying to come to the surface. If they managed to get out of this without anymore trouble, the personality would probably go back to sleep which was for the best right now. They moved quietly towards the door and listened carefully before opening it slowly. As soon as they could, they moved into the hallway and paused as they caught sight of the rather devastated looking hallway. Calla murmured, "We need to get out of here before it comes back."

They took off running only for Hermione to trip on a piece of debris and pull Calla down along with her. Vivian's eyes widen and she said, "Calla-"

Calla shushed her and struggled to get up with Hermione only to freeze as her blood went cold when a roar sounded behind them. A glance showed the troll spotting them and beginning to rush at them. The witches scrambled to run away as the troll began bashing it's wooden club around. When her foot slipped on another piece of debris, she couldn't stop herself from falling down and slamming into the ground. Blackness filled her vision as her left side exploded into pain. When awareness returned to her, she could see the blurry form Hermione rushing towards the troll with glowing sea blue eyes and some kind of heavy looking lump in her hands. She struggled to turn her head and found Vivian laying on the ground unconscious not far from her. As soon as Hermione was sent flying via a club to the stomach, she numbly reached towards her pendant and tried to summon Candy Pop.

Calla focused on wanting to apologize to him for being childish. She could've taken that better and not thrown a temper tantrum like she had. Candy Pop just wanted her to be safe after all. It seemed to take ages for Candy Pop to finally appear before her, but he did. The Incubus looked so happy and relieved that the next few moments made her heart hurt. Black edged her vision as she saw his eyes widen in horror and managed to smile slightly at him as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Poppy..."

Blackness took her into the abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

When Candy Pop felt Calla summon him, he had been overjoyed and relieved. It had been over a month since she'd last summoned him. He knew it was probably because she wanted to be with someone familiar on Halloween since she couldn't do what she normally did. He did not expect to find her laying on the ground covered in dust and debris with blood slowly starting to pool around her. He especially did not expect the scent of a troll to fill his nose or to arrive on a goddamn war-zone. Night Terrors stirred as anger filled him, " **What the actual fuck?!"**

 _'We've got a goddamn troll to kill,'_ Candy Pop hissed as he turned to the beast.

" **Hell yes,"** Night Terrors pushed for control and Candy Pop didn't even hesitate to give it.

No one hurt his little one and got away with it!

* * *

Night Terrors reflectively flexed his wings and tail as he took over their body. Even if the reason he was in control was rather horrible and left him with the desire to kill every idiot within the damn school that had let this come to pass, he would admit that it had been far too long since he'd been in control. The mindless humanoid beast that had caused this roared and brandished his club. A smirk crossed his face as he caught the shivers racking the beasts body and the scent of piss filled his nose alongside the rather putrid odor it called a scent. It would seem that the beast knew who was the top predator here. He swished his tail and allowed it to coil around his leg as he said, " **Quite the long way from your hole in the ground, Beast."**

It snarled at him in it's rather basic language, "Promised food. My hunting grounds. Leave."

Night Terrors flexed his clawed fingers, " **How about no? You see, you're trying to prey upon one of those under my protection and that's got me angry."**

The troll's buggy eyes bulged, "Didn't know. Only eat the other t-"

Night Terrors pinned the beast against the wall and smirked as he summoned Candy Pop's hammer, " **No. My precious Little Doll likes them and I'm rather pissed off that you even thought you could harm any of them."**

The troll attempted to say something, but Night Terrors didn't want to listen to it's stumbled words. With a grin, he began smashing the hammer into the beast. Once it was mostly pulverized, he allowed the beast to fall before taking it's head off with a swing of the hammer. Night Terrors looked at the hammer and hummed as Candy Pop tried to take control, " _You've had your fun. Let me out."_

' **I will, but not yet,"** Night Terrors walked over to where Calla's body laid, ' **That beast did a number on her,'**

He cringed alongside Candy Pop at the sight of the blood pooling underneath her body, _"Oh shit. We have to do something."_

 **'Back off a bit then,'** Night Terrors snapped at the idiot.

Candy Pop did as he asked and Night Terrors sent the hammer away before bending down to carefully pick up Calla. The little doll moaned in pain as he settled her in his lap. Bringing his wrist up to his lips, he pierced his skin with his fangs. Candy Pop hissed at him, _"What the hell are you doing? That-"_

' **Do you want her to die from internal injuries?'** Night Terrors growled at him while lowering his bleeding wrist to Calla's mouth, ' **It will help her and allow us to keep a better eye on her. Adding on, she won't feel the full effects of our blood. She's still too young as her body hasn't even gone through puberty again. If anything, it will only usher it along a bit faster. The effects will wear off by Christmas,'**

 _"But-"_ Candy Pop protested as he whispered to the doll to drink and closed his eyes feeling his essence enter her, " _Jason will kill us!"_

 **'He will be pleased that we ensured she will heal with little problem'** Night Terrors scoffed before focusing on his energy.

Through his blood as it entered Calla, Night Terrors was able to feel everything wrong with her and inwardly winced. He carefully directed his blood's innate healing powers and his energy to heal the worst of her injuries. He cringed as loud cracks echoed through the air as her ribs repaired themselves and her arm snapped back into place. It took a little while before he could stop healing his little doll though she was still injured. He carefully vanished the blood and moved to check on the other two. The bushy haired one was worse off than the one his doll was friends with. He carefully healed her up while pushing her secondary personality to sleep again though it would likely awaken by Christmas which is when they planned to grab her. Jeff's brat only had a concussion and multiple minor scratches that would heal with time.

Night Terrors moved back to Calla as he heard rushing footsteps. He made himself invisible and watched the fireworks go off.

* * *

Night Terrors looked down at his little doll as she slept in the hospital wing and grimaced. If she had been back at the mansion, he could have fully healed her. He rubbed her cheek lightly and felt her stir. She would fall back asleep soon enough, but he wanted to speak with her. A minor illusion would keep the healer from noticing that she was awake. Candy Pop attempted to push for control, but stopped when the doll opened her eyes. She blinked slowly and her eyes were hazy which told him she wouldn't be remembering this. She stared at him and her sweet voice melted his heart a little, "N-night?"

 **"Little Doll, you got into trouble again,"** He rumbled down at her.

"I-I had to tell Hermione about the troll," Calla told him with panic in her eyes, "W-where-"

" **They're fine and asleep on the other beds,** " Night Terrors informed her, " **You're in the infirmary. Now explain to me how you ended up in that position?** "

Calla explained after he gave her some water and by the end, both sides of the Incubus were proud of her. Oh, she had done something stupid and had gotten hurt because of it. They weren't denying that, but she had done it for a good reason. She was definitely going to get punished when she got home, but it wasn't her fault in the end. Jason would definitely be having words with the teachers about this incident. Finally, Calla murmured, "Thank you both for saving us."

 **"Always, Little Doll,"** Night Terrors told her and she smiled before falling asleep.

 _"Give me back control, Night,"_ Candy Pop told him as he made sure she was comfortable.

Night Terrors ignored him for a few moments as he finished and mentally grinned as he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the doll's lips. He pulled back as Candy Pop swore at him and teleported them back to the mansion before allowing the other to take control once more. He was well aware of the others plans to prevent him from taking control when Calla was old enough for his attentions, but the other didn't know just how easy it was for him to take control. He wasn't planning on letting the other know until later as Candy Pop would probably find a way to stop him if he knew.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Here's the next chapter. I was tempted to make it longer, but Muse-Calla decided to go to bed for the day.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **guadadominguez4:** **Nope, Night is a determined bastard. I'm glad you feel that way. Oh yes, yes he is. Third year is still a while away.**

 **TheMarphasChappers: Not at all since I love my Night Terror's muse and his way of thinking. You'll see! I do too and it really hurt to have to write them fighting. I am too. The thought of it just gives me shivers of joy or maybe fear? Glad you liked it.**

 **comodo50: Yeah, I can see that though I think it counts for all ages following adolescence.**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

 **Twister60: Yup!**

 **Hikari Nova: Thank you and I will so long as my Muses continued to give me ideas. Not to mention the Plot Bunny god leaving me alone would be nice too...**

* * *

Aftermath: Calla, Dumbles, and Poppy's thoughts

* * *

When Calla woke up, she was surprised to find herself in the Hospital Wing. Memories of what had happened hit her like a brick and she shot up only to fall back to the bed unable to breath properly and the entire left side of her chest feeling like someone decided to hit her with a baseball bat. She heard a tsking sound and turned her head to find Madam Pomfrey approaching her, "Madam Pomfrey, Viv-"

"Miss Lake and Miss Granger are alright," Madam Pomfrey cut her off, "All three of you sustained injuries though Miss Granger and you are tied when it comes to the extent of your injuries. Luckily, none of you sustained life threatening injuries. The worst of your injuries were the entire left side of your rib cage being heavily bruised or cracked. Thankfully, we have potions that will take care of that,"

"And Vivian?" Calla asked taking a slow and short breath feeling the pain subside a little bit.

"A concussion which is being dealt with via potion now that I've made sure there wasn't any internal bleeding or fractures within her skull," Madam Pomfrey answered earning a sigh of relief, "She had quite a few minor cuts alongside you, but I've taken care of them,"

"Hermione?" Madam Pomfrey carefully helped her into a sitting position and moved the pillows around so that she could lean against them.

Calla grimaced as she was handed a potion, but downed it without a problem, "She suffered from multiple breaks in her arms and a cracked collarbone. Thankfully, the breaks were clean enough that I only needed to reset them and give her some diluted Skele-Gro which will make sure she'll heal properly. I haven't given you the same as I'm still waiting on a response from your father."

At the mention of her father, Calla winced a bit though she knew that Candy Pop had told him about what happened already. She didn't even feel angry at the thought of the jester telling her father. Candy Pop was just looking after her and her father needed to know. She noticed the look Madam Pomfrey was giving her and said, "I figured. Papa will not be happy."

"I would think not," Madam Pomfrey frowned down at her, "What could possibly have made the three of you go up against a fully grown mountain troll? Each of you are smarter than that,"

Breathing in slowly, Calla gathered her thoughts before saying, "Hermione had been in the bathroom all day after being insulted after her charms class. I noticed at the beginning of the feast that Hermione wasn't there and planned on going to check on her. When Professor Quirrell showed up and told us about the troll, I knew that Hermione didn't know," Calla clenched her fists, "I made sure Ron went to get the Perfects, but there wasn't enough time to tell them and wait for them to get Hermione. We thought we would have enough time to grab her and head to the nearest common room only..." Calla looked at Madam Pomfrey, "Why wasn't in the dungeon?"

"We haven't figured that out yet, Miss Potter," Calla twisted her head around to see the four heads the Hogwarts houses and Dumbledore standing nearby, "But I suppose we cannot punish you as you had a good reason for not following the rules,"

"Headmaster, they have to be punished," Professor Snape protested.

"Now, now Severus," Dumbledore smiled lightly, "Miss Potter and Miss Lake was only acting in the best interest of Miss Granger. They were all injured which I think is punishment enough,"

"I must insist that all three of them serve at least one detention," Professor Flitwick said with a frown directed at Dumbledore.

Calla spoke softly, "Professors, If anyone deserves to serve detention, it's me. It was my plan. Vivian just went along with it and Hermione didn't know."

Professor Flitwick smiled at her, "That's very mature of you and well reasoned, but Miss Lake must be punished as well. I suppose Miss Granger is innocent, but I must know why she wasn't at the feast."

"One of her fellow lions, I'm not sure who, but they insulted Hermione enough to bring her to tears," Calla answered earning a frown from Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall, "Whatever it was caused her to stay within the bathroom for the entire day plus the feast,"

"Are you sure it was one of the first year lions?" Professor Flitwick asked earning a nod.

"I don't think any Hufflepuff's would say something like that even if Hermione annoyed them badly," Calla answered making their frowns deepen, "I've been trying to help Hermione become less abrasive and bossy when attempting to help the other students, but she doesn't listen to me," Calla looked at her hands, "I noticed it wasn't working,"

"And none of you thought to mention Miss Granger's problem to us?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Calla frowned at them and shot back, "How did none of you notice?" She shook her head lightly, "Professors not to be rude, but you all should've noticed Hermione's attitude. She doesn't let other kids answer in class unless you pick someone else."

Professor McGonagall went to say something only to pause. Dumbledore finally spoke, "Miss Potter, you and Miss Lake shall serve detention underneath Professor Flitwick."

* * *

Dumbledore sat down in his office after the rather abrupt staff meeting that had been caused by young Calla's words. It had revealed that Miss Granger was becoming isolated due to her attitude which was a cause for concern especially as she was a bright young witch. He frowned as he noticed the letter sitting on his desk. He had been surprised to know that Mr. Maker had been alerted to young Calla's encounter with the troll, but he supposed he shouldn't be. Madam Pomfrey always kept the parents that were fully accepting of their child's magic appraised of their condition especially if the parent had a magical spouse. Looking at the letter again, he inwardly groaned.

Mr. Maker's letter boiled down to requesting the ability to come to Hogwarts in order to make sure his daughter was safe. Of course, Mr. Maker was also requesting a meeting with him and mentioned informing the board about what had happened. The toy-maker had also mentioned asking for the goblins to oversee the wards as it was quite clear that they weren't up to their usual standards. Dumbledore dreaded it as the Ministry was most likely going to get involved especially as the 'savoir' had been injured during the incident. If there was one thing he did not need, it was the ministry sniffing around especially since he needed to test young Calla alongside young Neville.

Not to mention, no one could figure out how the troll had been defeated. None of the three first years were powerful enough to do it and none of their wands show any sort of spell that could have done so much damage to the troll much less kill it. Young Calla's wand hadn't been used since her last class. Miss Lake's wand showed a few levitation charms. Miss Granger's wand showed only a scattering of weak spells. He wondered if it had something to do with young Calla's pendant. The malevolent energy clinging to it had been all over the troll and young Calla. He winced as his fingers flexed and he looked at the burn marks. Somehow, the pendant hadn't set off any alarms, yet burned him the moment he tried to take it off of young Calla's neck. In fact, he couldn't even so much as touch it without being burned.

* * *

Calla tugged on her shirt as she left the bathroom feeling her ribs ache. Even with the diluted Skele-gro at work, it would take two days for her ribs to even come close to being fully healed. She spoke as Vivian moved towards the bathroom, "I am so glad we can leave."

Don't get her wrong, the Hospital Wing wasn't bad, but the scent was making her dizzy. Vivian didn't reply as she went to go take a shower. Hermione looked at her with a frown, "How can you be so happy?"

"Because we're alive," Calla walked over to the bushy haired girl's bed, "And I'm going to be seeing my papa soon which makes me even happier since it means I'll get to see Poppy, Cane, and maybe a few others,"

"Oh," Hermione looked down.

Calla wondered, and not for the first time, just what Hermione's home life was like. She reached out and touched the other girl's shoulder making the bushy haired girl flinch. She smiled warmly at Hermione, "Hermione, I'm really glad you're okay. I was really afraid for you when I heard about the troll."

"But I got you and Lake hurt," Hermione protested earning an eye roll.

"A few injuries is nothing compared to someone dying, Hermione," Calla moved over to her bed to pick up the bag of school work Ron had dropped off, "I mean being in pain sucks, but someone dying is a lot worse,"

"But you don't even like me!" Hermione sounded so frustrated that Calla had trouble not cooing at.

Honestly, the other girl looking so frustrated was cute though Calla wasn't exactly sure why. Though she supposed the being reminded of a puffed up squirrel was a big part of it, she pushed those thoughts away as she retorted, "I never said I didn't like you. Vivian's the one that does."

Hermione glared at her, "Why are you so easy going?"

"Because I've come closer to dying before," Calla answered making Hermione reel back as if she'd been hit in the face by one of Toby's week old socks, "The husband of my bitchy aunt liked to beat me when things didn't go his way or my magic did something freaky. Two days before I was found by one of my papa's friends, he nearly killed me because one of the actresses that worked at the theater I often did odd jobs for went insane. My magic protected me, but he beat me badly enough that I barely managed to make it before someone tended to me. These," She gestured to her discolored arm and ribs, "Are nothing. Injuries can heal, but death can't. I've learned to roll with the punches and enjoy life when I can,"

"But I still don't understand how we survived," Vivian said as she walked out of the bathroom, "I mean we did, but how? You were unconscious, Granger says she was unconscious, and I was unconscious so how the hell did we survive?"

Calla didn't mention Candy Pop, but said, "Our magic probably did something."

Vivian shot her an annoyed look, "That doesn't answer anything."

"Magic doesn't always have answers," A much missed voice sang from near the door.

"Cane!" Calla had been so focused on Hermione that she hadn't noticed Candy Cane appear.

Candy Cane smiled at her as Calla rushed to hug her, "Hello, Kitten. Getting into trouble?"

"It was for a good reason," Calla said earning a laugh.

"I heard," Candy Cane said while hugging Calla back, "So who are the other two?"

Calla reluctantly let go of Candy Cane and pointed at Vivian, "That's the girl I told you about, Vivian Lake," She pointed at Hermione, "And that's the other girl I told you about, Hermione Granger."

"You talk about me?" Hermione asked earning a nod from Calla.

"Just because we aren't friends doesn't mean I don't talk about you," Calla told her as she pulled Candy Cane over to the two.

Candy Cane smiled at them, "The Kitten loves talking about everything she finds interesting whether it be objects, history, place, or people. Not that we mind in the least. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both. My name is Candice Crane."

"I'm Vivian Lake. Calla's talked about you," Vivian answered eyeing Candy Cane with a smirk.

"Good things, I hope," Candy Cane replied with a laugh.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione looked hesitant.

"So you're the one Calla got into trouble helping," Candy Cane said as her lips dropped into a frown.

Calla could hear Candy Cane's anger and annoyance hidden underneath the kind tone she was using. She did not envy Hermione in the least for being the source of the succubus' negative emotions. While she would normally not bother stopping Candy Cane from taking her negative emotions out of the source of them, she really didn't want what little time she had with everyone ruined. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Where are the others?"

"Sally's harassing the ghosts," Candy Cane answered earning a slow nod from Calla, "As for my broth-"

Candy Cane was cut off by someone picking Calla up by the scruff of her robes. Calla grinned at Masky, "Hey Tim!"

"Brat," Masky smiled slightly at her, "Didn't we teach you not to get into trouble?"

"No," Calla shook her head while trying to ignore the pain Masky was causing her due to how tight her clothes gripped her ribs, "You only taught me how to pick my battles and how to get out of it. Can you put me down?"

Masky put her down and ruffled her hair earning a growl of annoyance from Calla as she quickly worked to put her hair back into order, "Smart ass-"

Candy Cane slapped Masky on the back of the head, "Children are present, Tim."

Calla found herself picked up again only this time she was being hugged to someone's chest. She immediately relaxed and tilted her head upwards to grin sheepishly at Candy Pop, "Hey, Poppy."

"Little One," He greeted her, "How do you feel?"

"My ribs hurt and my arms achy," Calla told him seeing the relief in his eyes, "I'm really sorry,"

She was apologizing for more than getting hurt and he knew it. He smiled at her and nodded showing he understood, "I know."

Calla leaned into him finding herself relaxing fully for the first time since her temper-tantrum. Candy Pop held her for a few more moments before putting her down as Masky cleared his throat, "I think we should go find Sally. One of the teachers, Professor McGonagall, looked ready to blow a gasket when Sally ran off."

"And I've got to take you to the meeting room that Jay's talking to Dumbledore in," Candy Pop replied while looking down at Calla, "He is not happy,"

Calla visibly winced at the thought of what her father was going to say, "I figured."

"Better to get it over with sooner rather than later," Candy Cane said before turning to the other two witches, "It was a pleasure meeting at least one of you. If you'll excuse us,"

* * *

Candy Pop looked down at Calla when he noticed that she was lagging behind and asked, "Are they bothering you that much?"

Calla glanced at him through her bangs and shook her head before looking at the floor. He inwardly sighed knowing that she felt guilty for causing her father to worry. He picked her up earning a sharp yelp, "Poppy!"

"No looking guilty, Little One," He told her as Candy Cane led the way to the meeting room.

"But..." Calla's eyes dimmed, "I made all of you worry and I scared you,"

"We always worry about you," Candy Cane told her as they easily maneuvered around the staring students, "The world is a dangerous place after all and none of us want to lose you like we lost Lily and James. Jay's your father and he's going to worry about you no matter what," Sharp gasps followed by whispers filled the air and Candy Pop had no doubt the whole school would know soon enough, "So you can't feel guilt over that when worry is something we feel constantly. As for the whole scaring us thing, a scare once in a while is needed to keep our instincts sharp and remind us that things happen for no apparent reason," Candy Cane glanced back at them and grinned darkly, "Besides, it isn't your fault this all happened. A troll should've never managed to enter the school given the strength of the wards. Either they've weakened a lot since your mother went to school here or someone's been messing with them. Either way, they'll be strengthened soon enough via goblins even if we have to involve the politicians that have kids going to school here. If even you could get hurt, then their kids could get hurt and die,"

Sometimes, Candy Cane's ability to use the situation in her favor scared the hell out of Candy Pop and made him glad that she wouldn't use it against him unless he did something stupid. Not only would Dumbledore not be able to cover this up if he dared to even try, he would be forced to bow to the whims of the public. If the so called savoir of their world could get hurt, what did that mean for their own children? Oh, yes, his sister could be a devious bitch when she wanted, but so could he. He just felt better leaving things like this in her capable hands. After all, she loved pulling shit like this as much as Laughing Jack loved pulling pranks or Jason making toys.

Calla turned her head lightly and whispered, "Candy Cane's doing it again."

He chuckled softly, "I know, Little One. Let her have her fun and make it easier for Jay to get things done."

Calla nodded slowly before laying her head on his shoulder, "I really am sorry."

"I know," Candy Pop felt more at ease than he had since Calla's tantrum solely because of her living and breathing form settled in his arms, "I already forgave you. You're still a kid after all and throwing tantrums is a natural part of it. Of course, this is the first one you've thrown as well, so I can't blame you,"

"Still," Calla's arms tightened their grip around his neck, "I was wrong,"

And that showed just how mature she was, Candy Pop inwardly mused as they reached the meeting room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: This chapter fought me quite a bit, but I managed to write it.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **TheMarphasChappers: I am so tempted to just make them the pairing that it isn't even funny. That was my thought too as I wrote it. I'm torn between them to be honest.**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

 **Twister60: I hope this fulfilled your need. **

**guadadominguez4: Oh definitely and I'm so looking forward to writing it out fully. Trust me, I understand that fully. Both my siblings will not say sorry unless our mom gets involved. Eventually and you'll just need to wait and see. I feel like I've been saying that a lot. **

* * *

Aftermath: Jason/Calla.

* * *

Jason stared at the Headmaster with a deep frown, "Tell me, Headmaster. Why shouldn't I take Calla out of Hogwarts right now?"

"Mr. Maker, I understand your concern, but I promise this is an isolated incident and will not occur again," Dumbledore replied and Jason inwardly snorted at how pathetic the old man's attempts to reason with him were, "We are working to figure out how a troll managed to get into the school,"

"That tells me nothing," Jason said glaring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "Mr. Maker, I do not know what I can tell you that would convince you that young Calla should stay within these halls save for think of what she would want. She is doing well in her classes and has friends that I believe have become dear to her. Would you truly take that away from her?"

Oh, Jason was as tempted to jam his key into Dumbledore's back as he was to congratulate the old man for figuring out one of his weak points. He knew that if he pressed for it, Calla would agree to leave Hogwarts, but he knew from her letters that she enjoyed being in this school. She loved having friends her own age and experiencing things that children her age should experience. He didn't want to take her away from that, but her safety was important. He mentally grimaced and spoke, "I want my daughter safe, Dumbledore."

"I understand, Mr. Maker," Dumbledore told him, "She is all that you have left of Lily after all,"

Jason barely refrained from setting Liquorice on the old man for that, "Dumbledore, you have no right to speak of Lily and I would prefer it if you did not bring her into this."

The temptation to kill the old man was growing by the minutes. When the door to the room opened, Jason managed to force back his negative feelings and turn to see Candy Pop carrying Calla. Candy Pop set her down and Calla looked at the ground making his heart ache. Candy Pop pushed her forward a little, "Go on, Little One."

"Papa, I..." Calla swallowed, "I'm sorry for making you worry,"

"Come here," Jason told her as he slowly got to his feet.

She did as he asked and he sank to his knees to pull her into a hug. She stiffened before burrowing her face into his neck with a muffled sob as hot tears hit his neck. She murmured, "I'm so sorry, Papa. It was so scary."

"It's okay," He hugged her close, "It's okay, My precious little doll,"

* * *

Calla rubbed at her eyes feeling a small amount of shame for crying like that. It was a combination of homesickness, the frustration she'd been feeling towards Hermione, the fear she'd felt when encountering the troll, and just plain missing her father. Calla pulled away sniffing a little, "I..."

Jason took out a handkerchief and handed it to her. Calla wiped away the linger tears and blew her nose before stiffening as Dumbledore spoke, "Now that Miss Potter is calm, I would-"

"Headmaster," Jason's voice was cold and contained repressed rage, "Leave us. We will continue our conversation once I've ensured my daughter is alright,"

Dumbledore looked about ready to protest, but seemed to think better of it. Nodding, the old man stood, "Of course. Shall we talk after lunch?"

Jason nodded stiffly and Dumbledore quickly left. Calla looked at her father, "Papa?"

"I'm not angry at you, Calla," Jason told her while taking the handkerchief from her, "I'm angry at him for not preventing this from happening,"

Calla relaxed a little though she did have to say, "But it was my plan to go warn Hermione."

Jason sighed deeply as he stood up after putting the handkerchief away, "Be that as it may and we will be talking about it later, you're not at fault here. The school has wards against allowing such things to happen. It's the headmaster's job to ensure that they're strong, but either Dumbledore is deliberately weakening them or hasn't bothered to check them."

Calla's eyebrows scrunched up, "Why would he do something like that deliberately?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it," Jason shook his head lightly, "But until we figure that out, we can't do anything,"

A thought occurred to Calla and she felt despair grip her, "Papa, you're taking me out of Hogwarts...aren't you?"

Jason was quiet for a few moments before he said, "I want to, Calla. Every instinct within me is screaming to take you out of Hogwarts and hide you away from the magical world. I only want to protect you, but I also want you to be happy," He looked down at her seriously, "Even after the incident with the troll, do you want to stay in school here?"

Calla had to think about it seriously knowing that any choice she made would be the one her father took. She wanted to stay with her friends and study magic here. She want to explore the forest. She wanted to see what this school could give her. She wanted all of that, but she had to consider her father's feelings. If another incident happened like with the troll, she could actually die. If she stayed and got hurt, her father would never forgive himself for letting it happen. She took a deep breath as she considered everything, "I want to stay, Papa. I really do, but I don't think it would be a good idea..." She trailed off as a thought occurred to her, "Papa, I'm technically the heir to Uncle James' family right?"

"And the Black family," Jason said with a curious look, "What are you thinking?"

"We could use that to our advantage," Calla said as she narrowed her eyes, "By all rights, the English Magical society is still stuck within the dark ages, or at least close to it, right?" Jason nodded, "If that's true then it shouldn't be any trouble for you to push for me to have a body guard, right?"

"True," Jason rubbed his chin, "I'll have to check with the goblins,"

"And there's a whole host of people that could act as my body guard or body guards," Calla grinned brightly, "There could be a rotation. It will give Slender the ability to observe Vivian and Hermione not to mention check to see if there is anyone else like us in this place. It will make it so you don't have to worry as much since I'll be protected and I can keep up my training,"

"Well," Candy Cane said walking closer and beaming down at Calla, "You aren't wrong, Kitten,"

"It is a smart idea," Candy Pop agreed, "But how are we going to push for it?"

"Leave that to me," Oh yeah, Candy Cane was definitely in her element, "I might need a week or two to get it to work. It will push the whole thing with Sirius back for a bit, but I think he'll be fine with it especially since we're ensuring the Kitten's safety,"

"Then, I suppose that I have to concede," Jason's eyes were alight with pride as he stared down at her, "Good job, Calla,"

Warmth ran through her at those words, Calla doubted she would ever get tired of hearing that her father was proud of her.

* * *

Calla ended up taking her family for a small tour and introducing Ron to them. By lunch time, the whole school had learned about her parentage, but she didn't really care. She enjoyed eating and spending time with her family. Sally plopped down next to her with a giggle, "The ghosts here are so funny!"

"Oh?" Calla looked at the brown haired ghost curiously, "Why do you say that?"

"They keep running away," Sally answered with a grin, "They'd be fun to play tag with. I think LJ would love playing with them,"

Calla recalled her want to trap one of the ghosts and asked, "Sally, how hard would it be to trap one of them?"

Sally hummed lightly as she loaded up a plate to eat, "Not too hard. Why?"

"They're avoiding me," Calla answered earning a frown from Sally, "I want to find out why,"

"Okay, I'll help trap one for you," Sally told her.

"Try not to be obvious when you do it," Jason told them earning twin nods.

* * *

As Jason and Candy Cane went to talk with the headmaster, Candy Pop, Sally, Masky, and Calla went ghost hunting. Once they found a good room to hold the ghost, Sally went off to chase one towards the room. Masky and Candy Pop went to work securing the room for when the ghost appeared while show Calla the steps. She'd only learned how to trap and get rid of malevolent ghosts so far. She did get a minor headache from the symbols they were using, but otherwise the lesson was enjoyable. They finished just in time for a ghost to shoot into the room with Sally following after. The ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, looked like he would've either had a heart attack or passed out if he could have when he realized that there was no more running. Sally pranced over to Calla, "One ghost, Calla!"

"Thanks, Sally," Calla hugged Sally, "I'll show you some of my magic later,"

Sally beamed at her, "Cool!"

Nearly Headless Nick focused on her, "Miss Potter."

"Hello, Sir Nicolas," Calla greeted him, "I have some questions for you,"

Nearly Headless Nick seemed to pale a bit more, "And you had to trap me just to ask them?"

"Well, you're being very rude by not staying still long enough for me to ask and running away the moment I come near you," Calla answered with a frown, "How could I ask them?"

Nearly Headless Nick had nothing to say in reply. Masky cleared his throat, "We should hurry. There's no telling how long Jason will be talking with Dumbledore or until someone notices him missing."

Nodding, Calla looked at Nick, "Why are all the ghosts avoiding me?"

Nearly Headless Nick hesitated while looking for a way to get out of the situation before answering, "You're one of them," The ghost pointed at Sally, Candy Pop, and Masky, "Death follows you."

"But I haven't done anything yet," Calla couldn't understand the ghosts fearing her.

"You are claimed by the twin Jesters. You bare the mark of the Dark Dreamer," Nearly Headless Nick informed her, "Daughter of the Toy-Maker. You will kill even without meaning to. Death follows you like a lost puppy. You cannot be saved for your fate was sealed by birth. Darkness claims you as its own,"

Nearly Headless Nick's voice was breathless by the end. Calla was a little disturbed by his words, but the second thing he'd said caught her attention, "Who is the Dark Dreamer?"

"Night Terrors," Candy Pop answered while walking over to her, "The pendant has both our energies within it. I don't know how Candy Cane claimed you though,"

"The bracelets?" Calla held them up and Candy Pop eyed them before nodding.

"What do you mean by her fate?" Sally asked with a frown.

Nearly Headless Nick shook his head frantically, "I cannot!"

Sally's frown deepened and her eyes began to glow, "Answer us before I rip your essence to shreds."

Calla was not expecting Sally to say something like that. Nearly Headless Nick shuddered violently, "As she creates, she shall destroy. Death follows her."

A shiver ran down Calla's spine at those words. Candy Pop frowned darkly, "That doesn't tell us anything or why you avoid her."

Nearly Headless Nick hissed out, "She takes us."

"'She takes us'? What the hell does that mean?" Masky demanded with a frown.

Nearly Headless Nick shook his head wildly and suddenly disappeared. Calla looked at Masky, "What just happened?"

"The impression was strained," Sally answered instead looking annoyed, "He will reform in time, but not remember what had happened,"

Calla shivered slightly, "Well that was..."

"Ominous," Candy Pop commented hugging Calla, "Any idea what he meant?"

"No, but Slenderman might know," Masky turned and began clearing away any sign of what they'd done, "Either way, we probably won't find out until after Calla snaps,"

"Is it bad that I'm kind of scared of snapping?" Calla asked leaning against Candy Pop.

"No," Candy Pop shook his head, "Not after hearing that,"

* * *

Jason walked downstairs with Candy Cane feeling pleased. Even if Dumbledore was reluctant to agree, Calla would soon have a pair of body guards to watch over her. Candy Cane was smiling smugly, "So who are we assigning as Calla's body guards?"

"Not sure," Jason would need to think about it, "I want either you or Pop to watch over her. Slenderman will want one of his to watch over her as well if only to make it easier for him to watch the other two,"

"We could do shifts," Candy Cane suggested, "I'll take the first one if only because I want to see how much work she'll need to catch back up on her exercises,"

"I don't have any problem with that," Jason wondered who Slenderman would end up sending.

"So have you thought about how you'll punish her?" Candy Cane asked making him sigh.

If there was one thing he absolutely hated doing, it was punishing Calla especially when it wasn't fully her fault for getting into trouble. Not to mention, it was harder to punish her since they weren't home. He was also severely reluctant to punish her especially since she was already going to detention and she'd had a good reason to do it. She had also been scared enough by the troll that he was sure she'd be more careful. Inwardly groaning, Jason said, "I have no idea."

"There isn't much you can do," Candy Cane admitted as they reached the floor, "I mean we can't ground her and she's already going to serve detention,"

"I could take her marionettes away," He winced at the thought of actually doing that.

"I would say that's a good idea, but they won't actually let us taken them away," Candy Cane replied looking a bit uncomfortable.

Punishing Calla was difficult especially when she did most of the work herself. She was mature enough to admit she had done something wrong. She tried her hardest to avoid getting into trouble though it was difficult with Laughing Jack being so close to her.

* * *

Hugging Calla, Jason was heavily reluctant to leave her here especially after finding out why the ghosts were avoiding her. He slowly pulled away only for Calla to hold on tighter. He looked down at her as she murmured, "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave you here," Jason admitted with a reluctant smile, "We're a pair, aren't we?"

Calla giggled and let go of him, "Yeah."

"We'll be in England for a little while," Jason wasn't about to leave the country after a troll ended up attacking his daughter, "We're just a letter away,"

"I know," Calla smiled weakly, "I love you, Papa,"

"I love you too, My precious little Doll," Jason told her before pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "Be careful and try to be safe,"

"Yes, Papa," Calla told him, "You too,"

"I'll try," Jason promised.

He moved back and Sally quickly pounced on Calla for a hug. Sally told her, "Don't let that idiotic imprints words bother you."

"I won't," Calla hugged the ghost tight.

Masky nodded to Calla as Sally let go of her. Candy Cane picked Calla up in a hug, "You'll see one of us again sooner or later."

"Try to convince Slender not to send Jeff or LJ," Calla said earning a snicker from Candy Cane.

"Trust me when I say you won't have to worry about that," Jeff wasn't as bad as Laughing Jack, but they all wanted to see his reaction to Vivian together.

Candy Pop stole Calla from his sister and told her, "See you soon, Little One."

"See you soon, Poppy," Calla hugged him, "I'm still really sorry,"

"I know," Candy Pop replied before setting her down.

Dumbledore entered moments later, "I am so sorry to cut in, but it's time for you all to leave."

Calla rushed over to hug Jason again and he bent down to hug her, "Papa."

"It'll be okay," Jason assured her.

After a few more minutes, Calla let go and he reluctantly did the same. He really didn't want to leave her there.

* * *

Calla walked with Jason and the others to the front doors holding her father's hand. She wanted to stay at Hogwarts, but she wanted to stay with her father. When they reached the door, Jason pulled her into one last hug, "I love you, Calla. Never forget that."

"I love you too, Papa," Calla murmured hugging him tight, "I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," He murmured in a soft voice.

Soon, they had to let go and Calla watched with a heavy heart as they walked away. It took everything in her not to rush after them shouting that she didn't want to stay at Hogwarts. She barely managed to stay still until they were out of her sight. She bit back a the whine that wanted to leave her throat along with the want to cry. She flinched when a hand touched her arm and looked to see Vivian staring at her. She swallowed heavily, "Hey."

"Hey," Vivian replied, "We should probably go back inside,"

"Y-yeah," Calla let Vivian lead her back inside while glancing backwards.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Here's the next chapter and the last one for a few days as I work on the next chapter of Mounted Guardians. Anyway, I will be putting up the first chapter of my pokemon fanfic within the next few hours.**

 **Reviews:**

 **god of all:** **Thanks.**

 **TheMarphasChappers: Maybe. Only time will tell and sorry, but not this year. Maybe next year. Thanks.**

 **Twister60: Thanks.**

 **guadadominguez4: Maybe, maybe not.**

* * *

BodyGuards arrive

* * *

During the two weeks following what many of the students of Hogwarts refer to as the Troll incident, Calla found herself being asked about her parentage. She didn't mind answering any questions especially since the Pureblood students looked shocked when she mentioned that James had blood adopted Lily. She didn't mention Uncle Sirius if only because the wizarding world believed that he was the one to sell out her 'parents'. When Draco had asked why she hadn't told him, she had replied that he hadn't asked and she hadn't been sure how he would react. Draco had gained a surprised look on his face, but admitted that she was right. Of course, some of the pureblood students especially those from more traditional families started trying to bully her.

Trying being the key word in that statement, she had been bullied by her cousin and wasn't planning on being bullied again. She showed off what living with LJ could do to a someone's ability to prank the ever loving hell out of someone without being noticed. While she didn't give into her prankster urges often, she could be incredibly vindictive if she felt the need. She didn't go all out because let's face it, she lived with practically immortal killers that could take lethal pranks to the face without dying. She pulled all the classics along with brewing prank potions she'd learned from her mother's journals. After Uncle James had gotten his head out of his ass, Lily had begun helping out by making pranks that could easily be turned into viable weapons though most never ended up weaponized.

She glued people's shoes to their feet, dyed their hair strange and horrifically bright colors, put itching powder into their clothes, and the list went on. She put to use her lessons on stalking to easily trapeze around the castle at night without being seen. Of course, she did end up encountering Ron's twin brothers during her night time jaunts. Instead of taking offense for the pranks being blamed on them, they offered to help her out and taught her the various passageways that could make her pranking spree easier. They had apparently gotten angry with people attempting to bully her for something that wasn't her fault and had been doing the pranks that she hadn't been. By the time the students attempting to bully her realized that only they were getting pranked, they stopped for the most part and she did too.

Once Madam Pomfrey cleared her, Calla began exercising again. She severely regretted not keeping up with her exercises especially since she should've been able to outrun the troll. She dragged Vivian, Hermione, and Ron along because magicals needed to be fit in order to cast longer and use their spells effectively. Hermione dragged Neville along once she mentioned the benefits not only for their magic, but their health as well. She kept things on the easy side in the beginning since they were new to it and she needed to regain her strength. While Ron and Neville would never be as flexible as the girls, they could still be fairly flexible which meant teaching them how to stretch alongside Hermione and Vivian. Of course, she could only show them the simple stretches since Candy Cane explicitly ordered her to not do the others unless under the eyes of a competent teacher.

It took everyone some time to get used to the adjusted schedule and Calla had been taking advantage of Binn's lack of attention to catch up on the sleep she was missing. Candy Pop had expressed his concern when he noticed how tired she was before offering to help her prank the would be bullies. She had taken his offer gratefully both because she could go to sleep sooner and because Poppy was almost as good as Laughing Jack when it came to pranking. He also had more control than LJ did when it came to non-lethal pranks. Spending that time with Poppy increased her repertoire when it came to pranks and controlling her magic, it also allowed to them to reconnect which made her feel a lot better.

* * *

They all collapsed onto the ground after running around the lake twice and stretching out their burning limbs. The sun was steadily rising and they still had two hours before class started during which they would shower, get breakfast, and check over their homework on last time. Vivian spoke first, "Hey, Calla," Calla grunted softly wanting to focus on regaining her breath, "Are your bodyguards going to be arriving today?"

Calla had to think about it before saying, "Y-yeah. Papa didn't write when."

"Any idea who's coming?" Vivian asked prompting the others to focus on Calla.

Calla looked up at the sky as she contemplated the options, "Either Poppy or Cane. I have no idea who else, but I know it won't be Toby, LJ, or Jeff."

"How come?" Hermione asked as Calla watched on particularly plump and dark cloud float across the sky with a mass of other's slowly following it.

"Toby's too immature and will probably light something on fire without meaning to," Calla smiled fondly as she remembered that one time Toby somehow managed to light the PlayStation on fire, "LJ has problems with kids unless he's used to them. Jeff curses way too much and has severe anger issues which will end up causing someone to get hurt. Out of those three, LJ's the only one with magic, but I'm pretty sure Toby has some form of it what with his ability to create fire without any tools to do it," She paused for a moment as she considered the options, "Likely, He'll send either Tim, Brian, or Jane,"

She would say either Liu or Clockwork, but thought better of it. Clockwork often forgot about using her glamour and still looked about sixteen. While Liu never forgot his glamour when in public, Sully's ability to take control at random times could and would be too dangerous. She didn't doubt that Sully wouldn't hesitate to take control if he got annoyed with some of the older students. Eyeless Jack was excluded for obvious reasons. Sally was too young and Ben wouldn't survive without being able to game despite being able to change his age whenever he wanted to. The Rake and Mr. Widemouth were excluded without a single thought as was Seed Eater. Smile was thought about for a little bit before being dismissed along with Grinny. She also excluded the others that she had met once or twice simply because none of them were stable enough to be around normals.

Surprisingly, Neville spoke up next, "Tim was the guy that came with that little girl, right?"

"Yeah and her name is Sally," Calla bit back a yawn, "I'm kinda hoping it's either him or Brian. I like Jane well enough, but she prefers to avoid spending any time with me,"

"Who's the most likely?" Ron asked curiously as Calla slowly sat up.

She stretched a bit knowing that if she laid down any longer, she would be asleep within moments, "Brian. He's quieter than Tim, but a lot more vigilant not to mention Tim's the only one that can keep a proper eye on Sally and Toby. They listen to him more than they do Brian. Out of the twins, I'd say Candice especially since she'd want to make sure I haven't been slack off."

She dreaded Candy Cane's visit since it would mean muscle pains and cramps in places best left unmentioned While she may hope that Candy Pop would be the one to visit, she knew that it wouldn't happen. He was able to visit her whenever she summoned him after all since her bracelets didn't work like the pendant. The most Candy Cane's bracelets did was offer her some form of protection. Vivian looked at her, "You're screwed, aren't you?"

"Pretty much," Calla bit back a groan and closed her eyes.

"That kind of sucks," Vivian commented earning a shrug, "Do you think she'll help us?"

"Probably," Calla stood up, "I'm going to go take a shower,"

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the two 'bodyguards' of Calla and felt a shiver go down his spine. Candice Crane was a somewhat known entity even if he still didn't know much about her. Brian Lockwood ***** however was an unknown. which set him further on edge. Both of them radiated malevolent energy though Brian's was somehow both more and less powerful than Candice's. He was heavily reluctant to allow either of them into the school for a moment much less the month they would be there. It was worse that there would be a new pair after Christmas who would switch the month before Hogwarts let out. With them here, he would have an even harder time testing young Calla. Sometimes, he really wished that the troll incident hadn't happened especially since he hadn't even gotten to properly evaluate young Calla.

Mentally gritting his teeth, he offered the two a grandfatherly smile that he knew neither of them were fooled by, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Lockwood. Miss Crane, it is a pleasure to see you once again."

"I wish I could say the same," Candice replied, "Show us to our rooms, please. I want to get our things settled and a look at the full layout of the place,"

"You're not going to start guarding Miss Potter right away?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

Brian spoke in a soft voice, "Guarding her is useless without the layout."

Dumbledore nodded unable to hide small grimace crossing his face, "Of course."

* * *

Calla was about to bite into her sandwich when Vivian elbowed her. Turning her friend with a frown, Calla opened her mouth to ask what was going on when she felt Candy Cane's energy and that of Hoodie. A banging sound echoed from the front of the room causing everyone to fall silent and look at the head table. Candy Cane and Brian were standing together with Dumbledore. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Miss Crane and Mister Lockwood. They are here due to the events of Halloween," Whispers broke out as everyone glanced towards Calla, "Miss Potter's father, Mr. Jason Maker, fears for her safety despite my best efforts to reassure him. As a result, he has gotten Miss Crane and Mister Lockwood to act as her bodyguards. I ask that you be polite and try not to antagonize them."

Dumbledore gestured to the two and Candy Cane stepped forward, "I am Candice Crane. Many of you may recognize me from the visit we paid two weeks ago, I am an old family friend of both Calla's parents and care deeply for her. I would advise that you avoid trying to harm her or I will be forced to take action," She gestured to Brian, "This is Brian Lockwood, we often work alongside one another. His employer has graciously allowed him to join me, he's a bit quiet."

Brian waved lightly. Dumbledore gestured to the two seats at the head table, "If your introductions are done, I-"

Candy Cane headed around the table and walked over to Ravenclaw. Calla got up and hugged Candy Cane when she reached her, "Hey, Kitten."

"Hey, Cane," Calla said as Candy Cane hugged her lightly before letting go, "Want to eat with us?"

"Of course," Candy Cane replied as Calla returned to her seat.

Candy Cane sat down next to her and began filling up her own plate, "So who's who?"

"You know Vivian and Hermione from your last visit," Calla said as she gestured to the two sitting across from one another with Vivian settled next to her, "I think you'll also remember Ron from the last visit," Ron waved as Candy Cane nodded, "And the boy between Hermione and Ron is Neville Longbottom,"

"N-nice to meet you," Neville murmured with a slight flush to his cheeks.

Ron swallowed the food in his mouth before replying, "It's nice to see, Miss Crane."

"Call me either Candice or Cane," Candy Cane replied with a warm smile, "You're Calla's friends or close enough that I would feel better if you didn't call me Miss Crane. Miss Crane was my mother or Poppy when he's cross dressing,"

The water she was drinking promptly went down the wrong tube and she started coughing. Once she could breath again, Calla asked, "Poppy crossed dressed?"

This was the first time she was hearing about it and by the smirk Candy Cane was giving her, it was probably an embarrassing moment. Candy Cane laughed and nodded, "Not just once though, he's done it a few times though it's always been on a dare. The most recent one happened during a trip we took to France with Lily and Jay cross dressed to now that I'm thinking about it."

Calla's eyes widened at those words and she immediately demanded, "Details."

Candy Cane laughed lightly, "Later, Kitten. We need to eat lunch first."

Calla pouted and would've protested had it not been for the fact she knew that Candy Cane wouldn't budge.

* * *

After lunch, Candy Cane rejoined Hoodie and the Professors. Professor Sprout looked at her curiously, "What made Calla choke?"

"I only mentioned that my brother ended up cross dressing a few times," Candy Cane answered earning a snort from Hoodie since he no doubt remembered some of those times, "I also mentioned that Jay did too,"

"Why ever would they cross dress?" Professor McGonagall asked with a raised eyebrow.

Candy Cane snickered softly, "My brother ends up doing it on a dare he can't get out of while Jay only did that once. We took a trip to France with Lily the summer before her sixth year and that's when the two ended up having to do it. Come to think of it, that was the only time my brother cross dressed without a dare being involved."

"How did they end up cross dressing?" Professor Flitwick asked curiously.

Candy Cane shook her head lightly, "I'm afraid that I can't answer that. Calla really should hear this story first not to mention my brother and Jay will probably kill me when they find out I told anyone."

"LJ, BEN, and Jeff would pay top dollar to hear that story not to mention a few others," Hoodie commented with a slight smirk.

Candy Cane was somewhat tempted to tell them if only because it really was a hilarious story, but she liked being able to use it when blackmailing the two. She would have to ensure Calla knew not to tell anyone if only to have some blackmail material that she could use against Candy Pop. She only said Candy Pop since Jason would give into his daughter's whims so long as it wasn't anything dangerous. Of course, she wouldn't need blackmail against Poppy once she was old especially if what she thought would happen did.

* * *

Calla pounced on Candy Cane the moment classes were done and said, "Tell me, please!"

"Okay, Kitten," Candy Cane laughed softly, "Let's just go somewhere quiet first,"

Calla nodded and led the way to one of the abandoned rooms. She watched as Candy Cane visibly grimaced at the amount of dirt and grime within the room before she worked her magic. When the succubus was done, the room resembled the living room back in Jason's work shop rather than Candy Cane's bedroom like Candy Pop's usual choice of rooms. She walked over to the couch after taking off her shoes and placing her bag down. Taking a seat, she found herself wishing she had the ability to do this since it would cut down on her homesickness. She looked at Candy Cane as the succubus sat down, "So story time."

With a laugh, Candy Cane began explaining the story, "So while we were in France, your mother and I wanted to visit a special club that only catered to women. We made a plan to head there at night while Jay and Pop were supposed to be shopping for an engagement ring for your mother."

"Did they get her a ring?" Calla had to ask.

Candy Cane shook her head, "Not while we were in France, Jay ended up getting it during a trip to a feary market while your mother was in school. I'll tell Jay to show it to you when we head home at Christmas."

Calla nodded lightly, "Does he still have their wedding rings?"

"Yes though I think he keeps them a bit close to his chest," Candy Cane knew they were probably in his chest knowing Jason like she did, "Anyway, the boys noticed us heading to the club an hour after they left. We were dressed up to the nine which made them curious since Lily rarely indulged herself when it came to dressing up. They got curious and followed after us. They saw us entered the club and snuck in afterward only to realize it was an all girls club. There wasn't a single man inside," Calla's eyes got a bit wide, "Your mother was a woman after my own heart when it comes to love,"

"She was...pansexual, right?" Calla remembered reading that term in a dictionary awhile back.

Candy Cane nodded lightly, "Yup. Lily and I noticed them attempting to hide after security noticed that there were two males inside the club. Thanks to Lily's quick charms work and my spells, they weren't detected by anyone. I think I still have pictures of them somewhere in one of my hiding places."

Calla giggled at the thought, "Can you show me them sometime?"

"Sure, Kitten," Candy Cane laughed lightly, "Anyway, I think we'll wait until Saturday for me to check how far behind you are,"

At the very least, she would have Sunday to recover which was something. She dreaded the inevitable pain waiting for her.

 ***Hoodie's last name has never been given, so I made it up.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Bloody Kitsune: This was supposed to be up earlier, but I had to help force my akita mix breed into taking a bath. I got soaked and the dog somehow managed to stay dry until everyone else got involved. I now have a pair of scratches from said mutt, but at the very least, she's bathed!**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **TheMarphasChappers:** O **h god, I can't stop seeing that in my mind. It makes me imagin the other Pastas and *Dies*. That was the entire reason I put that in though.**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

 **Twister60: Glad you like it.**

* * *

Quidditch and murder plots

* * *

Calla curled in on herself gasping in pain as she gripped her stomach. Candy Cane stood above her with only a small amount of concern in her eyes, "If you want to be able to stand by yourself, you cannot mindlessly rush in."

"I know," Calla gasped out.

Candy Cane sighed lightly and dropped to the ground next to Calla, "I think that's enough for today."

"But-" Calla began to protest only from Candy Cane to cover her mouth.

"We've been at this for over an hour now and we only have an hour before you need to go eat breakfast," Candy Cane told her while waving a waiting Hoodie, "You did better this time though you're still a long way from being able to keep up with me," Hoodie handed over a bag and Candy Cane removed one of the jars inside, "Lay back,"

Calla did as Candy Cane asked. Candy Cane pulled up her shirt revealing the already bruising skin and uncapped the jar. She shivered as the cool gel touched her stomach before relaxing as the pain began to numb. Calla stared up at the sky, "There's a Quidditch match today."

"Do you want to go?" Candy Cane asked earning a nod, "Then we can go,"

"Do you think Papa will let me try to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team next year?" Calla asked earning a soft hum.

"He might," Candy Cane answered after a few moments, "Do you really want to play Quidditch?"

Calla glanced at Candy Cane, "Yeah though I only want to play Seeker. It seems like it would be the funnest position."

Candy Cane finished applying the gel and pulled Calla to sit up before handing her a potion, "I'll see what I can do. While you might not end up being allowed to play here, LJ and the others will probably create their own version of it."

That sounded like something Laughing Jack would do, Calla smiled before grimacing as she drank the potion she'd been handed.

* * *

While it was the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match, Calla still had a team to cheer on. The Weasley twins had become somewhat good friends to her though they didn't really interact outside of their nightly pranking ventures. Even though she wasn't actively pranking anymore, she still joined them at night if only to help them come up with fun pranks to pull. She cheered on the twins while admitting that the match was a bit boring. While seeing the Beaters in action was pretty cool and seeing the various flying techniques being used was interesting, everything else about the match just seemed to make things boring. The Seeker for the Gryffindors was only passable and it was clear that the boy hadn't been training very long. Fred and George had moaned about how bad all the prospective Seekers had been at tryouts during one of their planning sessions. The Slytherin Seeker was experienced and fairly good if a bit rough on his technique.

Calla yawned only to squeak in shock as she was bodily pulled out of her seat by Hoodie. The reason why became apparent as one of the Bludgers, hit by a Slytherin Beater by the looks of horror on his face, came careening into the stands and slamming into the seat that she had been sitting in moments before. The Bludger wasn't done and Calla had to run with Hoodie as it attempted to slam into her again. She just barely managed to avoid a few times before Hoodie decided to pick her up and take off running. She hung onto him feeling her heart beat quickly as he grunted, "Hold still, Candy Cane will take care of that thing."

Clutching tighter, Calla kept an eye on the Bludger as it attempted to hit them. Candy Cane slipped by and hit the enchanted object with her hammer which glowed brightly showing that there was some kind of magic active within it. The Bludger struggled to overwhelm the hammer and Candy Cane's strength before the Succubus won the strength contest. The Bludger went careening into the ground of the Quidditch pitch and slammed into the ground with enough strength to cause a minor shock wave as it created a crater. That was all Calla saw as Hoodie took her down the stairs and away from the pitch.

* * *

Candy Cane hugged Calla to her chest as the little witch shivered. More than likely, Calla would be sleeping with her tonight since she would no doubt have nightmares. It always happened after things like this though thankfully, Hoodie had interfered before she'd gotten hurt. She laid her head on her Kitten's knowing that the action would help her calm down. Since her Kitten couldn't take the calming potion Madam Pomfrey offered, she had to calm down on her own. Madam Pomfrey had given them one of the personal rooms to help calm the young witch down since potions weren't optional. The door to the room opened with Dumbledore walking at the head of the crowd, "Mis-"

"Headmaster," Candy Cane glared at the old man, "Twice now, my charge's life has been put at risk,"

"The bludger was cursed," Dumbledore told her before she could rip into him like she'd been planning, "I do not know by whom, but they will be dealt with quickly,"

"You do realize the chances of Calla returning next year are incredibly slim, right?" Candy Cane asked earning a panicked look from the old man which set off every protective instinct in her body, "If Calla comes to harm one more time, we are withdrawing her from Hogwarts,"

Dumbledore's eyes drifted to Calla, "What-"

"One more strike and Hogwarts is out," Calla murmured softly earning a small laugh from Candy Cane.

"The child seems to be out of it. Maybe a calming potion-" Professor McGonagall began to say.

Candy Cane cut her off, "Calla can't take the calming potions that Madam Pomfrey has to offer. She's allergic to Syrup of Hellebore and eels."

"How did you find that out?" Professor Flitwick asked as she rubbed Calla's back feeling her shivering starting to calm down.

"The eel was found out during a trip to Japan about two years ago," Candy Cane explained as Hoodie walked into the room carrying Floppy, "We decided to get sushi during one our meals there when Calla expressed an interest in trying it," Calla took Floppy from Hoodie and hugged the rabbit tightly as her shivers died down almost completely, "She ended up eating some type of eel sushi after trying everything else and the reaction was immediate. We spent that night in the hospital,"

Calla spoke softly with a grimace, "Not fun."

"Nope," It hadn't been fun for anyone of those involved including the doctor as the little witch had revealed her fear of them, "As for the Syrup of Hellebore, we found that out when Calla was a baby since Lily wanted to find out what allergies she had if only to avoid them," Candy Cane looked down at Calla, "Feel better now, Kitten?"

"A bit," Calla was still pressed fairly close to her, "Want to go somewhere quiet. Too many loud people,"

"That can be arrange easily," Candy Cane told her before looking at the gathered teachers, "Shouldn't you all be making sure your other students are alright?"

Those words prompted a mass evacuation of everyone other than Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was pulled out of the room by Hoodie and Candy Cane wondered what the proxy would say before shrugging it off. She looked at the diminutive Professor curiously, "Can we help you?"

"I merely wished to make sure that Miss Potter is alright and to ask how you managed to summon that hammer," Professor Flitwick replied earning a slight smile, "As well as how you managed to stop it,"

"There are many types of magic out there, Mr. Flitwick," Candy Cane replied as Calla's shivering stopped completely and her breathing began to even out, "Anything is possible,"

Professor Flitwick chuckled lowly, "Of course and I suppose it has something to do with Miss Potter's father being the Toy-Maker, does it not?"

Candy Cane stiffened slightly wondered how the hell the half-goblin knew, "Well, her father is a wonderful toy-maker."

"His dolls are wonderful when they aren't former children," Professor Flitwick replied making Candy Cane's eyes narrow, "I've placed a silencing ward on the room so we won't be heard, Candy Cane,"

"Who are you exactly?" Candy Cane asked with a dark frown.

"I am merely an old Scholar that wishes to ensure that certain forms of magic are not completely lost to the mists of time," The half-goblin replied with a soft laugh immediately making Candy Cane relax.

Scholars were one of the many groups that made up the Guardians. They were those that gathered knowledge both good and bad. She looked at him curiously, "What do the Scholars want with Hogwarts? While it is an old school, the English magical community hasn't come up with a truly new idea in decades if not centuries."

"While it is true that the English magical society is woefully stagnant, it doesn't mean that this school does not hold knowledge that none of us wish to be lost completely," Scholar Flitwick replied conjuring up a chair and taking a seat across from Candy Cane, "I am also interested in young Calla, young Vivian, and Miss Granger. It is not often that any children born of a union between Pasta and human has magic much less survives to learn how to use said magic. All of them are special, but Calla is the one that interests me the most," Calla nuzzled into her and Candy Cane looked down at the kitten with a soft smile, "What I've seen of her abilities and heard from the whispers of the ghosts, she has an interesting future ahead of her,"

"That she does," Candy Cane replied as she moved Calla into a more comfortable position.

"I wish to see her growth for myself," Candy Cane looked at the Scholar with narrowed eyes, "I will not harm her, Candy Cane. Pissing off the Toy-Maker, your brother, or yourself is not something I want to do. I am also interested in her growth due to how close I was to Lily,"

Candy Cane recalled everything Lily had said about the man before her and saw the truth in his words. She wouldn't trust him especially not with the kitten, but she supposed offering him some leeway won't be too bad, "I will be watching you in return."

"I expected as much," Scholar Flitwick looked towards Calla, "I believe it would be a good idea to take Miss Calla back to your rooms. She will no doubt be more comfortable there,"

Candy Cane nodded and got up before picking Calla up, "Right. It is nice to know that there are a few more of us here."

* * *

Dumbledore shuddered as Mr. Lockwood left his office finally releasing the breath that he'd been holding. Somehow, Mr. Lockwood was worse than Ms. Crane. At the very least, Ms. Crane's objectives were clear and he could anticipate her a bit due to her very Slytherin attitude. Mr. Lockwood had seemed like an unusually quiet Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, only to reveal his Slytherin side when needed. Swallowing heavily, he looked at Fawkes. The phoenix hadn't even reacted to either Ms. crane nor Mr. Lockwood. It was like the bird couldn't even sense the malicious energy. He took out the brandy he had hidden inside his desk and poured himself a glass before taking a drink. How did things get to this point? He only wanted to do things for the Greater Good.

* * *

"It's like someones out to get you," Vivian commented as they sat down in class the Monday after the Quidditch game.

"The troll incident was just bad luck, but the Quidditch game..." Ron trailed off, "Someone is definitely out to get you, but who?"

"Snape?" Vivian suggested earning a snort from Calla, "What? He hates you,"

"He may hate me, but won't hurt me because he still loves my mother," Calla grimaced as she said that since it was still disgusting to think about, "He also won't risk Papa, Poppy, or Cane getting mad at him. Verbally abusing me during Potions is enough for him," She pulled out her books, "Not to mention, it usually never the first person you suspect. If anything, I would say it would be Quirrell,"

Something about Quirrell other than the malice radiating off of him set off her instincts especially when she considered how he had acted during the troll incident. Being a fan of plays, she had seen a lot of acting in her life and could spot when a person was acting fairly easily if she spent enough time around them. The stutter Quirrell had was far too frequent especially when she considered Toby and his tics. While he was kind of convincing with all his scares and stuff, they were still far too stiff and measured to be real. He didn't have a fearful look in his eyes and his screams were fake. The thing that really bothered her was how he fell during the troll incident after shouting at everyone. He had fallen forwards when anyone that fell unconscious did so either backwards or to the side. It was a bodily instinct to keep the internal organs from being harmed by a fall. The only time you fell forward was if you were struck by something against your back.

Vivian frowned at her, "Quirrell? He's a stuttering wimp."

"Which makes him the perfect person to try and kill me," Calla replied as she took out her homework, "After all, who would suspect the poor stuttering Professor who's afraid of his own shadow?" She shook her head lightly, "I've read too many mystery books and seen to many plays to believe that he couldn't be considered. The only thing I can't figure out is his motive,"

When you grew up with beings of legend, demonic entities, ghosts, and serial killers, you were very in tune with your instincts. It was the only way to survive especially since she had gone on more than one hunting trip though only if said trip wouldn't put her in the view of those that couldn't be trusted. She practically had books about what motives a killer could have. Since she'd never met Quirrell before, she couldn't understand why he would target her. She did her best to behave in class, she turned in her homework on time, and she avoided him outside of class. The only reason she could think of was him being a Death Eater, but she doubted that Dumbledore would employ two of them.

Vivian's frown deepened as Ron began frowning as well, "That makes it seem plausible, but still, Quirrell?"

Calla shrugged not really having an answer other than what she had already said.

* * *

Calla grinned as she noticed Professor Flitwick walking towards Ravenclaw's table with a clipboard in hand. It was almost time for Christmas break! Vivian noticed her grin, "What's with that look?"

"It's almost time for Christmas break," Calla pointed at Professor Flitwick, "I can't wait to see everyone,"

"Oh that," Vivian turned back to her food.

Calla paused and looked at her, "Why aren't you excited? Don't you like your Grandparents?"

"They're cool," Vivian said with a sigh, "But they don't really like the idea of magic and Christmas is never really great. I'll get maybe a pair of socks or something,"

"Oh," Calla picked up her fork.

Vivian nudged her lightly, "Hey, don't start looking like a sad kitten or something. I'll be fine."

An idea came to Calla, but she was hesitant to suggest it. She would need to talk with Candy Cane and see if she could talk with her father about it. She spoke after a few moments of debating, "Would you like to come stay with us for the holidays?"

Vivian froze for a moment before looking at her in shock, "You want me to spend Christmas with you?"

Calla flushed lightly and nodded, "I mean yeah. We're friends and it's always nice to have more than a few people around during Christmas. I mean I'll have to ask Papa, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind too badly."

Vivian started laughing and Calla felt confusion run through her. When Vivian finally stopped, the girl wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyes, "You're one of a kind, Cal. Never change."

"So do you want to or not?" Calla asked as her cheeks heated up a bit.

"I mean I don't mind and I doubt my grandparents would either," Vivian shrugged lightly, "But do you really think your dad would go for it?"

"Pretty sure," Calla would have to do a lot of begging but it could be done.

"If he agrees, then sure thing. It might be nice to have a decent Christmas for once," Vivian wrapped an arm around Calla's shoulders, "Thanks for the offer regardless,"

"We're friends," Calla said with a light smile, "We don't abandon one another in a castle during Christmas...Well, unless it's Krampus' castle,"

Vivian snorted, "Nice to know you have my back in most situations."

* * *

It took a ton of begging, puppy dog eyes, and permission from Vivian's Grandparents before Calla's friend would be coming home with her on Christmas. Vivian was surprised that it had worked, but was thankful. Despite the numerous warming charms and torches lining the walls, the castle was getting colder and the only warm places were in the dorm rooms or green houses. Vivian, Ron, and Calla never did get a chance to go wandering into the forest before it was time for Christmas break, but planned to do it after break.

Ron would be staying at the castle, but he had his siblings to look after him. The ginger haired boy didn't mind being left behind even if it meant he wouldn't get the chance to play chess with Hoodie against until sometime next year. Hermione would be spending break with her parents and Neville would be spending it with his Grandmother and assorted family members. Draco would be heading to France to spend time with some of the cousins he had though he wouldn't say who they were. Draco blushed whenever he was asked leading Vivian to tease him about having a crush on his own cousins.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Here's the next chapter. The ending fought me for some reason. It just felt awkward.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Twister60:** **No it does not.**

 **guadadominguez4:** **You'll see.**

 **god of all:** **Thanks.**

* * *

Home for Christmas

* * *

As soon as the train reached the platform, Calla could make out a mob of reporters causing her to grimace. Vivian whistled, "Man, I can believe how many there are. Wonder why they're here."

"Probably to get answers about Calla's parentage," Candy Cane answered as she set a comforting hand on Calla's shoulder, "Let's try to avoid them,"

Shukaku was placed into his carrier along with Johnny before they left the compartment. Hoodie produced a hat and they quickly shoved Calla's hair into it, "Thank you, Brian."

Hoodie offered her a light smile as Candy Cane suggested, "We'll get off first and divert any attention from you two. Calla, do you think you'll be able to find Jay and whoever came with him?"

Calla thought about it before nodding as she located her father's energy, "Yeah."

"We'll see you two soon enough," Candy Cane replied before the two adults left.

Vivian spoke as they carefully slipped of the train and began making their way towards where Calla could feel her father's energy, "I don't get why they care so much about your parentage."

"I don't understand it either," Calla managed to spot Masky leaning against the wall with her father standing nearby speaking to Candy Pop and Toby.

Calla reached them and quietly tapped Masky's shoulder. The Proxy smiled at her, "Can't stay out of trouble, can ya, Brat?"

"It isn't my fault," Calla defended herself before setting down her things and running to hug her father.

Jason caught her and returned the hug full force, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Papa," Calla pressed her nose into his neck and breathed in his comforting scent which made her relax a little, "Missed you,"

"Missed you too," He replied before letting her go and she went to hug Candy Pop next.

Candy Pop hugged her lightly, "Glad to see you got here okay."

"Will Candy Cane and Hoodie be alright?" Calla asked as she glanced towards where the blob of reporters were currently surrounding the two.

Candy Pop snorted softly, "My sister will be fine and Hoodie can get out of it if he wants to. If anything, Cane's going to be ripping them to shreds with her words. After all, you're a minor and they're attempting to print a news story about you. I'd be more worried about them, but they kind of deserve it for ambushing you."

"True," Calla wondered if Candy Cane would use this as an excuse to start in on the people printing books about her before realizing that the female jester had probably already started doing it, "Hey, Toby,"

"Hey, Witch," It was another one of the lame nicknames that the Pasta's had come up with, "How'd the trip go?"

"Boring," Calla replied before pointing to Vivian, "That's Vivian Lake. I'm sure you've probably read the letters I've been sending home enough to know who she is,"

"Ni-nice to meet y-yah," Toby greeted the girl as his right shoulder cracked making Vivian jump slightly, "My names Toby,"

"Vivian," Vivian replied bouncing back quickly, "Do you really not feel any pain or is it just specific areas of your body?"

Toby smiled at her while Calla frowned a bit since she didn't remember mentioning that particular bit of information, "I'm numb to it. I can feel other stuff just not pain."

Calla wondered if Vivian had guessed about them before deciding to confront the other girl after they got home. If she did know, she might be willing to listen which would be easier on all of them. She couldn't wait to see how Jeff reacted to the fact he had a daughter. Jeff's reaction would already be funny due to the fact he had a kid, but the fact that the kid is girl would make it ever funnier. Ben was going to have to record that since it would be hilarious. Calla was shaken from her thoughts as Candy Pop put her down, "We should probably head to a cafe or something to some snacks. There's still a few hours before dinner time."

"Not to mention, it will give Candice time to rip into those poor bastards," Masky added with a slight smirk.

* * *

Calla took one look at the shit eating grin stretched across Candy Cane's face before looking to her father and asking, "Can we get a subscription to the newspaper?"

Jason chuckled and nodded, "I don't see why not.

After giving Candy Cane and Hoodie enough time to get a few snacks, they caught a few cabs and headed to the current location of Jason's toy-store. Vivian let out a whistle as they got inside, "Man, I know you said he ran a toy-store, but this place is cool. Like one of those vintage ones or something. Do you make every toy in here?"

The question had been directed at Jason. The toy-maker chuckled softly as he looked at his toys with pride, "That I do, I have a bit of help with some of them. Calla has helped to make the clothing for most of them."

"That's awesome," Vivian told him, "So where are we going to shove our stuff? To be quite honest, my arms are getting tired and Johnny's probably get antsy."

* * *

After settling Vivian in one of the guest rooms, Jason went to check on his daughter. He found her putting everything away with Candy Pop and Toby. She turned her head as he entered and grinned, "Hey, Papa."

"Hey, Calla," He replied with a smile, "How did you rope these two into helping you?"

"I asked and reminded them that if they helped me, we could play sooner rather than later," Calla answered before pointing at Toby, "I promised to show him the bluebell fire spell I learned from Hermione a few days ago," She looked back at him, "Can I have an empty jar? I don't want to chance burning anything,"

"Of course," Jason didn't mind allowing her to practice magic so long as she was careful and responsible, "Any idea what you want for dinner?"

"Pizza," She answered almost immediately, "Hogwarts doesn't serve pizza which reminds me, can I have one of our old cook books? I want to give it to the elves when I go back. The food is way too greasy,"

Jason nodded having known that since he'd visited Calla after the Halloween incident. It reminded him of something he wanted to talk to her about, "Calla, do you really want to stay at Hogwarts?"

Calla froze as she went to put one of her folded shirts away before looking at him, "Yes, Papa. I even have an idea of who's trying to kill me though I can't figure out his motive."

Jason's eyes widen at that though he supposed she would be one of the best people to figure out who would be trying to kill her, "Who?"

"Professor Quirrell," She replied with a frown, "He's a good enough actor to fool almost everyone, but not me," It made sense given how much his daughter loved plays.

Jason took a seat on the bed and said, "Explain."

Calla took the next five minutes explaining how she had come to the decision of Quirrell being the murderous individual stupid enough to target his daughter. She had explained that she did think of Snape for a few moments before dismissing him if only because he well and truly feared what the twin jesters and himself would do to him. Jason was surprised by just how sound her reasoning was especially when she reminded him of what had happened during her first class with the man. The continuous presence of the malicious energy was worrying especially due to the fact it felt like the one attached to Snape's slave brand. He had unfortunately not been able to meet all of Calla's teachers during his visit so he couldn't verify her words. He would definitely be keeping a close eye on Quirrell. Perhaps having Laughing Jack assist if only to glean the man's reasons for targeting his daughter would be a good idea, the dream realm was easy to manipulate by masters of it. He would have had Night Terrors do it, but considering the demonic entities protectiveness of Calla, the man would end up dead before they were ready to deal with it.

By the end of it, Calla was out of breath, but had proved her point. Toby was the first to speak, "That was w-well th-thought out, Witch."

"I do my best," Calla replied with a mocking bow earning a few laughs, "Papa, what's going to happen now?"

"We will deal with Quirrell. You will do your best to avoid getting into any situations he might use to kill you," Jason replied earning a nod from his daughter, "With Vivian's presence, we will hopefully be able to figure out her parentage sooner rather than later,"

"Papa, I think Vivian suspects us," Calla said earning a surprised look, "It isn't very surprising now that I think about it since she's fairly observant and I've probably slipped up quite a few times. Can we talk to her first and get her to agree to the tests? I don't want one of my only friends and roommate mad at me,"

Jason wasn't too sure, but supposed it would be a good idea to get everything done as soon as possible, "We will talk to her after dinner."

"Thank you, Papa," She smiled at him and Jason felt his heart melt a little as it usually did.

How his luck could be good enough to first bring him Lily then give him his daughter, he didn't know. He wished that Lily could see their daughter as she was now. He might not be the best parent, but he thought that he was doing a pretty good job so far.

* * *

Masky, Hoodie, and Toby left after dinner due to Ben calling them about Slenderman needing his proxies for whatever reason. Considering it was all three of them, Calla thought it was probably fairly serious with the potential of turning worse enough that the faceless entity might even need to call in Jason and the twin jesters. She hoped that it didn't, but was prepared for an emergency field trip to the mansion until it was over. Calla curled up in her favorite arm chair while turning on the scarcely used TV. They got every channel due to Ben being the helpful glitch he was along with a healthy amount of chocolate chip cookies, but the most it had been used for were movies. She found one of the channels playing the Lion King in English and settled on it since it was a fairly decent movie. Vivian plopped down on the couch, "Man, I haven't seen that movie in awhile."

"I saw it a few days before heading to Hogwarts," It seemed like a life time ago, "Hey, Vivian?" The girl hummed lightly as they watch Simba and Nala go to the Elephant Graveyard, "Can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure," The other girl didn't take her eyes off the screen.

"What would you say if I told you CreepyPastas were real and there was a whole other world out there?" Calla asked while keeping her attention on her friend.

Vivian was silent for a few moments before saying, "I was wondering when you'd bring that up."

Calla looked at her friend as Vivian turned to her, "When'd you catch on?"

Vivian smiled a little, "I was suspicious back when we got on the train and it only got worse as time went on. I only realized that my suspicions were correct when I saw Floppy moving around at night a few weeks after we got to Hogwarts. I didn't say anything since he was mostly making sure Shukaku didn't get out of the room," Calla remembered how tense Vivian had been for a few days around that time, "While I was sure it was probably a coincidence, I figured it out on Halloween."

"Huh?" Calla looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I was barely holding onto consciousness when you summoned Candy Pop and promptly passed out from shock shortly after," Vivian smirked at her, "Which is pretty fucking cool to tell you the truth. I would give anything to be able to do that and get whoever it is to kill my dipshit sperm donor for killing my mother. Of course, the whole visit after the troll incident really made it sink in especially since I got to meet the female jester. I'm guessing they wear glamours or some shit,"

"You'd be correct though I hope you will try to avoid being so crass," Jason said as he walked in carrying a tray of mugs along with the jester twins.

Candy Pop picked her up before making himself comfortable in her chair earning an eye roll. She wiggled to get comfortable before taking the mug of hot chocolate from her father. Candy Pop chuckled, "I seem to recall you being a lot worse when we were younger, Jay."

"So all the stories are real?" Vivian asked earning a few shrugs.

"More or less," Candy Cane plopped down on one of the couches and laid back, "Some are nothing more than fiction or just someone being lucky enough to find us doing something diffrent from what we normally do. I mean there has to be over a hundred diffrent ones about BEN or one of the other gaming Pastas running around not to mention the whole thing about LJ apparently having a female version of himself,"

"LJ can be both," Laughing Jill was nothing more than another facet of the monochrome clown specifically when he felt like being female rather than male which happened fairly often, "LJ can be a bit of a drama queen as a girl,"

"Seriously?" Vivian stared at them incredulously.

"I mean he did work in that brothel back in France years ago," Candy Pop rubbed his chin, "It was a few decades after we met. I think Offender conned him into it,"

"LJ's fun to play with so long as his eyes don't start glowing or turn completely monochrome," Calla added remembering how quickly she had learned that particular tell of the clown.

Laughing Jack had heterochromia with his left eye being a light sky blue and the right a very light sea green that looked blue most of the time. The minute his left eye started turning grey or his right darkening into black, you better find yourself another person to play with. The clown had come close to killing her once when she hadn't noticed the change and it was only the timely intervention of Candy Pop that kept her from getting killed. Did the incident scare the shit out of her? Yes, she had had nightmares for months and LJ wouldn't come near her. Was she scared of the clown after that? No, she was not. Laughing Jack was her friend and it was her mistake for not paying attention to how stiff he had become. Pushing those thoughts away, she focused on Vivian as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"LJ still has some color to him though it's mostly in his eyes and somewhere else that's not appropriate for children see," Candy Pop said only to yelp when Calla pulled on one of his thicker bangs, "What was that for, Little One?"

"You were being perverted," Calla said and pointed at Candy Cane, "She told me to do that,"

Candy Cane smirked at her brother as he whined, "Sister! Why did you have to turn the little one against me?"

"I'm not against you, Poppy," Calla retorted after drinking some of her hot chocolate, "I'm just following orders,"

Candy Pop pouted at her, "Mean."

Calla leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Love you, Poppy."

He chuckled softly, "Cheeky brat."

Calla giggled as Vivian asked, "Is it always like this?"

"No," Calla shook her head lightly, "They are killers after all,"

Vivian looked at her curiously, "And you're really okay with it?"

"They got revenge for me and it's not like I'm not going to snap at some point," Calla told her earning a surprised look, "Anyone that's half-Pasta will eventually snap. I'm hoping that I don't snap until I'm at least sixteen or seventeen,"

Jason cleared his throat, "That reminds me, Vivian, how sure are you that the man you think is your father is actually your father?"

Vivian visibly froze before slowly turning to Jason with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean?"

"We have reason to believe that you're one of us and that the man you think is your father isn't," Jason replied causing Vivian to frown at him.

"And what reason is that?" Vivian asked looking a bit pale.

"My daughter and I have the ability to sense energy," Jason calmly explained causing the girl to look at Calla, "While our abilities differ, we can both easily detect who's a Pasta and who isn't,"

Calla spoke as her father finished, "When we first met, I noticed that our energies were quite similar. Yours shifts and twists randomly though not as bad as Hermione's energy."

"Wait, Hermione's like you too?" Vivian asked earning nod.

"Not exactly," Calla drank some of her hot chocolate, "Hermione's energy is almost divided which is a lot like how Liu's feels,"

Vivian frowned slightly, "But doesn't she have both her pa-" Vivian paused, "One of her parents isn't her parent, are they?"

"As far as we're aware," Candy Cane said.

"What do we need to do to find out if you guys are right?" Vivian asked earning a few surprised looks, "If I'm not related to that bastard, then good! It'll make killing him a lot better when I'm older,"

"A simple paternity test," Vivian smirked.

"How soon can we do it?" Vivian asked finally taking a drink from her hot chocolate, "It will be an awesome Christmas present,"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **god of all:** **Thanks.**

 **guadadominguez4: Yup, they're totally adorable. Maybe. Night will, but not too soon. I do have fun things planned after all. Yes and yes though It's difficult to fit it in. I can't see a Harry Potter fic without the mirror.**

 **Twister60: Thanks.**

* * *

The mansion

* * *

Not long after they'd finished their talk, Slenderman called for Jason and the twins. Calla grabbed the bag she usually used for sleep overs and packed it before heading to Vivian's room to help the other girl do the same. They grabbed their pets and headed to the entrance of the house. Everyone joined them soon enough and Jason spoke to them, "Calla, inform Vivian about the rules and keep her from getting herself killed."

"Yes, Papa," Calla replied earning a smile from Jason.

Vivian was shaking a bit as Jason opened the door to reveal one the forest. Calla glanced at her friend and asked, "What's wrong?"

Vivian jumped slightly and looked at Calla as they walked through the door, "I'm just a tiny bit nervous. We are going to a house full of killers after all."

"It's a mansion and very few of them will be there," Calla tried to sooth her, "We'll probably only see Ben, Sally, and Slender. EJ'll probably be there too if he doesn't need to participate," A thought occurred to her, "If EJ's there, we can get him to take what he needs to start the paternity test for you,"

Vivian nodded slowly looking a bit pale as they entered Slenderman's woods, "Y-yeah."

"I'll be here with you and none of them are going to kill me," Calla reminded her earning a tense smile.

Calla gave up on talking as nothing would reassure Vivian and the adults were talking in one of the fey languages. They only did that if they didn't want her to understand them. She knew that they were probably discussing the upcoming conflict. Despite seeing people die, she had never seen what kind of things they faced when working with Slenderman. She knew they faced those possessed by demons on a fairly constant basis or had to deal with rogue Pastas that were too insane to be anything more than a nuisance that would expose them. It had been frustrating at first, but seeing Toby's nearly severed arm and the various injuries that everyone else had acquired each time had killed her frustration. If she pushed to go and went before she was ready, people she cared for would get hurt or killed because of her. Hell, she probably would die because she was too weak to fight on a supernatural level. She had a long way to go before she was even close to ready.

They made it to the mansion and Slenderman greeted them immediately. The faceless entity's attention was on the adults at first informing her that he was giving them a rundown of the situation and what he needed from them. When he finished, Jason pulled her into a hug, "We'll be back as soon as possible, My precious little doll."

It was definitely a bad sign if he was calling her that. She hugged him tightly and murmured, "Come back home, Papa."

"I will and we'll make sure we all come home," He promised her before letting go.

She hugged Candy Cane and Candy Pop repeating her words. They returned the hugs and offered promises of their own. With that, the three headed off into the mansion likely to meet up with whoever else had been called in. Slenderman focused on them as Vivian pressed into Calla's smaller body showing that she was a scared of the faceless entity, " _Child, I see that Miss Lake is with you. Please go to your usual room and wait there. Eyeless Jack will be in at some point to take the blood he needs for the paternity test."_

"Yes, sir," Calla wrapped her empty arm around Vivian's shoulders, "Let's go,"

They headed to her usual guest room which would probably end up becoming her permanent room at the mansion eventually. Vivian sat down heavily on the bed while Calla released her puppets and Shukaku. Taking the time to really look at Prince as she explained what was going on, she noted that he looked a lot better than after the troll incident. The marionette had lost one of his arms and had one of his legs turned into splinters. He'd managed to hide himself before reappearing during her father's visit. Jason had taken the marionette back home with him before returning him via Candy Cane. Vivian spoke after a few moments, "I wasn't expecting that."

"You weren't expecting what?" Calla looked at her curiously.

"Slenderman...I was expecting my head to start hurting from the radiation he gives off or pass out from his very presence," Vivian explained earning a giggle from Calla, "What's so funny?"

"It shows your one of us if you can't feel his radiation," Calla explained as she moved to settle on the bed beside Vivian, "When he isn't actually focusing on using it, the radiation won't bother us. A normal human would end up with the Slender sickness from just a few moments in his presence," Vivian looked surprised for a few moments before turning contemplative, "Even when he uses it on us, we won't die from the effects like a normal human. It hurts a lot when he's angry even if you aren't the target of his ire, but the most it'll do is give you a coughing fit and bloody nose. I think he could make us pass out because of our human side, but I've never tried to purposefully anger him enough to find out," She paused before saying, "I'm pretty sure the rest of the brothers have some for of radiation though I can't be too sure since I've never met them,"

"Wait there are more like him?" Vivian asked earning a nod, "Who are they?"

"Let's see," Calla thought back to what she knew about the brothers man, "The first and eldest is Tenderman. He runs a gigantic supernatural bar/healing clinic somewhere. Then we have Splendorman, the second eldest. He travels around gathering stories, artifacts, and information about the various cultures out there. We have Slenderman of course as the third eldest. We have Trenderman, the fourth eldest. He's really big into fashion and apparently owns an entire mall filled with stores for just about any type of clothes you can find. I really want to meet him at some point if only to get tips on making clothes and stuff at some point," Calla grimaced as she thought about the last one, "The last is Offenderman, the youngest and most disliked of the brothers. I don't know much about him other than to never accept a rose from him. He's a pervert that doesn't care about the age or gender of his bed partners,"

Vivian grimaced as well, "Right don't go near him. Anything else you can tell me about them?"

"The only thing I know is that Splendorman apparently adopted a child," Calla explained earning a wide-eyed look from her friend, "Yeah. I don't know much about them other than they're magical like us, they're a girl, and she's a year younger than us. I've never met her, but I probably will at some point come summer since Splendorman will probably want her to get to know me if he's planning on letting her go to Hogwarts,"

"How many of us are there?" Vivian asked her curiously.

Calla shrugged lightly, "Other than you and I, I only know about Hermione. I think we're either the rare few that have managed to survive long enough to get into a magical school or the others like us have managed to hide. I haven't felt any others like us at Hogwarts, but it's not like I've really looked," She should probably do that at some point, "I can't really say much."

Vivian laid back, "This is going to be weird especially when we figure out who my dad is, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but at the very least, we'll be together," Calla offered as Shukaku jumped onto the bed and settled on her lap prompting the halfling to scratch him, "It isn't so bad here. Once you learn the rules, you can have a lot of fun and really get to enjoy life. Which reminds me, I should probably give you the run down of rules I've learned over the years,"

They were simple like don't try to break anything, no pranking the kitchen, no destroying someones things, and stuff like that. They also had a list of bizarre rules anyone could add onto for shits and giggles. She made a mental note to show it to Vivian while wondering how many new rules had been added. Vivian let out a laugh, "Seriously?"

"Toby will burn anything even if he isn't trying to," Calla smiled lightly, "One time we were watching a movie and suddenly the bowl of popcorn lit itself on fire when Toby was grabbing some. It was absolutely hilarious,"

* * *

Candy Pop slammed another cultist into the side of a building making sure to crush the idiots head. He ignored the gore the sprayed outward with practiced ease while making note to have his sister help him pick out some of the fleshy bits that had lodged themselves into his hair. He spotted Jason dealing with a pair of particularly strong demon possessed bodies and headed over to help him out. Jason didn't even glance at him as they went back to back, "Any idea if the Proxies managed to find the circle they used?"

"No, but I'm fairly sure they will find it soon along with whatever gave these fuckers the power to summon this many demons," The entire town the cultists had stationed themselves at had become overrun with demons, "Have I mentioned how much I hate weak minded humans?"

"Multiple times," Jason replied before snorting, "Looks like they either found the circle or Toby found enough flammable materials and decided to create a bonfire,"

They switched sides and killed their opponents before Candy Pop focused on the fire that was quickly spreading to other parts of the town. Given the oddly dark color of the flames and the energy flowing off of them, he was willing to bet they managed to find the circle. He spotted another few possessed idiots and a cultist currently being devoured by them and commented, "I'm still trying to figure out if that would be cannibalism or not."

Jason glanced towards the group and shrugged, "I don't care enough to really think about it. At the very least, they're kill each other which is good for us."

"So want to go to Tender's bar after we make sure the kids are doing alright?" Candy Pop asked as he twirled his hammer to try and get most of the blood off of his hammer.

The Toy-Maker nodded after a few moments, "I don't see why not. It'll be nice to have a good drink and see if Tender has any news on where Splendor is."

Candy Pop grinned as he began killing demon possessed humans again. While he may not enjoy going to bars as much as he once did, he would admit that Tenderman's bar was one of his favorites if only for the fact it was one of the few to carry his favorite brand of wine. The only other place to get it was deep in the fey realms where you needed to get an invitation to get to. Stupid prissy bitch fey queens and their dislike of being rejected.

* * *

Vivian rubbed her arm where Eyeless Jack had taken her blood and commented, "I thought you didn't need blood to do a paternity test."

"The results are a lot clearer especially when it comes to us," Eyeless Jack informed the witch before looking towards Calla, "We will be doing a health check at some point before you return to school,"

Calla grimaced as she'd been hoping the former human would have forgotten. She hated doing health checks, but supposed it was better than having to go to an actual doctor. Eyeless Jack cleaned up his equipment before patting her on the head with a chuckle. She halfheartedly glared at him, "Mean."

"It makes your father worry less," Eyeless Jack pointed out earning a pout.

Eyeless Jack just chuckled and took his leave. Vivian looked at Calla in surprise prompting the pouting witch to ask, "What?"

"I've never seen you act like that before," Vivian replied with a curious look, "Health checks aren't that bad,"

"For anyone but me," Calla laid back on the bed, "I have an intense dislike for doctors to put in mildly. You can blame my former relatives for it,"

"Oh," Vivian got off the bed and began poking around, "What do we do now?"

"Wait for Sally to come find us," Calla answered as she reached out and picked up Floppy, "We can't leave the room until then,"

"How come?" Vivian eyed the door.

"Because of Mr. Widemouth," Calla didn't mind the demented furby-like creature though she tended to avoid him most of the time since he tended to forget she was off-limits, "He forgets I'm off-limits most of the time, so Sally or one of the others has to be with me to make sure he doesn't try anything," She rolled onto her stomach, "Not to mention, the mansion has a lot of visitors especially when things like this happen. If we're with Sally, we'll be left alone since everyone knows she reports back to Slenderman. We can't really be seen by anyone that isn't trusted,"

Vivian turned her attention on to Calla, "Why?"

"Because we might be told about to someone that we can never say the name of lest we catch his attention," Calla looked at Vivian seriously as she said that, "You know who it is,"

"Za-" Vivian began only to have Sally cover her mouth.

Vivian instantly froze and began shivering as Sally said, "Don't say his name. You're not ready for him to know about you," Vivian stiffly nodded and Sally let go of the girl who quickly rushed over to Calla, "Hey, Calla."

"Hey, Sally," Calla watched Vivian duck behind the bed shaking a bit, "Vivian's scared of ghosts,"

"No, I'm not," Vivian protested from her place on the floor behind the bed.

"You're hiding from Sally," Calla shifted to peer over the edge at the girl, "You're also shivering. You hid behind me when the ghosts appeared before the sorting ceremony,"

Vivian glared at Calla only to flinch when Sally floated over top of the bed to peer down at her. Sally floated close to the other girl and peered at her, "I see! You were attacked by a malicious one. I recognize the signature. We killed him awhile ago."

"Huh guess that makes your fear somewhat reasonable," Calla said as Vivian moved towards the wall as far from Sally as she could get, "Maybe we should try what you guys did to help me with my fear of dogs,"

"That might be a good idea, but it won't work in the short period of time we have," Sally turned to Calla, "But we can try,"

* * *

They ended up pulling out one of the few games of Sorry that Laughing Jack hadn't fucked with yet and began playing. Eventually, Vivian joined in and seemed to forget Sally was a ghost long enough to fall asleep. Calla managed to stay awake until Jason came back, but lost the battle as soon as she found out that everyone was alright.

* * *

Calla was rather rudely woken up by the protesting yowls of Johnny and the barking of Smile. Mentally groaning, she slowly got up and noticed that she was the last one in the room. Yawning softly, she padded out of the room towards the source of the noise and found Vivian hugging Johnny to her chest while Smile was being held back by Jeff. Jeff hissed at the girl, "What the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

"She's my friend," Calla told him yawning as Smile broke out of Jeff's hold to bound over to her.

She flinched a bit, but managed to pet the over-sized husky with a smile. He nuzzled into her stomach as Jeff shouted, "You aren't supposed to bring humans here."

" _Miss Lake is half-human, Jeffrey. She is like Calla only her parentage is currently unknown for the moment,"_ Slenderman sounded tired which told Calla that the faceless entity had had a very long night, " _Do try not to kill her,"_ Slenderman turned to Calla, " _Good morning, Child. Please help Miss Lake understand our morning routine here and try to avoid getting into trouble. Everyone has had a long night,"_

"Yes, sir," Calla saluted him which was a habit she'd picked up from Toby over the years, "Jeff, I'm taking Smile,"

Jeff glared at her, "He's not my dog, dammit!"

"You can keep saying that, but that doesn't make it true," Calla retorted earning an even harsher glare from the ever-smiling killer.

Jeff stomped out and Smile whined at her. Scratching behind his ear, Calla looked at Vivian as the other girl said, "Well that wasn't what I expected?"

"What do you expect?" Calla asked her curiously, "More cursing?"

"Something like that," Vivian eyed Smile with a frown, "Can you not chase my cat?"

Smile nodded while eyeing Johnny sadly. Calla told him, "He's the same as Shukaku."

Smile huffed before nuzzling her again letting a out a bark. Vivian looked at her in surprise, "I know you said that you got along with him, but I didn't expect that considering how you react towards Fang."

"I've known Smile longer than Fang," Calla reminded Vivian as they headed back to her usual room, "So long as he doesn't do something too quickly or sneak up on me, I'm completely fine with him,"


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Well that chapter wrote itself. I did not, I repeat, I did not mean for it to get angsty and it actually made me cry a bit!**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **god of all:** **Thanks.**

 **Twister60: Thank you.**

 **AyameKitsune: Glad you like it.**

* * *

Information

* * *

"Calla!" A slightly familiar voice called out before Calla was picked up and squeezed, "Hello, Gumdrop!"

"Hello, LJ," Calla giggled softly, "Decided to be a girl today?"

"Bet with Jeffy," Jack currently in his Jill form informed her with a slight grin.

Calla was put down by the current female monochrome clown as Vivian said, "I honestly didn't believe you."

Laughing Jill was a hair shorter than when she was in her male form and her body curvier. The scraggly raven black hair was smoother and fell to her waist in a riot of curls. She was daintier in her female form and her nose smaller though no less cone-like. She had bigger eyes and her chest was almost as large as Candy Cane's. Instead of the usual suspenders, long sleeve t-shirt, bandages, and feather combo she wore in her male form, she wore a rather pretty dress that looked like something a nobles daughter from the Victorian era would wear just without the corset. She glanced at Vivian curiously, "Who's this?"

"LJ, this is Vivian Lake. My first friend at Hogwarts and my roommate," Calla told her before telling Vivian, "Vivian, this is Laughing Jack though he's currently Laughing Jill at the moment. It's easier to just call her LJ since it leads to less confusion,"

"Ah, nice to meet you, Vivian," Laughing Jill's voice carried an undertone that showed the clown's unhappiness with the situation.

Calla hugged the clown around her waist, "Vivian can never replace you as my friend, Jackie. You know that."

"Still don't like it," Laughing Jill picked her up and squeezed her.

Calla knew it would be awhile before either form of Jack warmed up to Vivian. Vivian looked at the monochrome clown curiously, "Does it hurt?" Laughing Jill looked at her in confusion, "To switch between genders?"

"It used to," Laughing Jill admitted as she set Calla down, "It's barely more than an ache now. Why do you ask?"

"I just couldn't imagine it being a very seamless transformation process since you're going from a male to a female form and back," Vivian answered earning a low hum from the monochrome clown, "It's pretty damn interesting to tell ya the truth,"

Calla made a mental note to get all of Vivian's questions about various Creeps and help put word them properly. Despite being killers, the usual residence of the mansion were the nicer ones among the various Pastas around the world. Well, so long as you aren't on their kill lists that is. Most might not care, but other would probably react badly if Vivian didn't phrase her questions correctly.

* * *

Jason heard laughter as he walked into the mansion with Candy Pop following slowly behind. Candy Cane still hadn't returned from where she'd disappeared off to after the mission last night, but the toy-maker wasn't worried since she had probably found someone to occupy her time with. He came across Calla giggling from her place on Laughing Jill's lap while Vivian and the monochrome clown laughed at the sight before them. Glancing at the tv they were watching, he snorted at the sight of the third rate horror movie. He smiled lightly as his daughter's cheerful laughter filled his ears and felt something in him settle for the first time since Slenderman had informed him about what might be inside his daughter's scar.

At that thought, he felt his blood run cold as he stared at his daughter. What would happen if Slenderman was right? He couldn't lose his daughter. He wouldn't be able to stand it if he lost her again. She was all he had left of Lily and the thought of losing his daughter broke something inside of him. He jerked and stared down at Calla as she looked at him in concern, "Papa, what's wrong? Did someone get hurt? Where's Candy Cane? Did she get injur-"

"No one got hurt," Jason told her bending down to pick her up, "I just remembered something unsettling,"

"Oh," Calla wrapped her arms around his neck, "But you looked like you wanted to cry, Papa. Were you thinking about Mama?"

"Yes," Jason sometimes wished she wasn't so observant sometimes, "Have you been having fun?"

"Mhmm. We were watching Killer Klownz from Space and ended up putting on The Wicker Man," Calla answered giggling softly, "We're going to watch Trolls 2 next. Do you want to join us, Papa?"

Jason thought about it before shaking his head, "Not right now, I actually need to go talk to Slenderman about something. I think Candy Pop would like to watch with you though."

"Definitely," Candy Pop stole Calla from him making Jason frown at the incubus, "Let's see if they're as stupid as I thought they'd be,"

Jason was tempted to say something to Candy Pop, but felt that it could be done earlier as his earlier musings had reminded him of Slenderman's words. Hopefully, Calla's scar wasn't a horcrux. If it was, they needed to find something to get that thing out of her head as soon as possible. He wasn't going to chance losing his daughter because of a creator be damned horcrux.

* * *

Candy Pop ignored the mild glare Laughing Jill was giving him as he plopped down on the couch with Calla in his lap. He wasn't going to miss the chance to cuddle with his little one especially since it might be the last time for awhile. Candy Cane was still unsure about whether she wanted to return to Hogwarts will Calla or not. He was not giving up any time with Calla. He smiled as Calla got comfortable and leaned against him before glancing at Vivian, "How was your first night in the mansion?"

"Not bad though I got the shit scared out of me," Vivian answered without taking her eyes off the TV.

"Vivian's scared of ghosts," Calla pipped up as she reached for the popcorn.

"Am not," Vivian shot Calla a dark look.

Calla looked at her with a raised eyebrow and stated in a tone that was so much like Lily he had to stop himself from laughing, "And who was the one that jumped over the bed and hid behind it when Sally popped into the room? Not me."

Vivian glared at her, "It isn't funny!"

"I never said it was," Calla retorted, "I was merely pointing out a fact about your justified fear,"

"What do you mean?" Laughing Jill asked the two curiously while looking like she'd love nothing more than to steal Calla from him.

"According to Sally, one of the malicious ghosts you guys killed off at some point attacked her," Calla answered prompting the two Creeps to give the other halfling witch a look of understanding.

Vivian didn't have the benefit of being like them and malicious ghosts were horrible to deal with. Candy Pop was glad that Calla hadn't had to deal with any of them yet, but that luck would probably fail at some point. He just hoped that they were there when it happened to help her deal with them. He did have to wonder if the things that ghost at Hogwarts had said meant that the malicious ghosts would avoid her too. He hoped so though he wasn't about to put his faith in that. He'd been alive far too long for that to happen.

* * *

"So Splendorman will arrive tomorrow?" Jason asked just to be sure earning a nod from the faceless entity, "It won't take too long to figure things out, will it?"

 _"It depends on what we find in her scar,"_ Slenderman set his hands on his desk, " _Jason, I know this isn'-"_

"I refuse to discuss my daughter's death when there isn't any need for it," Jason bit out.

Slenderman sighed deeply, " _Do you think I enjoy your suffering, Jason? Calla is a bright child and I look forward to see what she'll do when she snaps. I do not wish for her death anymore than you do, but we must consider it a possibility. There are ways to bring her-"_

Jason stood up causing the seat he'd been sitting in to screech as it was pushed back, "No! I won't do that to her. I refuse to pervert her soul like that. I refuse to subject her to that kind of torture. If she does end up dying...I...I won't bring her back like that," Jason ignored the tears that were building in his eyes, "I didn't do it with Lily and I won't do it with her. I can't, Slenderman. I just can't put her through that pain."

Slenderman was quiet for a while before murmuring, " _We will do everything we can to prevent her death, Jason. If we cannot, you must consider the alternatives,"_ Jason grit his teeth at the faceless entities words though he didn't interrupt, " _If it turns out she has a horcrux within her scar, you must talk to her and the twins. See what they want to happen if we cannot find a way to save her."_

Jason's heart felt heavy as he dropped into the chair, "Why does this have to happen? Why her? Calla hasn't done anything wrong. Why can't it be me?"

 _"Only the creator knows, Jason,"_ Slenderman's voice was barely a whisper.

Jason put his face into his hands and started crying for the first time since Lily died. Why did Calla have to suffer?

* * *

Calla immediately got out of Candy Pop's lap and padded towards the entrance to the living room. She felt a trio of energy signatures that she didn't recognize approaching the house, but ignored them as she focused on her father's energy. Something was wrong and it was making her Papa hurt. Frowning, she walked towards Slenderman's office only to hesitate at the door. She had never actually been in the faceless entities office before and the thought of entering it now was oddly foreboding. She heard the front door open, but ignored it as she gathered up her courage and knocked on the door. It opened after a few moments and Slenderman peered down at her, "Slenderman, why does it feel like Papa's hurting?"

The faceless entity was silent and Calla could hear a few surprised sounds coming from behind her. Finally, Slenderman spoke, " _He has learned something about the night your mother died. It is something that can change everything."_

Calla frowned at him, "But that wouldn't make Papa hurt. What did you do?"

She didn't care if she was being impolite. Jason was her father and the only real parent she had. She wasn't about to let anyone hurt her father if she could help it. Slenderman spoke with wry amusement coating his tone, " _I only informed him of what would occur should I be right about it."_

Calla's eyes narrowed at the faceless entity, "And what pray tell are you talking out?"

 _"Your interesting scar,"_ Slenderman replied and Calla's hand went to the sowilo scar sitting above her right eye within her bangs, " _My brother will be arriving to exam it,"_

Calla wondered what was wrong with her scar as her mind began to whirl with why her father would feel so much pain. It barely took a few moments before she was saying, "I'm going to die."

"No!" Jason snarled as he appeared and pulled her into a hug, "I won't let that happen. I refuse to lose you,"

* * *

Under any other circumstances, Calla would have greeted Itsy Bitsy, Puppeteer, and Blood Painter a bit more enthusiastically. They had been introduced after Jason had managed to calm down and Slenderman fully explained the situation to everyone. She would have normally paid them a lot of attention especially Itsy Bitsy since he was one of her favorite Pastas to learn about. They were curious about her and attempted to get her to converse with them especially Puppeteer as he was interested in her marionettes. Normally, she would've been happy to converse with them and ask as many questions as she could think of.

But today wasn't normal at all, she thought as she laid curled up with her father at home. She had learned that her scar might contain a soul piece. Specifically, a piece of the monster that took away her mother and uncle James. She had learned that there might not be a way to get it out of her without dying since no one had bothered to really research it. She had learned she was probably going to die.

Death was something she was familiar with. She had almost died many times under the tender mercies of her so called kin. She had almost died a few times during her time with the Pastas. She had seen more death than most kids. Death was familiar to her even if she didn't think she'd be experiencing it any time soon. She didn't exactly feel sad about her maybe death. She felt fairly numb to it. The problem she had was seeing how much it hurt those she cared for. She didn't know who had the worst reactions between Laughing Jack, Candy Pop, Candy Cane, Sally, or her father.

Candy Cane had immediately started cursing rather loudly and looked about ready to kill Slenderman for even thinking about her death. Candy Pop had gone still and his skin began to turn dark purple as his eyes flashed signifying that Night Terrors was close to the surface. Laughing Jack had begun snarling and looked frantic as he'd started suggesting ways to keep her from dying. Sally had disappeared looking like she was going to murder a bunch of people. Jason had pulled her to him and she'd felt warm tears splash against her skin.

She wondered what would happen if it turned out she was doomed to die. She hoped they could put it off until she was at least eighteen that way she would have a lot of time to experience life. She worried about Laughing Jack since she was the only best friend that wasn't going to die eventually since she was probably going to snap. He would be left alone and would probably become even worse. She worried about leaving Sally behind since the ghost girl had been so lonely before she'd arrived at the mansion. She worried about Vivian and leaving the other halfling alone.

The biggest worries she had were about Candy Pop, Night Terrors, Candy Cane, and her father. Candy Pop hadn't reacted well to her mother's death according to Candy Cane. The Incubus had taken it almost as bad as Jason had. Night Terrors would probably go on a killing spree the moment Candy Pop stopped keeping him back. Candy Cane would probably join Night Terrors. The three would bounce back eventually, but she truly feared for her father. He'd already lost her mother and almost lost her only to find out he would truly lose her this time. Her father had become a shell of himself after her mother's death and if she died, she feared that he would be even worse.

She closed her eyes tightly wishing not for the first time her mother was alive or at the very least, around as a ghost. She didn't want her father to suffer anymore. Even if he was a killer, he didn't deserve this. She knew that she didn't deserve to die especially not so early, but she couldn't bring herself to really mind dying. What was death, but another facet of life?

* * *

Slenderman stared at the light of the fire illuminating the brandy in his hand. Instead of feeling the urge to drink it as he normally did after such a day, he merely wished to look at it. He pondered over the young halfling that had come into his mansion three years ago. He hadn't expected the change within the mansion residents she brought with her. She had become a calming factor for many of them and perhaps a way to repent for the many dark deeds they had all committed. He hadn't spent as much time with her as the others within these walls simply because he didn't have much he could offer the child. He had watched her though and what he'd seen baffled him many times. She had a kindness to her that was tempered by the experiences she'd been through. But one thing had struck him the most, it was her acceptance of death.

Today had showed that as he informed her of why her father was in pain. She hadn't looked fearful at the thought of dying. In fact, he thought she had actually accepted it as she listened to him. The only thing that really bothered her was the reactions of those around her. She had looked sad and a bit angry at their reactions. She wasn't angry at them, but rather at herself for causing such reactions. She hadn't shown such a reaction even when her father went to go kill the relatives that had abused her. He had never met a child that understood death to the degree that she had nor did any child accept it as she had.

He spoke as the door to his office opened, "Truly, you have the worst timing, Brother."

"Slender blaming me for something already? It reminds me of Tender when we were growing up," Splendorman's voice was joyful as he spoke, "Tell me, what brought that on?"

"Young Calla discovered my theory which led to the others within the mansion doing the same," Slenderman informed his brother.

Splendorman let out a hum, "Ah, the young halfling belonging to Jason, but you seem disturbed. Does the child mean that much to you?"

"No," Slenderman had long since blocked the ability to care for those that weren't full Pastas, "She accepts death,"

Splendorman chuckled, "She'd be scared if she was actually dying."

"I do not think so," Slenderman turned to his brother, "She showed no fear nor has she reacted to death like a normal child. The only reaction she had when I informed everyone of what the future might hold for her was sadness and anger for those she would be leaving behind. She feels bad for making them suffer, but doesn't feel anything towards her life ending,"

Splendorman had a peculiar look of interest on his face, "Brother, what is her wand made of?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: I've decided. Candy Pop-Night Terrors will be paired with Calla. Of course, Calla will experience other pairings simply because she is going to be a teenager and very few teenagers ever stay in a relationship for longer than a year.**

 **Poor Calla. I'm being really mean to her, aren't I?**

 **This will be the last chapter until I get the next one for Mounted Guardians written up.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **AyameKitsune:** **You'll see.**

 **comodo50: I wasn't exactly planning on that, but it wasn't really my choice. My muses were rebelling at how much work I've been putting them through.**

 **Twister60: Poor Calla indeed.**

 **rosie isis and rai the kitsune: I'm glad you like it. Just who recommended it? I want to thank them.**

Edit: Sorry about the first update. I didn't notice that it was the wrong document.

* * *

Explanations and Breakdowns.

* * *

Slenderman mentally frowned at his brother, but rattled off the information as he recalled Jason's words on the wand, "Thirteen inches of Pine wood with thestral tail hair coiled around a green phoenix tail feather."

Splendorman's eyes widen before he started chuckling, "That little hybrid of Jason's is certainly interesting though I will admit it is fitting that such a combination find its way into the hands of a toy-makers spawn."

Slenderman looked at his brother in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Splendorman stepped further into the office as his already large smile grew larger, "I am surprised at you, brother. I would have expected Offender or Trender to forget rather than you," Slenderman narrowed his unseen eyes at his brother, "Ah well, I suppose it is to be expected what with you taking in all these misfits and giving them a home to come back to."

"Sit down," Slenderman had a feeling that his brother was going to be unloading a lot of information.

Splendorman took the offered seat as Slenderman sat down at his desk. Splendorman took the brandy that Slenderman had gotten out and drank some of it before saying, "A wand made of pine wood. What is the wand lore, brother?"

And it would seem Splendorman wished to play some sort of riddle game. Inwardly sighing, he said, "Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Pine wands are also one of those that are most sensitive to non-verbal magic. Many Wand-makers believe that pine wands can detect and will work best for those who shall live long lives."

"Correct," Splendorman nodded to him with approval in his tone, "And the thestral tail hair?"

It took Slenderman a few moments to draw up the information as thestrals were not his favorite magical creature even if he didn't mind them too much, "Thestral tail hair is unstable to use in wand cores, but when used properly, it can use almost any spell though healing spells are difficult to use. Spells that cause death are far easier to use."

"Somewhat correct, but woefully weak," Splendorman took another swig of brandy before asking, "And the green phoenix feather?"

Slenderman frowned at his brother as none of his questions really made sense, "Phoenix feather cores are the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative by sometimes acting of their own accord which is a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. Any wand with a phoenix feather core is hard to tame and personalize; however, once tamed, it shall never find another master."

Splendorman tsked at him, "Brother, that is for fire phoenixes though I suppose it is a base truth for all phoenix feather cores. I asked specifically about a _green_ phoenix feather."

"I am unsure what you mean by any of this," Slenderman replied feeling annoyed.

Splendorman sighed deeply, "This is why I prefer to travel, meet new people, and discover new things rather than stick in one place. Honestly, Brother we learned this years ago."

"Enlighten me then since I've clearly forgotten," Slenderman ignored how sharp his tone was as he was currently not in the mood for such things.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Splendorman spoke, "Thestral hair cores mean the wielder is touched by death and has a true understanding of death. Only those that truly understand death and have been touched by the timeless entity that takes all things may wield a wand with a thestral hair for it's core. Ergo, the little hybrid has a connection to death."

"She is the daughter of Jason the toy-maker, so of course she is connected to death," Creepypastas were all touched by death.

"Foolish little brother, that isn't enough for her to bond with a thestral tail hair," Splendorman snorted earning an annoyed look from Slenderman, "Green phoenix feather cores have a connection to life itself. Green phoenixes are not like their fiery brethren when it comes to their rebirth. When the times come, the green phoenix will explode in a shower of seed pods which will give birth to a new forest. They often come to areas where great destruction had occurred such as a volcanic eruption. From the seedlings that appear, the green phoenix will rise once more though it may reside within the forest that it created for many years after its rebirth thus imbuing the forest with magical properties and an agelessness. Only those with the potential to create new life from uncharacteristic means may wield a wand with a green phoenix feather as its core,"

Slenderman stared at him in confusion, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Touched by death, yet also touched by life," Splendorman replied with an amused laugh, "She wields a wand that holds both death and life bound within a wood known for its wielder being long lived. I doubt that she will die even if she ends up being a horcrux,"

Slenderman wondered if it had something to do with what the Hogwarts ghost had said. Pushing that from his mind, Slenderman asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"I have my reasons, Brother," Splendorman replied with a chuckle, "Now, tell me more about the little hybrid. I wish to gain a better understanding of her,"

* * *

As morning arrived, Calla found herself reluctantly pulling herself out of Jason's grip to get ready for the day. No matter how much she may have wanted to spend more time with her father, they needed to get ready for the day ahead of them. There was no true reason to stall, life was going to move on and they had to go with it. She wandered into her bed room to get ready for the day while wondering when she'd turned so cynical. A big part of it was the fact she'd learned that there was a good possibility she was going to die. She'd always known that she'd die at some point. Death took everyone in the end even Creepypastas. She just hadn't expected her death to be any time soon. It was... _uncomfortable_ to even begin to think about.

Staring into the mirror as that uncomfortable feeling ran through her mind and gripped her heart, she moved the hair from her forehead and stared at the scar. A scar that was the only remnant of that night and it was going to kill her. A smile touched her lips as she stared at it and she wondered what the one who'd given to her would think if he knew that his murder attempt hadn't failed quite so spectacularly as he thought. She traced the scar lightly wondering if she was having some form of panic attack. She was actually a little terrified of dying not even three years after finally getting her family back. She didn't want to die just yet since there were still things she wanted to do. It was a bit unfair that she was probably going to die even if she accepted it. Death didn't play favorites and took everyone even if they really didn't want to go.

She felt a hand take hers away from her forehead and became aware of the sticky red substance that was slowly beginning to run down her face from where her fingers had started to claw open the scar. She turned her head and looked up at Night Terrors as the demonic entity that lingered within Candy Pop peered down at her. She spoke softly, "Morning, Night."

 **"Morning, Doll,"** Night rumbled in an almost pleasant tone as he bent down to examine her finger nails which were stained with blood, " **Mind explaining why you're hurting yourself,"**

He sounded unhappy and she inwardly winced at the worried look in his eyes. She spoke as her scar ached and warm blood slid down her face, "I didn't notice. I was just looking at it in the mirror and got lost in my thoughts."

Night Terrors' head tilted lightly as he bent down and gently began to lick away the blood coating her nails. She giggled softly at the warm tickling feeling. He spoke after he'd finished cleaning the blood away, " **You're scared. Aren't you?"**

"I'm a little terrified, Night," Calla admitted feeling her eyes prickle with tears, "I don't want to leave you all if I end up having to die, but I don't want Papa to make me into a doll or anything like that. I just...Why me?"

Night Terrors examined the injury to her forehead and spoke in an even tone, " **I do not know, Doll. I can't offer you any answers for that question. What I can tell you is that none of us are going to let you die."**

Calla's eyes closed as tears ran down her cheeks and Night Terrors licked away the blood on her forehead. She could feel the skin itch as the healing properties of the incubus' spit activated. She spoke as Night Terrors pulled her from the bathroom, "I don't mind dying, Night. It doesn't scare me very much," She felt him stiffen before he continued to pull her through the room before picking her up, "I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

" **If we have our way, we won't let it happen for as long as we live,"** Night Terrors promised her as he pulled her to his chest as he sat down and she snuggled into his lap, " **You're too precious to lose, Doll,"**

Calla let out a weak giggle feeling sleepy, "Sorry if you end up disappointed, Night. All I want is to live until I'm eighteen and I'll be happy. It'll give me just enough time to get a small taste of life. Just until I'm eighteen..."

She slipped out of consciousness as Night Terrors let out a low growl.

* * *

Night Terrors looked up when his sister and Jason entered the room looking a little frantic. He scowled at them as they paused in shock, " **Don't give me that look."**

"Why are you out, Night?" Candy Cane asked eyeing Calla as she slept peacefully in her lap.

 **"The idiot is sleeping if that's what you're asking,"** Night Terrors looked down at the doll feeling his heart tighten, " **I took control when I felt her pain and found her in the bathroom. She was gouging out her scar,"**

Candy Cane gasped as Jason looked a bit faint as he hoarsely whispered, "What?"

Night Terrors sighed deeply, " **The Doll is terrified, Jason. She doesn't mind dying, but it scares her that it might happen far sooner than she imagined."**

Unlike the idiot, Night Terrors wasn't willfully oblivious to the doll's relationship to death. He had known since the idiot's first meeting with her in the forest three years ago that she had some form of connection to death. He could feel it within her energy though it was almost completely dormant. It was one of the reasons why he had actually paid so much attention to the little hybrid. It was also why he would willingly be purified before allowing the doll into Zalgo's hands. The untapped potential that would probably only come out once she snapped and began exercising her powers was enormous. Of course, the love he felt for her played a part in why he would never let her fall into Zalgo's greasy claws.

Jason was frowning as he spoke, "She didn't act like that yesterday."

" **She was in shock, Jason,"** Night Terrors looked back down at Calla and was glad she was touching him if only so he could keep any nightmares at bay, " **If she is going to die, she doesn't want to be brought back. She doesn't want to put anyone through bringing her back nor how they would feel afterwards. All she wants is to be able to live until she's eighteen to experiences a small taste of life,"**

Candy Cane shook her head, "I don't understand why she would be so accepting."

" **She bares a connection with death though it is almost completely dormant,"** Night Terrors felt amusement run through him at the gobsmacked faces of the two with him, " **Anyone with a connection to death would never truly fear it. They couldn't fear it even if they wanted to. My guess is that between the night we lost Lily and the years with those beasts, the doll was almost killed enough time to create said connection. Of course, I could be wrong, but there is no way to tell,"**

He could feel Candy Pop stirring and knew he would have to return to his former position. He would do so willingly if only so he could focus on finding a way to save the doll. She was far too young both in body and soul for some of the methods he knew of not to mention there was a chance they wouldn't work. Looking at her peaceful features, he vowed that he wouldn't let her die. Even if he had to go into the very depths of heaven itself, he wouldn't allow her to die.

* * *

When Calla woke up again, she found herself once more in her father's arms though she could see Candy Pop in front of her and felt Candy Cane's energy at her back. Instead of moving away from them, she settle back down and closed her eyes as she soaked up their familiar energy. The uncomfortable feeling was still there, but seemed to lessen so long as she didn't think about it. She felt her father's arms tighten a bit before loosening as he muttered something in one of the fey languages though she couldn't figure out which. She heard the door open and opened her eyes to peer over Candy Pop's shoulder. Vivian looked at her in surprise before mouthing, 'Everything okay?'

'Not really. Are you hungry?' Calla was beginning to feel hungry and was a little relieved to see Vivian nod, 'Give me a second and I'll make breakfast,'

It took a while before Calla managed to extract herself from the puppy pile on her bed. She exited the room and gestured for Vivian to follow her as she picked up Shukaku. They reached the kitchen and Vivian asked, "Does that usually happen?"

"No," Calla put down Shukaku and began looking through the cupboards for breakfast stuff, "The only times it happens is when everyone is really stressed out or emotionally drained. It happened a bit frequently when I first started living with Papa because of how bad my nightmares were even with Candy Pop and Laughing Jack trying to help,"

Vivian looked a bit guilty as she said, "Maybe I shoul-"

"I invited you over. You shouldn't have to deal with my personal bullshit," Calla said earning a wide-eyed look and she offered Vivian a weak smile, "I may not curse often, but I do actually know more than a few. You don't live at the mansion or go anywhere near Jeff without learning at least a few new ones every time you're around him," Calla pulled out the box they kept that was filled with diffrent kinds of muffin mix before grabbing the pancake mix, "I'm really sorry all this is happening right now,"

"It's fine though why are you acting so calm?" Vivian asked her with a frown, "Aren't you scared?"

"Terrified actually," Calla admitted as she got out the eggs and bacon after putting the pancake mix onto the counter by the stove and the box of muffin mix on the table, "Pick out two packets of muffin mix, please," Vivian did as she asked while Calla got everything ready to start cooking, "To be honest, it's taking everything I can to act calm. I had something like a panic attack earlier and actually tried to gouge out my scar," She ignored the sharp intake of breath from behind her, "I'm not fine, but I'm not scared at the prospect of dying. Everything dies eventually even Papa and the others will. I just hadn't ever imagined it would happen so soon. I'm okay with dying since it's a big part of life,"

"Why?" The question had so many answers that it made Calla burst out into hysteric laughter.

By the time her fit of laughter had faded, Calla wondered if this was how Pastas felt before they snapped. Swallowing heavily and wiping away the tears that had gathered in her eyes, she looked at Vivian with a grin that probably looked just a bit demented, "Why? That's a funny question, ya know? It has so many fucking answers that it's a wonder why its considered a valid question. Why, why, why, why, why, why?!" She was vaguely aware of her magic surging beneath her skin and the sound of things shattering, "It such a goddamn funny question! Why, why, why, why-"

"Calla!" Arms were wrapping around her and she could see her father staring at her with wide eyes filled with fear making her wonder why he was scared, "Calla, you need to calm down,"

"Why?" Calla asked as she felt herself being pulled to someones chest, "Why, why, why, why?!"

"Just calm down," Calla heard Candy Pop's voice by her ear and Night Terror's voice echoing through her mind.

Calla wondered why her vision was blurry as she asked, "Why? Why? Why? Why?!"

A soothing hum filled the air and Calla's eyes began to get heavy. Darkness filled her vision as she heard, "Calm down, Calla. You need to calm down."

"WHY?!" She howled as her vision was taken from her and she began feeling weak, "Why?!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **AyameKitsune:** **Glad you liked it.**

 **rosie isis and rai the kitsune: Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you enjoy the story.**

 **comodo50: Not that bad of a pun. I laughed a bit. Something like that. You'll just have to see.**

 **Twister60: Next chapter probably or the one after that if the chapter drags on a bit like I'm start to suspect it will.**

 **ForeverTwistedLove8814: Glad to hear it.**

* * *

Break Down Aftermath

* * *

Jason fidgeted uneasily as Slenderman and Eyeless Jack looked over Calla. After the breakdown Calla had this morning, he had brought her straight here after finding out what had set it off, Candy Pop, Candy Cane, and Vivian were back at his workshop cleaning up the severe damage Calla's magic had caused. He wasn't angry at either of the kids and admitted that it was probably for the best that Vivian had set Calla off. At the very least, it had happened at home rather than at Hogwarts and they would have time to help her recover. It didn't change that he was worried about her especially since her energy had twisted in a way that felt like she was going to snap. While he wouldn't mind his daughter joining them, he didn't want her to join them like this or so early. He was torn from his thoughts as Slenderman pulled his hands away from Calla, "Will she be alright?"

 _"Her mental state leaves a lot to be desired, but she will be alright,"_ Slenderman answered making Jason sigh in relief, " _You must be patient with her and take things slow. I believe finding out the answer to the question about whether she is a horcrux or not will assist her,"_ Jason visibly grimaced at the thought of the very topic that was responsible for everything that had happened, " _I understand your feelings, but nothing will come of this until we know the answer. Now, she didn't come close to snapping, but the signs are there. So long as there is no significant stress within the next few months, she won't snap,"_

Jason sighed deeply in relief, "Good. EJ?"

"Just a few scratches that will heal fairly quickly," Eyeless Jack answered earning a nod, "I would advise keeping things as normal as possible while she's here,"

"How long until she wakes up?" He had already been planning on keeping things normal even before Calla came home from Hogwarts.

" _Not very long,"_ Slenderman moved towards the doorway where Jason could see Splendorman lingering with a few others, " _She is a very resilient child for the most part, but she is still a child,"_ Slenderman paused and focused on Jason, " _You've raised her well as far as I can tell,"_

Jason stared at the faceless entity in shock. He was grateful for the words even if he didn't necessarily want to hear them from Slenderman. He also wasn't sure if that was true. If he had raised Calla well, she wouldn't be in this situation. Then again, he couldn't have even pictured something like this happening months ago. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Jason moved over to Calla's bed and sat down in the chair next to it. He reached out and pulled one of her hands into his while mentally noting just how small it was compared to his. She'd always been a small child, but something like this made it seem like she was even smaller. He could feel Eyeless Jack going into his office and allowing them privacy which he was grateful for. He spoke softly, "I can't promise everything will be alright, Calla. I want to and everything inside of me is screaming that I should say that. I just can't do it because I would be lying to you. I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you from this. It's a messed up situation and I can't even put it to words how much I wish you didn't have to deal with it. I know something though," He squeezed her hand lightly, "You're strong enough to get through this. You're a lot like your mother when it comes to situations like this. I don't know what I can do, but I'll do anything to help you. I won't give up on finding a way for you to survive," He looked at her face and sighed, "You've always been a smile child, Calla. Even when you were born, you were so small. The doctors were always worried about how small you were especially when you were born. We were worried that you'd be too weak to survive, but you did. You're a fighter, My precious little doll..."

* * *

Laughing Jack found Calla sitting on the Ferris wheel in his carnival staring at the moon. He had pulled her here as soon as he could only she didn't appear where he was like she should've. It wasn't the first time something like this happened especially since he'd taught her about manipulating the dream realm. It was the first time it had occurred subconsciously though. He settled down beside her while solidifying the metal to make sure it wouldn't break under them. She spoke after a few moments, "I had a mental break down...Didn't I?"

"Yeah," Laughing Jack answered as he peered at her, "You did. You also had a severe accidental magic outburst too,"

"Are the others okay?" Calla asked without taking her eyes off of the sky.

"Yeah though Vivian is a bit shaken up from what I've been told," Laughing Jack smiled slightly, "It was supposedly quite the sight which makes me wish I could've been there,"

Calla was silent for a little while and Laughing Jack was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Calla wasn't one for long silences most of the time and this was definitely not one of the usual times she went silent for awhile. He was about to say something when she spoke, "When I think about how I reacted...I just..." She looked at him and he frowned at the sight of her tears, "Is it selfish of me to want someone else to go through this?"

"No, Gumdrop," He pulled her into a hug, "It isn't selfish of you. It isn't right that you have to go through this shit when you're so young,"

"It seems like every time I seem to think life is getting better it suddenly starts getting worse," Calla's voice didn't waver as her tears slowly began to soak his clothes, "I know that life isn't fair to anyone, but isn't this a bit much?"

He let out a deep sigh, "I don't know what to tell you, Calla. All I can say is face it head on."

"But how?" Calla looked at him with panic in her eyes, "How am I supposed to do that? I'm only eleven years old. I should be wondering about my Christmas presents, enjoying my time with my family, playing pranks with you, and spending time with Vivian. I shouldn't have to think about dying or anything like that,"

"By being you," Laughing Jack replied with a grin, "You're Calla Potter, the daughter of Jason the Toymaker and Lily Potter-Black-Evans. You're loved by most of the mansion residents and grew up with us. No matter the situation that has popped up before, you've tackled it as best you could. This shouldn't be any diffrent," He was mostly saying anything that popped up in his mind at this point though that didn't make it any less true, "You're a witch with a wealth of resources not to mention a host of supernatural beings able to help you. While you may be a horcrux, it doesn't mean your outlook is dim. Someone is bound to find some way to help you or you'll find it yourself," He hugged her tightly and was relieved to see her stop crying and the beginnings of a smile form on her lips, "So don't look so down, okay?"

Calla let out a watery laugh and reached up to wipe away the tears, "You're right Jack, I'm just being stupid."

"Not stupid since only an idiot wouldn't react in some way that resembles this," Jack replied as he materialized a tissue and began cleaning away the tears before letting her use it to blow her nose, "Just do us all a favor and don't keep anything bottled up, okay? We love ya, Gumdrop. From Grumpy Jeffy and stupid Mr. Widemouth to me. We want ya to join us, but not this soon. Okay?"

"Okay," Calla sniffled as he got rid of the tissue.

"Good," He knew that it wasn't over and wouldn't be for a long shot but she was at least stable for now, "Now, how about we wake you up? Jay's worried about you and I think the rest of us are too. We really want to see those beautiful green eyes of yours,"

* * *

When Calla woke up, it was to an emotionally exhausted body and a pounding head. She let out a soft groan and pressed a hand to her forehead. She heard a sharp-intake of breath as her eyes slowly opened and she found her father staring at her with worried eyes. Offering him a sheepish smile, she whispered, "Sorry about worrying you, Papa."

Jason smiled at her as some of the worry diminished, "It's okay, My precious little doll. Just tell me how you're feeling?"

"Emotionally exhausted and my head feels like the time LJ convinced me to eat those three bags of candy," That sugar rush had been fun, but the headache and sick stomach afterward was not, "LJ and I had a talk. I think I'm going to be fine, Papa,"

"What did you two talk about?" Jason asked her curiously as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"He reminded me that even if I turn out to be a horcrux, it doesn't mean I'm going to die," Calla said earning a curious look from him, "We have resources and a lot of supernatural beings around us that aren't tied to the human world. Some will find something to help us or I eventually find it myself. I just have to be patient,"

Relief filled her father's energy making her smile softly, she had help relieve some of his worry and she had Jack to thank for that. She had to get him a present at some point. She was pulled into a gentle hug and Jason murmured, "We'll find something. I promise."

"I know, Papa," She wouldn't let herself die until there were no options left even then she would make sure it happened with a bang.

After all, she was her father and mother's daughter not to mention had been raised around various Creepypastas. Dying without a fight or a big show just seemed stupid.

* * *

Calla looked at Vivian with a sheepish expression on her face, "I'm really sorry about this morning."

"It wasn't your fault," Vivian replied taking a seat on the couch beside Calla, "We probably shouldn't have been talking about that stuff anyway,"

Calla shook her head, "I'm glad we did. It helped me realize some stuff that I was forgetting not to mention I was probably going to have a mental breakdown at some point. It's better that it happened here rather than at Hogwarts."

Vivian looked a bit skeptic and Calla couldn't really blame her, "I will say this. You were really fucking scary when you started grinning."

"Really?" Calla asked having a feeling that Vivian didn't want to linger on her mental breakdown which she didn't really mind at all.

"Yeah. I thought you were going to take one of those big steak knives and start stabbing me," Vivian said earning a snort from Calla.

Calla shook her head lightly, "I wouldn't stab you even if we weren't friends. I would probably have my marionettes kill you."

To be quite honest, Calla didn't see why so many people went for sharp implements when it came to killing. Sure they were useful especially when you needed to be quiet, but it wouldn't cause as much pain for someone not to mention you have to be careful about where you cut since you could nick a import vein which would kill the person before you could actually enjoy it. It made more sense to go for blunt weapons. It may take longer in some cases, but you can greatly enjoy hearing the screams that would leave your victim. Of course, she knew that her opinion would probably change as she got older, but she'd worry about it later. Vivian shivered at that, "Remind me not to piss you off, Cal."

Calla nodded before pausing, "Did you just call me Cal?"

"Since we're friends and friends typically have nicknames for one another, why not?" Vivian reasoned, "Does it bother you?"

"No. I just have been called that before," Calla smiled at the girl, "Thanks...Viv?"

"Not bad and it works for now," Vivian replied with a grin, "So what are we supposed to do? The adults are doing whatever,"

Calla's eyes went to the tv and the game system attached, "Want to play some Mario Kart?"

Vivian shrugged as Calla got up and went to get everything set up, "Sure. I never got to play it before. Mind explaining the rules?"

* * *

Jason walked with Slenderman, Splendorman, Candy Pop, and Candy Cane towards where they'd left the girls after a quick breakfast only to pause at the sound of cursing. It wasn't an odd occurrence, but those that usually played video games were currently out of the mansion. Candy Pop suddenly chuckled, "Looks like the little one introduced Vivian to the wonders of Mario Kart."

Curiosity filling them, they continued making their way to the game room and discovered that Candy Pop was right. Calla was currently laughing as Vivian grinned and Jeff swore violently. Liu was watching with amusement from his perch on one of the arm chairs. Calla spoke as her laughter faded, "Jeff, you seriously suck at this game if you can't even beat a kid that's only played the game for like ten minutes."

"Shut the hell up!" Jeff snarled at her.

"Make me," Yes, she was definitely doing a lot better if she was baiting Jeff.

Jeff merely growled at her which showed he'd learned his lesson about not attacking Calla. Chuckling, Jason called out, "I see that you're enjoying yourselves."

"Yup," Calla grinned at him, "Vivian and I are kicking Jeff's pasty behind,"

Slenderman cleared his throat and spoke causing any good spirits to fall away, " _It is best if we do not wait a moment longer. Come with us to the subbasement so we can get the testing done, child."_

Calla paled a little which made Jason want to ring the faceless entities neck. He quelled the urge as Calla slowly got up and set her controller down. She walked over to him and he quickly picked her up. She cuddled into him and shook slightly as they headed towards the basement door. He didn't blame her for being scared. The subbasement wasn't a playground and he was tempted to argue about going down there.

The subbasement was more of a series of rooms and levels connected by a system of tunnels. You could get lost down there and never be able to find your way out even if you managed to survive whatever lurks down there. The subbasement carried an air of despair and contained some kind of enchantment that could take you over if you're not careful. The only ones who could safely go down their were the brothers and Slenderman's elder proxies. Jason had only been down their twice in his entire life as a Pasta. The first had been to get a proper weapon from the weapons vault and to place the cursed artifact he'd found into the main vault down there. From what he'd heard from the others that had gone into the rooms, there was a set of containment rooms, a dungeon, a torture chamber, a ritual chamber, and library that was locked up tight. That wasn't even half of what was down there, Jason wasn't even sure how Slenderman managed to move it with the mansion since just moving his shop, home, and workshop took so much energy out of him he slept for days at a time.

* * *

A chill ran through Calla's body and she pressed even closer to Jason. The feeling of something ancient and hungry watching her had started the moment they went through the door in the basement. It only got worse as they continued down the winding stairs lit only by a pair of torches carried by Slenderman and Splendorman. She closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the feeling and murmured, "Why is it so cold?"

"You'll adjust to the temperature soon," Splendorman's jovial voice cut through the tense silence that had fallen over the group since Slenderman had announced they were going down to the subbasement.

Somehow, she doubted it though she didn't verbalize her thoughts. She had the oddest feeling that the pale eccentric entity already knew her thoughts. It was still odd that he didn't use whatever telepathy that Slenderman used to converse with others, but she supposed that was the benefit of actually having a mouth. Jason spoke as he held her to his chest, "Where will we be going?"

" _A ritual room has been set up. It isn't far from the entrance,"_ Slenderman explained as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

The coldness that had permeated the air slowly dissipated as they moved towards the room that Slenderman was talking about, but the feeling of being watched didn't fade. If anything, it got worse and made her inwardly panic. She knew no one in the group would let her be hurt, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't matter if the being that was watching them decided it would be worth the risk. Candy Pop spoke as he reached out to touch her arm from his place beside Jason, "Can you tell that blasted eye to stop staring at Calla?"

The feeling of being watched dimmed a bit from Candy Pop's touch before disappearing fully as Slenderman started whistling of all things. When he finished, the faceless entity said, " _My apologies. I had forgotten that mortals are affected by Gene's gaze. I will speak with them as soon as possible especially as they may decide to attempt to eat the child,"_ Calla didn't have a chance to ask for information as Slenderman said, "W _e are here."_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Hello and welcome back. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Virtual cookies for those that can catch the little references in this chapter.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **AyameKitsune:** **You'll see.**

 **Twister60: Thanks.**

 **Jostanos: If you're still reading, you'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

Mental messages

* * *

The ritual room was made of dark rough-hewn stone. It was bare save for a single stone table that sat in the middle of the pentagram shaped room. Etched into the stone were runes both ancient and eldritch, they radiated energy that wasn't quite magic, but couldn't be anything else. Slenderman spoke as the door closed behind them, " _Place the child onto the table, we must work quickly before the runes begin to dissolve."_

Jason placed Calla onto the stone table and whispered, "Everything will be fine, Calla."

Calla nodded slowly while looking around the room curiously. She hadn't seen anything like it before. She quickly focused on Slenderman as he said, " _Lay back, Child."_

She did as asked only to jump as something that felt wet and cold coiled around her wrists, ankles, and neck. Panic welled up inside of her and she asked, "What's going on?"

" _This will keep you from moving as the test we will be conducting may cause a bit of pain,"_ Slenderman explained causing her panic to rise, " _Be calm, Child. The pain will be quick and fade once we're done,"_

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down. She knew that no one in the room outside of the brothers would willingly let her get hurt for no reason. She looked at the ceiling, "O-okay."

Silence fell over the room as the glow of the runes seemed to pulse. She registered some sort of humming sound of in the distance, but it kind of hurt to listen to it. She focused on keeping her breathing even and staying calm so her magic wouldn't react. The humming seemed to intensify as time went on and warmth slowly began to form underneath her. She started feeling sleepy as the sound of chanting reached her ears and her eyes slowly closed...

* * *

Calla frowned when she opened her eyes only to find that the ritual room was gone. She was laying on something that felt a lot like Candy Pop's bed only softer. Slowly sitting up, she looked around and stared at the room around her. It looked like a strange mix between one of LJ's circus tents and a dressing room that wouldn't look out of place at a theater. Pushing herself off of the bed, she felt something odd shifting at her waist and found a rather nice shift covering her body. Though her feet were bare, the wooden floor wasn't cold. She walked towards the door and reached out to open it only for the door to swing open by itself. Staring at it, she hesitated for a few moments before leaving the room.

A dimly lit hallway lined with billowy silks the color of the night sky sat outside the door. She glanced back at the door for a few moments before slowly starting to move forward while straining for any sign of life or reason for why she was there. A soft humming sound reached her ears as she walked down the hallway and she began to follow it. The humming got louder as she walked and she increased her pace as something stirred in the depths of her mind. A faint memory of a someone humming like that lingered on the edge of her mind and forced her forward as her chest ached. Eventually, she started running as fast as possible before skidding to a stop in front of a door. As her heart hammered within her chest and she slowly reached out to grasp the door handle, she heard the humming turn into the familiar lullaby from her jewelry box.

She wrapped her hand around the door handle and twisted it before pulling the door open. Warm light sprung out and blinded her as she walked inside. As the light faded, she blinked to clear her vision and found herself in what looked like a living room. It seemed familiar though she couldn't put her finger on why. Ignoring the living room, she walked away from the door following the sound of the humming which led to the kitchen. When she got there, she could only gasp and stare at the sight before her, "M-Mama?"

* * *

Jason almost jumped towards his daughter when tears started leaking from her eyes. He remembered Slenderman's warning about not disrupting the test, but it was hard to resist the urge to comfort his crying daughter. He scowled and demanded, "What's going on?"

"I am unsure," Splendorman answered from his place by Calla's head, "This part of the process is painless as she's inside her own mind. The only reason I can think of her crying is-Oooh well that's interesting," The elder brother grinned as he looked down at Calla's scar, "So that's why she hasn't been corrupted if she is a horcrux. My, my, my Toy-Maker, you sure know how to pick an interesting partner,"

"What do you mean?" Jason demanded wondering what Lily had done.

"Of course part of it is due to the child in question," Splendorman ignored his question and seemed to be talking to himself, "Such a unique blending of powers. I can't wait to see what she can do without being tied down by her human side. Oh yes, she will be interesting!"

* * *

Calla found herself hugging her mother as the red haired witch smiled softly, "H-how is this possible?"

"I am not quite sure," Lily said pulling away from Calla, "But it's really me, Calla,"

Calla frowned as Lily moved towards the counter, "Where are we? I'm not dead, am I? I don't think so since Papa would never let me die,"

"You're not dead," Lily told her as she began pulling out glasses and created a pitcher of some kind of juice, "We're in your mind,"

"My mind?" Well that was an interesting thought, "Why are we in my mind and how did you get here?"

"Take a seat and I'll try to explain what I do know," Lily told her and Calla did as she was asked, "I do not know how this happened, but I believe it had to do with the ritual I managed to put together not even a day before Voldemort attacked us and your unique blend of energies mixing together. I don't think we'll ever be entirely sure how this came to be," Lily handed her a glass of the juice and Calla sipped it lightly noting that it tasted like pineapples, "I don't remember much after the killing curse struck me. I am not sure what exactly happened, but I woke up in your mind around the time you found Liquorice. By the way, you did a good thing back there,"

"So you've been either in my mind since that night or somehow ended up here around the time I found Liquorice?" Calla asked earning a hum.

"I think it's the first one," Lily shrugged lightly, "I think the killing curse just delayed my waking. As for why we're in your mind, I believe it has to do with the pathetic creature Voldemort accidentally left in you,"

"So he did leave a piece of his soul in me..." Calla trailed off.

Lily sighed deeply, "Yes though it wasn't intentional on his part. By going over your memories of that night, I was able to discover that when his body was destroyed, he turned into a shade. Due to the fact his soul was so unstable, he left a piece of it behind. The piece immediately sought out the only living thing in the room which was you."

"So I'm a horcrux just an unintentional one," That did not make her feel any better.

"Thankfully, the protective ritual I used on you plus your father's contribution to your energy has ensure that the soul piece is isolated," That made her feel a bit better since it would be easier to remove.

"Good, that's really good," A thought occurred to her, "If you're in my mind, does that mean your ghost is inside of me?"

"As far as I am aware, yes," Lily replied with a curious look, "Why?"

"That means we can find a way to get you out of me," Calla grinned in excitement, "We could probably figure out a proper body or something like that. I can't wait to tell Papa, Poppy, and Cane! They'll be so happy!"

Lily let out a soft laugh, "Easy, Calla. It'll be awhile before anything like that can happen especially since we're not sure why this happened."

"Right," Calla flushed lightly, "I'm just so excited because I never thought I'd actually get to meet you. I mean the whole thing about magical ghosts made me hope it would happen, but I thought you might not have chosen to stay rather than cross over. I-"

Calla found herself being hugged by her mother, "Easy, Calla. I'm not about to go anywhere."

Calla relaxed against Lily, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Lily soothed pulling away slightly to smile down at her, "I have so many things I want to talk to you about, but I don't think we'll have the time right now,"

"Oh yeah, Slender said we didn't have much time before the runes started to degrade," Calla frowned softly, "How will we talk again? I don't know how I even ended up in here,"

"Talk to Candy Pop, he'll probably have a way or Night will," Lily said before leaning down, "Calla, I want you to know that I'm proud of you and that I love you so much,"

"I love you too, Mama," Calla told Lily hearing the humming sound of the runes again.

"Pass on a message to your father, Cane, and Pop for me. Okay?" Calla nodded lightly.

* * *

Calla groaned as she slowly came to again. She heard some rustling clothes and felt whatever it was on her extremities disappear. Slenderman spoke, " _Child, how do you feel?"_

"A bit worse than this morning, but a whole lot better mentally," Calla slowly opened her eyes and sat up while rubbing her red wrists, "So I am a horcrux,"

"It is isolated which will only improve your survival, Little Witch," Splendorman said with a bright grin, "So, who's the soul sharing your body?"

Calla chose to ignore him for the moment, "Can we go upstairs? I'm hungry."

* * *

Jason looked at his daughter as she cuddled into his chest after finishing two plates of pasta. She had seemed a lot more at ease than before Slenderman and Splendorman started that test. He frowned softly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm...Better," Calla smiled up at him, "A lot better,"

"So," Vivian spoke drawing both their attentions along with everyone else sitting at the table, "You're apparently sharing your head space with someone. Who is it?"

Calla turned back to him and said, "Papa, I got to meet Mama."

Jason's heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened. She got to meet Lily, but how- "Your mother is inside your mind."

"From what she was able to say, she's been there since that night only not awake. She woke up around the time I met Liquorice," Calla answered sounding a bit happy, "She also told me that the snake didn't leave a piece of him in me on purpose. His soul was unstable, a piece of it broke off when the rebound of the killing curse vaporized his body,"

Jason didn't know how to feel as he listened to his daughter speak. His wife, while not alive, was still on this plane of existence and had been since that horrible night. He hadn't lost her like he'd thought he did, but she was trapped inside their daughter. Mentally centering himself, he decided to be happy and focus on the fact his wife's spirit was with them even if it wasn't conventional. Hugging Calla to him, he murmured, "I suppose that means we have work to do."

"Mhmm," Calla hummed happily only to pause, "Oh! Mama had some messages for Papa, Poppy, and Cane!"

"What were they?" Candy Pop asked her curiously.

"Mama wanted Poppy to know that if he kept ignoring Night and trying to delude himself, he would lose out on the perfect chance to be happy," Calla frowned which matched his own, "Whatever that means,"

Candy Cane snickered as Candy Pop stared at Calla incredulously, "Trust me, Kitten. You don't really need to know. Poppy and I do."

"Cane, Mama wanted you to know that she's aware of your plans and doesn't mind so long as you keep it low key..." Calla's face screwed up slightly.

"Gotcha," Candy Cane looked amused and Jason wondered what the hell his wife was talking about.

"And me?" Jason asked wondering what Lily would have to say to him.

Calla smiled at him, "Mama say, 'You're a wonderful father and have raised our little doll as well as you could. I love you, my wonderful feary.'."

That was definitely his wife, she was the only one that he ever allowed to call him a feary. He smiled in a way he hand't since that horrible night earning a cooing sound from Candy Cane, "That's our Jay. So smitten with his lovely flower."

He rolled his eyes at her words before focusing on Calla again as she spoke, "Mama also wanted me to tell all of you that everything will work out and she's thankful for what you've done to help Papa raise me. She also wanted me to tell Night something, but said to only do it when he had control for some reason."

Jason frowned as he wondered why Lily would want that before deciding it was probably something personal between the two. He was secure enough in his relationship with Lily to know that she loved him and thought of Night Terrors as a brother.

* * *

Eyeless Jack spoke after Calla had finished delivering most of the messages, "I have the results of Vivian's paternity test."

Calla immediately spotted the cameras that a few of the others had and noticed that they were pointed at Jeff. It took everything in her to not burst out into laughing at how unaware Jeff was. Vivian frowned at Eyeless Jack, "Well? Who's my goddamn father?"

"Congrats Jeff, you have a bouncing baby girl," Eyeless Jack said and Calla could feel him smirk.

Jeff spit out the beer he'd been drinking and shouted, "WHAT?!"

"It's all here," Eyeless Jack waved the file, "You're the closest genetic match,"

"Couldn't it be Liu?" Jeff was visibly freaking out at the fact he had a kid.

"No. He only has enough genetic markers to be an uncle," Eyeless Jack replied.

"I-I have a kid..." Jeff's eyes seemed to get wider, "I have a goddamn kid..." Calla started giggling causing Jeff to round on her, "What the fuck are you laughing at?!"

Slenderman chuckled as he said, " _I believe it is due to the fact you claimed that you would never have a child."_

Laughing Jack snickered as he said, "Yeah, Jeffy. You have a kid and it's fucking hilarious."

Jeff glared at them all before get up and stomping out of the room. There was silence for all of a second before almost everyone started laughing loudly, Calla grinned as she slowly started to sober up. She noticed Vivian leaving the room and quickly went to follow her. She found her standing on the front porch and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why did he react that way?" Vivian asked as her energy twisted a bit showing that she was a hurt.

"He was surprised," Calla didn't really know how to deal with this kind of situation, "He'll get over it eventually,"

"Right..." Vivian trailed off.

Calla hugged her causing Vivian to stiffen slightly, "Viv, Jeff hasn't had the best of luck with family. Give him time to get used to the idea of having a kid, he probably won't be that good of a dad. Try being friends or have a sibling type of relationship."

"You think that could work?" Vivian asked her curiously.

Calla nodded lightly, "Yeah. Even if it doesn't, you have Liu as an uncle. Just try to avoid Sully, he's not someone I like dealing with."

"Right," Vivian smiled as Calla released her, "Thanks, Cal,"

"What are friends for?" Calla grinned at her, "Want to go play Mario Kart again? We can challenge Ben and Toby which always proves to be a lot of fun,"

"Sure," Vivian said and they headed back inside.

* * *

Night Terrors rolled his shoulders as he took control of the body after Candy Pop fell asleep. He headed to the doll's room and found her staring at the sky. He walked closer to her and smirked as she said, "Hi, Night. Poppy fell asleep."

" **Yes. What are you doing awake, Doll?"** He asked settling on the seat next to her.

He pulled her into his lap and she squirmed before settling down against his chest, "I couldn't fall asleep. I got to see Mama and found out that I have a better chance of surviving."

That was a fairly good reason, Night Terrors admitted as he glanced out at the stars, " **It's also a fairly nice night."**

"That too," Calla smiled softly, "I remember those times when you took over and we spent the night stargazing. Papa was torn between being angry and amused,"

Night Terrors chuckled as he remembered that, " **I remember. Your mother loved to stargaze when she was a child, but stopped after she started Hogwarts. I don't blame her since the class was so dull especially since the teacher doesn't even know the funner stories."**

Calla giggled and he could feel her begin to tire, "Night, do you wanna know what Mama wanted me to tell you?"

" **Yes,"** It was one of the reasons he took over as soon as the idiot was asleep.

"Mama said, 'Night, I know what you're going to do and approve, but I swear if you hurt my little girl, I'll rip off your lower anatomy and force feed it to you.'," Yeah that was definitely Lily though he was somewhat surprised she actually knew what he wanted, "She also said some other stuff about doing things at someone else' pace, but I'm not too sure what she meant," Calla looked up at him curiously, "Do you?"

" **I have an idea,"** Night Terrors admitted that doing things at Calla's pace when she was ready would probably be for the best in the long run, " **Anything else?"**

"That Poppy would eventually come around to whatever you're planning," Calla answered earning a low hum.

Maybe the idiot wasn't such an idiot after all. He wouldn't hold his breath, but Lily was usually right in situations like these. He did have wonder if the idiot had even thought about their sister's intentions before mentally snorted. He was a bit too oblivious and probably thought that their sister only had pure thoughts for the doll. He didn't exactly like the idea, but supposed it would probably help in the long run. After all, the doll would benefit from a feminine touch when it came to learning about those things when she was older. He just wondered when his sister would make her move. Internally shaking his head, he asked, " **Are you getting sleepy?"**

"A little," Calla looked back at the stars, "Can you tell me a story, Night?"

 **"Sure,"** He searched the stars for a specific constellation that most mortals would probably never think of or even see, " **I'll tell you the story of the great Fox Kurama and his band of thieves..."**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, I've had a busy few days. I also managed to get an account on AO3. I am interested in doing some more mature stuff and with this sites policies, it's better to have caution.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **comodo50:** **Nope.**

 **Twister60: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **AyameKitsune: Here you go.**

 **Jostanos: I'm glad. Me too. Pretty much. here is your virtual cookie.**

* * *

Christmas

* * *

Calla darted into the mansion giggling like mad and rushed towards the living room only to let out a squeak as she slammed into someone. She stumbled back a bit and would've fallen if it weren't for someone catching her arm. She looked up and flushed lightly, "Sorry, Itsy."

"It's fine, Emerald," The spider-like clown smiled lightly as he released her arm after making sure she was somewhat stable, "Where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm running from Jeff," Calla grinned as she caught the sound of Jeff cursing loudly, "I caught him in one of the traps that Hoodie and Masky taught me to make. I shoved snow into his shirt and pants,"

Itsy chuckled softly, "And why did you do that?"

"He's being mean to Vivian," Calla scowled as she remembered it, "He doesn't have to act like an asshole towards her just because he's not used to the idea of being a dad. He doesn't even need to act like a dad. All Vivian wants to do is get to know him and Liu," Itsy stared down at her in surprise and she flushed, "Uh...I only curse when I'm really annoyed by something,"

Itsy shook his head, "That's alright though I suppose you're looking for a place to hide since it sounds like Jeff is getting free of your trap?"

"Yup," Calla nodded as she listened for Jeff, "Do you know where LJ is? I know he'll have no trouble hiding me,"

"I believe he's on a job right now," Calla groaned at that, "You know, I could hide you," She perked up at that and looked at him curiously, "So long as you answer a few questions I have, I don't see a problem in doing so,"

Calla thought about it before shrugging, "Sure thing just nothing too personal or that I don't know much about, kay?"

Itsy inclined his head, "Of course."

* * *

Calla looked at all the spider webs that decorated the decrepit house that was Itsy Bitsy main base so to speak. She walked closer to one of the designs that looked like a castle only to flinch back when a black widow appeared. She stared at the spider as it crawled towards her only for it to stop as Itsy Bitsy spoke from behind her, "Now, now Madam Margret. That is no way to treat our guest."

"Her name is Margret?" Calla asked looking at the admittedly beautiful spider.

Inky black gleamed in the dim lighting with a magnificent crimson red hour-glass on her abdomen. Itsy Bitsy nodded as he reached around Calla and held out a hand for the beautiful spider to climb onto, "Yes. She is one of my favorite web spinners. She's made most of the art work in this room."

"They're very pretty," Calla told him before looking at the spider, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Madam Margret. I'm sorry if I startled you by coming too close to your web. I only wanted to get a good look at it,"

The spider climbed up Itsy Bitsy arm to his shoulder where she settled close to his ear. He leaned his head towards her before saying in a slightly higher pitch tone, "It is fine, little webbling. It's the king's fault for not alerting me to your presence. Take a closer look if you'd like,' Madam Margret says. Dearest Margret, I didn't think I'd be bring her here today otherwise I would've told you."

Calla giggled at his antics, but went closer to the design. She spoke as she looked over the castle design settled within the web, "So you can talk to spiders?"

"Yes even before I snapped. It was an ability that left many of my former home afraid of me. I snapped when they attempted to kill both my friends and myself," Itsy Bitsy sighed deeply, "If humans would just leave us alone, they would have nothing to fear from the spider,"

"Humans really suck sometimes," Calla murmured in reply.

"That they do," Itsy Bitsy walked over to her and set Margret the black widow onto the web, "Do you like them? Humans, I mean,"

Calla was silent for a little while before she replied, "A majority of them, no. Some I do since they've proven to be diffrent though I doubt most of them would accept me if they knew everything about me."

"A shame," Itsy Bitsy shook his head, "Come, let's go to my parlor,"

"'Will you walk into my parlour?' said the spider to the fly," Calla couldn't stop herself from quoting earning a laugh from Itsy Bitsy, "Sorry. It's one of my favorite poems and one of the first one Poppy read with me,"

"It's fine," Itsy Bitsy chuckled softly as they moved through the house towards the parlor, "Do you enjoy living with the twin jesters and the toy-maker?"

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun though sometimes it isn't," She watched some of the spiders follow them though none did more than observe her when they passed, "I don't like it when they come home injured or when they fight with one another,"

Itsy Bitsy waved a hand as they reached the spider themed parlor, "Take a seat. I don't think anyone likes it when their father fights with their aunts or uncles."

Calla frowned at Itsy Bitsy, "Poppy and Cane aren't that to me. I don't have any aunts or uncles. I don't really like those words."

Itsy Bitsy paused as she sat down on one of the chairs before replying, "I wasn't aware of that. Is it due to how your kin treated you?"

"Part of it," Thinking about Candy Pop and Candy Cane as kin didn't sit right with her for some reason which had always struck her as bizarre though she didn't really question it.

Calla wasn't going to say anything else on that vein and Itsy Bitsy seemed to understand that. Instead, he moved on to ask, "Do you prefer your current schooling or just being home schooled?"

"I like it a lot, but I miss being able to see Papa and the others every day," She even missed the tiresome math lessons with Masky, "Why do you ask?"

"I am curious about you," Itsy Bitsy admitted as he set some tea onto the table and sat down across from her, "I did not expect the toy-maker to find someone nor have a child with them much less one that has magic. It is interesting," Calla took one of the tea cups and took a small sip immediately tasting the peppermint, "I am also curious about how you've been since your relatives demise," She looked at him in confusion, "My spiders are not contained to this place and are spread out across the world. Some of them lived within your former residence,"

"Really?" Calla wondered why he hadn't saved her then.

Itsy Bitsy inclined his head with a warm smile, "You were a favorite of mine to hear about. You respected and even saved the spiders that lived within the house. I became even more interested when my spiders figured out that you had magic," Itsy Bitsy paused to drink some of his tea, "I was planning on visiting you and perhaps taking you on as a proxy around the time you found the Toy-Maker's mouse and BEN Drowned drew Slenderman's interest towards you. When it became clear that my interference was not needed nor would be accepted by your father, I decided to settle back and watch."

"Why didn't you come to the mansion before?" She asked him curiously.

"I had angered Slenderman and the Toy-Maker not long before I began making my plans to come rescue you," Itsy Bitsy admitted with a sigh, "Though I do suppose it was for the best,"

Calla drank some more tea as she said, "Perhaps it was."

She wouldn't trade the life she had not for anything in the world though she would admit to being curious about what would have happened if Itsy Bitsy had been the one to rescue her.

* * *

Christmas eve came upon them soon enough and Calla was taken on a last minute shopping trip. She mostly got a few books everyone would probably like. She did get some more meaningful presents for her friends, father, Candy Pop, Candy Cane, and Laughing Jack. For Hermione, she got the bushy haired witch a few books on legends from around the world. Ron was gifted a book on battle strategies and a magical diorama that he could use to see them at work. Draco was gifted a new wand holster and some books on healing magic alongside a letter stating that she would be disappointed if he ignored his interest in healing just because no one else in his family had done it before. Vivian was gifted a few practice knives and a new wand holster. Jason was gifted with some new tools and a silver pocket watch. Candy Pop was gifted some wizarding world plays and a few bottles of wine that she'd managed to get Candy Cane to buy for her. Candy Cane was gifted a pair of boots that Calla knew she'd enjoy and a bottle of perfume. Laughing Jack was gifted a coupon book and as many magical pranks as her father would allow her to buy.

As Midnight approached, Calla sat awake with her father as was their tradition. She spoke as the clock ticked slowly towards Midnight, "This year has been an interesting one, hasn't it?"

"That it has," Jason smiled softly.

Calla returned it before looking at the clock as midnight struck and thought, 'I want Mama and Papa to be together again.'.

* * *

Christmas Day began early for the residents of the house mostly because of Vivian's surprisingly childishness. Candy Cane sent Calla to go wake up Candy Pop which the child did so while attempting to not fall back asleep. She opened the incubus' door and closed it behind her before heading to the bed. Instead of waking up Candy Pop, she crawled into bed with him and promptly curled up to go back to sleep. Candy Pop pulled her to his chest as he sleepily asked, "What's going on?"

"Vivian woke everyone up too early. Sleep," Calla murmured and promptly fell back asleep as Candy Pop did the same.

* * *

Vivian quickly learned that when Calla did not want to wake up, she would not especially when she was comfortable. Seeing the almost glowing green eye glaring at her, Vivian did the smart thing and quickly back out of the room with a shiver. She looked up at Candy Cane and asked, "Is she always so..."

"Scary?" Candy Cane finished earning a nod, "Only when she actually decides to sleep in and doesn't want to wake up. We usually don't actually start Christmas until around noon,"

"How come?" Vivian asked in confusion as she allowed herself to be ushered into the kitchen, "And where's Jason?"

"Probably sleeping," Candy Cane answered while getting things ready for a small breakfast, "Calla and Jay have this tradition where they stay up until midnight on Christmas eve. It's really cute even it it makes both of them extremely grumpy in the morning when they have to wake up. Jason's probably going to sleep in until ten because he probably didn't go to sleep until some time this morning since he has to complete whatever Christmas deliveries he has for his victims," Candy Cane yawned softly, "I'm surprised you managed to wake up Calla,"

"I was surprised she wasn't already awake," Vivian admitted since Calla rarely slept in past an hour after dawn.

Candy Cane let out a soft laugh, "Calla gets that from me. I like waking up before the sun rises and doing my morning work out. It's good for the soul and lets me watch the sunrise."

Well, you learn a new thing everyday even if it is Christmas.

* * *

Candy Pop woke up slowly and yawned as he went to sit up only to pause at the warm weight settled on his chest. He looked down to see Calla sleeping on top of him and wondered where she'd come from. Night Terrors snorted in his mind and said, " **Jeff's brat managed to wake her up and Candy Cane sent her to wake you around eight."**

Mentally humming at that information, Candy Pop looked down at Calla's rather serene face and felt a bit bad since he had to wake her up. She really was adorable when she slep-He shut down that thought and inwardly growled at himself. He only had pure thoughts about her. He was steadfastly ignoring Lily's words to him as well as Night Terrors'. He wasn't attracted to Calla-

 **"Of course, you're not attracted to the doll right now!"** Night Terrors interrupted him with a growl, " **You're not a Lucifer be saved pedophile. You may love her in a more than familial way, but you aren't sexually attracted to her,"**

 _'But I thought...'_ Candy Pop trailed off and wanted to hit himself.

Night Terrors growled at him, **"If you so much as think of me as a pedophile, I will make every single moment of your life complete and utter hell."**

Candy Pop internally shivered since he knew that Night Terrors wasn't joking, ' _I apologize.'_

Night Terrors just grunted before saying, " **You truly are an idiot if you actually think we feel any form of attraction to her. We love her, Idiot. Love and attraction are two diffrent things."**

Candy Pop grimaced and laid back fully, ' _Why can't you just stop?_ '

 **"We are an Incubus, idiot,"** Night Terrors replied and settled down slightly, " **When we love, we love with everything in our being. I love her and so do you. Don't you remember what we were told when we came into existence with our sister thousands of years ago? We only love another being once in our entire existence and she is it. She is our Lucifer be damned mate you idiotic halfwit!"**

Candy Pop's heart stuttered to a halt as he registered those words, ' _Mate? Calla is our mate?"_

The other half that he'd been waiting for since he came into existence beside his sister. The one that would be able to understand him in ways his sister couldn't? The one he had given up on finding the soon after he'd snapped. He couldn't understand how it was possible that the mate he'd never expected to find turned out to be the little girl that he'd held not even ten minutes after she'd been born. How? How was it-

A hand touched his cheek as he came back to himself and found Calla staring at him in concern, "Poppy? Is something wrong?"

"No, Little One," He shook his head, "Night just said something that disturbed me a little. You know how he is,"

"Does it have something to do with Mama's messages?" Calla asked him curiously earning a slow nod, "What did he say?"

Candy Pop shook his head, "Nothing that you need to worry about, Little One."

"You sure? It looked like you were having a panic attack" Even half-asleep she was observant as hell.

"I'm sure. It's adult stuff," He was relieved when she dropped the subject, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Tired," She laid back down, "Tempted to prank Viv to hell and back,"

Candy Pop chuckled as he settled back against his pillows, "That isn't very nice even if she did wake you up far too early. She probably doesn't know about your tradition with Jay."

Calla grunted and closed her eyes. Smiling softly, he followed her example after pulling her closer knowing that she slept better that way. He decided to ignore Night Terrors' words and focus on the fact that Calla would be gone in a week and a half.

* * *

Calla glared at Vivian as she walked into the living room, "Do not wake me up that early again or I'll turn you into a hedgehog."

Vivian nodded with a wince, "Sorry about that, I didn't know about that tradition you have with your dad."

"Which is why I haven't decided to prank you into oblivion or take back my present to you," Calla replied yawned softly as she moved to sit down in her regular seat.

Vivian visibly shivered no doubt remembering her pranking exploits. Calla curled up as best she could while tugging one of the heavy fur blankets Candy Pop kept in storage for the winter months. While her father's workshop was protected against the elements, it didn't change the fact that the winters could be cold and this year it seemed to be colder than normal. She almost snapped at Candy Pop when he picked her up, but quickly settled against him when she felt the heat radiating off of him. Vivian eyed her antics in surprise, "You don't like the cold?"

"She doesn't like it when she's just waking up," Candy Pop said handing Calla a steaming mug of hot-chocolate while he held his own mug of mulled wine, "She especially doesn't like it since it makes her asthma act up,"

"She has asthma?" Vivian asked as Candy Cane walked in with a mug of hot chocolate for Vivian and a mug of something steaming for herself.

"It only bothers her in the cold," Candy Cane answered as she went to sit down after gifting the mug of hot chocolate to Vivian, "Lily was the same way,"

Vivian nodded slowly before drinking some hot chocolate and asking, "So...When do we open presents and aren't you two going to eat?"

"Waiting for Papa," Calla answered feeling a bit better now that she was warmer.

"Well wait no more," Jason said as he walked into the room looking like he'd just rolled out of bed, "How is everyone this morning?"

Candy Cane smiled and held out a second mug of whatever she was drinking while saying, "The usual. Calla is regretting getting out of bed because of how cold it is, I'm fairly pleased with myself, Brother hasn't fully woken up yet, and..."

"I'm good though I think Calla might've tried murdering me this morning," Vivian added earning a curious look from Jason, "I managed to wake her up a bit after dawn this morning..."

"That would do it," Jason shook his head while giving his daughter an amused glance as she offered him a half-hearted glare that said don't even think of moving her, "Well, I suppose it is time to open presents," Jason glanced at Calla, "Who should go first?"

"Vivian. She's the newest," Calla didn't want to move yet.

* * *

Everyone ended up pleased with their gifts though they were all surprised when they saw that Jeff had gifted his daughter a set of throwing knives. Calla had giggled and commented that it meant he was coming around to the idea of having a kid. Calla ended up being pulled out of Candy Pop's lap and spun around by Candy Cane, "I've been wanting those boots for ever! Thank you, Kitten."

"No problem," Calla grimaced, "Put me down, please,"

"Right," Calla was returned to her former place and immediately closed her eyes to stop the world from spinning.

Calla got a mixture of candy, books, and a few random weapons from everyone that wasn't that close to her. The most interesting present that she got didn't come from her family, but rather from an unknown person. It was an invisibility cloak that made something inside her very being sing. Jason scowled as he said, "So that's where it went."

"Papa?" Calla looked at him in confusion.

Jason took the cloak from her, "This cloak belonged to James. I had wondered where it had gone especially after that night. If James had the cloak, we might not have lost them."

"Who had it?" Calla hadn't recognized the writing on the card.

"Albus Dumbledore," Jason looked at the cloak before looking at Calla, "I am going to take this to Slenderman. I won't risk Dumbledore doing something to this cloak especially after what has happened so far this year,"


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Okay this is where I say that I'm taking a few days off to write the next chapter of Mounted Guardians.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Twister60:** **Thank you.**

 **AyameKitsune: I dunno. Maybe...**

 **guadadominguez4: That she is and I can't stop cooing at her in my mind. Yes, but a needed shock. Only time will reveal that answer though to be quite honest, I have certain ideas for that school year.**

 **Jostanos: That is very true. Interesting...Could use some work, Jost. Perhaps a bit more flare?**

 **winter mae frost : Well the wait is over and welcome to the fic.**

* * *

Back to Hogwarts

* * *

" _And this cloak has always been within the Potter family?"_ Slenderman asked Jason as Splendorman eyed the cloak.

"As far as I'm aware, yes," Jason was well aware of just how impossible that was.

Mortal made magical items always ended up decaying as mortals rarely had the ability to make anything truly lasting unless they put everything into it. Slenderman spoke again and Jason could tell he was frowning, " _I've removed the charms covering the cloak, but something about this cloak is...off."_

"Off?" Jason looked at the cloak, "Did Dumbledore do something to it?"

"Albus Dumbledore couldn't do anything to it even if he wanted to," Splendorman replied sounding amused, "What my brother is trying to say is that this cloak is the original one,"

Jason's eyes widened as he registered those words and looked at the cloak with new eyes. He had been newly snapped when he'd first heard of the cloak's power and just who had created it. Like many others, he'd been shocked that three mortals had managed to defy death though in the end all three did die. He had wanted two of them items: The Stone and The Cloak. He had been a power hungry man back then and wished to replicate them. How much easier would it be if he could simply kill his victims without them realizing it or turn them insane by flaunting images of lost love ones? Eventually, he had lost that urge when he'd come into himself and all news of the items faded into legend. Looking at the cloak, he felt the stirrings of that urge, but pushed it back, "Will it be a danger to Calla?"

 _"No,"_ Slenderman replied as Splendorman handed the cloak to Jason, " _If anything it will be a boon to her,"_

Jason was a bit surprised that Slenderman wasn't requesting that he put it in the vault, "You're not going to ask me to put it in the vault?"

Slenderman was quite for a few moments before replying, " _I will not. For whatever reason that cloak ended up in your daughter's hand, we may never know why. I am interested in seeing what the child does with it."_

Jason too a mental deep breath to remind himself that attempting to kill Slenderman wasn't a good idea. He hated the idea of Slenderman viewing his daughter as a science experiment.

* * *

Calla took the cloak from her father, "So it's safe?"

"Yes, but I need you to do something for me, okay?" Jason replied earning a nod from Calla, "Do not ever trust Dumbledore. If he ever tells you something, go to whoever's guarding you and talk to them,"

"Why, Papa?" Calla would do it either way, but an answer would be nice.

"I don't know what he's planning, but he doesn't have your best interests at heart," Jason answered sitting down beside her, "I need you to be careful around him. I don't want to lose you,"

Calla put down the cloak and hugged him, "You won't lose me, Papa. Especially not to an old man," Jason let out a soft laugh and hugged her in return, "But can you tell me what he's planning when you find out? It'll help me avoid him."

"Yes," Jason kissed her cheek before pulling away, "Now, how about we go join the others?"

"Of course, Papa!" Calla grabbed the cloak and ran to put it in her trunk before standing by the door waiting for him to follow.

She didn't know what Dumbledore was planning, but she wouldn't let it happen especially if it meant he wanted her dead. While she doubted it, she had grown up around people that could mask their true intentions behind pretty words and smiles made to lure people into a sense of security. Hell, she had started helping a few of them draw in some victims. She hadn't helped kill them since her father was very clear on not wanting her to kill anyone until she was at least fifteen. She understood and didn't mind waiting especially since she knew just how much it could screw her up. She would admit to being a bit screwed up in the head, but she lived with killers and had been abused before that. Who could blame her for being screwed up?

* * *

Watching the Ball drop and being allowed to drink a small glass of champagne were the newest part of her winter traditions. Of course, the champagne didn't have much alcohol in it, but it was enough that she felt giddy. The rest of winter vacation passed in a blur. Waking up early to go to the train-station showed a repeat of her first trip only this time Liu came along to see Vivian off. The calmer brother had taken to the fact he had a niece very well and Vivian was very taken with her uncle. Calla wouldn't be surprised if Liu ended up taking custody of Vivian in the mundane world. Jeff wasn't mature enough and would definitely raise a lot of alarms. Liu was just plain better than Jeff when it came to blending in.

Calla's attention was taken from Vivian and Liu when Candy Cane hugged her tightly, "I'll see you come summer or if the bearded idiot decides to push his luck."

It had been a surprise when Candy Cane had announced she'd be staying home rather than go back to Hogwarts last night, but Calla couldn't exactly be mad. She loved the thought of being able to spend more time with Candy Pop. Calla hugged Candy Cane in return, "I'll see you come summer. Try to keep Papa from over working himself."

"I will," Candy Cane laughed lightly and pulled away to allow Jason to hug her.

"Be good and try not to get into trouble," Jason told her as they hugged, "Don't wander into the forest until you have a bit more training under your belt, okay?" Calla was surprised but happy that he would let her and nodded, "Just wait until next year,"

"Yes, Papa," Calla agreed even if having to wait an entire year was a bit annoying, "Don't over-work yourself, Papa. Mama wouldn't like it,"

"I know," Jason nuzzled her lightly, "Love you, My precious little doll,"

"Love you too, Papa," Calla replied.

"T-this should be interesting," Toby spoke up from his place near them.

Calla still couldn't believe Toby would be coming to Hogwarts though he wouldn't be staying for more than a month. Slenderman apparently thought that his youngest proxy needed to broaden his horizons. She mentally snorted at the thought. More like Slenderman wanted to have a break from the random fires and general trouble Toby caused. She didn't mind it since she'd missed the random bits of pyromania and spending time with the boy. He was one of her favorite sparring partners and the only one other than Jack that didn't mind rough housing with her.

* * *

Calla looked up as the compartment door opened and Hermione entered with Neville. Hermione was scowling and her energy felt angry. Vivian spoke up from the seat across from her, "So who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"

Hermione glared at Vivian and snapped, "Will you stop cursing for once in your life?!"

Calla spoke up before the situation could get worse, "Hermione, she was only asking because you seem angry beside she's cursed a lot worse before. So what's wrong? I would prefer that we got rid of whatever's causing trouble before it can ruin the ride for everyone."

Hermione looked ready to argue before deflating, "My parents are told me that they wouldn't let me come back next year."

Calla stared at her in shock as Vivian asked, "Say what now? They can't do that, can they?"

"They can," Neville spoke up, "It isn't done often especially since the ministry will seal away the muggleborns magic which is considered one of the worst punishments in our world,"

"That would kill the muggleborn," Calla said earning a confused look from Neville, "Magic is apart of us. It comes from our very soul. If you seal it away, the body begins to decay because it requires magic to function," Calla looked at Hermione feeling worry for the girl, "Why would they pull you out of Hogwarts?"

"It's too dangerous and they've been getting odd looks because I've gone to a private school that no ones ever heard of," Hermione answered with a frown, "They've never really been supportive of my magic..."

At the very least, they cared enough about Hermione to fear the dangers. Vivian scowled darkly, "I may not like you, but that's fucked up. Who cares about what other people think when their daughter is being given a chance to learn how to control her gift. Fucking bastards."

"Don't call them that!" Hermione nearly shouted at Vivian, "They may not be the best parents, but they're still my parents,"

Calla looked at Candy Pop, "Poppy, do you think Papa could talk with Hermione's parents? Get them to change their mind?"

"I don't see why not," Candy Pop looked thoughtful, "We would need their address,"

"You'd do that for me?" Hermione asked earning a nod from Calla.

"You're doing better and aren't that hard to get along with," Calla smiled at the bushy haired girl, "If need be, Papa could become your magical guardian which would mean they couldn't take you out of Hogwarts. Unlike them, he isn't a mundane,"

Hermione looked relieved while Neville looked a bit lost, "Calla, if you father isn't a muggle, then how come he didn't go to Hogwarts?"

Calla looked up at Candy Pop and he answered, "Jay, my sister, and I, were taught magic by tutors as our abilities are more specialized then what can be taught at Hogwarts despite where we grew up."

"Oh," Neville didn't seem to know what to say about that.

Hermione on the other hand looked at Candy Pop eagerly, "Really? Why?"

"My sister and I's family have a creature inheritance that becomes active within our childhood," Candy Pop explained to the curious girl, "Due to that fact, we would never have been able to go to Hogwarts for school as we required a diffrent sort of knowledge. Jay on the other hand comes from a very secretive family who's traditions forbid going to magical schools. Of course," Candy Pop laid his hand on Calla's head, "The little one isn't bound by said traditions both because Jay refuses to make her conform and because Lily-Flower wanted her to go to Hogwarts,"

"There's also the part that the 'gift' our family has seems to be malfunctioning," More like wouldn't truly become active until she snapped.

The door to the compartment opened and Draco walked in with a scowl on his face, "Remind me why my father wants to set me up with that pug faced brat?"

"Because your father is a typical pureblood that wants more money and allies," Calla answered earning a groan from the blonde, "Why not tell your mother about how unlike a proper pureblood wife she is? If your father won't listen, she probably will,"

Draco perked up, "You might be onto something. So introductions, please?"

"I am Phelan Crane," Candy Pop answered before gesturing to Toby, "That is Tobias Rogers,"

"Call me Toby," Toby said from his place next to Vivian.

Draco offered them a nod, "A pleasure. So what were you guys talking about?"

"Hermione's parents are willing to kill her," Calla answered earning an alarmed look, "You can't seal someone's magic away. It'll kill them because magic comes from the soul and our bodies require it to function. If the ministry seals a muggleborns magic, they'll die. Either within a month of being without magic or for those special few, a couple of years,"

"I didn't know that," Draco said with a frown.

"The ministry doesn't keep track of muggleborns once their magic is sealed, so they wouldn't have noticed," Calla explained making Draco's frown deepen along with Neville, "They only really care about those with magic that live within their society. Funnily enough, they tend to forget that there are a ton of other types of magic out there,"

Hermione looked at her interest, "What kinds of magic are out there?"

Draco took a seat along with Neville and Hermione as Calla said, "There are tons out there, I don't know all of them. I do know that in other magical communities we're referred to as naturally cored magicals which means our magical cores are naturally occurring," She looked at Draco, "Which is why the whole thing about muggleborns stealing magic is impossible. Muggleborns are descendants of those squibs that were thrown out of the community. Squibs do have magic, but it's far too weak for them to use a wand. A major reason their magic is weak is due to inbreeding."

"That thing where you can't breed dogs of the same line too often?" Draco asked earning a nod.

"Inbreeding isn't limited to animals. Humans can do it too and based on what I've read, the pureblood families are dying out because they're marrying cousins," Draco looked pale and a bit disgusted, "Take Parkinson for example, she looks like a pug and isn't that magically powerful. That's part of inbreeding,"

"You also need to think about the birth rates and the amount of squibs in the magical world," Candy Pop jumped in with an amused smile, "By only marrying those within the English pureblood families, you're decreasing the gene pool which will only cause an increase in birth defects..."

* * *

By the time they reached Hogwarts, Neville and Draco had learned everything about inbreeding and just how fucked the English magical community was at the moment. Unless something was done, the purebloods would be gone within the next century. More than likely, they would both be writing home about it. More than likely, Draco's mother was going to force Draco's father to look into other pureblood houses from diffrent countries if he wanted to find a wife for his son. Calla hoped that Draco would eventually get to choose his own partner especially since he may not even like girls. After all, the magical world didn't really care about same gendered pairings.

* * *

Ron looked at them with a grin as they walked up to the table, "Thanks for the presents though I hope none of you mind if Calla's is my favorite."

"Nope, I don't mind at all," Vivian told him, "She's really good at picking out presents,"

"Most of the time and only if you're important to me," Calla retorted since she had trouble finding good presents for everyone, "Anyway, Ron, this is Phelan Crane and Tobias Rogers otherwise known as Poppy and Toby,"

"A pleasure to meet you," Candy Pop sat down next to Calla while Toby sat down across from them with Vivian.

"What he said," Toby said as he pulled down the mask covering his mouth to reveal his cheeks.

Thanks to the fact that Ron didn't know anything about Creepypastas or the fact that they were real, the boy couldn't see the jagged wound on Toby's cheek. Calla noted that it looked better than it had during Christmas dinner and wondered if there might be a potion that could help him. She made a mental note to go through her potions books and mention it to Candy Pop later. Ron extended his hand to which Candy Pop shook with an amused look while Toby damn near pulled Ron's arm from its socket with his over enthusiasm. It was a novel experience for the two Pastas as no one ever wanted to shake hands with killers that wouldn't hesitate to gut them if they got pissed off. Calla reached out and stilled Toby's hand, "You don't want to take off the poor boy's hand, Toby."

"Oops," Toby offered Ron a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that, I-I don't shake p-people's hands often,"

Toby's right shoulder promptly cracked loudly earning the attention of those near them. Ron looked at Toby in shock, "Didn't that hurt?"

"Toby can't feel pain," Candy Pop answered making Ron stare at the goggle wearing boy in shock, "It's a genetic condition that deals with his nerves. He also can't feel the elements either,"

Ron eventually managed to shake himself from his shock and said, "That's kind of cool though it sounds dangerous."

"It is which is why we have to keep a close eye on him sometimes," Candy Pop told Ron.

"Especially in the kitchen," Calla grinned as Toby stuck his tongue out at her, "Toby will either burn the kitchen down along with the food he's trying to make or it will come alive. Toby is a pyromaniac and one who can start random fire without even trying,"

"I think I remember you saying something like that before," Ron muttered eyeing Toby with a mixture of interest and a healthy amount of trepidation.

When dinner finally started, Toby managed to light not only the water jug on fire, but also the mashed potatoes, corn, chicken, and the waffles that appeared. Needless to say, every Ravenclaw at the table was interested in figuring out how the hell the boy managed it despite not casting a spell.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Took me a bit to get this one out. It fought me a bit, but we're finally moving along!**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **AyameKitsune: Thank you and here's the next chapter.**

 **Twister60:** **Thanks.**

 **Katoptris12: Toby does!**

 **comodo50: True enough though wouldn't Subconscious Selective Pyromania be a better term for it?**

* * *

Late night strolls

* * *

The first night back at Hogwarts saw Calla unable to sleep. She tossed and turned for awhile before deciding to go spend the night in the room Candy Pop had been given. She got out of bed and moved over to her trunk. She might as well use this a chance to check out what the Invisibility cloak could actually do and see if it would be something she would actually use. She made sure Vivian was asleep before creeping out of the room and heading down the stairs. She had to wait a few minutes before she could leave due to one of the perfects coming into the common room, but she didn't exactly mind it.

* * *

Dodging around ghosts, professors, and the like, Calla had almost reached Candy Pop's room within thirty minutes of leaving the common room. She had to duck into a room as two professors walked passed and inwardly cursed when they closed the door. She would need to wait a little bit before leaving otherwise they would hear the creaky thing open. Looking around the room, she suddenly felt some kind of energy emanating from the corner of the room. She hesitated for a moment before deciding to kill some time by checking it out. Moving towards the source, she found whatever it was covered by one of those dust clothes. Reaching out, she tugged the cloth free and immediately felt her eyes widen.

A beautiful mirror that had to have been carved by some kind of immortal being sat in front of her. It's reflective surface like a pool of silvery moonlight given solid form. Surrounding the reflective surface of the mirror and supporting it, a frame of what looked like liquid gold. It shimmered in slightly in the darkness which seemed to lighten up as she drew closer to it. Words were written on the frame though she didn't recognize them to belong to any language she currently knew. Calla found her eyes drawn to it's surface as she stepped closer only to feel confusion run through her. What should have been her reflection was someone older, the teenager couldn't have been more than eighteen.

She looked a lot like Calla only older. She wore something that looked like a gothic-lolita mixed with a kimono. The sleeves bare the resemblance to a butterfly's wings with dark purple, mist-like patterns followed by a blackish-blue color and tipped with white. She had on a pale purple corset intertwined with dark blue strings and lined with black rose-like patterns. She wore a medium, puffy skirt with the color of pale purple, dark blue, and black with frilly ends. Finally, her outfit is completed with black socks with renaissance flairs on the top, and black high heels with dark blue soles and ribbons. She wore her hair long and flowing for the most part save for the two braids on either side of her face. Wrapped around the ends of the braids were a pair of white ribbons, they settled lightly against her chest.

The older version of her was sitting at what looked like a garden table only it was covered in blood. Calla was started to realize that her older version's eye were pupil-less and gold with a black background. The older version smiled at her as a hand settled on her shoulder and Candy Pop appeared. Candy Pop smiled at her and waved before turning into Night Terrors. The demonic entity smirked at her revealing sharp fangs as his tail coiled around her older versions right arm. Jason appeared next with Lily and both smiled warmly down at her. Every single one of them looked like they were covered in blood.

Calla jumped as she felt arms wrap around her and immediately began to panic until she heard Night Terrors' speak, " **Calm down, Doll. You know I won't hurt you."**

"N-Night?" Calla looked up at him and saw him scowling at the mirror, "W-what is that thing?"

" **The Mirror of Erised** ," Night Terrors glared at the mirror, " **An object created by a demon to ensnare his prey and absorb their souls for later use,"**

Calla felt sick for even thinking that the mirror could be beautiful, "Why is it here?"

 **"I do not know, but the goat has a lot to answer for,"** Night Terrors turned her away from the mirror before picking her up along with the cloak, " **We will be finding out later,"**

Night Terrors began leaving the room and she asked, "How did you know I was in there?"

" **The necklace alerted me that some demon was attempting to posses you,"** Night Terrors answered as he made his way towards Candy Pop's bedroom, " **What I want to know is what in Heaven were you doing in there?"**

Calla felt embarrassed as she said, "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come down and see if Poppy would let me sleep with you two. I decided to test out the cloak as well since I hadn't had a chance to do so before," She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I ended up hearing some patrolling Professors approach and since the door was partway opened, I decided to hide in there and well, I think you can guess the rest."

Night Terrors opened the door to the room and walked inside before closing it with his tail. He set her down on the bed and placed the cloak down before saying, " **Never go looking for the mirror again**."

Calla nodded as Night Terrors laid down before pulling her to his chest, "Night, what does that Mirror do exactly?"

" **It shows your hearts deepest desire. What did you see?"** Night Terrors asked as she shifted to get comfortable.

"An older version of me," Calla explained the image she'd seen earning a low hum from him, "I-is it possible?"

Night Terrors was silent for a few moments before saying, " **Yes, but only time will tell if it happens."**

Feeling happy, Calla relaxed and slowly fell asleep, "Cool."

* * *

Candy Pop wasn't expecting to wake up with Calla in hide bed or to hear about what had happened last night. He didn't know what was more alarming about the situation: The fact that the mirror was inside a school of magical children, the fact that the demon that owned it actually allowed it outside his possession, or the fact that Calla had encountered it. Jason was not going to pleased even if he managed to get rid of that stupid mirror. He wondered just what the hell had happened to this school for everything that had happened this year to occur. It sure as Heaven hadn't been like this when Lily was going to school here.

He decided to address the issues that he could take care of right now. Calla needed to be returned to her own bed which wouldn't be too hard since he could teleport them both there. Once he did that, he could focus on the mirror issue. It had to go though where the hell he would put it was the question. He would have contemplated destroying it had it not been for three facts. Fact one, the mirror was indestructible due to it being tied to the demon that created it and the souls that power it. Fact two, the demon that created it would be pissed at him and might come after Calla in revenge since she'd the only one close enough to him that can actually die. Fact three, Slenderman would kill him if he destroyed the mirror before the faceless entity to see it. And Candy Pop had an answer to his original question, he wondered if he could get another vacation out of the faceless entity by giving him the mirror.

* * *

Calla was confused to find herself in her dorm room before deciding that Candy Pop had probably taken her back at some point last night. Yawning, she got ready for the day and woke up Vivian before getting her stuff ready for the first day of classes after break. The day ended up turning out to be fairly normal with Toby keeping his fire starting habits to a minimum much to the sadness of one Gryffindor first year by the name of Seamus.

* * *

Until April, Calla's days were rather normal. She'd get up not long after dawn, go for a run if the weather permitted, return to her room to shower and get ready for the day, wake up Vivian, check her bag to make sure she had everything, feed Shukaku, go down to breakfast, go to class, eat lunch, conspire with the twins, go to class, eat dinner, and go to class if she had Astronomy. Night's were spent either playing pranks with the twins, spending time with Candy Pop and Toby, working on her sneaking skills, or star-gazing during the rare moments that Night Terrors took control.

The normality was ended when she received a note from Hagrid and discovered that he was going to attempt to raise a dragon in his wooden hut. The dragon was all kinds of ugly when it hatched and Calla wasn't allowed anywhere near it because Jason would be angry. She did manage to convince Hagrid to send it off to Romania with Ron's brother. Somehow, she ended up being one of the ones that were responsible for sending the dragon off at midnight which with her luck ended up being found by Professor McGonagall alongside Ron, Vivian, and Hermione after Pansy Parkinson somehow managed to find out what they were going to do and got them into trouble.

* * *

Candy Pop was furious though not at Calla. She was just trying to help a friend though she should've just asked them for help getting rid of the dragon. No, he was furious at the teachers of Hogwarts for thinking not only was it a good idea to take way too many points away from children that hadn't been caught doing anything before, but also to give them a detention in the Forbidden forest. Jason was going to go postal and he was planning on helping him kill all the idiots responsible for this mess. Night Terrors was stalking through his mind like a caged beast and Candy Pop was this close to letting his demonic side out. Night Terrors hissed at him, " **Why not let me out? I'll make them regret ever thinking of letting our Doll anywhere near that forest."**

' _We can't risk blowing our cover,'_ Did he ever mention how much he hated being the voice of reason sometimes.

 **"Fuck our cover! Our Doll could get hurt in that damn forest!"** Night Terrors shouted at him, " **Let me take control!"**

Candy Pop almost gave in only for Calla to call for his attention. He looked at her and immediately felt a stab of guilt at seeing the tearful look she was giving him, "What's wrong, Little One?"

"I know that what I did was wrong, but I had to help Hagrid," Calla sniffed lightly, "I'm sorry, Poppy. Please don't be mad,"

Candy Pop pulled her into a hug and shushed her as he said, "I'm not mad at you."

"Y-you aren't?" Calla looked confused as he wiped away her tears.

"I am mad, but not at you," He told her, "I'm pissed at your teachers for thinking that wandering around at night deserves such a harsh punishment," He sighed deeply as his anger began to fade to a low burning feeling, "Jay is going to be furious when he hears about this,"

Calla's eyes widened and she began to panic, "What am I going to do? I promised Papa that I would stay out of that forest until next year."

Candy Pop frowned softly. They wouldn't be able to stop the teachers from forcing Calla into doing that detention. It was occurring far too soon for that to happen. Night Terrors spoke up, " **Give me control on the night of her detention, I'll follow them and make sure she doesn't get hurt."**

' _Do you promise to not attack the teachers and stay out of sight?'_ Candy Pop admitted that it was the best idea they had at the moment.

Night Terrors huffed, " **Yes even if I want to rip them all apart. I will behave."**

Candy Pop mentally nodded to Night Terrors before saying, "Night will follow you into the forest and keep you safe. Just don't give into your urge to find whatever's drawing you into it."

Calla looked a bit reluctant, but agreed, "Alright."

"Jay will understand, but I need to know why you didn't ask us to help," Candy Pop let go of her and pulled Calla to sit down in one of the chairs inside the room while he took one of the others, "You know we could have helped and would've gotten that dragon where it needed to go with ease,"

Calla grabbed a section of her long bangs and began braiding it which was a nervous habit she'd picked up from Candy Cane, "I thought about it at first and was going to tell you, but then Ron got bitten by it. We were suddenly rushing around trying to convince Hagrid to let us send it off with Charlie that it slipped from my mind. I'm so sorry, Poppy."

Candy Pop sighed deeply feeling a bit drained, "Try not to do it again if something like this happens. I'm just glad you stayed out of biting range otherwise I would've killed it."

"I knew Papa and everyone else wouldn't want me to go near it once the dragon hatched, so I explained to Hagrid that it was better that I didn't come near it," Calla grimaced lightly, "It was even uglier than that demon was back when I first met Night,"

Candy Pop grimaced at the mention of that demon and was glad that Calla hadn't been able to see the carnage of what Night Terrors had done. He still hated himself just a little bit for allowing her to be taken from him. He would admit that Night Terrors' words from that Christmas morning did make just how much pain and suffering the demonic entity had inflicted on that demon seem a little more reasonable though he shoved that thought as far down as possible. He still didn't believe that Calla was his mate especially since she was far too young. He resolutely ignored Night Terrors' comments on his thoughts as well.

* * *

Calla heard Night Terrors grumble a bit as she walked with Vivian and the others towards Hagrid hut. She heard Pansy whimper a bit as Filtch said something about werewolves, "There are werewolves in there?!"

"No there aren't," Calla rolled her eyes as the girl jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, "The wards keep out all manner of 'dark' creatures unless brought onto the grounds by the Headmaster. Even if there were any in the forest, it isn't a full moon and very few weres outside of those of alpha class can transform outside of the full moon," Pansy seemed to relax, "Of course, there is more dangerous things in that forest not to mention a herd of Centaurs that don't exactly like most humans,"

Night Terrors chuckled and squeezed her waist lightly with his tail showing his approval of her words. While it might have been mean of her, Calla didn't like the inbred witch that had gotten them all stuck doing this in the first place. She would rather be doing her homework, practicing spells, or enjoying herself with her friends. She could be listening to Toby and Candy Pop talk about their jobs though it would mostly be Candy Pop since she'd heard about almost all of Toby's jobs by now. She was definitely going to be getting the pug faced girl back and make her regret even thinking about getting her in trouble. She still didn't know why Pansy had done it either. Night Terrors spoke as they drew closer to Hagrid's hut, " **Perhaps I should play a few games with her.** "

Calla tapped his tail using Morse Code, 'Don't, I'm already planning on pranking her to hell and back. Maybe if her reason for getting us into this mess is as stupid as I think it is.'

Night Terrors let out a soft rumble of laughter, " **Very well, Doll. I will behave for now.** "

Calla rolled her eyes before stiffening as Fang began barking at them from inside the hut after Filtch began banging on the door. Night Terrors pulled her against him and let out a soothing rumble which helped her calm down. She really needed to get rid of her fear of dogs especially if she wanted to go on that trip to hell that Candy Cane had promised her a few years ago. After all, Hell Hounds were all over the place down there.

Hagrid calmed down Fang and pulled open the door. He walked out carrying two lanterns already lit and Fang leashed. Hagrid frowned at Filtch, "Get goin'."

Filtch sneered at Hagrid before taking off back towards the castle. Calla looked at Hagrid as she asked, "So what are we doing exactly?"

And then she found herself walking through the forest with Fang and Pansy looking for something that was attacking the unicorns.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Almost done first year. Wow, it feels like forever since I started this story, but I'm only on first year.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **AyameKitsune : Thanks.**

 **Twister60: Thanks.**

 **Jostanos: Nope, but you did get kinda close. **

* * *

Forbidden forest

* * *

"Why am I even out here?" Pansy complained for the nth time in the last thirty minutes, "And why do I have to walk the damn mutt?"

It was taking all of Calla's patience, which wasn't as infinite as Hagrid seemed to believe when he paired her with Pansy, to not put her training to use. What she wouldn't give to be able to use the silencing spell, but no, she had to wait until fifth year to learn it. She was so tempted to tie the inbred twit to a tree and leave her there. Night Terrors wasn't helping since he kept giving her new ideas about whys to make the girl shut up which were getting more violent by the minutes. She cut Pansy off, "Why did you have to get any of us into trouble? You could've left well enough alone."

"Because you're taking my Drakey-poo away!" Pansy screeched at her, "He doesn't need to be around a hussy like you,"

Calla stared at Pansy in shock before she burst out laughing at the sheer stupidity of the twit. When she finally managed to calm herself, she shook her head, "You're even more of an inbred hick then I thought. It makes me glad Draco's mom's actually forcing his father to look for a proper spouse outside of England for him," Pansy flushed angerly, "I'm not taking 'Drakey-poo' away. You've already done that by acting like a spoiled little cunt nugget," Night Terrors let out a snort, "Besides, I have no interest in Draco whatsoever save for as a friend. Besides, we're only 11. How in the world am I a hussy?"

Pansy's angry flush only got brighter making Calla wonder if by taking off the twits head, would her blood fly out of her throat like a fountain? She quickly caught the first coming at her face as Pansy snarled, "I'm going to teach you a lesson you littl-"

Pansy let out a cry of pain as Calla squeezed down on Pansy's wrist in a way that Candy Cane had showed her. She didn't use enough pressure to snap the girl's wrist or sprain it. She only used enough force to make it hurt. Pulling Pansy towards her, she twisted the girl's arm behind her back and sent her to her knees while pressing a knee into the pureblood twit's back making Pansy cry out. Bending down, she said, "You will listen and listen good otherwise I'm going to snap your arm," She felt Night Terrors tighten his grip of her waist while he caught Fang's lead before the boar hound could run off, "For the rest of this year, you will do your best to avoid us. If you can't, you will be on your best behavior like the spoiled little pureblood bitch you were trained to be. Am I clear?" Pansy let out a whimper and she put a bit more pressure on the twit's wrist causing the the girl to cry out, "I asked, Am I clear?"

"Yes," Pansy whimpered and Calla eased up her grip.

"Following that, you will also stop annoying Draco so badly. Is that clear?" Calla glared down at the girl.

"Crystal," Pansy swallowed only to cry out when Calla tightened her grip a bit more.

"Adding on, you will not speak of this. If anyone asks, you got the bruises from falling down or whatever's attacking the unicorns," Calla told the girl earning a nod, "Good!" She released Pansy's wrist and moved away from the girl as she took Fang's lead from Night Terrors, "Now, we should continue going. Do try not to be too loud. Otherwise we might attract either whatevers attacking the unicorns or something worse,"

Pansy sniffled and began crying as she stumbled to her feet. Calla tossed the twit Fang's lead and Pansy fumbled with it before catching the braided leather. With that done, they continued moving with her wondering what had just happened. She reached up to her forehead as she felt the beginnings of a headache beginning to form. Night Terrors spoke as they walked, " **That was interesting."**

'I don't know what happened,' Calla tapped out on Night Terrors' tail, 'I felt kind of cold when she tried to punch me. It felt like it wasn't me that I was doing it, but it felt like I was too,'

 **"I do not know what is going on, but I suppose only time will tell,"** Night Terrors placed a hand on her head, " **Don't worry about it, Doll,"**

* * *

Tears began forming in Calla's eyes as the trail of silvery blood increased, the blood splatters were larger and large. She felt a little sick to her stomach at the feeling of terror filled energy coming from the spilt blood. Unicorns were too pure for anyone to kill and no Pasta outside of those loyal to Slenderman's opposite would dare hurt one. As they continued to follow the bloody trail, Night Terrors' tail got tighter around her waist. It help ground her and remind her that she wasn't alone. When they finally found the source of the blood trail, bile filled her throat as horrified awe ran through her.

The unicorn was a sight of tragic beauty laying in the center of the clearing. A mane the color of starlight spread across the grass mixing with silvery blood alongside a similarly colored tail. Its powerful legs were bent at odd angles as its golden hooves drooped towards the ground. The unicorn's horn lay against the ground with cracks running through it. The worst part of it all was the scent coming from the clearing. The scent of fallen leaves and crisp winter wind mixing with the dying scent of spring.

The most horrifying sight of all was the cloaked figure ghosting across the clearing towards the unicorn. A screech sounded from beside her as Pansy stumbled back drawing the wraith-like figures attention to them. Pansy took off running with Fang and their lanter as Night Terrors let out a low growl of anger. The wraith-like figure began to stalk towards them as her head began to hurt like it did during Defense. As it got closer, her scar began to feel like someone was stabbing with a hot fire-poker causing her to stumble back against Night Terrors. The demonic entity looked down at her with concern and she whispered, "My scar. It hurts."

Night Terrors' eyes widen before narrowing. He growled out, **"Stay here. I will take care of that creature."**

Calla nodded slowly as Night Terrors unwound his tail from her waist and summoned Candy Pop's hammer to him. The wraith-like figure stumbled back as Night Terrors stepped into the clearing and glared at whoever they were. She wondered if it was Quirrell which would make a lot of sense before focusing as Night Terrors darted towards the creature. It tried to get close to the unicorn, but Night Terrors kept it away. Night Terrors sent the creature running and chased after it. As soon as her head stopped feeling like it would split apart, she finally noticed something about the unicorn. When a being dies, it stopped emanating the energy that its body once produced and started emanating what she had begun to call death energy.

The unicorn was still emanating its pure energy which meant it was still alive. Calla stumbled to her feet while wondering when she had sat down before rushing over to the unicorn. Its eyes which were closed opened revealing deep chocolate pools that stared at her as she dropped to her knees beside it. She spoke while reaching for her pendant to call Night Terrors back, "Easy. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to try and save you."

Night Terrors returned with a growl, " **Why did-Doll, I told you to stay-"**

"The unicorn," Calla cut him off as she carefully laid her hands on the dying unicorns side and began trying to press her magic into its wounds willing them to heal, "It's still alive. We have a chance to save it. Please help me, Night. Please,"

Night Terrors was silent for a few minutes before he bent down behind her and placed his hands over hers, " **It may still die."**

"I know," Calla didn't care right now, "But there is a chance we can save it,"

 **"Let my energy guide yours,"** Night Terrors told her earning a nod and she felt his energy surround hers, " **Imagine it being whole once more,"**

Calla's eyes slipped closed and she tried to picture the unicorn whole. She pictured it laying in the clearing with its legs underneath it and its side healed. She imagined its legs healed. She kept up that image in her mind as all her energy began to follow Night Terrors guidance. Even her usually untouchable Creep energy that she got from her father was obeying Night Terrors.

It seemed like hours passed before Night Terrors withdrew his energy and hers followed. She felt exhausted as she slowly opened her eyes and leaned against Night Terrors. He carefully picked her up and moved away from the unicorn which looked less like a tragic beauty. Its wounds were healed and its legs had returned to normal. The unicorn slowly began to stir and she watched with quiet awe as more unicorns entered the clearing. One of them, a large unicorn with a coat of obsidian fur and eyes the color of moonlight, strode towards the unicorn laying in the center of the clearing. It bent down its head and touched the other unicorns side which was covered in scars. It whinied and the one on the ground let out a weak one. The black unicorn turned its gaze on them and she felt her breath still in her chest as a whispery male voice spoke, " _Child of the toymaker, Dark Dreamer, you have saved one of my kin. Why?"_

 **"Calla wished to save her and the Slenderman decreed that no unicorn should fall if one of us is around,"** Night Terrors answered earning a low huffing sound from the black unicorn as the one on the ground began to rise up slowly.

 _"You have my thanks then,"_ The black unicorn looked at Calla and she noted that it was radiating curiosity, " _Why did you wish to save her, Child?"_

Calla looked at him in confusion even as she struggled to keep her eyes open, "A unicorn dying isn't a nice sight. I didn't want her to die, so I tried my best to save her."

 _"Perhaps the spirits are wrong about you,"_ The black unicorn stamped his hoof on the ground, " _Thank you, Child. You save one that could have been lost and I thank you for that. Is there anything you wish?"_

Calla shook her head, "I didn't do it 'cause I wanted somethin'. I did it 'cause I had ta."

The black unicorn let out a what would have been a laugh if horses could produce that kind of sound, " _Not yet tainted. We will be watching her, Dark Dreamer,"_ Calla's eyes felt heavy as did her whole body, " _Watch over her. The demon will attempt to take her the moment he discovers her,"_

 **"He will not succeed. I refuse to allow it,"** Night Terrors growled as he tightened his hold on her.

The black unicorn bobbed his head before turning to the unicorn on the ground and whinied. The one on the ground slowly got to her feet and the herd of unicorns took their leave. With slowly closing eyes, she watched the sight and murmured, "Pretty."

 **"Indeed they are,"** Night Terrors looked down at her in concern, " **How are you feeling, Doll?"**

"Tired," She laid her head on his shoulder.

 **"Rest, Doll. I will get us back to the school,"** Night Terrors rumbled and Calla stopped fighting the urge to sleep.

* * *

Night Terrors was relieved when Calla fell asleep, but that relief fell away as he looked back at the bloody clearing. Tonight had been an odd night. It had been the first time he'd healed anyone outside of his sister, Jay, Lily, or the child in his arms in a very long time. But that didn't bother him too much, what bothered him were the events before then. Candy Pop spoke up, " _Calla isn't normally that violent even when she gets angry."_

 **'Do you think it might have to do with her breakdown?'** Night Terrors asked earning a mental shrug.

 _"I can't say though it would make sense,"_ Candy Pop frowned as he radiated worry, " _She isn't going to snap is she?"_

 **'It'll take more than an immature brat taking a swing at her to make the doll snap even with the fact she's still mentally healing from the breakdown,'** Night Terrors scoffed lightly, ' **We will need to tell Jay what happened tonight,'**

 _"Yeah. He's definitely not going to be happy,"_ Candy Pop muttered.

 **'You do have to admit that the Doll was adorable putting the twit into her place,'** Night Terrors' tail wagged slightly as he remembered that sight, ' **I can't wait to see what she's like when she's older,'**

Candy Pop growled at him, " _We are not discussing that again,"_ The incubus frowned, " _But that wraith. We couldn't catch it."_

Which was quite frankly disturbing considering all the facts. Based on what they'd been able to find out from spying on the teachers and observing their dreams, the wraith, Quirrell he was fairly sure, shouldn't have been able to evade them. The man's body was deteriorating from the wraith of the dark idiot hitching a ride in his body. Is the wraith able to boost its host's body? If so, they would need to figure out a plan and quick. Whatever move the man was planning to make, he would make it before school ended which is barely two weeks and a smattering of days away.

* * *

When Calla woke up, she began to wonder if waking up in an infirmary was going to be a regular thing. If so, she didn't think her father would be very happy about it. She slowly sat feeling weak and heard, "Finally awake, Little One?"

"Poppy?" Calla looked at him in confusion, "Why am I in the Hogwarts infirmary?"

"After you passed out and we took you to where Hagrid was standing outside the forest with your friends attempting to organize a rescue mission after the brat left you alone, Hagrid freaked and sending you the infirmary was the only way to make sure he calmed down," Candy Pop explained as he picked up a glass of water and had her drink some of it which immediately made her dry throat feel better, "You've been unconscious due to magical exhaustion for a few days,"

"So that's why I feel tired," Calla murmured softly before asking, "So we did save the unicorn?"

"Yes," Candy Pop nodded lightly.

"Good," Calla relaxed against the pillows, "I was worried," She glanced at him, "Did you tell Papa?"

"Yes," Candy Pop smiled at her, "He's both extremely proud of you and annoyed at Night for not ensuring that you didn't become magically exhausted,"

Calla smiled at that before frowning, "What's the story that you told everyone?"

"As your guard, I decided to follow after you in order to protect you while in the forest if you had any need of me," Candy Pop explained earning a slow nod, "I explained that whatever was attacking the unicorns attempting to attack you and I faced it while you somehow managed to heal the unicorn with a burst of accidental magic. The only one that wasn't really believing that story was Dumbledore, but no one really cares about his opinion,"

Calla laughed at the last part, "So how long will I be stuck in here? I do have to take the exams."

"Now that you've woken up, I'm fairly sure you'll be allowed out by tomorrow morning," Candy Pop suddenly hugged her, "I am very proud of you, Little One. Healing a unicorn so close to death even with some help from Night is no easy feat,"

Calla flushed and hugged Candy Pop back feeling happy that she'd made him proud.

* * *

"So you really healed a unicorn?" Vivian asked once Calla was back in their dorm room and they were alone.

Calla picked up Shukaku and sat down on her bed as she replied, "Yes though Night Terrors helped to. I also got to meet a black unicorn...or maybe that was a hallucination."

"Either way, that's kind of awesome," Vivian grinned as she pull off her robe and tossed it onto her trunk, "I didn't think we could heal anyone,"

"I think we can or at least, those that have some ability to do it," Calla shrugged lightly as she laid back against her pillows and began playing with Shukaku, "To be honest, I'm just thankful I didn't have to see a unicorn die. That..." She trailed off remembering the scene that she'd come across and shivered, "It's horrifically beautiful. I wanted to puke,"

Vivian sat down next to her with Johnny, "You know something, Calla?" Calla hummed lightly, "You aren't what anyone would expect you to be," Calla looked at her in confusion, "You were raised by killers and demons, but you healed a unicorn. That isn't something anyone would expect someone raised like you would do, you know?"

"I guess," Calla shrugged as she dragged a piece of ribbon across her bed which both Jonny and Shukaku were attempting to pounce on, "But it doesn't really matter what other people think so long as I'm happy, right?"

"True enough," Vivian patted Calla on the shoulder, "So ready to start Hermione's study schedule,"

"No," Hermione really needed to take a chill pill or something.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Okay we're almost done with first year. I think that I'm going to end this story and do the other years as as sequels. What do you think?**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **AyameKitsune:** **Thanks.**

 **Jostanos: Yeah, pretty close. True, true and between you and me, I didn't exactly plan on it happening like that. The chapter wrote itself. Just Dumbledore.**

 **Twister60: No problem.**

* * *

End of the year

* * *

By the time exams were over, Calla had shoved fifteen apples, some pears, some peaches, and a few other food items into Hermione mouth to get some form of peace. She understood the bushy haired girl's reasons for being worried, but that didn't mean she wanted to hear her panic about the tests. She was glad to take some time to relax by the lake with her friends though Hermione kept trying to discuss the test. She picked up an apple and said, "Hermione, keep talking and this apple won't be stuffed in your mouth this time."

Hermione paled and quickly snapped her mouth shut. Vivian let out a laugh, "Damn, Cal. I didn't think you would say something like that."

Calla dropped the apple with a shrug, "I just want to relax without having to worry about anything for the next few days until we go home."

"That reminds me," Draco spoke up, "Are any of you traveling this summer?"

"Papa mentioned heading to the states for a little while since Toby's boss requested a meeting," Calla answered earning a few curious looks, "Not to sure what it's about. Other than that, I'm not really sure. I hope we get to go to Mexico since I really want to see one of Candice's old friends,"

Vivian was the next to answer, "According to my Grandparents, one of my mom's old friends requested a paternity test. Depending on the results, I might actually be moving in with an actual parent soon."

"I don't know," Hermione looked down at her hands, "I haven't gotten a letter or anything,"

Calla hadn't heard back from her father or anyone about Hermione's situation yet. She knew they were working on it, but not hearing anything was a little frustrating. Neville shook his head along with Ron and the twins. Conversation about the summer continued though Calla had to leave since she needed to use the bathroom, she headed back to school.

* * *

Calla's head felt like it was splitting apart, but it wasn't bad enough that she couldn't feel the energies of those around her. Professor Quirrell was there which made her internally frown as she faked being unconscious. She carefully moved her arms only to find that they were tied with some type of rope. She heard a low hiss from near her as Quirrell whined, "Master, please be patient. Dealing with Severus' potions trap is difficult."

Calla internally cursed as she realized that Quirrell had finally decided to kidnap her. The fact that he mentioned a trap meant they were in that corridor, so he was after whatever Dumbledore had decided to put at the end. She attempted to send energy to her pendant only for her magic to respond too sluggishly. Whatever Quirrell had used to knock her out outside the bathroom must not have worn off fully yet. Mentally cursing her luck, she felt herself being picked up and dragged through something before being tossed to the side. Biting back a groan of pain, she heard Quirrell say, "Master, the mirror. It's so beautiful."

So the Mirror of Erised is here too. Calla opened her eyes and found herself facing a stone wall. She tried moving her arms again and managed to get her wrists to move a bit. She felt the bangles catch on the rope which meant there was a sharp edge. She kept an ear on Quirrell while wondering what 'Master' he was speaking about and trying to cut through the ropes. She was so going to start carrying around a hunting knife or something just in case she got into another situation like this. She also checked to see if she could summon Candy Pop and was relieved to find that her magic was beginning to shake off the effects of whatever had knocked her out.

She closed her eyes and stalled all movement when she heard a hissing voice say, "Use the girl."

"Rennervate," Quirrell called out and Calla was hit with some kind of energizing spell though she continued to play possum, "Master, she isn't waking up!"

"Did you ussse too powerful a ssstuner on her?" That hissing voice sounded familiar though she didn't know why.

Calla checked her magic and was relieved to find that it responded quickly. She sent her magic into the pendant and felt Candy Pop's magic respond. He appeared just as she was picked up, "Ca-" She opened her eyes and looked at Candy Pop, "So you decided to finally make your move."

The next few moments were a blur of movement and the feeling of falling. She was placed onto the ground and the ropes were cut. She sat up and rubbed her wrists, "I didn't go looking for trouble."

"I'm aware," Candy Pop's skin was looking decidedly purple, "Stay right here, we will leave once I've kil **led this one** ,"

Calla nodded as Candy Pop turned into Night Terrors right before her eyes. It was a seamless transformation though the demonic entity let out a grunt as his wings appeared. Quirrell let out a gasp, "W-what are you?"

 **"I am many things, but you may refer to me as your worst nightmare for having the gall to take something of mine,"** Night Terrors' tail made a cracking sound when he flicked it, " **I am very unamused with your kidnapping as well as the murder plots. Tell me, did you send the Mountain Troll after her as well as the Bludger?"**

"The Troll was meant to be a distraction, but it going after the girl was a plus," Quirrell answered as he backed away from Night Terrors, "As for the bludger, I saw an opportunity and took it. She's a threat to my master after all,"

 **"The master that lost his physical form when he decided to kill a baby?"** Night Terrors snorted as he summoned Candy Pop's hammer, " **Where is he?"**

"Sssshhhhow him to meee," The hissing voice sounded again.

"But Master, you are-" Quirrell began only to be cut off.

"I am ssstrong enough for thissss," The hissing voice replied.

Quirrell turned and Calla knew she would've puked if she hadn't have seen worse. A second head stuck out of Quirrell's and it was noseless. Looking at it, she felt faint memories rise up though it was Night Terrors speaking that had her jolting, " **Tom Riddle otherwise known as Voldemort."**

Calla gasped softly realizing that this was the beast that had killed her mother and uncle James. The one that had set her life on its current path. Anger filled her heart though she didn't move knowing that Night Terrors would take care of the situation not to mention the fact she didn't have anything in her arsenal that could actually make a difference. Voldemort glared at Night Terrors, "Do not call me that! My name issss Voldemort."

Night Terrors snorted, " **Perhaps I would if it wasn't a stupid name. Flight from Death, really? If you were going for scary, you could have put more work into it."**

Voldemort hissed in anger before seemingly calming, "You are clearly a demonic entity. Why not join me? Drop the useless girl and become my partner."

Night Terrors started laughing at the lack luster offer, " **Foolish mortal, why would I join someone that can't even kill a helpless babe? Why would I lower myself to join someone that is scared of death. No, I will not. In fact,"** Night Terrors disappeared and reappeared behind Quirrell, " **I think I'll kill you. You took a mortal I saw as kin from me. You sent someone I saw as a brother into depression. You actually think I'd join a mortal that knows nothing of the world?"** Night Terrors pulled back the hammer before swinging it towards Quirrell sending the man flying, " **No. I would never join you even if you hadn't have done that. You are a joke."**

Calla scrambled out of the way as Quirrell slammed into the wall near her. Night Terrors offered her an apologetic look which turned into a rage filled one when her ankle was grabbed by Quirrell. Quirrell let out a scream the moment their skin touched and quickly let go of her. She ran over to Night Terrors, "What was that?"

 **"Perhaps it is a protection left by your mother,"** Night Terrors looked down at her, " **Are you alright?"**

"I'm fine," She pressed into his side and felt him wrap a wing around her, "Can you finish this soon. My head's hurting,"

Night Terrors chuckled as her vision was over taken by his wing and the sound of the hammer slamming into something meaty echoed through the air as Quirrell screamed louder. She pressed her face into Night Terrors' side as she tried to block out the screaming which was making her head hurt even worse. Finally, the screaming cut off and Night Terrors removed his wing revealing the bludgeoned body of Quirrell. She stared at the unrecognizable husk of meat and bone as blood pooled around it. She looked up at Night Terrors as he vanished Candy Pop's hammer. He looked down at her with concern, " **Are you sure you're alright?"**

"My headaches receding," Calla just felt tired and wanted to go to sleep, "I want to take a nap,"

Night Terrors snorted and picked her up while attempting to keep her from becoming covered in the blood coating his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him transport them away.

* * *

Candy Pop shuddered as he retook control of their body before looking at Calla. He grimaced at the sight of that bastard's blood coating parts of her skin and outfit. He gently ushered her into the bathroom and began cleaning her up. Before she fell asleep, he managed to get her to change into clean clothes and sent her dirty ones off. He settled her down in his bed and took out the phone he rarely used as Toby entered the room, "Hey, C-You found her!"

"Quiet," Candy Pop ran a hand through his hair glad that he'd had the foresight to clean himself up, "Quirrell finally made a move. He's dead, but the shade managed to get away,"

"D-damn," Toby looked at Calla in concern, "Is she alright?"

"As far as I can tell, yes though she's very tired," Candy Pop dialed Jason's number, "I'm calling Jay, so be quiet,"

Toby nodded and Jason answered after the second ring, "Pop?"

From the tired sound of his voice, the toy-maker must have pulled at least two all-nighters in a row, "Jay, Quirrell made his move."

"WHAT?!" Jason hissed out and Candy Pop detected the sound of something breaking, "Where is he? Is Calla alright?"

"Calla's fine as far as I can tell right now," Candy Pop replied earning a sigh of relief from Jason, "Quirrell is dead. Night killed him,"

Jason let out a low laugh, "Good, but I have a feeling that there is more to your story."

"I had to speak with Madam Pomfrey mostly to hear what all we needed to do this summer to make sure Calla was healthy," Candy Pop began as Toby plopped down in one of the chairs, "Toby was supposed to be watching Calla, but ended up getting mobbed by some of her housemates," Jason let out a soft chuckle, "By the time he managed to get free of them, Calla wasn't with her friends. She had apparently left to go to the bathroom, but hadn't returned after ten minutes which left them worried. Toby came to get me and we started looking for her. About thirty minutes later, I felt Calla calling me and found her tied up in the last room of that corridor Dumbledore had," Jason let out a low growl, "Quirrell managed to knock her out somehow and kidnap her. Once we were sure she wasn't in danger, Night took over. We killed Quirrell though Night blocked the sight from Calla using our wings which proved to be a good idea since the shade of the snake rose up and attempted to attack her. Thankfully, our wings blocked the attack, but we were too surprised by it to catch the shade nor were we prepared for it,"

"Is she truly alright?" Jason asked as Candy Pop moved to take a closer look at Calla's ankle which didn't have any marks on it.

"She's just really tired though I think that has more to do with whatever Quirrell used to knock her out on top of being in close proximity," Candy Pop sent a bit of his energy into where Quirrell had grabbed her though he didn't find anything save for what would probably turn into a bruise which he healed before it could form, "I'm going to keep her in my room and let her sleep until dinner,"

"Monitor her dreams and keep them from turning into nightmares, please," Jason sounded more than a little pissed off though Candy Pop didn't blame him, "I'm seriously doubting sending her back next year,"

Candy Pop understood the toy-maker's worries, "I know, Jay, and I don't blame you."

"But I'm still going to let Calla make the decision even if it pains me," Jason replied earning a sigh from Candy Pop, "Keep an eye on Dumbledore and refrain from showing any sign that you're responsible for the teacher's death,"

"No problem though I'm going to need you to take a look at my hammer," Candy Pop hadn't checked it out just yet but he'd felt through Night Terrors that the weight was a little off after killing Quirrell, "The weights a bit off not to mention it has been almost two years since the last time you looked it over,"

"I will," Jason promised before saying, "Slenderman has managed to reach a compromise with Miss Granger's parents. As of tomorrow, she will be joining the Warren School for the Gifted,"

"Warren? Seriously?" Candy Pop snorted at the sound, "That names even worse than Voldemort,"

Toby snickered softly reminding Candy Pop that he was in the room. Jason chuckled, "Yes, but it's a good cover name. Slenderman has listed Calla and every other Pasta under the age of eighteen as part of the school including Toby," Toby let out a groan of protest, "Slenderman has done his usual brand of magic mixed with Toby and the Puppeteer's gifts making everyone believe it has been around for years. As far as the governments are concerned, the Warren School for the Gifted is in a remote Canadian town."

"Did Slender set up a town for us or something?" Candy Pop asked with a raised eyebrow.

That didn't sound like something the faceless entity would do, but then again, the faceless entity was known to do things that didn't make sense. Running the mansion was one such thing that didn't make sense even if it had been years since he'd started running it, Candy Pop supposed that a whole town wouldn't be too surprising. Of course, the faceless entity would need to come up with some form of cover story which wouldn't actually be that hard. Jason confirmed his thoughts, "Surprisingly yes though Slenderman has apparently been putting it together for years now. As of next week, the mansion and Slenderman's forest will be moved there. I will be heading to the town in a few days to find a proper place for our home. Candy Cane wished for me to inform you that you two will be moving the entrance to your own realm sometime after you come back."

Candy Pop blinked in surprise since his sister and him hadn't moved the entrance of their realm from where it currently rested in the last two hundred years. Then again, they hadn't needed to since it was hidden within the moors in Northern Ireland. The fact that Candy Cane wished to move it meant she actually thought it would be better protected there. He mentally shook his head as he decided to ask her when he saw her again, "Of course. Thanks, Jay."

"No problem," Jason replied sounding far less pissed off which relieved him, "I will see you in a few days,"

"Yeah, see you then," Candy Pop replied before hanging up the phone, "Well, that was unexpected,"

"I didn't expect Slendy to actually do something like that, but I guess it would be nice if we didn't have to move every time Jeff or someone else blew our cover," Toby commented before glancing at Calla, "Do you really think she'll be alright?"

"I'm sure," Candy Pop shut his phone, "Why don't you go tell Calla's friends that she's okay?"

"Sure, sure," Toby got up, "See ya at dinner,"

Candy Pop sighed as Toby left and looked down at Calla. How she kept getting into trouble like this, he didn't know.

* * *

Calla's headache had faded by the time she woke up, but her tiredness hadn't. She had to hold onto Candy Pop to prevent herself from falling over which made him worried. He ended up carrying her to the Great Hall though he did put her down when they reached it. She knew it had to deal with what happened earlier, so hoped it would fade by the time she went home. She really didn't want to worry her father anymore than Candy Pop probably had when he'd called him. She'd put him through so much worry this year though she hoped that he would let her come back next year. Despite the danger, she had enjoyed going to school here and knew that next year would probably be diffrent.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Okay this is the last chapter of the fic. Love you guys.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **AyameKitsune: Thanks.**

 **comodo50:** **Mhmm.**

 **Twister60: No, no he did not.**

 **Jostanos: Maybe in the next book.**

* * *

Leaving Hogwarts and Creepy Town

* * *

"What are you doing?" Vivian asked Calla as the other girl bent down on her hands and knees looking around the floor.

"Just making sure neither of us leaves anything behind," Calla reached under Vivian's bed and pulled out a cat toy along with a few socks, "I do believe these are yours,"

"So that's where the went," Vivian took them and put them on her bed before dropping down with Calla to look under her bed, "Johnny loves hiding shit beneath my bed,"

Calla hummed lightly as she moved over to her own bed, "It's a denning instinct that most mammals have save for ones like Dolphins, Deer, and other herd like animals. It makes them fill their dens with things that either bring them comfort or that they like."

"Huh," Vivian looked at Calla in surprise, "I didn't know that though it explains a lot,"

"Humans have an instinct like that though you most only see it in greedy people and thieves," Calla pulled out a few of her shirts that had gone missing and found a bunch of Shukaku's toys, "According to Poppy, Incubi and succubi tend to horde things from past lovers along with other stuff that they really like. Cane apparently loves collecting rings, jewelry, art works, or interesting coins from her lovers. From her victims, she tends to take make-up. Poppy collects bottles of wine, books, bells, or various types of cups. From his victims, he tends to take interesting books. Both of them have been known to steal clothes too,"

"They've been alive for awhile, right?" Vivian asked earning a nod from Calla.

Calla remembered asking the twin jesters how old they were a year ago, "Even they can't remember how long they've been alive, but they're some of the oldest of their kind though they snapped some time around six thousand years ago give or take a few hundred years."

"Makes you wonder where they keep their shit if they've had that long to collect stuff," Vivian murmured in awe.

"They keep it in their realm or in a vault down in hell," Calla answered after a beat of silence, "Of course, I'm sure they have stuff hidden away in other places,"

Calla got up having cleared everything out from under her bed and began packing it away as Vivian said, "I didn't know they had a realm."

"They do though I've never actually been there before," Calla had heard stories of it from the twin jesters, "It makes me eager to turn 14 since that's when Papa said I would be allowed to go,"

"How come?" Vivian looked at her in confusion.

Calla's mind went back to that conversation with her father, "Apparently it's because of the energy in the realm and the fact that there's some really mature stuff he doesn't want me seeing. I won't be allowed to see everything until I'm seventeen, but I don't mind."

Vivian wondered aloud, "I wonder what stuff he doesn't want you seeing."

"Probably the sex related stuff," Calla answered making Vivian twist around to stare at her, "What?"

"How do you know about that stuff?" Vivian asked earning an eye roll from Calla.

"I've lived at the mansion for how long?" Calla retorted as she continued packing, "I'm also fairly observant and the few times Papa let me go out with the others when they hunted wasn't always in a good area especially since your dad apparently loves going near night clubs," Calla ignored the memories of those specific times, "I'm also curious and being left in a library filled with books of all types hasn't really prevented me from learning about it,"

Vivian shook her head, "I didn't expect that."

"What about you?" Calla asked earning an uncharacteristic blush from her best-friend.

Vivian seemed to struggle with herself for a little while before admitted, "Gramps has a bunch of movies and stuff not to mention I walked in on him and my gran doing the nasty a few times."

Calla offered her a sympathetic look, "I feel so sorry for you. I've never seen it. I've only heard it when one of the guys came back with a victim or Clockwork and Jane needed to work off some stress when I've stayed over at the mansion."

"Lucky," Vivian shook her head, "So no one knows that you actually know about that stuff?"

"Slender probably does, but no one else as far as I'm aware," Calla didn't really want to know what her father would say if he knew what she actually knew.

Vivian decided to change the conversation which Calla didn't mind since it was becoming boring not to mention Poppy could pop in at any moment, "So what do you think's going to happen this summer?"

"We're probably going to meet Splendor's kid and introduce Hermione to all things Creepypasta," Calla answered as she finished packing up and did another minor check before latching her trunk shut and putting it by the door where Shukaku's empty carrier was waiting, "We're also going to be exploring that town that Slender apparently created for us too,"

* * *

The train ride passed fairly quickly for them as they all played games or talked about their summer plans. Hermione mentioned getting a letter from her parents which told her that she'd be coming to spend the last summer month with Calla's family. Ron and the twins mentioned that they might be able to convince their parents to let them go over to Calla's place at some point or have Calla come to theirs. Draco had mentioned going to Germany as his mother had found a few prospective candidates for his spouse. Everyone offered him pitying looks though he didn't seem to annoyed since it meant he wouldn't have to marry Pansy or anyone else from England if he didn't want to.

* * *

Calla got off the train and was glad that there weren't any press there. Calla immediately rushed over to her father and hugged him, "Papa!"

"Hello, My Precious Little Doll," Jason hugged her to his chest, "How was everything outside of the whole..."

"It was fine," Calla relaxed against him, "I think I passed everything though the History of Magic test was a bit difficult,"

"I suppose we'll find out when the results come in," Jason replied before looking up.

Calla felt Draco's energy approaching and let go of her father to turn. She found Draco walking towards them with his parents. Draco's mom was a classic beauty and wore fashionable clothes. Draco's father wasn't as much of a looker as his mother, but he was still kind of pretty. Calla grabbed her father's hand, "Papa, this is my friend Draco Malfoy and I believe these are his parents. Lady Narcissa and Lord Lucius Malfoy. Lady Narcissa is one of uncle Sirius' cousins."

Both Purebloods looked surprised by her knowledge though Narcissa seemed pleased by it. Jason nodded and smiled lightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Jason Maker."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Maker," Narcissa told him with a light smile, "I've been meaning to meet you along with that wonderful woman Candice Crane since you are pushing to have my cousin given a trial,"

"I apologize that we haven't been able to meet before as I've been very busy catching up on everything since my wife's death and our subsequent leave of English Wizarding society," Jason replied in a polite tone and light bow, "I must thank your son for assisting my daughter in learning the customs she needs to know,"

"It is no trouble," Draco spoke up looking at Jason with a faint flush to his cheeks, "Calla is a good friend and needed to know,"

Lucius cleared his throat earning a dark look from his wife that he ignored, "As much as I hate to cut this meeting short, my wife, son, and I need to leave soon if we're to be prepared for our trip to Germany."

"Of course," Jason dipped his head slightly, "It was a pleasure meeting you all,"

"Mr. Maker, I do hope that we might be able to meet at a later point this summer to chat and allow our children to see one another before break ends," Narcissa said looking down at Calla, "I would love to help you learn more of our customs as well as tell you some of the stories I know about your mother. We may not have been close, but I truly did enjoy her presence,"

"We would love to though we might not be able to do it until last few weeks before school begins," Jason replied earning a nod from Narcissa, "We will contact you when we can,"

"That is acceptable," Narcissa replied.

Draco and Calla gave their goodbyes before the Malfoy's took their leave.

* * *

They collected Vivian and left the magical side of the station before they went to get something to eat. Getting home, Calla unpacked while putting everything that was dirty into her hamper. Jason walked in while she was putting away her photos, "Getting unpacked."

"Yup," Calla turned to her father, "Papa, I know that you probably don't want me to go back and I understand..."

"But you want to go back," Jason finished earning a nod and he sighed, "I figured,"

Calla finished and moved over to her father, "Papa, I love Hogwarts despite the danger. It's so much fun and I got to make a bunch of friends. I got to experience what it's like to be a normal kid."

Jason sat down and pulled her into his lap, "I know, but I can't help but worry."

"I know," Calla hugged him.

They were quiet for a little while before he asked, "You really want to go back next year?"

"Mhmm," Calla hummed lightly, "I want to train really hard this summer so that something like that won't happen again,"

"Alright," Jason hugged her tightly, "I'm going to be showing you a few tricks as well. I won't lose you,"

Calla enjoyed the hug, but had to wiggle free as it got a little hard to breath. She got off her bed and asked, "Did anyone figure out anything about getting Mama out of my scar?"

"Not yet," Jason got up as well and began helping her unpack, "We're doing our best,"

Calla got out her marionettes, "I would love it if they could find a way for Mama to talk to me."

Jason paused for a few moments before setting down the books he'd pulled out her trunk, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go talk with Slenderman."

Calla watched him go before looking at Pips, "I just gave Papa an idea, didn't I?"

"That you did, My Lady," Pips replied earning a low sigh from Calla.

Candy Pop stuck his head into her room, "Where was Jay going in such a hurry?"

"I sorta gave Papa an idea," Calla told him earning a raised eyebrow, "I commented that I would love it if they could find a way for Mama to talk to me,"

Candy Pop snorted softly, "That would definitely give him an idea," He glanced at her trunk, "Want some help?"

"Yes, please," Calla said after looking at her still kind of full trunk.

* * *

Calla and Vivian were brought to the town that Slenderman had apparently made. It wasn't much just a few buildings surrounding a plain looking found, but everyone that lived in the mansion had already started adding things to it. The town was surrounded by Slenderman's forest which meant they wouldn't be able to be found unless the faceless entity allowed it. The mansion was settled at the edge of town which was probably for the best since it looked like everyone had ideas for the place.

Laughing Jack had set up the entrance to his carnival as well as a candy store which was kind of nice. Jeff along with a few others had set up a movie theater. Sally had Slenderman create a park and playground. Eyeless Jack had set up a clinic which would probably be easier for everyone to access not to mention allow him to have more equipment and storage for any organs he didn't want to eat right away. Jason had set up the entrance to his toy shop while Candy Cane had set up a clothing store which Calla would probably be spending a lot of time in along with the toy shop. There was a bar that had probably been set up by Tenderman which could be either a good or bad thing. There were a few other odds and end stores, she could see a convenience store and a weapon store that would probably see a lot of use.

Vivian and Calla stopped in front of the bank that was being built, "Goblins?"

"Among other beings," Masky said walking up, "They're going to be helping with money management among other things,"

"What brought all this on?" Calla asked looking up at Masky.

Masky lit a cigarette and took a drag of it before replying, "The mansion can get a bit too full and there isn't a lot for us to do outside of our jobs. Slenderman decided to create this place in hopes that we wouldn't expose ourselves and to make our side of things look more appealing than the opposition."

"It doesn't look half bad," Vivian commented as Calla noted that there was a Library being built, "Where the hell are we?"

"Somewhere in Canada that's very far from civilization," Masky answered earning two nods, "Of course with the forest around us, Slenderman controls the weather for the most part which means we won't be freezing our asses off in winter,"

Calla was grateful even if she would only be coming around during Christmas. She spotted Candy Cane, "See you, Masky."

With that, she darted over to the female jester and pounced on her earning a laugh. Candy Cane spun her around a little, "Hello, Kitten. I take it you missed me?"

"Mhmm," She hugged her tightly, "I love spending time with Poppy, but I missed you a lot,"

"Well, I missed you too," Candy Cane hugged her tightly in return before letting go, "So other than the whole thing with Quirrell, how was school?"

"Stressful when we were taking those exams," Calla shuddered lightly, "Hermione wouldn't shut up. I ended up stuffing fruit and other types of food in her mouth just to get some peace at meal time. She should've been a raven since most of our house was like that," Candy Cane let out a laugh, "I think I passed everything though History of Magic was a bit hard since the ghost teacher is so damn boring once he stopped flinching every time I entered the room," Candy Cane shook her head lightly, "Oh, did you know that I healed a unicorn with Night?"

"That I did and I was so damn proud of you, Kitten," Candy Cane beamed down at her and Calla grinned happily, "I'm also happy that you didn't do it out of greed,"

Calla frowned slightly, "I still don't understand why anyone would want something in exchange for healing a unicorn. They're beautiful enough that you don't need anything in return."

Candy Cane patted her head, "That right there shows me that we raised you well."

Calla shrugged lightly before remembering Candy Cane's store, "Can I help out at your store?"

"Of course," Candy Cane grinned lightly, "That was part of the reason I decided to make one,"

* * *

Laughing Jack picked up Calla with a beaming grin, "Like the town, Gum Drop?"

"Kinda," Calla hugged him, "Are you still going to show me how to make candy this summer?"

"Of course," He put her down, "But not for a week since I need to get this place set up and check up on my next victim,"

Calla looked at him curiously, "What's the kid like?"

"A bratty princess type," So one of Jack's favorite female victims, "I think I'm going to kill her fairly soon. She's already boring me to death,"

"Maybe you should use your female form for your next hunt?" Calla suggested earning a curious look since she rarely offered suggestions like that, "It's been a year since you did that, right?" Jack nodded slowly, "Maybe you should go after more than one kid too. It'll give you more of an opening not to mention allow you to have a lot more fun especially if you set them against one another. Maybe once they're under your spell completely, you could convince one of them that the other is trying to steal you. Get them to kill each other,"

Laughing Jack let out a great cackle and promptly picked her up, "That is a wonderful idea! I haven't done that in a long time. You're the best, Gum Drop."

Calla giggled and hugged Laughing Jack around the neck happy that she'd helped him out. Another thought came to her, "Why not fuck with a baby sitter too if they have one?"

"Oooh, drive the baby sitter mad. It would be pure gold if the baby sitter was an older sibling too~" Laughing Jack grinned brightly, "Ooh, I have so many ideas~"

"Happy to help," Calla snickered softly.

Laughing Jack pressed a kiss to her cheek before putting her down, "Thanks, Gum Drop. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a brat to kill and a couple new ones to find!"

Laughing Jack disappeared with a puff of white tinted black smoke that smelt like candy and death. Calla headed towards her father's store as she decided that this summer was going to be a blast!

 **Join me in Toy Maker's Daughter book two which will be put up in a few days.**


End file.
